Calypso
by Lippen
Summary: La guerre est finie mais elle laisse des blessures et des cicatrices. La vie à Poudlard peut vite devenir tumultueuse quand des agressions surviennent et qu'une vague de disparitions de magie traverse le monde de la sorcellerie. Certains ferment les yeux sur les événements pendant que des alliances improbables se forment. HG/DM & HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Voici ma première fanfiction! Elle se passe juste après l'été de la victoire de Harry sur Voldemort. Je l'ai écrite en suivant le schéma de la série Skins (pour ceux qui connaissent), c'est-à-dire que chaque chapitre sera du point de vue d'un personnage. Le rating M est pour les lemons et les quelques scènes sanglantes.**

**Ce chapitre est une introduction à l'histoire, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire, tout commentaire est le bienvenu! :)**

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine! :)**

Chapitre 1: Une rentrée sans surprise pour Harry Potter.

Étrangement, l'été était passé très rapidement pour Harry Potter. La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort s'était vite répandue, et partout dans le pays, la fête avait battu son plein. Paradoxalement, le sentiment de deuil pour toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas revenues de la bataille était grand. Mais avec le temps, tout s'estompa. Les célébrations s'étaient raréfiées et le chagrin s'était atténué et caché un peu plus profond dans le cœur de chacun.

Après la fameuse nuit, le château avait été littéralement en ébullition. Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, il avait été déserté comme chaque étés précédents. Harry Potter et ces deux compagnons s'étaient retrouvés au Terrier, la maison familiale des Weasley.

Maintenant que l'année scolaire était sur le point de commencer, Harry se sentait un peu nostalgique. Il prenait pour l'une des dernières fois le Poudlard Express. Bien sur, il était content de retrouver Poudlard qui avait été pendant longtemps son vrai foyer, et même aujourd'hui, il le considérait comme tel, mais c'était sa dernière année. Sa recherche des horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione et son combat contre Voldemort l'avait empêcher de suivre sa 7ème année à Poudlard. Il avait donc décidé de revenir avec ses deux amis pour pouvoir commencer sa nouvelle vie avec tous ses diplômes en poche.

Harry était donc assis confortablement sur une banquette d'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. En face de lui se trouvaient ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

-Tu crois que tu auras des appartements privés? Demanda Ron.

-Bien sur que non. Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, tu saurais que les préfets en chef n'ont pas plus de privilèges que les préfets, mais plus de responsabilités, répondit-elle comme si cela coulait de source, en saisissant tendrement la main de Ron.

Ces deux-là avaient mis longtemps à se mettre ensemble mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant l'été.

-Oui mais vu ce que tu as fait l'année dernière, ils pourraient se montrer un peu plus reconnaissant, dit Ron en lui souriant.

En effet depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, les rôles de Ron et de Hermione dans la victoire contre la magie noire avaient fait beaucoup parler. Tout le monde savaient qu'ils avaient fortement participé aux côtés de Harry pour la destruction de Voldemort, mais peu de personnes connaissaient leur réelle importance. Le trio avaient bien raconté leur périple à tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et leur avaient dévoilé l'existence des horcruxes et leur destruction ; mais ils avaient décliné les nombreuses demandes d'interviews de plusieurs quotidiens sorciers. De ce fait, les journaux avaient dû émettre leur propres hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que les trois amis étaient les héros principaux de la guerre.

Harry se souvenait encore de la première fois où il était allé au Chemin de Traverse après la Bataille de Poudlard. En arrivant à proximité du Chaudron Baveur, de plus en plus de personnes s'étaient retournés sur leur passage. Harry, ayant l'habitude de ce genre de comportement n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué l'attention qu'on leur portait, mais Ron l'avait vu dés les premières minutes. Il n'avait pas tardé à marcher la tête bien haute en adressant un grand sourire à toutes les personnes qui croisaient son regard. Hermione, elle, avait réagit avec beaucoup plus de modestie et c'était contenté d'esquisser un sourire tout en marchant comme si de rien n'était.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui fit sortir Harry de sa rêverie. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants qu'une chevelure rousse envahit son champ de vision. Ginny, sa petite amie, venait de lui sauter dessus pour le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un mois. Ron, Hermione et lui était parti au Square Grimmaurd juste après l'anniversaire de Harry pour rénover la maison qui était restée inhabitée pendant plus d'un an.

Il ferma ses yeux et respira fort son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué avant de la relâcher sous le regard gêné de Ron.

Les deux autres personnes qui accompagnées Ginny étaient Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils étaient déjà assis lorsque Harry émergea de la chevelure de Ginny. Luna était cachée derrière un exemplaire du Chicaneur, alors que Neville saluait tout le monde :

-Salut! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances?

-Oui, ça va, on a rénové toute la maison de Harry. Ça nous a pris pas mal de temps, du coup les vacances sont passés très rapidement. C'est cool de se retrouver pour notre dernière année! Au moins, comme ça, ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup, répondit Ron.

-C'est sûr. Quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'étais à peine surpris. Vu le programme que l'on a été obligé de suivre l'année dernière, ça ne m'étonne pas que le ministère ait voulu que tout le monde repasse son année, dit Neville.

-Moi, j'espérais quand même passer en 7ème année pour être avec toi, Neville, intervint Luna qui émergea de son magazine.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle avec les yeux ronds, puis vers Neville. Le teint de ce dernier vira rapidement rouge tomate.

-Oui.. Heu, on... On vous l'a pas encore dit mais... J'ai revu plusieurs fois Luna cet été.. Et ben.. on, enfin, on.. heu, baragouina Neville, les yeux baissés et le visage encore plus rouge que précédemment si c'était possible.

Luna, elle le regardait avec l'air d'être ailleurs, et finit par dire :

-T'es mignon Neville.

Avant de se pencher vers lui pour lui faire un léger bisou sur la joue, et de retourner derrière son magazine sans faire attention aux regards ahuris des quatre autres.

-Vous êtes ensemble? demanda Harry.

-Oui, lâcha Neville soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait dit à sa place.

-Et ben, on peut dire que tu cache bien ton jeu Neville, s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Ne le charries pas Ron. Moi, je trouve ça super! On pourra faire des sorties à 6 comme ça, dit Hermione.

La bande continua de discuter joyeusement tout le trajet. Hermione dut aller inspecter les couloirs du train plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi en tant que préfète en chef. Après une énième ronde, elle rentra dans le compartiment avec l'air dépitée. En revenant vers son compartiment, elle avait croisé son homologue.

-Drago Malefoy! s'écria-t-elle, en se laissant tomber à côté de Ron.

-Ah non, moi c'est Ron Weasley, ton petit ami, dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage.

-Mais non! C'est le préfet en chef! Drago Malefoy est l'autre préfet en chef! Divulgua-t-elle.

-Quoi?! Ce traître? Préfet en chef? Après tout ce qui c'est passé pendant deux ans et tout ce qu'il a fait?! S'exclama Harry, outré.

-Oh ma pauvre, il risque de t'en faire baver! renchérit Ginny.

-Je sais. Moi qui croyait que cette année allait être tranquille.. Je suis servie! Répondit Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Vous n'aurez pas tant de choses à faire ensemble. La plupart du temps les préfets en chef se séparent les maisons à s'occuper, essaya de la consoler Ron en passant un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

Puis après quelques secondes il ajouta :

-Ça m'étonne quand même, qu'il soit revenu faire sa 7ème année. Maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, il n'a plus besoin de faire semblant.

Ils passèrent encore une bonne heure à réconforter Hermione et décidèrent de revêtir leur uniformes scolaires.

Bientôt le soleil se coucha et le train commença à ralentir pour s'arrêter le long du quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsque Harry sortit du Poudlard Express, il se sentit vraiment à sa place. Il était de retour à Poudlard et presque rien n'avait changé. Autour de lui, les élèves criaient et rigolaient en se dirigeant vers les diligences. Au loin il vit Hagrid qui invitait les premières années à aller vers lui pour la découverte du lac en barque. Hagrid l'aperçu et lui fit un geste de la main avec un grand sourire à moitié caché par sa grosse barbe touffue. Alors que Harry allait lui répondre, des premières années le dépassèrent en courant vers Hagrid, l'air terrifié. Harry les entendit dire pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient :

-Venez vite! Avant qu'il ne nous rattrape!

-J'espère que tous les 7ème année ne sont pas comme ça!

Harry, étonné de leur réaction, se retourna pour voir la cause de leur peur. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, il vit Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier croisa le regard de Harry et lui adressa un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, puis il se détourna et partit vers les diligences.

Oui, rien n'avait changé, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. Une voix l'appela au loin et il reconnut Hermione qui l'interpellait à la porte d'une diligence. Il alla rejoindre ses amis qui gardèrent le silence pendant un temps assez long pour qu'il paraisse gêné. Ron semblait moins joyeux que dans le train.

-Ben qu'est ce que vous avez tous? Demanda Harry.

-Les Sombrals, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'autres explications. En juin dernier, toute la bande avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, et ils avaient tous vu des gens plus ou moins proche mourir. Ils étaient donc tous capable de voir les Sombrals. La famille Weasley avait été assez touchée et Ron avait eu du mal à remonter la pente. Il y a peu de temps encore, Harry l'avait trouvé, assis par terre à pleurer dans une des nombreuses chambres du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Harry extirpa un de ses bras malgré l'étroitesse de la banquette et le passa autour des épaules de son ami. Ron sortit alors de sa torpeur, regarda Harry quelques secondes et finit par esquisser un sourire.

La fin du trajet se passa un peu mieux. Notamment grâce à Luna qui raconta qu'un nid de Ronflaks Cornus avait été repérer dans le sud de l'Angleterre et qu'une équipe de journaliste du Chiquaneur était parti là-bas dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre des photos.

Ils arrivèrent donc devant les marches de Poudlard avec une bonne humeur retrouvée et rentrèrent dans le château. En arrivant dans le Hall, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Bataille de Poudlard. Tout en marchant, il se rappelait des scènes qu'il avait eu lieu au même endroit. Il revoyait les Mangemorts envahirent l'espace. Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de combats, mais il se souvenait des murs effondrés par terre. Il entendait presque encore les cris et les sortilèges lancés. En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry pouvait presque voir les duels devant lui. Il voyait leur fantômes se battre pour leur vie mais tout était déjà joué. Tout ça était fini. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer ces souvenirs qui hantaient le château et pour revenir à l'instant présent.

Harry et ses amis étaient arrivés au milieu des différentes tables. Luna alla rejoindre ses camarades de maison à la table des Serdaigles et les Gryffondors allèrent s'installer à la leur sous les chuchotements de certains élèves qui fixaient Harry avec curiosité. Ils retrouvèrent Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavande Brown ou encore Parvati Patil. Après avoir saluer tous ses camarades et écouter comment s'étaient passé leur vacances, Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

Au centre de la table, il y avait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall. Après la mort de Rogue, le poste lui avait été naturellement remis, étant directrice adjointe depuis un long moment déjà. Tout autour d'elle se trouvaient tous les professeurs. Harry les connaissaient tous sauf un. Cependant parmi les personnes qu'il connaissait il reconnut Bill Weasley. Il était en grand discussion avec le professeur Chourave. Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Après tout, normalement Bill travaillait pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

La personne qu'il ne connaissait pas ne parlait à personne et semblait un peu perdue. C'était une femme assez jeune. Elle avait les cheveux longs auburn.

Hagrid entra dans la grande salle pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de la jeune femme. Harry en déduisit que les premières années devaient être dans le hall et se retourna vers ses amis.

-Quand est-ce que ça commence? J'ai faim! Dit Ron.

-Mais c'est pas possible, tu es un estomac sur pattes! S'exclama Ginny.

-Plus que quelques minutes je pense, Hagrid est arrivé, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard la porte qui donnait sur le hall s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le professeur Slughorn fraîchement nommé directeur adjoint. Derrière lui se trouvaient les nouveaux élèves. Tous avaient l'air perdu et quelques-uns laissèrent échapper des cris d'émerveillement devant le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Après la répartition, le festin commença et tout le monde put enfin profité de tous les plats préparés par les elfes de maison. A la fin du repas, le professeur McGonagall se leva.

-Une nouvelle année commence. Cependant les événements de l'année dernière ont forcé le ministère à prendre certaines mesures. En effet cette année tous les élèves présents l'année dernière redoubleront. Bien entendu, ceci n'est pas compté comme doublement d'une année. L'année dernière vous avez reçu des enseignements inappropriés dans l'enceinte de cet établissement. Cette année permettra donc de rectifier cela. Essayez de voir cette année plus comme une opportunité, et non pas comme une perte de temps.

Autour de lui, Harry vit plusieurs personnes faire des grimaces pour montrer leur mécontentement. Néanmoins, McGonagall continua :

-Je tiens aussi à souligner qu'il nous faut tirer des leçons du passé et en particulier de ce qui c'est passé récemment. C'est pourquoi, les professeurs et moi même avons décidé de modifier légèrement l'organisation de la vie dans le château. La première chose est qu'il n'y aura plus deux Préfets en chef mais quatre. Ceci permettant l'équilibre entre les maisons. Ensuite,... Un peu de silence s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas terminé, dit-elle pour faire taire le brouhaha qui avait accueillit cette première nouvelle. Ensuite, à partir de cette année un bal de noël aura lieu tous les ans. Je vous communiquerai les détails en temps voulu. Enfin, lors des travaux pratiques des différents cours, vous serez répartis en binôme, avec un élève d'une autre maison.

Le brouhaha que la deuxième annonce avait fait cesser reprit de plus belle. Beaucoup d'élève s'étaient levé pour protester, alors que d'autres restaient assis stupéfait par la nouvelle. La table des Gryffondors n'échappait pas au phénomène. Ron était debout, une jambe de chaque côté du banc et disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne se mettrait jamais en binôme avec un Serpentard. Hermione, quant à elle, était figé devant son assiette, l'air pensif. Harry, lui priait déjà pour ne pas tomber sur un Serpentard, et encore moins sur Malefoy. Puis, il se dit qu'après tout, il avait autant de chance d'avoir un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle pour binôme qu'un Serpentard. En voyant la tête ahurie de Hermione, Harry dit :

-Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être que tu aura Padma ou Cho comme binôme.

-Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je me demandais juste qui seront les autres préfets en chef, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Après que tout le monde se soit calmer, McGonagall put poursuivre.

-Je vais maintenant vous donner les noms des préfets en chef. A votre nom, si vous pouviez vous lever, pour que tout le monde puisse vous identifier, dit-elle. Pour Gryffondor, Miss Hermione Granger.

Hermione se leva et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Après quelques secondes, elle se rassit.

-Miss Susan Bones chez les Poufsouffles.

Susan mit un certain temps à se lever. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant de son nouveau statut. Le visage rouge, elle se rassit.

-Mr Anthony Goldstein pour les Serdaigles.

Anthony, aussi étonné que Susan, se leva et se rassit rapidement en souriant timidement.

-Et enfin pour les Serpentard, Mr Drago Malefoy.

Malefoy se leva lentement et lança un regard mauvais à toute la Grande Salle en même temps, puis se rassit.

-Enfin, je vais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. D'abord, Mr Bill Weasley qui vous enseignera la défense contre les force du mal. Et ensuite, Miss Amy Pond qui me remplacera au poste de professeur de Métamorphose.

Après que Bill se soit rassit, la jeune femme se leva rapidement et sourit à toute l'assemblée devant elle puis se rassit également.

-Bien. Maintenant que toutes les annonces ont été faites, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps. Les préfets en chef, je voudrais vous voir demain matin avant le début des cours. Sur ce bonne nuit, termina McGonagall.

S'en suivit un bruit sans nom, où tous les élèves se précipitaient vers la porte, formant un embouteillage. Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry était dans son lit, et sombrait déjà dans le sommeil en espérant que cette année, il allait enfin passer une année tranquille à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent, bien sûr, à la vénérée J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Je voulais attendre un peu avant de publier le deuxième chapitre, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas aujourd'hui? ^^ Alors voilà! Et cette fois, c'est au tour de Drago d'être suivi toute une journée. On entre un peu plus dans le sujet, mais c'est encore assez léger. Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le chapitre 3.**

**Merci merci pour vos reviews! Certes, je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup, mais comme c'est les premières que je reçois, elles m'ont fait très plaisir! :)**

**Liyly : J'ai juste repris le nom du personnage. Je voulait en parler dans ma première note d'auteur mais j'ai oublié. x)**

**Plusieurs de mes personnages secondaires ont/vont avoir des noms de personnages de séries. C'était juste pour faire un clin d'œil, en fait. Mais vous pouvez toujours vous amuser à les retrouver!^^**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Chapitre 2 : La presque solitude de Drago Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Drago Malefoy se réveilla assez tôt, après une nuit mouvementée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la plupart de ses nuits avaient été ponctuées de cauchemars. Le plus souvent, il était question de Salle sur demande, de feu dévorant, ou encore de Voldemort. Drago savait bien qu'il était bel et bien mort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il revienne une deuxième fois d'entre les morts. C'était déjà arrivé une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième? Mais cette fois, tout le monde y croyait à sa mort. Alors peut-être était-ce vrai. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort avait envahit sa vie sans qu'il n'est vraiment le choix. Et il avait ridiculisé sa famille. Voldemort lui avait pris sa maison et la possibilité d'avoir une vraie famille. Il s'était infiltrait partout dans son monde, et l'avait obligé à faire certaines choses. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur, pourquoi il craignait qu'il revienne.

Depuis que Voldemort était mort, Drago était soulagé d'une certaine manière mais avait aussi l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait. Le mage noir avait fait parti intégrante de sa vie pendant très longtemps. Et maintenant que Potter l'avait tué, il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau sens à sa vie, un nouveau but.

Drago se leva et fila dans la salle de bain du dortoir. Pour l'instant son but sera de prendre une douche bien chaude, avant que ses colocataires ne se réveillent. Drago partageait son dortoir avec Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle et Théodore Nott. Blaise était son ami le plus proche. Il était noir et assez grand. Grégory était un géant avec un cerveau de la taille d'un haricot sec. Enfin Théodore était brun avec les yeux noirs. Il était très calme et solitaire.

En sortant de la salle de bain, tous ses camarades de dortoirs étaient levés. Ils étaient d'ailleurs très bien réveillés puisqu'ils faisaient une bataille de polochon.

-Bonjour, monsieur le préfet en chef, dit Blaise Zabini en lui lançant un oreiller en plein dans la figure de Drago.

Il attrapa l'oreiller au vol.

-Salut! Oui, je suis préfet en chef et les batailles de polochon sont interdites dans les dortoirs, répondit Drago en feignant de jeter l'oreiller sur son lit.

Au lieu de ça il le renvoya vers Blaise qui, lui ne l'esquiva pas. Tous éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent leur bataille pendant un long moment pour finir par terre, exténués.

-Bon faut que j'y aille, je dois voir McGonagall, annonça Drago en se levant.

-Bon courage pour supporter tous ces lèches-bottes! Dit Blaise.

-Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin, répondit-il en fermant la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

La salle commune était presque vide. Il y avait quelques élèves de sixième. Quand l'une des filles le vit; elle lui fit un grand sourire et lança un « Salut Drago! » tellement joyeux qu'il paraissait forcé. Drago la reconnut vaguement. Il lui semblait que c'était la sœur de Daphné Greengrass. Il marmonna un « Bonjour » avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir. Il ne savait ce qu'elle lui voulait et n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir.

En arrivant devant la statue qui menait au bureau directorial, Drago vit que tous les autres préfets en chef étaient déjà arrivés. Ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux noirs. La bataille de polochon avait dû duré plus longtemps qu'il le pensait.

-Bon, maintenant que Malefoy daigne enfin nous faire profiter de sa présence, on va pouvoir monter voir le professeur McGonagall, dit Granger avec un ton sec, en fronçant des sourcils.

-La ferme Granger. On a encore largement le temps avant les cours. D'ailleurs tu devrais en profiter pour essayer de faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, parce que si tu reste comme ça, les petits de premières années vont tomber raides morts en te voyant, répliqua Drago de sa fameuse voix traînante.

-Dumbledore, dit Granger à la gargouille pour toute réponse avant de monter sur la première marche.

Drago esquissa un sourire, et suivit les autres sur l'escalier montant.

C'était la première fois que Drago entrait dans le bureau directorial de McGonagall. Il y avait de grandes bibliothèques sur tous les murs, sauf sur un où il y avait les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Un grand bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Tout était impeccablement rangé ; en passant par les instruments magiques le long du mur, jusqu'aux crayons posés sur le bureau parfaitement alignés. Dés que Drago pénétra dans la pièce son regard se posa sur le tableau de Rogue. Il était comme Drago s'en rappelait. Le regard noir, le nez crochu et les cheveux noirs et gras autour de son visage. Rogue lança un regard noir aux nouveaux arrivants avant de reconnaître Drago. Son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Enfin c'est ce que crût Drago, mais peut-être l'avait-il rêvé.

-Bonjour jeunes gens. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît, commença McGonagall.

Drago remarqua son professeur seulement à ce moment là. Elle était assise derrière son bureau, toujours égale à elle-même avec ses cheveux tirés en chignon. Drago s'assit.

-Bon entrons directement dans le vif du sujet. D'abord, vu que maintenant vous êtes quatre préfets en chef, vos responsabilités vont être divisés entre vous. Chacun d'entre vous devra faire des rondes tous les soirs dans la partie du château qui correspond à votre salle commune de 20h à 22h. Après les fantômes et Mr Rusard prendront la relève. Ensuite, cette année nous introduisons le bal de Noël et les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que vous, les préfets en chef, vous organiserez le bal.

Les quatre préfets en chef étaient estomaquaient. Apparemment, aucun n'étaient au courant de la nouvelle.

-Ah non. J'ai pas signé pour ça moi! Rien n'était écrit sur un bal à organiser dans la lettre que j'ai reçu cet été, s'exclama Drago.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Malefoy. Aucun de vous n'étiez au courant. Et vous l'organiserez que ça vous plaise ou non, répliqua McGonagall.

Ce que cette vieille peau pouvait l'énerver des fois! Il n'était pas question qu'il organise un stupide bal avec ces trois abrutis. « L'entente entre les maisons, elle peut se la mettre où je pense! » pensa Drago alors que Bones commençait déjà à proposer des thèmes pour le bal. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule qui semblait vraiment emballer par l'idée de l'organiser. Goldstein avait les sourcils froncés et fit une grimace en entendant Bones soumettre l'idée d'un bal sur le thème des contes de fées. Quant à Granger, elle semblait plutôt blasée par la nouvelle et écoutait à peine ce que disait Bones.

-Miss Bones je vois que vous débordez d'idées, ce qui est très bien, mais vous devriez d'abord vous entretenir tous ensemble avant de décider de l'organisation du bal. Bien, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, vous pouvez aller en cours. Voici vos emploi du temps, dit McGonagall.

Elle distribua les emploi du temps et tous les préfets en chef sortirent l'un après l'autre. Drago regarda son emploi du temps. Il avait Métamorphose avec la nouvelle prof, dés 9h en commun avec les Serdaigles. Il n'aura même pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Tant pis, il attendra midi. En arrivant dans le couloir de Métamorphose, il vit que la majorité des élèves étaient déjà là. Il se dirigea vers Blaise et les autres. Les garçons étaient avec Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode et Daphné Greengrass. Pansy était la fille avec qui Drago était le plus proche. Enfin, proche dans le sens physique du terme. Ils leur arrivaient de s'amuser ensemble, et comme aucun des deux ne cherchait à avoir une vraie relation, c'était très bien. Bulstrode était l'équivalent féminin de Goyle. Drago se disait souvent qu'ils devraient se mettre ensemble. Et enfin, il restait Greengrass. Drago ne la connaissait pas beaucoup. C'était la meilleure amie de Pansy et elle semblait éviter Drago le plus possible mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Pour ses relations avec les autres, il partait du principe que personne ne lui était indispensable.

-Ah, te voilà enfin. On se demandait si tu allais arriver en retard, dit Pansy.

-Ouais, McGonagall nous a retenu, répondit Drago avant de raconter tout ce qu'elle leur avait dit.

Tous s'esclaffèrent lorsque Drago raconta l'idée lumineuse de Bones.

-Et ben, c'est toujours un phénomène celle-là. Je sens que ça va être une année pleine de rebondissements! S'exclama Blaise.

Leur conversation fut interrompu par le Professeur Pond qui ouvrit la porte de la classe pour qu'ils puissent rentrer et s'installer. Drago se posa à côté de Blaise, et observa la professeur revenir au tableau. Elle était grande et assez jolie. Elle affichait un sourire sincère mais crispé. Elle donnait l'impression d'être très sûr d'elle et en même temps de ne pas savoir par où commençer dans son cours. Après quelques secondes elle parla enfin :

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Pond. Je vous enseignerai la Métamorphose. A la fin de cette année, vous passerez vos ASPICS. Il va donc falloir travailler dur dés le début de l'année. Au programme de cette année nous verrons la métamorphose animale et humaine. Nous verrons d'abord comment métamorphoser une autre personne en un animal, puis comment changer certaines parties d'une personne, déclara-t-elle.

Ensuite elle expliqua que le plus important dans la métamorphose animale était de bien visualiser le résultat dans sa tête. Après la théorie ils passèrent à la pratique. A cause de la nouvelle idée merveilleuse de McGonagall, Drago se retrouva en binôme avec Anthony Goldstein. Ce crétin passa la séance à essayer de transformer Drago en fouine, en souvenir de leur quatrième année. Heureusement pour Drago il n'arriva même pas à lui faire pousser une moustache. D'ailleurs les autres binôme n'avaient pas beaucoup plus de résultats. Majoritairement parce que personne ne voulait travailler avec un élève de l'autre maison.

De ce fait personne ne réussit l'exercice avant la fin du cours. Cependant Pond sembla contente d'elle lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Ça devait sûrement être l'un de ces premiers cours en tant que professeur.

Après Métamorphose, les Serpentards avaient Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Le reste de la journée se passa bien pour Drago et l'heure de sa ronde arriva sans qu'il n'y ait à déplorer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles que celle du matin. Il marchait donc dans le labyrinthe qu'était les cachots. Pendant plus d'une demi-heure il ne croisa pas âme qui vive et se mit donc à repenser au bal.

Il allait devoir passer pas mal de temps avec les autres préfets en chef pour l'organiser et ça ne l'enchantait guère, même pas du tout. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et il ne voulait pas passer la moitié de cette année avec ces crétins. En plus cette année était sa première année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il allait être suffisamment occupé avec ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter. Surtout que cette année presque toute l'équipe était à sélectionner, autrement dit, il allait avoir du boulot.

Donc, il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui évite ses stupides réunions. Mais quoi? Il se doutait bien que si il ne venait tout simplement pas aux rendez-vous, Granger allait se dépêcher d'aller le balancer à la McGonagall. Et comme Rogue n'était plus là, plus personne chez les professeurs ne le défendrai. Rogue. Il s'était bien joué de lui. Et dire que depuis le départ Rogue était une taupe pour le compte de Dumbledore. Drago avait mis très longtemps à accepter cette idée. Au début il s'était senti trahit par son parrain. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait ça. Et puis il s'était rappelé des paroles de Potter sur Rogue et sa mère. Même si cette idée était dure à assimiler pour Drago, Rogue avait fait tout ça par amour. Après ça Drago s'était demandé pourquoi Rogue ne lui avait rien dit. Pourtant en 6ème année, son parrain avait bien dû voir que sa mission le répugner, qu'il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore. Peut-être que si son parrain lui avait avoué son double jeu, tout aurait été différent. Peut-être que Drago aurait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et Dumbledore et Rogue ne seraient pas morts. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Drago était en plein dans ses suppositions qu'aurait pu être son présent, quand il vit une silhouette au bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres, commença à jubiler d'avance du pouvoir qu'il allait exercer sur cet élève ignorant. La personne était assise contre un mur du couloir et regardait l'autre mur en face d'elle. Drago avança et reconnut grâce aux torches du mur Loufoca. Elle semblait en plein dans ses pensées « enfin, comme d'habitude » pensa Drago, et ne remarqua pas qu'il marchait vers elle. Il s'arrêta encore une fois et l'interpella avec un sourire mauvais :

-Loufoca!

Lovegood ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Loufoca! T'as pas le droit d'être là. J'enlève 20 points à Serdaigle, annonça-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Lovegood leva doucement la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de le fixer. Finalement elle sembla le reconnaître et dit simplement :

-Bonjour, Malefoy. Justement je pensais à toi.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Mais maintenant tu te lèves et tu dégages, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

-Je me disais que maintenant que tout ça est fini, on pourrait devenir amis.

Cette fois Drago resta interloqué un moment mais se repris rapidement.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je t'ai dit de dégager. A moins que tu veuille que je t'enlève d'autres points, répondit-t-il calmement mais avec une légère tension dans la voix.

-Je sais. A ta place moi aussi je serais méfiante. Ton camp a perdu. Tes parents sont à Askaban. Ton parrain est mort. Tu dois te sentir bien seul.

Lovegood était toujours assise devant lui, et Drago l'a regardé de haut mais maintenant c'était elle qui dirigeait la conversation. Au moins que ce ne soit le cas depuis le début.

Elle avait touché un point sensible chez Drago. Il essayait de le cacher le plus possible et de ne pas y penser, mais il était seul. En dehors de Poudlard il n'avait plus rien. C'était pour ça qu'il était revenu d'ailleurs. Les derniers jours des grandes vacances au manoir familiale avaient été très durs. Ces parents étaient partis en le laissant plus seul que jamais. Même à Poudlard il n'avait pas de réel soutien. Il n'avait que des connaissances avec qui il ne parlait jamais vraiment sérieusement. Il y avait bien Blaise, mais il n'arrivait même pas à le qualifier d'ami.

Drago regardait Lovegood et se dit un moment que c'était le seule personne qui semblait s'intéresser vraiment à lui depuis très longtemps. Et il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il réagit donc d'une manière très stupide, c'est-à-dire avec agressivité.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi de toute façon? Tu viens me narguer c'est ça? Et ben c'est raté! Je m'en fous pas mal de tout ça. Je suis très bien tout seul! Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné! Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu retournes dans ta salle commune! Et je retires 20 points de plus pour ton manque de respect envers un Préfet en chef!

Drago s'était rapproché de Lovegood et à la fin de sa tirade, il était tellement proche que ses pieds touchés presque les jambes de la jeune fille. Elle se leva et s'écarta légèrement de lui en esquissant un sourire.

- Je ne te nargues pas, je constate c'est tout. Et tu sais, je ne pense pas être d'une si mauvaise compagnie que ça, déclara-t-elle.

Elle le contourna et partit vers la sortie des cachots en laissant un Drago décontenancé. Il resta immobile un moment et finit par réaliser qu'il devait être largement 22h passé et qu'il était grand temps qu'il retourne dans son dortoir. Il parcourut les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de sa salle commune en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé que Loufoca lui parlerai un jour comme ça. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Drago avait passé la majorité de sa scolarité à se moquer d'elle et après 6 ans d'hostilité elle lui proposait de devenir son ami. La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit. Elle avait voulu se venger! Elle cachait forcément quelque chose. Pendant toutes ces années elle avait encaissé sans rien dire et maintenant elle lui rendait la pareille.

Pourtant elle lui avait paru sincère, et elle n'avait jamais montré grande importance aux attaques de Drago.

Il arriva à son dortoir en ressassant sans cesse cette conversation et se coucha. Peut-être disait-elle vrai. Elle voulait peut-être vraiment devenir son ami. Drago ne savait plus où il en était. Une part de lui voulait la croire. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais des fois il ressentait un grand besoin de parler, de vider son sac. Mais personne était là pour ça. Il pourrait peut-être se servir d'elle pour se vider l'esprit de temps en temps. Mais en même temps, c'était Loufoca, la tarée avec des radis aux oreilles. Tous les Serpentards se moquaient d'elle. C'était devenu une institution chez eux.

Drago pesa le pour et le contre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Il finit par tomber, épuisé, dans un sommeil sans cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : Tout ce merveille univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Voici le chapitre 3, qui est consacré à Neville. On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet, hémoglobinophobes s'abstenir! x)**

**A part ça, j'ai pas eu de reviews au chapitre précédent. C'est bête parce que c'est que en me disant ce que vous en pensez que je pourrais m'améliorer. Alors, n'hésitez pas! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 : La descente sociale de Neville Londubat.

Pour Neville Londubat, contrairement à la plupart des autres élèves, cette nouvelle année à Poudlard n'était pas du tout un inconvénient. Il y retournait avec tous ses amis, et avec sa petite copine qui était géniale ; et la cerise sur le gâteau, tout le monde reconnaissait son rôle dans la résistance à Poudlard contre les Carrows. De ce fait il était devenu assez populaire. Le Neville qui se ratatinait devant Rogue était bien loin. Maintenant il marchait la tête haute dans les couloirs et ne prêtait plus attention aux réflexions devenues rare de certains Serpentards. Même en classe il prenait de l'assurance. Ces performance rapportaient régulièrement des points à sa maison et tout le monde le félicitait à chaque fois. Le seul domaine où il avait encore quelques pertes de confiance en soi, c'était les relations amoureuses. Luna était sa première petite copine. Au début il n'avait pas du tout su comment se comporter avec elle. Mais maintenant ça faisait bientôt 2 mois qu'il était ensemble et leur relation était au top.

C'est donc très heureux que Neville se leva ce matin d'octobre. On était samedi et il espérait bien pouvoir passer sa journée avec Luna. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, la jeune fille ayant beaucoup de devoirs à faire. Il fila dans la douche et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Il chercha Luna du regard mais ne la voyant pas, il rejoignit Harry Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà à la table des Gryffondors pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

-Salut! Ça va?

-Oui, et toi? On se disait que ça faisait tout juste un mois qu'on était à Poudlard et que rien d'anormal n'était arrivé. Un vrai miracle! Répondit Harry tout sourire.

-Ah oui tiens c'est vrai! Et ça ne me manque pas bizarrement, constata Neville en se servant une copieuse assiette de pouding.

-On devrait fêter ça! Dit Ron.

-Ah non, j'ai déjà ce bal de malheur à organiser avec Mr. Je-Me-Pleins-Tout-Le-Temps, j'ai nommé Malefoy, alors j'ai pas du tout envie d'organiser une fête en plus, répliqua Hermione.

-Je rigolais Hermione, révéla Ron en souriant.

Après un moment de silence, tous éclatèrent de rire.

Quand Neville finit son repas, il quitta ses amis et partit à la recherche de Luna. Pendant prés de 2h il déambula dans le château mais pas une trace d'elle. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il faisait froid dehors mais Luna avait peut-être voulu aller dire bonjour au calamar géant.

Il ne trouva personne au bord du lac et commença à se diriger vers la Forêt interdite. Il se dit qu'il allait longer la lisière de la forêt et comme ça il aurait une vue d'ensemble du parc. Cependant, arrivé au milieu du trajet, son attention fut attirait, non pas par quelque chose dans le parc, mais par des bruits de conversations qui venaient de la forêt. Il s'arrêta, les oreilles aux aguets. Il y avait un garçon et une fille et Neville crût reconnaître la voix de Luna ce qui le décida à pénétrer dans la forêt.

Rapidement il aperçu les deux individus au milieu de hauts arbres dans une petite clairière. Il vit d'abord Luna de profil. Neville ne s'étonnât pas, il l'avait reconnut rien qu'à sa voix. L'autre personne était caché par un arbre. Il se décala légèrement et resta stupéfait. C'était Drago Malefoy. Luna, sa Luna parlait avec Malefoy l'ex-Mangemort. Pire elle semblait apprécier parler avec lui ; et cette impression s'intensifia lorsqu'il la vit rire à ce que Malefoy venait sans doute de dire. D'ailleurs Malefoy répondit à ce rire franc par un sourire. Non pas par un sourire méchant, comme on avait l'habitude de voir ; mais par un sourire léger, et surtout teinté de gentillesse.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, par terre. Leurs jambes étaient séparaient que par quelques centimètres. Les rayons de soleil qui traversaient la cime des arbres illuminaient leurs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. On aurait dit des auréoles.

Neville restait interdit. Il voulait les interrompre mais une part de lui trouvait cette scène magnifique et voulait la contemplait le plus longtemps possible. Alors que Neville était devant ce dilemme, Malefoy tourna légèrement la tête et le vit. Son regard s'assombrit instantanément et son visage se ferma. Lorsque Luna vit que quelque chose avait changé dans son expression, elle se retournât. Elle croisa le regard froid de Neville.

Maintenant que le charme était rompu, l'incompréhension s'intensifia. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait ça. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et se retourna vivement pour que les deux autres ne voient pas son moment de faiblesse. Il retourna dans le parc, à la lumière du jour en marchant, puis se mit à courir jusqu'au château. Il marcha longtemps dans le dédale des couloirs sans trop savoir où il allait. Il finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir désert et s'assit par terre, les jambes repliées sur lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Quand Neville entendit quelqu'un approcher, il reconnut tout de suite les pas de Luna. Elle marchait d'un pas aérien. On aurait dit qu'elle frôlait à peine le sol. Luna s'arrêta et s'assit à côté de lui. Neville se résolut à lever la tête, heureusement il n'avait pas pleuré, mais il ne la regardait toujours pas.

-J'ai mis longtemps à te retrouver. Ce château est immense, constata-t-elle.

-…

-Même après plus de 6 ans ici, j'arrive encore à me perdre, continua-t-elle.

-…

-Pourtant je devr..

-Pourquoi tu parlais avec lui? La coupa Neville fermement.

Ce fut au tour de Luna de ne rien répondre.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas. Ce type est mauvais, dit-il en essayant de rester calme.

-…

-Mais, bordel c'était un putain de Mangemort! s'emporta-t-il devant son silence.

-Il ne l'a pas voulu, le défendit-elle doucement.

-Mais bien sûr, et il n'a pas non plus voulu livrer Harry à Voldemort en juin dernier?

-Tu ne comprends pas, il était obligé de faire tout ça. Tu-Sais-Qui tenait sa famille, répondit Luna plus durement.

Neville sonda le visage de Luna pendant quelques secondes.

-Pour savoir tout ça, tu dois lui avoir parler plusieurs fois, constata-t-il froidement.

-O... Oui, je le vois régulièrement, dit-elle dans un soupir.

-Quoi? Malgré toutes les crasses qu'il nous a fait, tu copines avec lui?! Malgré toutes les insultes qu'il nous a dit, tu lui pardonnes? Mais comment t'as pu faire ça? Sans m'en parler en plus! Ça montre bien qu'au fond de toi tu le sais que c'est mauvais ce que tu fais ; que lui, est mauvais!

Neville s'était levé et crié littéralement sur Luna.

-Tu as été emprisonné chez lui, et il ne t'as jamais aidé! Il ne t'as jamais accordé un regard! Je me trompe?

Luna baissa la tête. Neville pris ça pour une réponse affirmative et passa les mains dans ses cheveux en signe d'incompréhension. Elle se leva pour lui faire face.

-Il ne pouvait pas m'aider, Tu-Sais-Qui était trop prés pour qu'il agisse. Il m'a dit que s'il avait su pour Rogue, il aurait changé de camp, il serait devenu un membre de l'Ordre.

-Et toi, tu le crois, dit Neville d'un air fataliste.

Luna ne savait pas si c'était une question ou une affirmation, et elle ne dit rien.

Ils se regardaient mais aucun ne parlait. Neville n'en revenait pas qu'elle défendait Malefoy. Se pouvait-il qu'il est réellement changer? Non. C'était de Malefoy dont on parlait et ce crétin ne changerait jamais. Puis Neville repensa à la vision qu'il avait eu dans la forêt et il comprit. Il ne put pas se retenir de demander :

-Tu n'avais pas de devoirs? Tu le voyait n'est-ce-pas? Tous les soirs où on ne se voyait pas, tu les passais avec lui.

Luna écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement. Visiblement elle n'avait pas pensé que Neville puisse croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Malefoy et elle.

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un ami! Neville, tu dois me croire, jamais je ne... Neville, reviens! Neville!

Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il ne pouvait pas. Il fuyait une conversation inévitable il le savait. Mais s'il restait avec elle, il allait perdre ses moyens et il ne fallait pas. Il rejoignît un plus grand couloir où plusieurs élèves se baladaient tranquillement. Luna le rattrapa en courant et l'attrapa par le bras. En voyant leur conversation houleuse, les élèves présents tendirent leurs oreilles discrètement.

-Écoutes-moi! Tu dois me croire! Tu es le seul et tu le seras toujours.

Neville ne se retourna pas et tira violemment sur son bras pour qu'elle lâche prise. Le mouvement l'a fit trébucher et elle tomba par terre. Il se retourna finalement et la regarda de haut. Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile. Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui. Il y vit de la détresse. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre et qu'elle disait la vérité. Il l'aida à se relever doucement, mais évita de la regarder dans les yeux. Un silence pesant tomba sur eux, et donc sur tout le couloir puisque tout le monde écoutait leur dispute. Il finit par dire :

-Je te crois mais tu m'as quand même caché votre relation, et ça je sais pas si je vais pouvoir te le pardonner. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir te refaire confiance. J'ai besoin de temps, on en reparle dans une semaines ou deux.

Il tourna le dos sans même s'excuser de l'avoir bousculer et partit vers son dortoir pour pouvoir enfin pleurer autant qu'il le voulait.

Après un weekend au plus bas, Neville n'avait pas passé une meilleure semaine. Au début il évitait le plus possible Luna. Et au fil de la semaine il évita aussi ses amis Gryffondors. Ils lui posaient sans cesse des questions sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était disputé avec Luna. Ils savaient juste qu'il était question de Malefoy. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semblait pas chercher avantage à la situation et agissait comme avant ; c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait comme si Neville n'existait pas. Et cela convenait parfaitement au garçon.

La cerise sur le gâteau de cette semaine affreuse était que la rumeur selon laquelle il avait été violent avec Luna se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde le regardait avec un air de dégoût ou d'incompréhension.

Le week-end arriva et Neville décida qu'il était temps de reparler à Luna et ainsi démentir ces rumeurs stupides. En plus, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle lui manquait. Après tout, c'était sa première petite amie et il l'appréciait vraiment. Il avait décidé qu'il la voulait même si elle avait des fréquentations quelques peu étranges qu'il ne comprendrait certainement jamais.

C'était ça, il l'aimait ; et il en était pratiquement sûr, elle aussi elle l'aimait. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas passer à côté de tout ça.

C'est donc un Neville plus que déterminé qui sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor à la recherche de Luna mais aussi de l'inspiration. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait mais aussi lui montrer qu'une simple dispute ne suffirait pas à les séparer. Il pensa à Harry et Ginny. Ils avaient traverser des épreuves bien pires, et ils avaient réussis à sauvegarder leur couple jusqu'au bout.

Il était maintenant au deuxième étage et passa devant la porte des toilette des filles où Harry avait sauvé Ginny de Jedusor. Se disant que peut-être il trouverai enfin la solution, il fit demi-tour et entra dans les toilettes des filles.

Les toilettes étaient toujours aussi sinistres. Un film d'eau croupie recouvrait le carrelage. Une rangée de vieux robinets faisaient face aux cabines de toilettes alignées le long du murs. Son regard balaya la pièce et il faillit s'effondrer par terre quand ses yeux arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce. Un petit corps était allongé sur le sol, immobile. Il y avait beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Neville se rapprocha dans l'espoir de voir le corps bouger, mais il le regretta tout de suite. Il reconnut les longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs de ce corps frêle. D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des seules choses qui permettait de reconnaître Luna. Son visage était méconnaissable. A la place de ces yeux, on ne voyait plus que deux trous noirs d'où s'écoulaient des larmes de sang. Sa bouche avait été prolongée pour lui donner l'air d'un clown qui souriait quelle que soit la situation. Neville était stupéfait, son regard braqué sur le corps de sa petit amie. Un de ses bras formait un angle bizarre, pas naturel. Sa jambe droite était tournée du mauvais côté.

Neville laissa son regard dérivait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était une mauvaise blague. Elle se relèverai bientôt en s'élançant vers lui avec un grand sourire et se moquerai de la tête qu'il faisait en disant l'avoir bien eu. Il attendit quelques secondes, ou peut-être une éternité. Mais Luna ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Non.., murmura Neville, puis avec plus de conviction, Non!

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle l'avait aidé toute l'année dernière à reconstruire l'AD. Elle avait résisté contre les Carrows et avait survécu à la bataille contre Voldemort. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour mourir seule dans des toilettes lugubres? Non. Il refusait d'y croire. Il regardait, sans vraiment le voir, le sang de Luna se diluait dans l'eau qui trempait le sol. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, il tomba assis par terre, les mains dans l'eau. Il resta là les yeux étonnamment secs, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, il ne serait le dire, un cri strident retentit au-dessus de lui. Mimi Geignarde regardait le corps de la pauvre fille. Puis elle vit Neville. Elle arrêta son cri continu pour, cette fois-ci, hurlait une phrase plus compréhensible.

-AU MEURTRE! AU SECOURS!

Neville n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle était déjà sortie à travers le mur pour rejoindre le couloir. Elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait un cadavre dans ses toilettes et que l'assassin y était encore. Ses cris diminuèrent doucement pour devenir inaudibles. Neville était toujours assis sur le sol glacé des toilettes, les mains trempés. Soudain il sortit de sa torpeur. Avait-il bien entendu? Mimi avait dit que l'assassin était toujours dans les toilettes, or il était seul dans ces toilettes, hormis le corps de Luna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus si c'était possible et il se leva d'un bond. Nom d'une mandragore! Elle croyait que c'était lui le meurtrier!

Pris de panique, Neville se précipita vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il devait sortir de ces toilettes le plus vite possible, avant que quelqu'un vienne vérifier les dires du fantôme, ce qui ne tarderai pas à arriver vu les cris de Mimi.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Luna, il partit en courant. Enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait fait s'il n'avait pas buté dans quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec Ron et Hermione. Neville sentit la panique l'envahir encore plus que précédemment.

Lorsqu'ils le reconnurent, Ron et Hermione prirent un regard stupéfait.

-Mais, qu'est ce que... , commença Ron.

Neville recula légèrement mais buta contre la porte qui s'était refermée cachant le sinistre spectacle du cadavre de sa petite amie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! S'écria Neville en détournant le regard, je voulait juste...

Mais Neville s'arrêta là. Il venait de remarquer que ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir prêter attention aux cris de Mimi. Une bonne quarantaine de personnes se trouvait dans le couloir, derrière Ron et Hermione. Personne ne parlait. Ils étaient tous abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient : Neville sortant des toilettes des filles, où s'était probablement déroulé un crime. Et en plus, il avait les mains recouvertes de sang et d'eau comme s'il avait voulu effacer les preuves de sa culpabilité.

Au milieu de la foule, le professeur McGonagall se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers Neville. Elle avait l'air stupéfaite de le trouver ici et semblait un peu effrayée. Sûrement avait-elle peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans ces toilettes.

-Weasley, voudriez-vous emmener Londubat dans mon bureau et m'y attendre, s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

-Oui professeur, dit Ron.

Il s'avança vers Neville et le prit par le bras. Il l'emmena avec lui à travers le couloir, la foule s'écartant sur leur passage.

Le trajet lui paru durer une éternité. Il marchait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il revoyait le corps de Luna dans les toilettes. Elle était vraiment morte. Il avait voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait et elle était morte. En plus, tout le monde allait penser que c'était lui son meurtrier. A côté de lui, Ron le tenait par le bras pour le soutenir. « ou pour m'empêcher de fuir » se dit Neville. Il risqua un regard vers son ami. Ron regardait devant lui en gardant un visage fermé.

-Tu sais, j'ai rien fait Ron. C'est pas moi qui l'ait tué, dit Neville.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet.

-T'as pas fait quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans les toilettes? Dit-il.

-Rr... Rien, marmonna Neville.

Ron semblait encore plus inquiet mais n'insista pas. Arrivé devant la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau du professeur McGonagall, il dit :

-Dumbledore.

L'escalier les amena dans le bureau et ils s'assirent tous les deux dans les fauteuils en face du mur des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Neville vit Dumbledore lui sourire. Il avait toujours sa longue barbe argentée et le regard perçant. Il se dit que Dumbledore aurait tout de suite compris qu'il était innocent mais est-ce-que McGonagall allait avoir le même discernement? Neville en doutait.

Au bout de 20 minutes la porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes entrèrent. Neville ne les connaissaient pas tous. Il y avait d'abord le professeur McGonagall, elle avait le visage sombre et ne regarda pas Neville quand elle alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Ensuite, les professeurs Flitwick, Pond et Weasley entrèrent, suivis de deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Vous pouvez disposer Mr Weasley, merci, dit la directrice en regardant Ron.

Il hésita et lança un regard à Neville qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Après que Ron soit parti, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Neville ne décolla pas son regard de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Les minutes passèrent avant que le professeur McGonagall parle enfin.

-Mr Londubat, je vous présente Mr Sam Tyler et Miss Annie Cartwright. Mr Tyler est un Auror, et Miss Cartwright est son assistante. Ils sont responsable de l'enquête. Ils vont vous poser des questions. Il faudra que vous y répondiez le plus précisément possible. Vous avez bien compris?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix toujours en regardant ses mains.

-Bien, dit-elle, allez-y, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Mr Tyler.

L'Auror se rapprocha de Neville, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Mr Londubat connaissiez-vous la victime?

Neville hocha la tête.

-Comment s'appelait-elle?

-Lu.. Luna Lovegood, répondit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Quelles relations entreteniez-vous avec elle?

-C'était ma petite amie.

-Depuis longtemps?

-Depuis le mois de juillet.

-Étiez-vous en bon terme ces derniers temps?

Neville se demanda s'il savait et se décida enfin à lever les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de l'Auror. Il ne vit rien dans son regard. De toute façon, il le saurait tôt ou tard.

-La semaine dernière nous nous sommes disputés.

-Pouvez-vous être plus explicite?

Neville se lança alors dans une grande explication. Il parla pendant longtemps. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire avec ses amis, il le fit maintenant. Il déballa tous les faits, rien que les faits, mais il en avait besoin. Il se sentait un peu plus léger à chaque mot, à chaque phrase. Il raconta sa haine pour Malefoy et la découverte de l'inexplicable amitié entre lui et sa petite amie. Il parla de leur dispute et de la semaine passée où ils ne s'étaient pas parler une seule fois. Il finit en leur disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait voulut lui dire avant de la trouver dans les toilettes. Il omit juste de parler de la chute involontaire de Luna dans le couloir.

-Vous êtes arrivé dans les toilettes à quelle heure?

-Je.. Je sais pas, vers 10h30 je pense. Je sais plus, admit-il.

-Savez-vous si Miss Lovegood avait des ennemis?

-Non, je ne pense pas, tout le monde l'apprécie. A part peut-être les Serpentards, dit Neville, puis après un moment il se tapa une main avec le poing de l'autre et s'exclama : mais oui! C'est Malefoy! Je lui avais dit de ne pas l'approcher. Ce mec est mauvais, je le savais. Si seulement elle m'avait écoutée!

Tout le monde dans le bureau le regarda étonné de sa soudaine vitalité. Depuis le début de l'entretien il avait été timide, avec les yeux humides. Et là il semblait retrouver son énergie. En voyant le regard des autres, il se calma et reposa ses mains exactement au même endroit qu'avant.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Mr Malefoy l'a tué? Demanda Mr Tyler.

-Heu.. Je disais ça comme ça, essaya de se rattraper Neville.

-Oui, mais pourquoi?

-Et bien, Malefoy était un mangemort, et Luna a été retenu chez lui pendant une bonne partie de l'année dernière. En plus il ne l'a jamais apprécié. A la rentrée il s'était même encore moqué d'elle.

Mr Tyler le regarda intensément et finit par détourner son regard et dit :

-Bien Mr Londubat vous pouvez sortir. Cependant vous serez dispenser de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je préfère vous avoir à l'œil.

-Pr. Weasley vous voulez bien raccompagner Mr Londubat jusqu'à sa salle commune, demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Bill invita Neville à le suivre et sortit du bureau. Neville le suivit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou inquiet. En entrant dans le bureau de McGonagall, il se voyait déjà envoyer à Askaban à vie. Mais Tyler l'avait juste dispenser de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et ça lui allait parfaitement!

Sur le chemin Neville croisa beaucoup d'élèves pleins d'hostilité. La nouvelle avait déjà dû faire le tour du château au moins une dizaine de fois. Le regard qui lui fit le plus mal fut celui d' Anthony Goldstein. Ils avaient vraiment fait connaissance pendant les quelques semaines passées dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière. Il s'était révélé être un bon ami. Mais aujourd'hui Anthony avait les yeux rougis et gonflés. Il fronça les sourcils en croisant les yeux de Neville. Son regard était plein d'animosité. Neville continua son chemin sans montrer combien ce regard l'avait chamboulé...

Arrivé dans sa salle commune, toutes les discussions en cours s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Certains le regardaient avec du dégoût dans les yeux, d'autres avec de la peur. Neville ne voulait pas donner des explications maintenant. Alors il voulait être seul. Il filât dans son dortoir et s'effondra dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit directement. Il revoyait le corps de Luna à moitié dans l'eau. La dernière chose qu'il lui avait dit c'était qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et maintenant elle était morte. Les larmes commencèrent à couler pour ne s'arrêter que très tard dans la soirée.

Et voilà!

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Pensez-vous que Neville va finir en prison? :o

N'hésitez pas, si vous avez des questions ou des critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! :)

A la prochaine. Lippen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : ****Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Voilà le chapitre 4 avec une Hermione plus que déterminée! Je fixe mon jour de publication au samedi à partir de maintenant, il peut y avoir quelques décalages, mais j'essayerais de garder un rythme régulier.  
**

**Merci pour les reviews! Je suis contente que le concept "un chapitre = un personnage" vous plaise. Et oui, l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort! J'essaie de corriger la plupart de mes fautes, mais il y en a toujours quelques unes qui arrivent à se planquer! x)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La nouvelle vocation d'Hermione Granger.

Elle courait.

Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Ses muscles étaient en feu mais la peur et l'adrénaline la poussaient à avancer. Elle entendait son cœur qui battait comme il n'avait jamais battu ; encore un peu plus et il sortirai de sa cage thoracique. Elle risqua un coup d'œil derrière elle. Malgré l'obscurité du couloir, elle décela une silhouette qui la suivait toujours. Elle courut encore plus vite si c'était possible. Ses pieds qui tapaient sur le sol lui faisait mal et la douleur remontait jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale.

La distance qui la séparait de la silhouette augmenta et en prenant un tournant elle échappa à la vue de son poursuivant. Elle en profita pour ouvrir une porte le plus silencieusement possible et se précipiter dans la pièce. Elle ferma la porte et colla son oreille contre le battant. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration pour pouvoir entendre les bruits venant du couloir. Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent et elle ferma les yeux en priant qu'il n'essaie pas de rentrer dans la pièce où elle était cachée. Elle retint sa respiration quand il passa devant la porte qui la dissimulait. Elle écouta ses pas ralentirent mais il ne s'arrêta pas et continua le long du couloir. Elle remercia Merlin de l'avoir exaucer et repris sa respiration alors que le bruit des pas diminuait jusqu'à disparaître.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir où elle avait atterrit. Elle reconnut la pièce comme étant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Le fantôme ne semblait pas être là. Les toilettes était plongées dans la pénombre. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient partiellement la salle. Un film d'eau croupie recouvrait le carrelage. Une rangée de vieux robinets faisaient face aux cabines de toilettes alignées le long du mur. Elle avança à petits pas vers le milieu de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers un petit espace où le sol était sec et s'assit par terre, les genoux repliés contre elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le lever du soleil que les autres élèves remplissent les couloirs. Elle pourrait alors sortir des toilettes comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne bougea pas de par terre pendant très longtemps, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle sursautait à chaque petits bruits qu'elle entendait. Après une éternité elle finit par glisser sur le sol et prit ses jambes pour les serrer encore plus contre elle. Elle commença à somnoler légèrement, les yeux mi-clos. Alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à trouver le sommeil, elle entendit un bruit qui venait du couloir. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle attendait, la peur était revenue et lui tordait l'estomac. Le silence devint assourdissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger grattement contre la porte. La fréquence de sa respiration augmenta. Elle se redressa tout doucement en position assise en regardant fixement la porte. La poignée tournât lentement. Elle se leva sans cligner des yeux. Ses membres tremblaient et le battement de son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle le vit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

-Ah, te voilà enfin, dit-il calmement.

La peur lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux et des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son corps.

-Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il. Sa voix était toujours calme mais ferme. Je vais faire vite.

Il leva lentement sa baguette et lança un sort. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas la formule qu'il prononçait mais la lumière verte qu'elle vit ne trompait pas. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour crier mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rejeter l'air que le sort la touchait.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur et haletait. Son cœur battait aussi fort que dans son rêve. Elle s'assit dans son lit pour se calmer. Sa couverture était repoussée à ses pieds et ses draps étaient trempés. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, releva la tête et se regarda dans le miroir.

Elle avait le visage marbré à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé quand elle dormait encore. Ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais. Elle avait dû bien remuer pendant son cauchemar. De grandes cernes marquaient ses yeux.

Elle faisait ce cauchemar toutes les nuits depuis qu'elle avait vu le cadavre de Luna dans ces toilettes. Après que Ron soit parti avec Neville vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, le professeur et elle-même étaient entrées dans les toilettes avec une appréhension presque palpable. Et ce qu'elles avaient vu était indescriptible. Elle avait eu la nausée et était sortie pour se calmer. McGonagall l'avait suivi peu après. En tant que Préfète en chef, Hermione avait dû se montrer forte. Elle avait dû disperser la foule dans le couloir pendant que McGonagall était partie envoyer un hibou express aux Aurors. L'un d'eux avait pris le relais ensuite, et Hermione avait pu s'éloigner de ce couloir maudit. Depuis, deux Aurors étaient dans le château et menaient l'enquête.

Ces images la hantaient. Ça faisait déjà presque une semaine maintenant et pendant tout ce temps Hermione avait pensé à Luna.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans son lit. Elle tourna longtemps au milieu de ses draps avant de finalement s'endormir alors que les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient dans le dortoir.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures après, les yeux rouges et bouffis. Elle prit une douche en vitesse et rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut. Alors ça va mieux? Lui demanda Harry.

-J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar. Ça me hante! Vous l'auriez vu comme je l'ai vu, c'était affreux.

-On sait, Hermione. Mais tu devrais penser à autre chose. Moi aussi elle me manque et c'est vraiment terrible ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais ressasser cette histoire ne changera rien, dit Ron.

-Je sais mais j'ai du mal. Je vais essayer, je te promets.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa. Neville arriva à ce moment là et s'assit à côté d'eux, l'air dépité. Un silence gêné s'installa.

Depuis samedi dernier, Neville n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait plus, ne participait plus en cours. D'ailleurs, il séchait de plus en plus souvent la classe. Et le pire c'est que malgré tout ça, presque tout le château était persuadé qu'il était le meurtrier de Luna. Sauf quelques Gryffondors faisaient exception.

En effet, la nouvelle de la mort particulièrement violente de Luna avait vite été répandu et les hypothèses avaient fusé dans toutes les maisons. Le fait que Neville et Luna se soient disputés violemment n'arrangeait rien. Neville était le coupable le plus évident.

-Salut Neville. Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Tenta Hermione.

-Salut, marmonna Neville sans regarder les trois autres.

-Tu viens en cours ce matin? Ça te changera les idées, continua-t-elle.

-Ouais, peut-être. Je sais pas, dit Neville.

-Allez! Faut pas se laissez abattre, ça te fera du bien, renchérit Harry.

-Bah oui, ça va pas te tuer! Rajouta Ron.

Neville blêmit et fit tomber sa fourchette par terre. Hermione leva la tête vers Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses paroles des fois! Il croisa son regard et comprit sa gaffe. Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

Alors que Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour relancer la conversation sur un théme plus joyeux, une voix d'homme lui coupa la parole :

-Bonjour jeunes gens.

Hermione releva la tête et reconnut l'homme comme étant l'un des Aurors envoyé par le Ministère. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux courts et châtains.

-Mr Londubat je voudrai m'entretenir avec vous, dit-il. Votre professeur a déjà été averti de votre absent à son cours.

-Bonjour, heu.. Oui je vous suis, répondit Neville en se levant. A plus tard, dit-il à Harry, Ron et Hermione en leur adressant un faible sourire.

Peu de temps après Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent en cours. Ils avaient Histoire de la magie en première heure. Hermione allait devoir lutter pour ne pas s'endormir et rattraper son sommeil de retard. Ils s'assirent dans le fond de la classe, puisque Harry et Ron, eux ne se privaient pas pour ne pas suivre du tout le cours.

Malheureusement pour Hermione, le cours était encore moins intéressant que d'habitude, et elle finit par ne plus écouter ce que disait le fantôme. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers ses préoccupations du moment, c'est-à-dire Luna. Ou à ce moment là, plutôt Neville.

Même les Aurors s'acharnaient sur Neville. Il avait été convoqué plusieurs fois ces derniers jours et à chaque fois il ressortait du bureau de la directrice plus désemparé encore que quand il y était rentré. Quand Neville avait dit à Hermione que l'Auror le dispensait « seulement » de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait bien vite compris qu'en réalité, Neville avait interdiction de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas en rajouter à son malheur en lui disant que Poudlard était devenu sa prison.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ces Aurors. Il était évident que Neville était innocent. Il suffisait de le regarder pour le voir. Il ne vivait plus, il survivait comme il pouvait. Elle avait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça. Elle aussi avait beaucoup pleuré mais elle se forçait tout de même de retenir ses larmes en public. Neville ne se souciait même plus de ça. Il était au plus bas et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Elle devait trouver comment rendre le sourire à Neville. Mais comment? Avant samedi dernier, elle ne pensait même pas que Neville était si attaché à Luna.

Elle réfléchit et regarda Ron qui somnolait sur sa table. Si quelqu'un le tuait, elle aussi serait inconsolable, et plus encore. Mais surtout elle voudrait se venger et voir celui qui avait fait ça à Askaban. Elle voudrait que justice soit faite.

Peut-être que si on arrêtait le vrai coupable, Neville pourrait remonter la pente plus facilement. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'au moins il n'aurait plus l'autre Auror sur le dos.

Elle était décidé alors. Hermione voulait vraiment faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour son ami, et si cela impliquait de jouer à l'inspecteur, alors elle le ferait.

Elle mènerai l'enquête. Elle trouverai le coupable.

Facile à dire mais moins facile à faire. Par quoi devait-elle commencer? D'abord elle devait parler à Neville. Ensuite elle avisera.

Hermione regarda l'heure. Encore 20 minutes avant la fin du cours. Ils avaient une heure de libre après, elle en profiterai pour parler à Neville. Elle commença à trépigner sur sa chaise. Maintenant qu'elle avait un but, elle avait l'impression que chaque minute comptait. Elle essaya de reporter son attention sur le professeur mais sa voix monocorde n'arrangeait rien.

C'est drôle comme quand on veut qu'un moment passe vite, il passe très lentement et quand on veut savourer un instant il passe très rapidement. Et bien là, Hermione en faisait la triste expérience.

Après 20 minutes de soupirs sonores et de coups d'œil à sa montre, elle entendit enfin la cloche sonner. Elle dit rapidement aux garçons qu'elle allait voir comment aller Neville et fila dans le couloir.

Hermione trouva Neville dans son dortoir. Dernièrement il y passait le plus clair de son temps. Il était assis sur son lit en tailleur, les yeux dans le vide. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, puis commença à parler.

-Il voulait quoi, l'Auror?

Neville ne dit rien mais leva les yeux vers elle comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Et comme les Aurors semblent s'obstiner à chercher du mauvais côté, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Neville la regardait avec un air stupéfait sur le visage. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Je vais trouver qui a fait ça à Luna et prouver ton innocence.

-O... Ok, finit-il par dire.

Il affichait un air surpris et en même temps reconnaissant. Quelqu'un allait enfin l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faudrait que tu répondes à quelques questions si tu veux bien, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ok, au point où j'en suis, une de plus ou une de moins, répondit-il l'air fataliste.

-Bien. Alors d'abord je voudrais savoir exactement pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés.

Neville semblait hésiter un instant, puis il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Hermione était stupéfaite que Luna aie pu devenir amie avec Malefoy et elle comprenait un peu la réaction de Neville. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il l'avait fait tomber par terre. Il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement, certes mais quand même. Quand il eut fini, le morale du garçon était au plus bas.

-Écoutes, tu n'y peux rien si vous vous êtes disputés si peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que tu l'aimais, dit Hermione pour le réconforter.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Elle laissa un instant à Neville de se remettre puis enchaîna.

-Si ça te dérange pas, j'aurais d'autres questions. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas, on peut continuer un autre jour.

-Non, non. Vas-y.

-Ok. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu quelqu'un dans les environs avant de rentrer dans les toilettes?

-Non, personne. De toute façon, Mr Tyler m'a dit que ça s'était sûrement passé la nuit d'avant vu l'état de décomposition de son...

Il ne continua pas et baissa la tête rapidement en reniflant bruyamment. Hermione retint un frisson en repensant à son cauchemar et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Neville pour le réconforter.

-Mr Tyler, c'est...

-L'Auror. Oui.

-Neville, pour toi, qui lui a fait ça?

Il leva doucement la tête. L'expression de son visage avait radicalement changée. Son regard était noir et ses sourcils froncés. Dans un murmure rauque il dit :

-Malefoy.

Devant le changement d'attitude de son ami, Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson cette fois ci. Il semblait si différent tout à coup. On voyait de la rage et de la soif de vengeance dans ses yeux. Il lui faisait presque peur. Hermione se leva prestement.

-Merci Neville. Je te tiens au courant, dit-elle.

Le garçon avait retrouvé son visage habituelle et lui fit un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas vu le trouble d'Hermione, « Et c'est tant mieux. » se dit-elle. Elle sortit de la chambre puis de la salle commune. Elle avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Neville. Elle avait du mal à imaginer une amitié possible entre Luna et Malefoy. Luna était si calme et rêveuse. Alors que Malefoy était malfaisant et sans scrupule. Elle était l'ange et lui le démon.

Pour Hermione, tout le monde avait une part de bon et une part moins bonne en lui. Mais est-ce qu'elle pouvait y inclure Malefoy aussi? Peut-être était-il l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Ou alors, il avait peut-être une part sombre tellement exacerbée que le bon en lui avait été étouffé. Et Luna avait été la seule à voir à travers.

Neville lui avait dit que Malefoy avait sourit à Luna. Avait-elle réussit à contourner sa partie sombre pour voir le vrai Malefoy? Cela n'étonnerait pas beaucoup Hermione. Luna avait toujours eu une espèce de 6ème sens pour ces choses là.

Mais si Malefoy et Luna étaient amis, pourquoi l'aurait-il tué? Hermione voyait bien que Neville essayait de trouver un coupable, mais tout ça n'était pas très cohérent. Elle se décida donc d'aller parler à Malefoy. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là, mais si il pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair, elle ne dirai pas non. Encore fallait-il qu'il accepte de lui parler sans l'insulter toutes les deux minutes.

Hermione entendit son ventre gronder. Il était déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour croiser le Serpentard, de préférence seul, à l'entrée ou à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle le chercha des yeux. Il était déjà assis à la table des Serpentard. Elle alla vers Harry, Ron et Ginny qui était déjà à la table des Gryffondors. Elle prit soin de s'asseoir face à la table des Serpentard, avec Malefoy dans sa ligne de mire et commença à se servir.

-Ah, te voilà enfin! Dit Ron avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Oui, j'ai parlé avec Neville. Je voulais éclaircir quelques points.

-Comment ça éclaircir quelques points? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la réaction qu'aurait ses amis en apprenant sa nouvelle résolution à propos de Luna. A présent elle avait un peu peur qu'ils ne la comprennent pas.

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué que les Aurors ne semblaient pas chercher d'autres pistes, que celle comme quoi Neville serait le coupable. Pour ce qui est arrivé à Luna.

-Oui, dit Ginny pour l'inviter à continuer sur sa lancée.

-Et je me suis dit que peut-être j'arriverai à découvrir qui a fait ça et ainsi innocenter Neville.

Ses trois amis la regardaient sans rien dire, pantois. Apparemment ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Harry fut celui qui brisa le silence.

-C'est vrai que c'est injuste que les Aurors s'acharnent sur Neville, mais de là à enquêter toi même. Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là?

-Non! Écoutes Harry, si ils ne trouvent pas d'autres suspects ils finiront par envoyer Neville à Askaban pour avoir tuer Luna. Et on sait tous que c'est totalement faux, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais ça ne nous concerne pas vraiment. Nous, on est juste étudiant. Pourquoi tu veux te compliquer la vie avec tout ça?

-Moi je pense que Hermione a raison. Luna était notre ami, et je pense que la moindre des choses est d'envoyer le vrai coupable en prison, intervint Ginny.

-Merci Ginny, dit Hermione en lui souriant, puis elle se tourna vers Ron pour avoir son avis.

-Je sais pas Hermione. C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé mais on n'est pas des Aurors, et c'est notre première année où le risque Voldemort ne plane plus sur nous. On peut enfin profiter pleinement de notre année et je...

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu dises ça! Neville et Luna sont nos amis, et toi tu laisserai une aussi grosse faute judiciaire se faire sous ton nez sans rien faire! Et tout ça pour ton confort personnelle?! Le coupa Hermione.

-Mais non, c'est vrai que j'avais espéré enfin passer une année normale, mais dés que Luna est morte j'ai bien deviné que ça allait pas être possible. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je te soutiens, se rattrapa Ron.

-Mouais, enfin on en reparlera. Je dois parler à Malefoy, annonça Hermione en voyant le garçon se diriger vers la sortie.

-Hein?! Quoi? s'exclama Ron.

Elle l'ignora, se leva en vitesse et partit à la suite du Serpentard. Heureusement il était seul, cela lui faciliterai la tâche. Elle le suivit de loin le long de quelques couloirs, et l'interpella lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

-Malefoy!

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Quand il la reconnut, il lui tourna le dos et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Ça commençait mal.

-Hé Malefoy! Je te parle, cria Hermione.

Elle se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et reprit son souffle. Malefoy lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-On aura tout vu. Granger qui me court après.

-Ne rêve pas trop Malefoy. Je voulais te parler de Luna.

Malefoy s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle. Il sembla déstabilisé pendant une seconde mais se reprit bien vite.

-Et moi je n'est rien à te dire. D'un je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me voit en ta compagnie, et de deux je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me parler de Loufoca et de toute façon je m'en fous.

Il reprit sa marche sans doute dans l'espoir de laisser Hermione derrière, mais elle revint à la charge. Elle le rattrapa rapidement.

-Je sais que tu la connaissais. Même si tu fais croire à tout le monde que ça n'était pas le cas. Je sais que vous vous voyiez en secret.

-N'importe quoi.

-Vous vous rencontriez dans la forêt interdite pour que personne ne vous surprenne.

-Je sais pas où tu vas chercher des idées comme ça Granger, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as de l'imagination. Pour quelqu'un de ton espèce.

Hermione ne réagit pas à l'insulte et continua.

-Pendant un temps ça a marché, mais un jour quelqu'un vous a surpris. Neville vous a vu tous les deux. Tu as paniqué. Tu t'es dit que Luna allait arrêter de vouloir te voir et qu'elle allait tout raconter à tout le monde. Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Alors tu as choisit la solution la plus radicale, tu l'a tué.

Hermione avait imaginé ce scénario pendant le déjeuner. Mais elle savait bien qu'il ne tenait pas debout. Son but était uniquement de faire craquer Malefoy. Et son plan fonctionna à merveille. Il s'arrêta de nouveau pour lui faire face. Mais il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis il déclara, les sourcils froncés :

-Ce stupide Londubat n'a pas pu se la fermer. Pathétique!

-Oui c'est lui qui m'a raconté ce qu'il avait vu et je ne te permets pas de l'insulter.

-Je dis ce que je veux Granger.

Ils se turent un moment, se défiant du regard. Hermione brisa la glace.

-Alors, ma version te convient. Tu n'as pas nié, tu es donc d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Voilà, maintenant tu peux partir, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de parler avec toi.

-En fait non, je savais déjà que ce n'était pas toi. Ça c'était juste pour te faire dire que tu connaissais Luna.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Elle continua.

-Je voulais te parler d'elle. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois? Comment elle était cette fois-ci? Est-ce qu'elle semblait préoccuper, ou autre chose?

-Pourquoi je te répondrai? Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu me poses ces questions? En quoi ça t'intéresse? Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne supporte pas ne pas tout savoir? Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Si il répondait à ses questions par d'autres questions elle n'avancerai pas.

-Faisons un marché. Une réponse pour une réponse.

Malefoy la jaugea du regard puis acquiesça légèrement.

-Tu es ami avec Luna depuis combien de temps?

-On a commencé à se voir une semaine après la rentrée. Pourquoi le fait que je connaisse Luna t'intéresse tant?

-Ta relation avec Luna ne m'intéresse pas.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-La dernière fois que tu l'a vu, c'était quand? Continua Hermione.

-Le vendredi. Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse alors?

-Je cherche qui lui a fait ça. Comment était-elle la dernière fois que tu l'a vu?

-Normal, comme d'habitude. Elle était un peu plus distante depuis sa dispute avec l'autre crétin. Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Pour envoyer cet enfoiré en prison. Pour toi, qui l'a tué?

-Je sais pas. Tu peux pas laisser les Aurors faire leur job? T'es obligé de te mêler de choses qui ne te regardent pas? Dit Malefoy d'un ton brusque. On dirait que tu cherche les embrouilles. Mais tu sais, à force de chercher, c'est elles qui vont te trouver.

-C'est une menace? Tu sais des choses? Et puis quand les Aurors ne font pas bien leur job, il faut bien que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à leur place.

-Pourtant ils semblent sur la bonne voix quand ils interrogent Londubat, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Neville n'a pas fait ça! Répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Et je le prouverai! Celui qui a fait ça à Luna peut d'ores et déjà compter les jours parce qu'il sera bientôt à Askaban!

Hermione fit volte face et pris le chemin de sa salle commune. Elle avait eut toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait. Par contre elle s'en voulait un peu de s'être emporter devant Malefoy mais tant pis. Au moins ce mauvais moment était passé et elle n'aurait plus à le supporter. « Enfin jusqu'à la prochaine réunion pour le bal » se dit-elle, dépitée. Désormais ce satané bal lui semblait bien futile. Comme si elle avait que ça à faire ; d'organiser un bal. Et en plus elle serait obliger d'y participer.

Elle soupira en passant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Cette matinée avait été éreintante et elle n'était rendue qu'à la moitié de la journée...

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Que pensez-vous de Hermione et de sa nouvelle vocation?**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Le chapitre 5 est arrivé et est centré sur Ginny Weasley, même si on y voit beaucoup Hermione! Il y a aussi une mini scène de lemon, mais c'est vraiment minime (je préfére prévenir quand même!)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une journée pleine de rebondissement pour Ginny Weasley.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Luna avait été retrouvée morte et les Aurors continuaient d'interroger Neville sans relâche et sans voir d'autres suspects.

Après que Hermione lui ait dit qu'elle prenait les choses en main, Ginny Weasley avait voulu aider son amie dans son enquête. Cependant cette semaine, la jeune fille avait croulé sous les devoirs, et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'étudier. Voilà pourquoi elle comptait bien se rattraper ce weekend. Hermione lui avait rapidement raconté tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ; c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Hermione avait bien questionné Malefoy, mais elle n'avait pas su quoi faire après ça. Du coup elle avait commencé à lire des livres policiers pour, peut-être trouver la solution. Ginny était assez dubitative sur ce dernier point. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait plus de temps elle pourrait aider Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle s'était couché tôt exprès ce vendredi soir là pour être opérationnelle le samedi.

Malheureusement pour elle, ses pensées était un peu trop occupées pour qu'elle s'endorme. Elle pensait à Harry et comme à chaque fois où elle pensait à son couple, elle s'inquiétait.

Si il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûr, c'était son amour pour Harry. Dés la première fois où elle l'avait vu, elle avait su que c'était lui. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui à ses côtés. Ça avait été le véritable coup de foudre. Le légendaire. Cependant, Harry avait mit plus longtemps à tomber sous son charme. Elle avait dû attendre prés de 6 ans avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux d'elle. Et à cause de ça elle remettait souvent en question leur couple. Bien entendu elle n'en parlait jamais à Harry. Pour lui, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais elle, elle avait peur qu'un jour, Harry se rende compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il avait mit tellement de temps à la voir en tant que petite amie qu'elle pensait qu'un jour tout redeviendrai comme avant.

C'est pourquoi, Ginny essayait de ne jamais tomber dans la monotonie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Harry se lasse d'elle. Et donc elle avait décidé que bientôt, elle ferait le grand saut avec lui. Quand? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais c'était pour bientôt.

Seulement ce n'était pas en jouant au détective avec Hermione qu'elle trouverai le moment idéal. « Tant pis, peut-être la semaine prochaine. » pensa-t-elle.

Ginny finit par s'endormir assez tard malgré ses inquiétudes. Le lendemain elle se réveilla plus tard que prévu et l'heure du petit déjeuner était passé. Elle prit une rapide douche et partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Le juene fille tenta sa chance à la bibliothèque elles avaient dit qu'elles y iraient après le petit déjeuner. Et en effet, Hermione y était en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle était à une table entre deux étagères remplis de livres. Ginny s'assit en face d'elle.

-Salut. Désolé, je voulais t'aider aujourd'hui mais je me suis réveillée un peu tard, dit-elle.

-Salut, c'est pas grave. J'en ai profité pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, répondit Hermione en lui souriant légèrement.

-Alors t'as une idée de ce qu'on peut faire maintenant? Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être aller interroger une des amies de Luna chez les Serdaigles.

-Oui mais avant je dois te dire un truc. Tu ne vas pas en revenir. J'espère que tu es bien assise parce que là, c'est juste énorme, déclara Hermione en élargissant son sourire.

-Ben vas-y dis! Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Ginny toujours aussi curieuse.

-Malefoy est venu me voir après le petit déjeuner et il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider à trouver le coupable.

Ginny resta hébétée devant la nouvelle. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça!

-Quoi? Malefoy? Le Drago Malefoy? Il t'a proposé son aide?

-Ben oui. Moi aussi sur le coup je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai cru qu'il se moquait encore de moi. Mais il m'a dit que Luna avait vraiment compté pour lui depuis le début de l'année et que quand je lui avait dit que j'enquêtais, ça l'avait fait réfléchir. Et il a dit que, je cite « ça l'embêterai que le meurtre de Luna ne soit pas puni. ».

-Alors, toi tu penses qu'il dit la vérité?

-Oui. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi il mentirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à y gagner?

Ginny n'était toujours pas convaincue. Elle savait bien qu'il avait été ami avec Luna mais de là à proposer son aide à Hermione. C'était un peu gros quand même. En plus de toutes les crasses qu'il leur avait fait, il serait bien capable de manigancer encore un truc. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à lui faire confiance, et cela devait se voir sur son visage puisque Hermione reprit :

-Tu sais, il ne l'a pas appelé Loufoca ou même Lovegood, il l'a appelé par son prénom. Et puis de toute façon je me suis bien dit que tu ne serais pas convaincue alors je lui ai dit de venir nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Elles attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que Malefoy ne les rejoigne. Il s'assit à leur table sans dire un mot. Il avait toujours ce même visage fermé, d'où aucunes émotions ne filtraient. Il ne les regardaient même pas. En s'asseyant il avait tourné sa chaise de façon à ce que Hermione ne voit que son dos et il fixait un point sur les étagères derrière Ginny. Cette dernière était désopilée par ce comportement. Il se prenait pour quoi pour les snober comme ça? « Non, calme toi Ginny. » pensa-t-elle. Leur conversation n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle s'énervait déjà. Elle devait garder son self-contrôle.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Ginny n'y tint plus.

-Malefoy! Tu pourrais dire bonjour. C'est la moindre des politesses!

Lentement, très lentement, il baissa les yeux sur elle, mais ne dit rien.

-Bon, si tu veux nous aider, tu devras être un peu plus bavard, soupira t-elle.

Il ne disait toujours rien.

-Malefoy, tu pourrais t'asseoir en face de la table au moins, intervint Hermione calmement. Parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer.

Il se retourna pour se mettre en face de la table et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione, puis dans ceux de Ginny.

-Granger, Weasley, que les choses soient bien claires. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je vous apprécie ou que j'éprouve un infime brin de sympathie pour vous. Je fais ça pour Luna, parce que ça m'embête pas mal qu'elle soit morte et que je pense qu'elle ne méritait pas de mourir et surtout pas dans ses conditions, dit Malefoy.

-Pas de problème. De toute façon, on ne t'aime pas non plus, répliqua Ginny.

Malefoy l'ignora royalement et enchaîna.

-Granger, j'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que tu n'avais pas trouvé grand chose. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans les toilettes?

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un moment. Visiblement elle n'avait pas penser à aller là bas. Et Ginny ne fut pas la seule à le comprendre.

-Attends! Tu n'es pas allée sur la scène du crime? demanda Malefoy.

Hermione ne dit rien, elle semblait assez gênée de ne pas avoir penser à ça.

-Non, mais je rêve. Tu dis que tu veux trouver qui a tué Luna et tu ne penses même pas à aller à l'endroit où ça s'est passé. Tu es sûr que tu veux vraiment t'impliquer là dedans, parce que franchement on dirait pas, continua-t-il.

-Hé, ne la blâme pas. Luna était notre amie à tous ici et Hermione n'a juste pas pensé à ça, sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment l'esprit clair ces temps-ci. N'est-ce pas Hermione?

Hermione échangea un regard plein de gratitude à son amie avant de répondre.

-Oui, c'est vrai Ginny. Et, Malefoy, maintenant que tu le dis, on va y aller.

-Oui mais le soucis, c'est que les toilettes ne sont toujours pas rouvertes au public, remarqua Ginny.

-Heureusement, idiote! Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore des preuves à utiliser à l'intérieur, répliqua Malefoy.

-Hé, ne lui parle pas comme ça! S'exclama Hermione qui eut droit en réponse à un regard noir. Pour ce qui est des toilettes, je pense qu'on pourrait y aller la nuit, pendant nos rondes.

-Je parle comme je veux Granger. Et pendant les rondes ça pourrait se faire. Si on se fait prendre dans les couloirs, il suffira de dire qu'on ramène Weasley à sa salle commune.

-Ça me va aussi, rajouta Ginny.

-Bon on se retrouve à 21h dans le couloir du deuxième étage, proposa Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça de suite mais Malefoy mit plus longtemps. Apparemment ça ne lui plaisait pas d'obéir à Hermione. Finalement, il hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il se leva rapidement et partit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de collaborer avec Malefoy. Mais après tout, c'est elles qui avait accepter, donc elles pouvaient retirer leur accord quand elles voulaient. Cela rassura un peu Ginny.

Elle resta le reste de la matinée avec Hermione et bientôt se fut l'heure du déjeuner. Heureusement. Elle mourait de faim.

Dans la Grande Salle, elles retrouvèrent Harry et Ron. Ce dernier commençait déjà à en avoir marre que Hermione s'intéresse d'un peu trop prés à cette histoire de meurtre mais il ne lui avait rien dit, non. Il préférait le lui montrer en l'ignorant. Ginny avait un peu peur que Harry ait la même réaction quand il saurait qu'elle l'aidai. Après avoir manger, Ginny décida de passer l'après-midi avec Harry. Ils trouvèrent un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards, dans le château. Harry s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et Ginny vint se blottir contre son torse. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment à regarder les feuilles mortes qui tombaient des arbres dans le parc.

Ginny pensait à l'expédition qu'elle allait faire avec les deux préfets en chef. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour elle allait délibérément sortir la nuit avec Malefoy. Heureusement que Hermione était là. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais eut assez confiance pour accepter. En plus elle risquait beaucoup plus que les deux autres. Eux étaient préfets en chef, et par conséquent, ils avaient parfaitement le droit d'être dans les couloirs à cette heure ci. Mais elle, c'était une autres affaire. Si elle se faisait prendre, c'était retenue assurée. En effet elle ne pensait pas que le mensonge de Malefoy soit assez crédible. Peut-être que si ils tombaient sur Flitwick, ça passerai mais si c'était McGonagall, ça se serai une autre affaire.

-A quoi tu pense? Lui demanda Harry.

-A Flitwick et McGonagall, répondit-elle du tac au tac en souriant.

-Aah... Je viens d'abord une image affreuse dans la tête! grimaça Harry.

Ginny rit puis après un moment elle continua.

-Tu sais que je soutiens Hermione? Et bien j'ai décidé que je l'aiderai.

-Ah... répéta Harry. Il ne semblait pas ravi.

-Oui, et ce soir on va dans les toilettes du deuxième étage pour voir si on peut pas trouver des éléments importants.

Ginny attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur en face de Harry pour voir son visage. Il avait le regard distant. Ginny pressentait que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

-Écoutes, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends si mal que Hermione cherche à savoir qui a tué Luna. Mais pour moi aussi c'est important et c'est pour ça que je veux l'aider, déclara Ginny.

-Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne laissez pas les Aurors faire leur travail. Ils ont été formés pour. Ils savent ce qu'ils font je pense, répliqua Harry d'un ton sec.

-Ils ne voient que Neville! Et on sait tous les deux qu'il n'y ait pour rien dans tout ça, remarqua-t-elle.

-Et bien peut-être que s'ils restent sur leur première intuition c'est qu'ils savent quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas.

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était choquée qu'il puisse insinuer que Neville ait fait ça.

-Ne me dit pas que tu pense vraiment ça! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui. Comment peux-tu dire ça? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tous ensemble.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous devriez laisser tomber toute cette histoire et voir comment ça évolue. Je pense que vous vous êtes un peu emballées.

-Oh non! Je vois très bien ce que tu pense Harry! Tu ne veux pas abandonner ton petit confort! Quittes à laisser les copains derrière!

Ginny avait touché un point sensible et elle le savait. La tranquillité nouvellement acquise de Harry lui était très chère et elle se doutait qu'il ne la laisserai pas pour si peu. Après un silence où il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la colère, il s'écria :

-Et bien oui! Pendant 7 ans je me suis battu! Pendant 7 ans j'ai supporté un énorme poids sur mes épaules! J'ai faillit mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai couru, j'ai fuit, j'ai combattu! Alors oui, cette année j'espérai passer enfin une année normale à Poudlard! Mais apparemment même mes amis ne comprennent pas ça et se sentent obligé de chercher les ennuis. Pour une fois je veux être un étudiant normal! Rien qu'un étudiant!

A la fin de sa tirade, Harry pleurait presque de rage. Il regarda Ginny un instant puis il se leva et partit dans le couloir la laissant seule au bord de la fenêtre.

Ginny était toute retournée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. D'un côté elle aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout ce qu'il avait traverser, il fallait bien qu'il ait quelques effets secondaires. Il avait besoin d'être entourer et d'être écouter et elle, elle n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Maintenant elle s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir eut plus de tact. « Et merde! » pensa-t-elle en sautant du rebord de fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse et qu'elle se rattrape.

Se disant qu'il était sûrement aller dans son dortoir, Ginny fonça vers la salle commune. Elle arriva dans la pièce complètement essoufflée et fit une petite pause sous les regards curieux des quelques élèves présents. Après un moment elle monta les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons et alla à la porte du dortoir de Harry. Elle frappa doucement. Personne ne répondit. Elle toqua avec plus de vigueur. Toujours rien. Bon soit personne était dans le dortoir et elle attendait pour rien, soit Harry était là mais il ne voulait pas la voir. Sauf que elle, elle voulait lui parler et surtout se rattraper. Elle prit donc l'initiative d'entrer.

Harry était bien dans le dortoir. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la seule source de lumière était celle qui filtrait de la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Harry était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, avec son bras posé sur le visage.

Ginny s'avança doucement vers le lit en hésitant un peu. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait dû y penser avant d'entrer. Elle se maudit elle-même et s'arrêta à côté du lit. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Après avoir tourner pleins de phrases d'excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres, elle se décida à parler :

-Je suis désolée, Harry.

Bon c'était le plus bateau qu'on puisse trouver, mais c'était mieux que rien. Harry ne dit rien. Peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était trop bateau justement. Oui c'était sûrement ça! Mais quelle gourde elle faisait. Il devait la prendre pour une idiote! Elle devait se rattraper.

-Écoutes, je suis désolée. J'aurais dû être plus présente et à l'écoute de tes problèmes. Je... Je n'ai pas vu que tu avais du mal à surmonter tout ça et je m'en veux maintenant.

Harry ne disait toujours rien. Elle se demanda si il ne dormait pas. Ça aurait été la meilleure! Elle s'excusait alors qu'il dormait. « De mieux en mieux Ginny! » se dit-elle. Comme pour démentir ses pensées, il enleva son bras de son visage au même moment. Cependant il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Pour Ginny, la tension dans la pièce était à son comble. Elle avait les mains moites, ses pieds faisaient du sur-place depuis 5 minutes et lui, il ne disait rien. Elle n'y tint plus. Elle s'assit sur le lit pour essayer de se calmer. Elle dit en parlant légèrement plus fort que nécessaire pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude :

-Harry je suis tellement désolée! Je... Je voulais pas. Mais maintenant je suis là et on peut parler si tu veux et tu sais, je me sens mal de pas avoir vu que ça allait pas et... Et je suis désolée...

Harry esquissa un sourire mais n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. Ginny était stupéfaite, elle se demanda si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour.

-Ok ok, j'ai compris, tu es désolé, dit-il en se redressant.

Il se retrouva pile en face d'elle et il lui souriait gentiment. Bon visiblement il n'était plus en colère ce qui était un bon point pour elle. Ginny était soulagée. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent mais à chaque fois elle détestait ça. Ginny osa alors un sourire timide et se détendit légèrement. Harry la scruta de ces yeux verts. Après un moment il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme presque à chaque fois qu'Harry posait ses lèvres sur les siennes elle sentit des frissons se répandre dans son corps. Cependant il arrêta rapidement le baiser et recommença à la fixer.

Ginny examina la situation. Elle était avec Harry, dans son dortoir. Ils étaient seuls, sur son lit. Peut-être que c'était maintenant ; l'occasion qu'elle attendait tant. En tout cas toutes les conditions étaient réunis. « Ginny, vas-y lance-toi! » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle resta immobile comme lui pendant un temps, puis se pencha vers lui. Elle l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils approfondirent leur baiser d'un accord tacite. Elle sentit les mains de Harry se poser dans le bas de son dos. Cette pression suffit à la faire se cambrer vers lui. Alors elle repoussa Harry sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Sans attendre elle se remit à l'embrasser. Ses mains passèrent du visage au torse, puis du torse au ventre. Elle passa ses mains froides sous son tee-shirt et elle sentit la peau douce d'Harry frissonnée.

Les mains de Harry ne la laissaient pas en reste non plus. Ginny avait l'impression d'avoir des mains partout sur elle. Et elle adorait ça. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée. Elle se sentait désirer et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de lui.

Ginny se redressa. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et enleva son haut. Elle se retrouvait en soutien-gorge avec Harry Potter entre les jambes. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Harry, lui semblait apprécier le spectacle et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de sa petite amie. Très contente d'elle-même, Ginny se pencha vers Harry pour reprendre là où ils étaient restés. Mais bientôt elle sentit Harry la soulever par les hanches pour la poser sur le lit. Maintenant c'était lui qui était au dessus. Elle se redressa légèrement pour enlever le haut du garçon et se rallongea. Elle observa Harry sous toutes les coutures, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Long de là. Harry reprit sa bouche avec plus de fougue et recommença à la caresser. Elle laissa échapper plusieurs soupirs lorsqu'il frôler son ventre, zone très sensible chez elle visiblement. La bouche du garçon commença à dévier et vint embrasser son cou puis son épaule. Il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ginny se souleva pour qu'il puisse enlever son soutien gorge. Il put alors embrasser sa poitrine et titiller les sens de la jeune fille. Elle haletait. Les mains de Ginny n'étaient plus froides désormais et elle ressentait une grande chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Elle baladait ses mains dans le dos de Harry puis dans ses cheveux. Elle adorait ces cheveux. Elle remonta la tête de Harry jusqu'à la sienne et captura ses lèvres avec force. Elle descendit ses bras le long du ventre de Harry et sentit son objectif sous sa main. Elle détacha la ceinture de Harry et baissa le pantalon de ce dernier.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit un bruit sourd. Harry se redressa brusquement, suivit de prés par Ginny.

Seamus était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur les deux amoureux. Ses livres étaient à ses pieds.

Ginny sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur et tira sur le drap pour cacher sa nudité. Harry se leva tout de suite et remonta son pantalon à la va-vite.

-Bordel Seamus! Tu pourrais pas frapper des fois! s'exclama Harry.

-Désolé! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure là! Répondit-il avec un sourire. Bon ben je vous laisse. Harry, Ginny, les salua-t-il.

-Ouais c'est ça, lâcha Harry en se rasseyant sur le lit.

Les deux tourtereaux eurent juste le temps d'entendre Seamus éclater de rire avant qu'il ne ferme la porte. Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Ben heureusement que ce n'était pas Ron, risqua-t-elle.

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda un instant et sourit. Puis le sourire se transforma en rire franc. Ginny le rejoignit bientôt et pendant longtemps la seule chose qui brisa le silence du dortoir était leur rire. Ça faisait du bien de rire, surtout pour une situation insolite comme celle-ci. Ils se calmèrent puis d'un accord tacite, ils se rhabillèrent. « Tant pis! Ça se sera pour une prochaine fois. » pensa Ginny.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa normalement pour Ginny. Elle espérait que Seamus n'ait pas raconter à Ron ce qu'il avait vu. Mais elle lui faisait confiance. Peut-être qu'elle se ferait charrier par lui et Dean mais ça ne sera pas méchant. Enfin elle espérait.

Bien qu'elle avait prit de nouvelles résolutions vis-à-vis d'Harry, elle avait décidé qu'elle irait quand même dans les toilette de Mimi Geignarde le soir même avec Hermione et Malefoy. Elle pouvait très bien soutenir Harry tout en aidant Hermione. Les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles et Harry le supporterai bien maintenant qu'il lui avait dit le vrai fond du problème. Cependant elle préférait ne pas dire à Harry que Malefoy était de la partie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une autre dispute sur le dos. Enfin si elle se finissait aussi bien que la dernière en date...

O0O0O0O0O

Ginny se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde un peu avant 21h. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Hermione et Malefoy étaient là mais semblaient s'ignorer royalement.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit Hermione, apparemment soulagée de la voir arriver.

-Bon, il doit y avoir un sort de sécurité jeté par les Aurors sur la porte. Je pro... , commença Malefoy.

-Laisses, je m'en occupes, le coupa Hermione.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, et sembla se retenir de faire une réflexion. Hermione se positionna devant la porte et commença à murmurer des paroles que Ginny n'entendit pas distinctement. Peu de temps après, Hermione ouvrit la porte sans problème. Ginny était impressionné, elle l'était toujours avec Hermione. Pourtant, elle devrait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps.

Ils échangèrent tous un coup d'œil, et rentrèrent dans les toilettes. Ginny referma la porte derrière elle puis détailla la pièce.

L'endroit était désert. Tant mieux, la présence du fantôme ne leur aurait pas faciliter la tâche. Le seul éclairage était la lumière de la lune qui traversait l'unique fenêtre de la salle. Une rangée de vieux robinets faisaient face aux cabines de toilettes alignées le long du murs. Le sol était étrangement propre. Ginny devina qu'il avait dû être récuré pour enlever le sang. Ça avait été efficace. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il y avait eut un meurtre ici quelques jours plus tôt.

Ginny regarda ses compagnons. Malefoy marcha jusqu'au fond de la salle puis s'arrêta dos à elle. Il regarda la lune un moment, puis se détourna pour examiner les robinets.

Hermione, elle n'avait pas bouger du mur où elle s'était appuyer dés qu'elle était entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait la yeux fixés par terre, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Elle tremblait et semblait en proie à un combat intérieur. Ginny se dirigea vers elle.

-Ça va Hermione? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione leva soudain ses yeux vers elle.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que... Elle était juste là.

Ginny caressa ses épaules un moment. Elle ne voulait pas montrer trop de sentimentalisme devant Malefoy. Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ginny la lâcha et se retourna. Malefoy les regardait. Cependant il ne disait rien. Il était impassible. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à l'endroit qu'Hermione avait désigné peu de temps avant, puis retournèrent sur elle. Il se rapprocha des deux jeunes filles.

-Où était-elle exactement? Demanda-t-il.

-Là, répliqua-t-elle en montrant un endroit en plein milieu des toilettes.

Il alla se mettre à l'emplacement désigné et fit un tour sur lui-même en examinant ce qui l'entourait. Il arrêta ses yeux sur les robinets. Il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Il l'observa un moment puis commença à tourner le robinet pour faire couler l'eau. En le regardant faire, Ginny sentit la peur montée en elle. Elle connaissait que trop bien ce robinet. Et comme elle s'en doutait, lorsque Malefoy fit tourner le robinet, rien ne coula de l'embout. C'était l'entrée de la Chambre des secrets.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi celui-ci? Demanda-t-elle la voix pleine d'appréhension.

-Il y a une tête de Serpent dessus, répondit-il simplement sans lever les yeux du lavabo.

-Et alors? Intervint Hermione.

Ginny se retourna vers elle. Elle aussi savait. Hermione était allé dans la Chambre des secrets avec Ron l'année dernière. Ginny reporta son attention sur Malefoy. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache le secret des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde? Après tout, c'était un Malefoy. Son père devait le savoir, et il lui avait peut-être dit.

-Et il ne marche pas, continua-t-il.

-Il doit être casser, dit Ginny.

-Ou peut-être que ça cache quelque chose, répliqua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles ne répondirent rien et Malefoy resta à sa contemplation. Ginny s'éloigna des deux autres pour aller vers le fond de la salle tout en regardant dans chaque cabine. Elle s'arrêta devant la dernière. Elle entendit un léger bruit de clapotis. Elle entra. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient du réservoir de la toilette comme si il y avait trop d'eau dedans. Étrangement, l'eau n'était pas limpide. Elle était un peu rose. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et souleva le couvercle. Quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait dedans, Ginny lâcha le couvercle qui alla se casser par terre. Elle retint un cri. Elle recula précipitamment pour sortir de la cabine, une main sur la bouche sans lâcher ce qu'elle venait de découvrir du regard.

Une paire d'yeux flottait dans le réservoir. Elle semblait un peu diluée, comme si elle trempait dans l'eau depuis longtemps. Les yeux tournèrent sur eux-même. Ils étaient bleus limpides. Cette fois Ginny ne put pas retenir son cri, elle connaissait ces yeux. C'était ceux de Luna.

En l'entendant, Hermione et Malefoy se précipitèrent vers la cabine, baguette en main. Et bientôt, ils virent le terrible spectacle. Hermione se retourna aussitôt avec une main sur la bouche et les yeux fermés. Malefoy entra dans la cabine et se pencha au-dessus du réservoir.

-Il y a quelque chose au fond, remarqua-t-il, _Accio_.

Il ressortit de la cabine avec une boule de tissu imbibé d'eau rougie par ce que Ginny avait deviné être du sang. Malefoy rendit sa forme originelle au tissu en le séchant grâce à un sort. Ginny reconnut tout de suite une écharpe de Gryffondor. Rien ne laissait place au doute. Les couleurs et la blason étaient à leur place. Les deux autres étaient sans doute arrivés à la même conclusion, puisque Malefoy dit :

-Et bien maintenant on est sûr que c'est bien Londubat le coupable.

-Bien sûr que non! Le meurtrier a très bien pu la laisser là pour faire accuser un Gryffondor. Ça ne nous avance pas, ça peut toujours être n'importe qui, même quelqu'un qui n'habite pas au château, se lamenta Hermione.

-Oui mais c'est toujours ça. Il faudrait voir qui a perdu son écharpe il y a plus de deux semaines. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que le meurtrier a laissé ça là. Les Aurors ont dû le trouver aussi, constata Ginny en réprimant une envie de vomir.

-Peut-être pas. Si les Aurors avaient vu ça, ils auraient tout récupérer, remarqua Malefoy en posant l'écharpe sur le rebord d'un lavabo et en se lavant les mains.

-Bon je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera autre chose, déclara Hermione.

Visiblement, elle voulait partir de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Et Ginny ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Cet endroit était glauque et leur découverte n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce sentiment sinistre.

-Je suis d'accord, dit-elle. Il faudrait qu'on se retrouve dans les prochains jours pour reparler de tout ça.

-Ouais. En attendant essayez de trouver qui a perdu son écharpe dans votre maison, ajouta Malefoy.

Hermione et Ginny hochèrent la tête avec réticence à cet ordre non dissimulé. Malefoy attendit à peine leur réponse et s'en alla en emportant avec lui l'écharpe rouge et or.

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur dortoir en silence. Elles ne croisèrent personne et allèrent vite se coucher.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? Avez-vous des soupçons sur qui a laissé l'écharpe dans les toilettes? Avez-vous aimé le mini début de lemon entre Harry et Ginny? D'ailleurs, pour cette scène, ça fait longtemps qu'en lisant des fanfictions, je me dis que c'est fou que personne ne surprenne personne pendant les nombreux ébats des élèves (on est dans une école remplie d'étudiants et de professeurs, tout de même! ^^), alors je me suis dit que Seamus allait les interrompre! Ça ne leur fera pas de mal d'être frustrés, un peu! (je parle de mes personnages x) )**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra Pansy Parkinson (qui n'est pas une cruche dans cette fanfic!), et on en apprendra un peu plus sur le mystérieux meurtrier!**

**J'attends vos reviews! Le bouton n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de cette note de fin de chapitre! x)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages n'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Ce chapitre est centré sur Pansy Parkinson, qui n'est pas, je le répète, une nana avec un grain dans le crâne! C'est juste une Serpentarde superficielle et très égoïste. x)**

**!Attention! Dans ce chapitre, il y a présence d'un _lemon_! Si vous n'aimez pas, ou si vous n'êtes pas majeur, ne le lisez pas (le lemon, pas le chapitre!)! Il se finit peu avant la moitié du chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le réseau social de Pansy Parkinson.

Pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard, Pansy Parkinson était une suiveuse. Beaucoup pensait qu'elle n'avait pas de propre opinion et qu'elle suivait son troupeau d'amis bêtement. De ce fait, de nombreuses personnes ne prenaient même pas la peine de la connaître. Bien sûr cela ne l'atteignait pas. Elle se disait au dessus de tout ça. Pour elle, c'était ces personnes qui y perdaient, et non elle. Elle avait elle-même construit son réseau d'amis (si on pouvait les appeler comme tel) avec soin et elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître d'autres personnes. Chaque individu qu'elle côtoyait lui avait apporté, lui apportait, ou lui apporterai quelque chose. Et cette journée de fin novembre lui montra les avantages et les inconvénients de son réseau social particulier.

Pansy se leva de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Daphné avait crié une partie de la nuit, plongée dans ses cauchemars. Elle en faisait de plus en plus ces temps-ci ; pour le plus grand malheur de Pansy. Elle prit une douche, se maquilla, se coiffa et mit son uniforme. Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle d'un pas altier et alla s'asseoir entre Drago et Daphné. Elle marmonna un « Bonjour » à Daphné pour témoigner de son mécontentement et dit un «Salut» franc à Drago. Il lui répondit avec un sourire léger ; très léger, comme à chaque fois. Pansy repensa alors à sa conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Blaise la veille à propos de Drago. Blaise lui avait demandé si elle savait ce que faisait Drago pendant ces soirées où il partait plusieurs heures. Elle n'en savait rien bien entendu. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce changement chez le garçon. Si il voulait en parler elle était là, mais elle n'irait pas mettre son nez dans les affaires de Drago sans son accord. Il était grand, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Pansy se servit son thé quotidien au moment où McGonagall se leva pour parler. Doucement, les conversation cessèrent.

-Bonjour et bon appétit. Comme vous le savez, un drame est arrivé il y a presque un mois. Et les Aurors qui sont restés ici depuis, ont enfin trouvé le coupable.

Pansy remarqua que McGonagall ne semblait pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Néanmoins la directrice continua.

-Mr Neville Londubat de la maison Gryffondor a été emmené à Askaban tôt ce matin en l'attente de son procès.

L'annonce provoqua un brouhaha phénoménal. Le débat « coupable/non coupable » était déjà lancé à la table des Serpentard. Pansy pour sa part, était dubitative. Elle dit à Drago :

-Ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils se soient plantés. Je ne vois pas ce gros benêt de Londubat tuer quelqu'un. Il aurait bien été capable de se tuer lui-même en voulant tuer Lovegood.

-Oui moi non plus je ne suis pas convaincu, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un en dehors de Poudlard.

-Moi je pense que c'est Londubat. Il a pratiquement été prit sur le lieu du crime les mains en sang, contra Daphné.

Pansy allait répliquer mais McGonagall la coupa.

-S'il vous plaît, S'il vous plaît. Du calme! Maintenant que le coupable a été appréhendé, les toilettes du deuxième étage vont être ré-ouvertes et les Aurors vont quitter le château. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.

Les conversations reprirent. Pansy finit son petit-déjeuner et partit en cours avec ses camarades Serpentards. Ils avaient Défense contre les forces du mal avec Weasley. Pansy détestait ce cours. Déjà que les deux Weasley Gryffondors étaient difficiles à supporter, mais il avait fallut en plus que leur crétin de frère soit engagé comme professeur. Sa mauvaise humeur ne s'améliora donc pas et elle s'assit à côté de Daphné en poussant un soupir sonore pour montrer sa lassitude. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son professeur, elle grimaça à son arrivée. Les griffures sur son visage ne l'embellissaient vraiment pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et passa une bonne partie du cours à regarder partout sauf son professeur.

Alors qu'elle dessinait sur sa table, un bout de papier plié en deux se posa devant elle. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit et reconnut l'écriture soignée de Drago :

« Pendant l'heure libre, ça te dit une séance de révision? »

Pansy sourit. Les séances de révision avec Drago étaient bien particulières. Elles se faisaient sans livres et sans notes et elles étaient on ne peut plus agréables. Elle écrit rapidement.

« Pas de problème, on se retrouve dans la salle de d'habitude. »

Elle replia le bout de papier et le fit voler discrètement jusqu'à Drago. Elle le regarda lire. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui décocha son sourire de tombeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Pansy retint un gloussement et retourna à la contemplation de sa table.

L'heure libre arriva et Pansy se dirigea vers la classe désinfectée qui était l'habituel lieu de ses rendez-vous avec Drago. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Comme toujours, une bonne partie de la pièce était occupée par des tables et des chaises mises les unes par dessus les autres.

Drago était déjà là. Il était appuyé contre une table au milieu de la salle. Lorsqu'il la vit, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'arrêta quand leur deux corps pouvaient presque se toucher. Il tendit la main et ferma la porte derrière elle. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avec le même sourire.

-Tu veux réviser quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Pansy.

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase que Drago lui donnait un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

-Je sais pas. J'hésite encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal avec la pratique qu'avec la théorie, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. D'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pendant que lui mettait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle écarta sa bouche juste le temps de dire :

-Oh, il va falloir régler ça alors.

Drago la tira jusqu'à la table et la fit s'asseoir dessus. Elle commença à dénouer le nœud de cravate de Drago. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme lui caresser le dos, puis le ventre à travers sa chemise. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Ces baisers arracha des soupirs de contentement à Pansy et des frissons se propagèrent dans son corps. Elle déboutonna la chemise de Drago et lui enleva. Il reprit sa bouche tout en enlevant la chemise de la jeune fille. Ses mains purent alors profiter de la peau douce de Pansy. Elles descendirent doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La peau de la jeune fille s'électrisa et une chaleur tentatrice envahit tout son corps. Pansy gigota pour échapper à cette sensation enivrante sans vraiment le vouloir. Le jeune homme sourit dans son baiser, fier de ce qu'il déclenchait en elle.

Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle interrompit le baiser et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Elle se pencha et les lèvres de Pansy partirent à la découverte du cou du blond. Ses mains descendirent vers la bosse déjà formée au niveau de son pantalon. Elle la massa langoureusement à travers le tissu et Drago gémit sans retenue. La jeune fille défit la ceinture, puis baissa le pantalon devenu encombrant, entraînant avec le boxer du garçon. Sa main trouva seule le chemin jusqu'à son sexe. Alors qu'elle commença de lents va-et-vient sur son érection, Pansy arrêta de goûter à la peau douce du cou de Drago et se redressa. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du blond. Ses pupilles étaient teintées de désir, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et laissait échapper quelques soupirs sonores. Pansy accéléra le rythme et, de son autre main, caressa les fesses, puis les bourses de Drago. Ce dernier ferma une seconde ses yeux et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Elle sentait les jambes de Drago tremblées contre ses mollets tant la tension de son corps était forte. La jeune fille sourit. Elle adorait ça. Elle contrôlait le plaisir de Drago. Elle sentait qu'elle maîtrisait la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago posa ses mains sur celles de Pansy pour l'arrêter. Il plongea sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa violemment. Elle répondit plus que volontiers au baiser et le blond la fit s'allonger sur le bureau, les pieds dans le vide. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il remonta lentement ses mains le long des jambes de Pansy. Cette dernière gémit faiblement quand il frôla sa petite culotte légèrement humide, sous sa jupe plissée. Le jeune homme enleva prestement le sous-vêtement et sa main droite partit aussitôt à la découverte de l'intimité de Pansy. La brune sentit une intense bouffée de chaleur l'envahir quand Drago se concentra sur son clitoris. Elle se cambra sous le plaisir. La bouche du garçon descendit le long du cou de la jeune fille et parcourra son décolleté jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle portait encore son soutien-gorge, mais l'autre main de Drago l'en débarrassa bien vite. Il engloba rapidement un de ses tétons grâce à sa bouche experte. Pansy perdit pieds. Elle serra le bord de la table dans ses mains quand Drago mordilla son sein, ses doigts commençant à faire des va-et-vient dans l'intimité de plus en plus humide de Pansy. Des gémissements de plus en plus affirmés sortaient de sa bouche.

Au moment où Pansy pensait qu'elle allait exploser sous l'effet du plaisir, Drago retira sa main. Pansy eut à peine le temps de grogner qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, ses deux mains sur ses fesses nues. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon et ses bras autour de son cou. Il la porta jusqu'au mur et entra presque aussitôt en elle. Elle sentit une vague de plaisir la submerger encore et gémit une nouvelle fois. Drago entama de lents va-et-vient qui fit monter le plaisir doucement. Leur deux corps étaient en harmonie. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés mais leur corps se mouvaient à l'unisson dans une danse langoureuse. Leur gémissements se mêlaient et accéléraient en même temps que la cadence. Le rythme se fit plus soutenu, les coups de bassin de Drago plus brutaux. Le dos de Pansy cognait de plus en plus fort contre le mur, mais la douleur n'était rien comparée aux sensation plus qu'agréable qu'elle ressentait.

Pansy serrait Drago si fort contre elle qu'il aurait put se fondre en elle. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Elle ne s'entendait même plus crier. Son corps n'était que sensation. Il était brûlant. Elle sentait le plaisir monté, monté inexorablement. Quand elle sentit la fin proche, elle chercha les lèvres de Drago et les trouva presque aussitôt. Et alors que Drago se déversait en elle, elle se sentit partir loin, bien loin, dans un monde où tout n'était que plaisir et luxure.

O0O0O0O0O

Pansy était allongée sur le sol froid de la salle de classe, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait le bras de Drago contre elle. Elle ne se rappelait plus trop comment ils s'étaient retrouvés par terre mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était bien. Sa respiration avait retrouvé sa fréquence normale. Sa mauvaise humeur du matin était bien loin maintenant. Son corps était plus que détendu ; on aurait dit de la guimauve. La fraîcheur du sol lui faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de se refroidir. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago.

-Et bien maintenant la pratique n'a plus de secret pour toi, dit-elle.

Il rit et la regarda. Ils se fixèrent un moment.

Elle avait de la chance quand même d'avoir un ami comme ça. Ils couchaient ensemble quand ils voulaient. Il n'y avait aucun engagement. Ils étaient libre comme l'air et se faisaient plaisir de temps en temps. Et quel plaisir! Drago était vraiment doué ; pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy. Et en plus il était beau gosse. Ça, c'est ce qu'elle appelait une connaissance utile.

-Bon va falloir y aller. Sinon on arrivera trop tard pour manger, déclara Drago en se levant.

-Oui tu as raison.

Elle se leva et remit ses habits. L'avantage de ne pas avoir enlevé tous ses vêtements, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tous les remettre. Contrairement à Drago qui avait fini tout nu. Elle sourit en le regardant et elle sortit avant qu'il n'ait fini de s'habiller. Cette petite séance de sport l'avait affamé. Elle passa par son dortoir pour prendre une douche express et elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Le repas se passa bien. Drago rejoignit la table quelques temps après. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention qu'aux autres. En effet ils avaient décidé de rester assez discrets à propos de leur relation pour ne pas causer de problèmes dans le groupe. « Parce que c'est bien connu, dés qu'il ait question de sexe dans une bande, il y a toujours des embrouilles au bout d'un moment. » avait dit Pansy à Drago. Et il avait acquiescé.

O0O0O0O0O

Après ses cours de l'après-midi et avant le dîner, Pansy alla se reposer dans son dortoir. Les cris de Daphné de la nuit dernière et ses ébats avec Drago l'avaient fatigué. Elle se coucha donc dans son lit sans pour autant défaire les draps. Une petite sieste suffirait à la faire tenir la soirée. Le sommeil l'emporta bien vite aux milieu de ses songes.

Elle était à table avec ses parents. Ils mangeaient le dessert. C'était du pudding, son dessert favori. Ses parents racontaient leur journée plus que banale au travail et elle écoutait. Soudain elle sentit une douleur dans la bouche. Elle but une gorgée d'eau pensant que ça la ferrait passer. La douleur augmenta.

Elle aperçu des draps verts froissés.

Elle toussa. Il y avait du sang dans sa main. Elle regarda ses parents, ils continuaient de lui parler de leur travail sans prêter attention à la détresse de leur fille.

Elle vit dans la pénombre une silhouette au dessus d'elle.

Elle cria vers ses parents mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Une douleur fulgurant traversa son ventre.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit. Elle reçut aussitôt un coup violent dans la mâchoire ce qui la projeta contre le lit. Elle ne bougea pas un moment, sonnée. Le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se rassit. Dans l'obscurité elle vit quelqu'un vêtu d'une cagoule et d'une cape debout en face d'elle, un couteau pointé vers elle. Avant que Pansy n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle reçut une profonde entaille sur la joue. Le sang coulait, la tête lui tournait.

Elle se leva tant mieux que mal du lit pour se défendre des prochains coups. Mais déjà l'inconnu était sur elle. Elle lui donna un grand coup de couteau dans l'abdomen. Pansy grogna sous la douleur mais ne s'avoua pas vaincue. Elle reprit contenance rapidement et sauta sur son agresseur. Ils tombèrent au sol. L'inconnu lâcha son couteau. Pansy lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. L'inconnu gémit et fit entendre à Pansy une voix de fille.

Étonnée, Pansy ne fit rien pendant un court instant et son adversaire en profita pour inverser les rôles et se mit sur elle. Elle lui rendit son coup de poing. Pansy dégagea lestement ses bras et attrapa le cou de l'inconnue. Elle serra et échangea à nouveau les places, se retrouvant en position de force. L'autre essaya de lui faire lâcher prise mais Pansy était entrée dans une sorte de transe qui décuplait sa force. Elle vit l'inconnue chercher son couteau par terre. Elle l'attrapa et avant que Pansy n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, elle lui planta dans l'épaule.

Pansy hurla sous l'attaque. Et alors qu'un élancement irradiait son épaule et tout son bras, une douleur indescriptible traversa son visage comme si la peau de sa joue s'arrachait toute seule. Elle lâcha prise. Elle entendit vaguement des bruits derrière la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle s'écroula sur le côté. Tout son corps n'était que douleur et détresse. Cependant son adversaire ne revint pas à la charge. Elle disparut grâce à un sort informulé. Une seconde plus tard, Pansy vit, à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à la volée. Elle distingua des pieds courir vers elle alors qu'elle sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience.

O0O0O0O0O

Pansy sentit la tiédeur des draps autour d'elle. La couette qui la recouvrait était bien chaude et douillette. Elle aurait pu profiter de ce lit confortable si elle n'avait pas eu une douleur lancinante dans son ventre. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle pouvait voir la clarté du jour à travers ses paupières. Elle ouvrit ses yeux tout doucement.

Elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle était dans un lit en plein milieu de la pièce. C'était d'ailleurs le seul lit occupé. Elle voulut se redresser mais elle sentit une vive douleur se réveiller dans son ventre. Elle abandonna bien vite le combat. Soudain Pomfresh déboula dans la salle et fonça vers son lit.

-Bonjour, Miss Parkinson. Ne bougez pas de votre lit. Vous avez été agressée et on vous a emmené ici. Vos blessures vont être vite guéries maintenant.

-D'ac... D'accord, dit simplement Pansy devant l'entrain de l'infirmière. Je suis là depuis longtemps?

-Depuis hier soir. Vous pourrez sortir ce soir je pense. La directrice va venir vous voir dans l'après-midi, répondit Pomfresh avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Elle revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet du lit de Pansy.

-Vous ne pouvez pas encore manger mais vous pouvez boire un thé pour votre petit-déjeuner si vous voulez. Et voici une potion pour vos blessures.

Pansy ne répondit rien et l'infirmière repartit dans son bureau. Pansy se redressa difficilement. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper sa tasse mais une autre douleur se fit sentir. Elle souleva sa blouse et vit un bandage qui prenait toute son épaule. Cette garce ne l'avait pas loupé. Elle prit la tasse de l'autre main.

Pansy passa le reste de la matinée à somnoler. Pour midi elle but un autre thé et une autre potion. Personne ne lui rendit visite. Pourquoi viendraient-ils de toute façon? Elle n'avait pas de vrais amis, elle n'avait que des relations. C'était ça qui faisait sa force. Elle n'était dépendante de personne. Sa plus proche amie était Daphné. C'est vrai, Pansy était un peu étonnée de ne pas l'avoir encore vu. Elle éclaircirai ce point plus tard.

En début d'après-midi, un véritable cortège débarqua dans l'infirmerie. Pansy vit d'abord McGonagall entrer, suivit de Slughorn, puis il y eut les deux Aurors qu'elle avait déjà vu traîner dans le château et enfin Pond. Ils vinrent tous en face de son lit.

-Bonjour Miss Parkinson. Je vois que vous vous rétablissez bien, salua la directrice.

-Bonjour.

-Miss Parkinson, je vous présente Mr Tyler et Miss Cartwright. Ce sont les Aurors chargés de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Miss Lovegood. Ils vont vous poser quelques questions.

-L'enquête n'est pas classée? S'étonna Pansy.

La directrice parut gênée et dit :

-Si mais en vue des nouveaux événements, ils sont revenus.

-Bonjour Miss Parkinson, dit le dénommé Tyler.

-Bonjour.

-Vous souvenez vous de votre journée et surtout de votre soirée d'hier soir?

-Oui

Pansy leur raconta sa journée en omettant bien sûr la péripétie de la salle de classe désinfectée avec Drago. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le reste et de toute façon cela ne les regardait absolument pas.

-Donc vous êtes formelle, c'est une fille qui vous a attaqué? Demanda Tyler.

-Oui.

-Avez-vous relevé un quelconque indice pouvant identifier votre agresseur?

-Non, elle portait une cagoule.

-Vous dites que vous l'avez frappé. Où exactement? Sur des parties visibles du corps?

-Non je ne pense pas. Je l'ai frappé au ventre. Au cou aussi, je l'ait serré assez fort.

-L'arme, c'était une arme normale, ou avait-elle une quelconque caractéristique particulière?

-C'était un couteau tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Une dague de taille moyenne.

-Bien, merci de votre aide Miss Parkinson.

-Vous pensez que mon agresseur est celle qui a tué Lovegood?

Tyler la regarda dans les yeux comme si il essayait d'y lire quelque chose. Elle ne détourna pas des yeux mais fit le vide dans sa tête, à défaut de pouvoir fermer son esprit.

-C'est une possibilité, répondit-il finalement avant de se détourner.

Elle n'était pas plus avancer avec ça. Tout le groupe partit peu après la laissant seule. Elle n'avait presque plus mal. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à travers la fenêtre. Pomfresh vint lui enlever ses bandages et en effet il n'y avait presque plus de traces de blessures. Juste de fines cicatrices. Pomfresh lui dit qu'elles disparaîtraient avec le temps.

Peu de temps après, Pansy se rhabilla et Pomfreh lui apporta un plateau, cette fois rempli d'un vrai repas. Elle mangea et put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie.

Elle retourna directement dans sa salle commune. Il y avait peu de personne dans la pièce. Drago et Blaise étaient assis ensemble sur un canapé en face de la cheminée. Elle les rejoignit. Elle s'assit avec grâce sur un fauteuil prés d'eux.

-Salut Pansy. Enfin sortie ? salua Bailse.

-Oui enfin! J'en avais marre de l'autre folle. Elle va nous faire une dépression nerveuse avant la fin de l'année la Pomfresh.

Les deux autres rigolèrent légèrement.

-Alors dit nous ce qui s'est vraiment passé, demanda Blaise.

Pansy leur raconta toute l'histoire. Les deux garçons semblaient étonnés que ce soit une fille qui l'ait attaqué. Elle raconta aussi l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait eut avec l'Auror.

-Les deux Aurors sont revenus? S'étonna Drago.

-Oui. Ils n'ont pas dit clairement qu'ils pensaient que c'était la même personne qui avait tué Lovegood mais je pense que c'est pour ça.

-Ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard ou quelqu'un d'en dehors? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? J'ai juste répondu à leur questions et ils sont partis. Mais, dis moi, pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant?

-Non comme ça. J'ai juste du mal à croire que quelqu'un ait pu entrer dans le château et dans ton dortoir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-Ouai c'est vrai, ajouta Blaise. En tout cas on a bien eu les jetons quand Millicent t'a fait léviter jusqu'ici. Tes fringues étaient plein de sang. La garce qui t'a fait ça doit être vraiment tarée. Elle t'a charcuté le visage pour te faire le sourire de l'ange.

-Quoi?! Elle m'a défiguré?! S'écria Pansy en cherchant un miroir autour d'elle. Et puis, d'abord c'est quoi le sourire de l'ange?

-C'est une pratique moldue. Ils sont vraiment tarés au passage. Ils t'entaillent la peau jusqu'au oreilles. Et après ils te font crier tellement fort que ta peau se... Comme dire... S'arrache.

Pansy était choquée. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir ressenti une douleur intense au visage quand elle avait crié pour son épaule. Elle se toucha doucement le visage en redoutant de sentir du relief sur ses joues. Sa peau était lisse, comme avant. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle repensa à Loufoca. Si c'était bien le même agresseur, elle avait du subir le même châtiment. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle avait été retrouver dans un sale état. Elle comprenait maintenant.

Son inconnue et le meurtrier de Lovegood était bien la même personne. Et c'était surtout une dangereuse psychopathe. Pourquoi vouloir faire ça à des jeunes filles? En plus elle n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Lovegood. Peut-être qu'elle frappait au hasard.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons à côté d'elle. Blaise la regardait étrangement. Il devait se demander pourquoi on avait voulu la tuer. Drago, lui avait le regard posé sur les braises du feu en face d'eux. Il semblait prit dans une grande réflexion.

Pansy resta encore quelques minutes avec les garçons dans le silence puis monta se coucher. Elle avait à peine posé sa tête sur son oreiller qu'elle s'endormait.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de toutes ses révélations? Pourquoi Pansy s'est faite agressée? Que fait Drago pendant ses mystérieuses disparitions? Et enfin, Neville va-t-il rester en prison?**

**Vous saurez tout ça au prochain chapitre!**

**Non, je déconnes, vous le saurez que si vous m'envoyez des reviews! :p (Oui, je commence à faire du chantage!^^) Alors, n'hésitez pas! ;)**

**A la prochaine! -Lippen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! C'est Anthony Goldstein qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui. Et je vous préviens, il est pas très très content. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je n'ai pas eu de reviews depuis longtemps. Alors pour qu'il retrouve le sourire, vous savez quoi faire! :)**

**A part ça, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'avec le chapitre précédent, vous avez vu presque tous les personnages principaux de ma fanfiction. Il manque juste Ron, mais il arrivera dans quelques chapitres (patience!). Par personnages principaux, je veux dire qu'ils auront régulièrement des chapitres centrées sur leur petite personne.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La découverte de Anthony Goldstein.

Depuis la mort de Luna, Anthony Goldstein ne vivait plus. Il était devenu une coquille vide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de lui. Il savait qu'il était ridicule, il connaissait Luna depuis moins d'un an. Mais elle était devenue sa meilleure amie très rapidement après leur rencontre, l'année dernière. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés lors de la résistance contre les Carrow. Ils avaient sympathisé pendant une de leur nombreuses retenues douloureuses. Leur amitié avait grandi pendant leur long séjour dans la Salle sur Demande. A la rentrée ils avaient continué à se voir comme toujours pour le plus grand bonheur de Anthony.

Peut-être que le fait de partager ces jours riches en émotions les avait rapproché plus rapidement qu'a l'accoutumée. Comme lorsque les couples se marient sans attendre en temps de guerre, eux avaient développé une amitié forte en très peu de temps. Pendant ces temps incertains, la seule présence de Luna avait réussi à calmer sa panique. Pendant toute la guerre Anthony s'était reposé sur elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle avait été sa bouée de secours. Et même après la victoire, elle lui était restée indispensable.

Cependant, un soir Luna n'était pas venue le rejoindre dans la salle commune contrairement à d'habitude. Immédiatement, Anthony avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait fini par se coucher avec une boule au ventre et avait eut une nuit très agitée. Le lendemain McGonagall avait annoncé que Luna était morte. Ça avait été comme si son monde s'écroulait. Même si ses autres amis avaient été là pour le soutenir il avait ressenti un énorme vide. Il le ressentait encore aujourd'hui.

Pour supporter ce vide, Anthony s'était refermé sur lui. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Il ne participait plus en classe, lui qui avait été plus qu'actif au début de l'année. Son corps assistait au cours, mais son esprit était bien loin. Il subissait ces longues heures assis à ne rien faire en face d'un professeur qui racontait des choses qui lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Ses résultats scolaires avaient fait une chute vertigineuse.

Son changement de comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu très longtemps. Ses amis lui avaient demandé pourquoi il était comme ça. Ils avaient essayé de lui remonter le moral, de lui changer les idées sans succès. Certains de ses professeurs avaient vu aussi qu'il n'était plus le même. Plusieurs déjà lui avait fait la remarque.

Et en ce samedi matin justement il était convoqué par son professeur de Métamorphose. Anthony se leva de son lit en se lassant d'avance des questions que Pond allait lui poser. Il les avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de plusieurs professeurs. Quelle était la cause de son changement d'attitude? Pourquoi se refermait-il sur lui-même? Comment expliquait-il ses résultats? Et enfin la phrase bateau que les profs avaient tous sorti : « N'hésites pas à venir parler à un de tes professeurs si tu en ressens le besoin. ». Il soupira en vu de l'entretien.

Il prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à l'écart de ses camarades de maison comme d'habitude. Il préférait la solitude. Il mangea léger comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas faim ces temps-ci.

A chacun de ses repas dans la Grande Salle Anthony passait son temps à observer les autres. Ce matin là, c'est la table des Gryffondors qui attira son regard. Une conversation assez animée y avait lieu entre Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils essayaient de ne pas parler fort mais certaines phrases arrivèrent jusqu'aux oreilles d'Anthony. Ron semblait en vouloir à Hermione pour une chose qu'elle avait faite et faisait toujours. Anthony avait bien remarqué que ces deux-là passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Hermione se leva soudainement et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle était rouge de colère. Ron s'affala sur la table des Gryffondors. Il semblait complètement dépité. Harry, qui était à côté de lui, lui tapota l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Comme il lui restait un peu de temps avant son entretien, Anthony saisit un journal qui traînait sur la table. La presse ne le passionnait pas, mais si ça pouvait lui faire passer le temps...

Néanmoins, il n'y trouva rien de bien intéressant. Depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre, le monde sorcier vivait dans une bulle de bonheur. Plus personne ne semblait se soucier des quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté et des dangers que cela pouvait représenter ; et les journaux ne faisaient rien pour changer cet état d'esprit. Aujourd'hui, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier portait sur la victoire des Crécelles de Kenmare sur les Faucons de Falmouth, et un dossier spécial de plusieurs pages était ajouté pour commenter le jeu de l'équipe gagnante.

Anthony soupira. Les journalistes devaient vraiment s'ennuyer ferme ces temps-ci. Alors qu'il tournait encore une page, ses yeux furent attirés par un article. Il n'était pas très long et dans un coin mais le titre attira l'attention du garçon.

_Disparition de magie_

_**Jeudi 27 novembre – 11h : Mrs Hofaber, femme de ménage, entre dans la chambre 707 de l'hôtel Broc&Bric sur le Chemin de Traverse.**_

_Elle y a trouvé une jeune femme inconsciente. « J'ai eu très peur qu'elle soit morte. J'ai tout de suite prévenu la réception qui a prévenu l'hôpital » nous raconte Mrs Hofaber. La victime, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année et de sang mêlé, a immédiatement été transportée à Ste Mangouste. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Cependant elle a gardé de nombreuses séquelles. En effet il semblerait que toutes traces de magie aient disparu de son organisme. Beaucoup de guérisseurs se penchent sur son cas. « C'est un cas inédit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette patiente n'est plus une sorcière. On pourrait la confondre avec une Moldue » nous a confié un guérisseur. Une enquête a été ouverte pour trouver la cause de son état. De même que la brigade de police magique a été recrutée pour trouver l'agresseur de la jeune femme. C'est donc le début d'une enquête très floue qui commence, et vous pourrez suivre son avancement tous les jours dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_._

_Kingsold R._

De la magie disparue? Bizarre. C'était bien la première fois qu'Anthony entendait parler de ça. Maintenant la pauvre fille était obligée de vivre pour le reste de ces jours sans magie. Ça devait être affreux. En plus elle était de sang mêlé, donc elle ne devait pas connaître la vie sans magie. Anthony s'imaginait mal, lui-même devoir se passer de magie une journée, alors pour toujours...

Anthony regarda l'heure. Il était plus que temps qu'il aille à son rendez-vous. Il se leva prestement et prit la direction de le classe de Métamorphose. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et s'exécuta quand il entendit un « Entrez. » venant de l'intérieur de la pièce. Sa professeur était assise derrière son bureau.

-Bonjour Mr Goldstein, assieds-toi je t'en prie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bonjour.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit en face du bureau. Pond resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes et le fixa. Anthony ne dit rien non plus. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt pour raconter ses problèmes à quiconque. Sa professeur finit par parler.

-Anthony, je peux t'appeler Anthony?

Il hocha la tête.

-Anthony, depuis quelques temps j'ai remarqué que ton attention dans ma classe n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Anthony ne la regardait pas. Il ne voulait pas répondre. De toute façon il ne voyait pas pourquoi il répondrait. C'était sa vie et il ne voulait en parler avec personne. Il attendait juste que Pond se lasse de son manque de réaction et le laisse partir comme tous les autres professeurs.

-Bon si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais te dire ce que je pense. Je pense que tu es comme ça à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ta camarade de maison, Miss Lovegood.

Anthony tourna les yeux vers Pond. C'était la première professeur à faire le rapprochement. Ses autres professeurs n'avaient même pas fait le lien alors que c'était le bouleversement de ce début d'année. C'était bien la preuve que leur paroles n'étaient que du vent. Ils l'avaient convoqué uniquement parce qu'ils le devaient devant ses résultats.

-Vu ta réaction j'en déduis que j'ai raison. Je continues ou tu prends le relais?

Anthony garda le silence pendant quelques secondes puis se lança.

-Je... Luna était ma meilleure amie. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me remettre de sa... disparition.

-D'accord. C'est déjà bien si tu arrives à l'admettre. Maintenant je voudrais savoir si tu es capable d'en parler avec moi. Parce que je penses que ça te ferai du bien.

Anthony réfléchit un instant. Il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin d'en parler. C'était comme ça et il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mais depuis presque deux mois il emmagasinait tous ses sentiments et des fois il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser à trop penser. Il regarda son professeur. Elle semblait sincère. Au moins si il lui parlait il était sûr que rien ne sortirai de cette pièce. Pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, pas de commérages.

-D'accord. Je veux bien en parler.

Pond lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à parler. Au début Anthony eut du mal à trouver ses mots mais petit-à-petit, il trouva les phrases pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Pond ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Elle se contentait d'écouter ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour Anthony. Lorsqu'il eut fini un silence envahit la pièce. Anthony avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il avait laissé s'échapper quelques larmes. Pond le fixait d'un regard brillant.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

Son cœur était un peu plus léger, pas de beaucoup mais ça le soulageait déjà énormément. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et releva la tête.

-C'est pas Neville qui lui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas?

Pond le fixait toujours. Elle ne dit rien. Elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

-Non je ne pense pas. Il devrait bientôt revenir ici.

-Les Aurors savent qui c'est alors?

Elle hésita encore. Son regard se fit plus incertain. Apparemment elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, tout ça est assez confidentiel, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Mais ils pensent que c'est quelqu'un qui habite au château, non? Vu les nouvelles dispositions, insista-t-il.

En effet depuis l'attaque de Parkinson, McGonagall avait annoncé le mise en place de nouvelles rondes faites par les professeurs en plus de celle des Préfets en chef et des fantômes. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter la peur chez les élèves qui était déjà palpable. Maintenant chacun regardait les autres avec méfiance et tout le monde avait peur que son voisin de dortoir soit le coupable. L'ambiance dans le château était au plus bas. Cependant ça ne dérangeait pas beaucoup Anthony. Que le monde autour de lui soit joyeux ou méfiant lui importait peu. Du moment qu'on laissait tranquille.

-Désolé Anthony, je ne peux rien te dire.

Il prit ça pour un oui. Le loup était dans la bergerie depuis le début. Pond reprit.

-Tu peux y aller maintenant. J'espère que ça t'as fait du bien de parler de tout ça. Et n'hésite pas à revenir me parler si tu en ressens le besoin, je serais là.

-Merci, bonne journée, dit Anthony en se levant.

Contrairement aux autres entretiens qu'il avait eut, il ressortit de celui-ci avec l'esprit plus tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que parler de ça avec Pond le refait autant de bien. En plus il était sûr que si il revenait lui parler elle serait toute ouïe, pas comme les autres professeurs.

Atteint d'une nouvelle motivation, il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs. Ça faisait 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas touché à son sac en dehors de ses cours. Le retour dans sa vie d'étudiant allait être dur. Il travailla toute la matinée. Quand l'heure de midi arriva, il avait un mal de tête carabiné et quitta à la hâte la bibliothèque.

Il rejoignit la Grande Salle et s'assit encore une fois le plus loin possible des autres Serdaigles. Il mangea rapidement mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, McGonagall prit la parole.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui j'ai une nouvelle annonce à faire. Cependant elle sera plus joyeuse que ses précédentes. Mr Neville Londubat revient à Poudlard. Il a été entièrement innocenté du meurtre de Miss Lovegood. Je vous prierais donc de le réintégrer dans le château et d'avoir envers lui un comportement normal. Merci de votre attention et bon weekend.

Anthony s'était rassit pour écouter l'annonce. A la fin de celle-ci il ne bougea pas. Neville revenait aujourd'hui. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit. Anthony avait honte de le dire mais lui aussi avait réellement crû que Neville était le meurtrier. Il ne lui avait même pas laisser le bénéfice du doute. Ils étaient amis et il avait crû les rumeurs. Il n'était même pas allé lui parler pour avoir sa version.

Neville avait dû aller directement dans sa salle commune pour éviter les autres élèves. Anthony se leva brusquement, et fonça vers le 7ème étage. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en même temps que Lavande Brown. Il lui demanda de prévenir Neville qu'il voulait lui parler et attendit dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Neville vint se planter devant lui. Ces quelques jours à Askaban ne lui avait pas fait de bien. Sa peau était terne. Ses yeux étaient soulignée de cernes violettes, ses joues étaient creuses.

-Salut, commença Anthony.

-Salut, marmonna Neville.

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir crû que tu... Enfin que tu avais fait ça à Luna.

Neville fixait Anthony avec un regard dur et finit par dire :

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire que tu ais crû ça! On est amis non? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour elle et malgré ça, tu as crû que je l'avait tué.

-Je suis désolé. Mais tout t'accusai. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je sais, j'aurais dû venir te voir. J'espère qu'on pourra tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire et redevenir amis, comme avant.

Neville ne dit rien pendant un moment puis lâcha :

-Rien ne sera plus comme avant. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps la confiance reviendra.

Anthony devina que la première phrase n'était pas vraiment destiné à leur amitié à tous les deux. Il hocha doucement la tête. Neville garda son regard dur sur lui puis partit vers le passage qui menait à sa salle commune. Anthony ne bougea pas. Il était sûr que sa relation avec Neville ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Quelque chose s'était brisé.

Il commença à marcher dans le couloir pour finir par vagabonder dans le château. Cette année aurait dû être remplie de joie et de fête. L'insouciance et le bonheur aurait dû remplir leurs journées. Après la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui, Anthony avait pensé que tout irait pour le mieux. Que quoi qu'il advienne, le pire était derrière eux. Pour la plupart des sorciers, cette réalité existait bien maintenant. Mais pour lui, ou pour Neville, le cauchemar continuait. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie et son amitié avec Neville agonisait. Ses autres amis l'avaient abandonné bien vite en voyant son état de léthargie constant. Ils s'étaient lassés. Il avait l'impression que tout lui glissait entre les doigts. Sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien. L'année scolaire avait commencé depuis moins de trois mois, pourtant il savait déjà que ça allait l'une de des pires année de sa vie. Et irrévocablement, sa pire année passé à Poudlard.

Et tout ça à cause d'une personne. D'une personne assez folle pour tuer Luna. Pourquoi vouloir la tuer? Elle incarnait la douceur et la sincérité. Ça devait être une personne sans cœur. A cause d'elle, Anthony avait perdu le sien. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, son corps criait vengeance. Le semblant de légèreté retrouvé du matin était maintenant bien loin. Il trouvait ça tellement injuste.

Pendant qu'il ruminait son malheur, il entendit du bruit venir d'une salle de classe. Il arrêta son flot de pensée en même temps que sa marche. Il devina le bruit d'une discussion animée. On était samedi donc personne ne devait être dans les salles de classe. En tant que Préfet en chef, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. Il avança doucement vers la source du bruit. La porte était entrouverte et il entendit des bribes de conversation entre deux femmes.

-Maintenant que Londubat a été innocenté, les Aurors vont revenir au château! Il va falloir être plus prudente!

-Oui, on a qu'à arrêter de se voir ou même de se parler un certain temps pour que les choses se tassent.

Intrigué, Anthony ne rentra pas dans la pièce comme il avait prévu de le faire, mais se colla au mur prés de la porte pour écouter le reste de la conversation qui pourrait être très instructive.

-Qu'on se parle ou pas ne changera rien! Réfléchit un peu bon sang! Ça paraîtrai même suspect qu'on ne se parle plus en public.

-Oui, d'accord... On fait quoi alors?

-On attend.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle, puis quelqu'un poussa un soupir.

-Tu as vraiment bien gaffé avec Pansy. La présence des deux Aurors ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche.

-Mais normalement, si ils ont trouvé l'écharpe dans les toilettes, ils vont chercher vers les Gryffondors, non? demanda l'autre avec une petite voix.

-Oui, normalement.

Elle soupira encore puis dit :

-Bon on fait comme on a dit. On n'a pas à s'inquiéter, personne ne nous soupçonne donc relax. Allez à tout à l'heure.

Anthony ouvrit de grands yeux. Il allait se faire prendre si il ne bougeait pas rapidement. Il chercha dans le couloir un quelconque objet qui puisse l'aider. Il remarqua un placard à balai un peu plus loin. Il se précipita dedans. Il ferma le battant le plus silencieusement possible alors que son cœur battait fort. Il entendit des pas se rapprochaient. Assurément l'une des deux femmes qui parlaient dans la salle de classe. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et risqua un coup d'œil à travers l'interstice. Les pas se rapprochaient. Son taux d'adrénaline était à son maximum. Il retint sa respiration quand il vit un pied entré dans son champ de vision. Le pied fut rapidement suivit par un deuxième pied puis des jambes, un buste, et enfin un visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette fille. Elle était dans la même année que lui. Il n'en revenait pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse être capable de tuer de sang froid une autre personne. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable.

La jeune fille était bien loin maintenant mais Anthony ne bougea pas de son placard à balai. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre. Elles avaient tué Luna et tenté de tuer Parkinson mais elles n'éprouvaient aucun regret. De quel droit avaient-elles fait ça? Anthony serra ses poings inconsciemment. La colère montait en lui. Comment pouvaient-elles être si cruelles? Aussi sans cœur?

Soudain Anthony réalisa qu'il savait quelque chose que personne d'autre dans l'école savait. Il devrait peut-être aller chez la directrice dire ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Oui c'est sûrement ce qu'il devrait faire. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas? Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il savait que si il disait ce qu'il avait vu, il ne se sentirai pas soulager pour autant. Il ressentirai toujours autant de chagrin et de rancune. Il ne tournerai jamais la page. Il ne savait pas comment cet état de fait était entré dans sa tête mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne sortirai pas de si tôt.

Il voulait faire ça lui-même. C'est seulement comme ça qu'elles auraient vraiment ce qu'elles méritaient. Il esquissa un sourire. Oui. Elles méritaient de souffrir comme elles avaient fait souffrir Luna. Grâce à ça il pourrait enfin se relever et regarder l'avenir. Il devait se libérer de l'entrave dans laquelle il était depuis deux mois.

Il sortit calmement du placard à balai avec un sourire mauvais. Il avait enfin trouvé comment retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il regarda le bout du couloir où la jeune fille était partie. Et elle allait l'aider plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle allait payer.

* * *

**Alors, alors, des idées sur la "fille"? Content d'entendre enfin parler de disparition de magie (c'était dans le résumé quand même! x) )? Soulagé de voir que Neville a été libéré?**

**J'ai remarqué que, pour ce chapitre, la chronologie de l'année correspond avec nous, alors je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais publier en fonction du "temps qui passe" dans ma fic. Vous en pensez quoi? (Pour la semaine prochaine, ça ne change rien, puisqu'il se déroule lors de la première semaine de décembre)  
**

**N'hésitez pas avec le bouton review! Il adore qu'on lui appuie dessus!**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! J'ai failli oublier de publier! La fac et ses devoirs le samedi m'ont complétement fait perdre la notion des jours (On devrait proposer une loi contre les devoirs surveillés le samedi, je suis sûre que ça ferait un tabac). Mais me voilà! Et je suis sûre que tout le monde sera très content, puisqu'on retrouve notre Hermione! Alors, ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, mais on y voit beaucoup Drago et nos deux détectives en herbes se rapprochent de leur but à grand pas!**

**Merci Cloe96 pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera! (non, je ne te dirais pas si tu as raison. Faut pas gâcher les plaisir! x) )**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Les malheurs d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la réunion. Elle était assise à une grande table où étaient attablés, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein et Drago Malefoy. C'était une réunion pour la préparation du bal de Noël. Hermione était dépitée. Ils ne seront jamais tous d'accord. Et tout ça pour un pauvre bal de Noël. Maintenant, même Malefoy mettait son grain de sel alors qu'avant il attendait sans rien dire que la réunion se finisse. Elle était sûre qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à contredire Susan à chaque nouvelle idée. Anthony avait prit la relève dans le rôle de celui qui ne disait rien. Il était là, à fixer le vide sans écouter un mot de ce qui se disait autour de lui.

Le brouhaha autour d'Hermione était incessant. Susan et Malefoy étaient encore en train de se disputer sur un détail insignifiant. La semaine dernière ça avait été pour la disposition des tables. Cette semaine c'était le nombre de sapins dans la Grande Salle. Susan était rouge de colère que quelqu'un lui tienne tête pour ce qui semblait être le projet de sa vie. Malefoy, lui, avait un sourire mauvais ancré sur le visage. Visiblement tout cela l'amusait beaucoup.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione se leva pour s'écrier :

-Maintenant ça suffit! Il y aura autant de sapins que d'habitude! Hagrid les ramènera de la Forêt Interdite comme d'habitude! Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de crier pour des choses aussi superficielles pour qu'on puisse enfin passer au choix du groupe de musique. Parce que ça, c'est important! Le bal est dans moins d'un mois et on a toujours pas de groupe!

A la fin de sa tirade, les trois autres la regardèrent avec des yeux étonnés. Depuis le début de la réunion elle avait été plus ou moins silencieuse et apparemment personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle se retenait de criser. Même Anthony était sorti de ses pensées et la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Hermione rougit pour s'être emporter et se rassit lentement en regardant la table.

La surprise passée, Malefoy esquissa un sourire.

-Ben alors Granger faut pas le prendre comme ça. On se détend.

Hermione leva des yeux lançant des éclairs vers lui. Susan et Anthony s'affaissèrent dans leur chaises en vu du conflit qui se profilait. Ils avaient l'habitude des disputes qui éclataient fréquemment entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

-Mais je suis très détendue. Mais toi par contre tu prends ce travail un peu trop à la légère! Au lieu de faire semblant de t'intéresser à des choses insignifiantes, tu pourrais t'investir un peu plus. Tu sais qu'à la fin du projet on devra tous faire un rapport sur le comportement de chacun. Et bien tu peux être sûr que ton manque de coopération sera relevé, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Le sourire narquois de Malefoy s'élargit au plus grand dam d'Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver! Il la mettait hors d'elle à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

-Toujours énervée. A croire que ton Weasmoche ne satisfait pas entièrement tes besoins. Mais ces réunions ne doivent pas te servir à te débarrasser de tes frustrations.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la colère. Comment osait-il lui dire ça? Insinuer que Ron ne la contentait pas pleinement. Et en plus devant les deux autres Préfets en chef. Elle pouvait être sûre que leur dispute allait faire le tour du château avant le soir même. Susan ne ratait jamais une occasion pour raconter les derniers ragots.

Déjà que son couple était plus ou moins bancal en ce moment, elle ne voulait pas rajouter ça en plus. Et si Susan ne tenait pas sa langue, tout Poudlard allait s'imaginer la vie sexuelle désastreuse de son couple. Elle voyait déjà la scène. Chaque maison avec sa théorie et tous les regards rieurs et enjôleurs qu'on leur lancera. Il fallait qu'elle joue serré.

Elle se leva de sa chaise mais garda les deux mains posées sur la table.

-Tu as tout faux Malefoy. Ron me comble totalement. Ne rejette pas tes problèmes personnels sur les autres.

Malefoy perdit son sourire, étonné que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout parle de ce genre de chose avec tant d'aise. Il avait pensé que son teint tournerait rouge pivoine et qu'elle marmonnerai une piètre excuse. Satisfaite de le voir bouche bée, Hermione prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle dit :

-C'est l'heure. A la prochaine séance, tout le monde devra avoir une proposition de groupe de musique à faire. Sur ce, bon après-midi.

Elle sortit la tête haute, fière d'avoir rabattu son caquet à Malefoy. Même si ce qu'elle avait dit était plus ou moins vrai, si toute l'école avait vent de leur échange, les rumeurs ne seraient pas dégradantes et seraient vite oubliées. Hermione ne voulait surtout pas que des dires infondés sur les performances sexuelles de Ron remontent aux oreilles de ce dernier. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Ils faisaient que se disputer en ce moment. Tout avait commencé avec la nouvelle « lubie » d'Hermione, comme Ron aimait le dire au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas une lubie, c'était un besoin, une quête devenue presque personnelle. Elle ressentait le besoin de trouver qui avait fait ça à Luna. Au début, Ron s'était montré conciliant. Neville étant accusé à tord, il soutenait Hermione dans sa démarche. Mais quand Neville avait été innocenté, Ron avait commencé à montrer son désaccord.

A partir de ce moment-là il s'était rangé du côté d'Harry qui était resté contre cette idée depuis le début. Le fait que Hermione et Ginny s'associent avec Malefoy n'arrangeait rien. Les deux garçons s'étaient ligués contre les deux jeunes filles, et Ginny avait fini par céder en laissant Hermione seule avec Malefoy. Heureusement ce dernier se montrait plus coopératif pour l'enquête qu'ils menaient que pour le préparation du bal.

Ils avaient assez bien avancé d'ailleurs. Comme Parkinson avait raconté son agression à Malefoy, ils savaient que c'était une fille. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle devait venir à Poudlard assez régulièrement ou qu'elle y vivait vu la difficulté qu'il y avait pour entrer dans le château clandestinement. Enfin ils cherchaient une femme assez grande, âgée de plus de 16 ans vu la description physique que Parkinson avait donnée. Cela réduisait les suspectes à une vingtaine de personne.

Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'après-midi de libre et elle comptait bien en profiter pour avancer ses devoirs. Elle s'assit à une table inoccupée et sortit son devoir de potion. Elle travaillait depuis quelques minutes quand un bruit mat lui fit relever la tête. Ron était au bout de l'allée, il venait de faire tomber un livre. Il le ramassa, gêné, et le posa sur une étagère. Quand il marcha enfin vers Hermione, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Malefoy.

Ron et elle ne s'étaient jetés que très récemment dans le grand bain. Ils avaient été leur première fois mutuelle et les rares fois où ils avaient replongés avaient été bien mais sans plus. Cependant Hermione préférait mettre ça plutôt sur le compte de leur inexpérience que sur le compte d'un possible problème anatomique de Ron. Elle était sûr qu'ils s'amélioreraient avec le temps.

Soudain Hermione eut une idée inattendue. Et si ça ne changeait jamais. Et si ils restaient à ce piètre niveau pour le reste de leur vie à deux ? Elle avait lut quelque part que le sexe comptait pour plus de 50% dans l'épanouissement d'une relation amoureuse. Cela voulait-il dire que son couple ne marcherai pas s'ils ne s'amélioraient pas au lit?

Hermione était assaillie par les doutes quand Ron arriva à sa table. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui faire un baiser mais au dernier moment, Hermione détourna la tête et les lèvres de Ron tombèrent sur sa joue. Elle sentit le rouge monté à ses joues. « Mais quelle conne! »pensa-t-elle. Prise dans ses pensées négatives elle n'avait pas voulu embrasser Ron. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tourner la tête, déjà que Ron était en colère contre elle. Mais qu'allait-il penser?

Tout ça c'était de la faute de Malefoy. Ce crétin lui avait embrouillé l'esprit ! Elle avait laissé le doute s'insinuer en elle à cause d'une toute petite phrase de cet abruti congénital.

Surpris, Ron se redressa et la dévisagea. Comme elle ne disait rien et n'osait même pas relever la tête vers lui, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut.

-Salut, répondit-elle sans pour autant le regarder.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je fais mon devoir de Potion. Tu l'a déjà fait?

Quelle question. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Ron ne faisait jamais ses devoirs en avance...

-Oui, je l'ai fais. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Ron Weasley avait fait ses devoirs alors que celui de Potion n'était à rendre que dans une semaine. Abasourdie, elle mit longtemps à répondre ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron. Fière de lui, il poursuivit :

-Ça t'étonne hein? Comme ces temps-ci on s'est pas mal disputé, j'ai pensé que ça serait sympa d'avoir du temps libre pour être ensemble comme avant.

-Heu oui... Oui. Bonne idée. Attends, je range mes affaires et on y va.

Maintenant Hermione était agréablement surprise. Tout en rangeant ses livres, elle se dit que peut-être elle pourrai rapidement rattraper son écart pendant cet après-midi. Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque main dans la main.

Ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres que Hermione sentit quelque chose chauffait sa cuisse. Elle plongea sa main libre dans sa poche. C'était une de ses plumes. Mais ce n'était pas une plume ordinaire. Elle l'avait un peu amélioré. Elle lui permettait de communiquer avec Malefoy sans attirer les soupçons. Elle n'avait pas pu réutiliser les Faux Gaglions puisque certains, comme Neville avait gardé le leur, « au cas où » disait-il. Mais elle s'en était inspirée et l'avait perfectionné. Si la plume chauffait, Malefoy devait sûrement avoir quelque chose de nouveau à lui dire.

Elle lâcha la main de Ron et la plongea dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle en ressortit un bout de papier vierge sous le regard interrogateur de Ron qui marchait à côté d'elle. Elle mit le papier dans sa poche et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Ron détourna son attention d'elle sans chercher à comprendre son comportement. Hermione sentit dans sa poche la plume prendre vie pendant un moment puis redevenir inerte. Elle replongea sa main dans sa poche une dernière fois pour ressortir le papier. Cependant il n'était plus vierge, un message y était inscrit. Elle le lit discrètement en évitant que Ron ne voit son manège.

« _J'ai quelque chose de nouveau très important. On se retrouve au même endroit que d'habitude le plus vite possible._ »

En effet la plume permettait de réellement communiquer en envoyant des messages. Hermione s'était fortement inspirée des téléphones portables moldus qui permettaient d'envoyer des messages.

Après avoir lu le mot, elle releva la tête et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, Ron s'arrêta aussi et se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Hermione hésita. Malefoy devait avoir découvert quelque chose de vraiment considérable pour vouloir la rencontrer dés maintenant. Mais ça l'embêtait de laisser Ron alors qu'il était venu vers elle pour une éventuelle réconciliation. Elle devait faire un choix ; un choix entre son cœur et son cerveau. Mais elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien. Et comme dans la plupart des fois elle décida de suivre son cerveau. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterai un jour mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Heu... Je vais pas pouvoir en fait, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le visage de Ron s'affaissa et devint plus rouge sous le coup de la colère à venir.

-Pourquoi? Gronda-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le sujet « Malefoy » était assez délicat ces temps-ci.

-Pourquoi? Ne me dit pas que c'est pour aller voir Malefoy sinon je ne réponds plus de moi!

-Ss... Si c'est pour aller le voir.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai! Je rêve! Je fais des efforts en venant te voir et toi tu préfères aller voir ce crétin?! C'est la meilleure!

-Je suis désolée Ron mais c'est vraiment important, là. On se retrouve après si tu veux.

-Non. Écoutes, Hermione j'en ai marre. Ça peut plus durer. Depuis des semaines c'est comme ça. On ne se voit presque plus, tu passes ton temps à parler de meurtres et de trucs macabres. Je ne te reconnaît plus et en plus, tu vois Malefoy au moins une fois par semaine.

Hermione ne trouva rien à dire devant toutes ces accusations parce que, malheureusement tout était vrai. Les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. Apparemment Ron attendait qu'elle se défende mais elle détourna le regard en clignant des yeux.

-Soit tu restes avec moi, soit tu pars. … Mais tu ne reviens pas, ajouta-t-il alors, face à son silence.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui posait un ultimatum. Elle l'aimait et il le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Il était devenu sa vie. Elle ne se voyait pas faire sa vie sans lui. Il était tout. Il le savait. Il le savait qu'elle le choisirai. Ça se voyait à son visage. Il était sûr de lui.

Pourtant Hermione hésitait. Avec cette enquête elle avait retrouvé un objectif et elle en avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir inutile. A la fin de la guerre elle avait cherché quelque chose, un but. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé à quoi s'accrocher. Et puis à la rentrée elle avait trouvé son nouvel objectif. Elle voulait encore montrer ce qu'elle valait. C'était essentiel pour elle. Luna, son amie était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sans que justice ne soit faite. Ron sera toujours là à la fin de l'enquête. Il ne bougera pas. Alors que la coupable courait toujours, prête à disparaître à tout moment. La meurtrière n'attendrait pas que Ron accepte le nouveau dessein d'Hermione.

Voilà, elle avait fait son choix. Elle espérait que Ron lui pardonnera un jour et qu'il l'attendra.

-D'accord... Alors... J'y vais.

Elle n'attendit pas que Ron dise quoi que ce soit et se détourna pour partir dans le sens opposé. Les larmes envahirent son champ de vision pour tomber bientôt sur ses joues. Elle pria pour que Ron la rattrape et la sert dans ses bras. Mais rien ne vint. Elle tourna dans un autre couloir et disparut de la vue de Ron.

Le couloir était désert. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Elle glissa le long du mur pour finir assise. Les sanglots lui secouaient tout le corps. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout était fini. Réellement fini. Il n'avait pas couru après elle. Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Ne disait-on pas que l'amour, c'est aimer tout de l'autre? Chaque partie sans exception? Elle, elle aimait tout chez Ron.

Elle mordit son poing pour se retenir de crier de désespoir. Elle se sentait bafouée. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Mais non, elle s'était fourvoyée. Il ne voulait que certaines parties d'elle. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux si bleus, si mélancoliques où elle adorait se perdre. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à juste les contempler. Ils étaient indescriptibles, seulement beaux.

Soudain Hermione se rappela qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Malefoy. Il devait déjà être au rendez-vous depuis longtemps. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues puis renifla fortement. Elle étala plus qu'elle n'essuya ses larmes. Elle sortit le mot chiffonné de sa poche pour le relire. L'écriture de Malefoy n'était pas très soigné contrairement à d'habitude. Il avait dû être fébrile quand il avait écrit. C'était sans doute une grande découverte ou alors une urgence.

Hermione se redressa sur ses pieds. Elle essaya de reprendre contrôle sur son corps pour que le flot continu de larmes s'arrête. Tout son corps tremblait. Elle avait chaud. Elle prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se calme pour ne pas arriver en zombie devant Malefoy. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit en marche pour détendre ses membres. Elle marcha pendant un long moment pour se calmer. Les gens autour d'elle la regardaient bizarrement. Elle devait avoir une tête assez peu présentable mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle arrivait à stopper les tremblements de ses jambes, ça sera déjà une grande victoire.

Après maintes détours, elle arriva enfin devant la porte derrière laquelle il y aurait sûrement Malefoy. Elle respira un grand coup, essuya une dernière fois ses joues et entra dans la salle de classe. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte que Malefoy exprimait son mécontentement.

-Ah quand même! Ça fait au moins une demi heure que je t'attends! Tu foutais quoi franchement?!

Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa place, prés de la porte. Lui, il était à l'autre bout de la pièce assis à une table. Il la regardait en attendant sûrement une réponse. Comme elle ne chercha pas à se défendre, il continua :

-En tout cas tu n'étais pas en train de te coiffer, je crois bien que c'est pire que d'habitude.

-...

Devant son mutisme, Malefoy se leva et vint en face d'elle. Quand il vit les traces de ses larmes, son expression changea pendant une demi seconde. Hermione lui lança un regard plein de défi. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à subir des insultes de sa part. Malefoy ne dit rien mais ne se gêna pas pour la dévisager pendant de longues secondes. Hermione se décala pour échapper à son regard et s'avança dans la pièce. Elle se retourna pour s'appuyer à une table du premier rang.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? Demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy pivota lentement pour la regarder puis afficha un sourire de vainqueur.

-C'est une Serpentard.

Hermione resta scotchée devant son annonce.

-Quoi? La coupable? C'est une Serpentard?

-Oui! Ben oui! De quoi veux-tu que je te parle?

Hermione se décolla de la table pour se tenir bien droite devant Malefoy.

-Mais... Comment tu sais ça? Demanda-t-elle avec de la fébrilité dans la voix.

Malefoy élargit son sourire devant sa réaction. Il ne dit rien un instant pour ménager son effet. Hermione fit un pas vers lui pour montrer son impatience.

-Tu sais que l'agresseur de Pansy avait une cagoule et une cape quand elle l'a attaqué? Et bien j'ai retrouvé la cagoule et la cape dans ma salle commune.

-O... Ok. Mais tu as trouvé ça au milieu de ta salle commune? Comme ça? Interrogea-t-elle, sceptique.

Malefoy perdit son sourire.

-Mais non! J'ai fouillé! Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tout à l'heure, après la réunion pour le bal je suis retourné dans ma salle commune. Elle était vide alors j'en ai profité pour fouiller.

-Et comment tu as eu l'idée?demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Ben je me suis dit que si j'étais le coupable, je ne planquerai pas mes affaires dans ma chambre parce que si quelqu'un les trouve, il saura tout de suite que c'est moi. Ce que je ferais c'est que je cacherai mes fringues à un endroit assez neutre, où il y a du passage. Comme ça si on les trouve, ben on sait pas à qui c'est.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy pouvait avoir de si bonnes idées. A vrai dire, elle était surprise, et dans le bon sens du terme. Elle n'a jamais vu Malefoy autrement que comme un crétin fini, imbu de lui-même, et bon à rien. Mais il pouvait très bien être intelligent, malin ou sagace sans qu'elle n'en sache rien. Bon c'est vrai elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à savoir comment il était.

Quand la nostalgie la prenait et qu'elle repensait à ses premières années scolaires, elle se disait souvent que Harry, Ron et elle avaient classé Malefoy dans la case indésirable sans vraiment chercher à le connaître. Ils avaient suivi les préjugés. Pourtant depuis le début de cette année, Malefoy n'avait pas été tout à fait comme avant. Bien sûr c'était très subtil et c'est parce que Hermione était assez observatrice qu'elle l'avait vu. Par exemple, il ne l'avait plus jamais appelé « Sang de bourbe » contrairement aux autres années où il ne s'en lassait jamais. Bon, le sarcasme et les pics étaient toujours au goût du jour. Mais le changement, bien que subtil, était là.

Hermione esquissa un sourire, un très petit sourire.

-Bon raisonnement. Et... Tu as trouvé tout ça où?

-C'était planqué sous une latte de parquet dans un coin de la salle.

-Donc, ça doit réduire notre quota à une dizaine de personne?

Malefoy retrouva son sourire.

-Sept très exactement. Quatre en sixième année et trois en septième année. Je n'ai pas compté Pansy vu qu'elle s'est fait attaquer.

-On peut enlever Bulstrode aussi. C'est bien elle qui a secouru Parkinson?

-Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé. Ça fait six alors.

Le silence s'installa. Malefoy souriait toujours franchement. Hermione n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de le voir sourire ainsi, ou du moins pas quand il s'adressait à elle. Elle était un peu gênée. Elle aussi était contente de leur avancée mais elle ne le montrait pas comme ça. En plus il la regardait comme si il attendait qu'elle réagisse comme lui. Il la scrutait. Elle sourit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

-Alors, heu... On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda-t-elle pour casser le silence qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus gênant.

Malefoy détourna le regard en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ben ça, je sais pas justement, je me disais que tu aurais peut-être une idée, soupira-t-il.

Il la prenait de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il aurait un scoop comme ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la suite des événements. Elle commença à se balader dans la classe.

-Ben, heu... Comme elles sont toutes dans ta maison, tu auras plus de possibilité pour les observer. Tu parles aux sixièmes années? Demanda-t-elle en observant la classe.

-Non pas vraiment. Chaque promo reste de son côté.

-Ok, ben au moins tu vas peut-être pouvoir questionner celles de ton année.

-Ouais je pense. Mais je vais être celui qui va bosser alors que toi, tu ne vas rien faire, dit-il.

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait perdu son sourire et avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas apprécier d'avoir des « devoirs » à faire à la maison.

-Il n'y a pas trop le choix. Ce n'est pas moi qui va aller parler aux pestes de ta maison, répondit-elle fermement.

Malefoy la fixa un moment sans vraiment la voir. Il finit par retrouver le sourire. Cependant il était beaucoup moins franc qu'avant. Il était plus mauvais. Hermione pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer son idée.

-Oui, mais tu pourrais quand même te rendre utile. Les filles parlent dans les toilettes. Et comme tu es une fille...

-Merci de le remarquer, coupa-t-elle. Tu es comme Ron.

-...Tu pourras écouter discrét... Quoi?! Tu viens de me comparer à Weasmoche?! Je ne te permets pas! S'écria-t-il.

En parlant de Ron, elle repensa de leur dispute et elle écouta à peine la crise de Malefoy. Les larmes vinrent tout de suite à ses yeux et l'image de Malefoy en train de s'énerver devant elle se brouilla.

Elle avait passé sept ans avec Ron. Il y avait tellement de chose qui le lui rappelait. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans se remémorer tous les moments passés avec lui. Depuis qu'elle était avec Malefoy elle n'avait pas pensé à Ron mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Malefoy avait dû voir son changement d'état d'esprit car il avait arrêté de parler et la dévisageait. Hermione se sentit gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait par Malefoy. Elle lutta pour que ces larmes ne coulent pas. Elle remonta l'allée de la classe avec la vision trouble.

-Bon... Ben je... Je vais y aller. On se revoit dans la semaine si on a du neuf, dit-elle.

Mais quand elle arriva prés du premier rang elle se prit les pieds dans la table et trébucha. Malefoy, qui était pile en face, la réceptionna en plein dans ses bras. Le visage d'Hermione se retrouva plaquer au niveau du col et de la cravate du jeune homme. Elle sentit les mains de Malefoy se poser spontanément sur sa taille pour la retenir. Tout de suite elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Les larmes étaient bien loin maintenant, mais le rouge les remplaçait sur son visage. Elle prit appui sur les bras du jeune homme pour se redresser. Elle se remit droite en face de Malefoy.

-Dé... Désolée, je me suis pris le pied de la table, dit-elle plus qu'embarrassée.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il regardait partout sauf sur elle. Il semblait aussi gêné qu'elle-même.

-J'y vais alors... A plus, dit-elle avant de partir pour de bon.

Elle marcha rapidement dans le couloir en regardant le sol. Cette rencontre avait vraiment été étrange. Elle s'était attendu à des moqueries de la part de Malefoy mais il n'avait rien dit. Et le comble, quand elle lui était tombé dessus, il ne l'avait pas évité, il l'avait retenu. Elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait laissé tomber pour ne pas la toucher. Avant, elle le répugnait au point qu'il faisait tout pour qu'ils n'échangent aucun contact. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ce qui lui faisait un choc encore plus grand, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il l'avait touché. Tout son corps avait réagi fortement à son contact. Même avec Ron son corps réagissait plus lentement. Elle n'en revenait pas que Malefoy lui ait fait cet effet là! Les récents événements avaient sûrement chamboulé ses sentiments. Pas d'autres possibilités.

Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle prit le chemin de la salle commune en priant pour que Ron n'y soit pas. Elle voulait être seule pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame. La salle commune était presque vide à son grand soulagement. Elle monta directement dans son dortoir et s'affala sur son lit. Elle avait retenu ses larmes pendant tout son trajet mais là, elle les laissa reprendre le dessus. Les sanglots arrachèrent des sursauts à son corps.

Elle pleura pendant très longtemps et finit par s'endormir sans aller dîner.

* * *

**Franchement, qui n'a pas envie de venir prendre dans ses bras la petite Hermione pour la réconforter? Et qui n'a pas envie de tomber malencontreusement dans les bras de Drago pour faire pleins d'autres choses? ;)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvre toute la vérité sur le meurtre de cette pauvre Luna, et en prime, on voit Drago (même si ce n'est pas son chapitre!).**

**Concernant la publication, je publie suivant le temps qui passe dans la fiction à partir de maintenant. Conséquences? vous risquez d'être gâter en décembre (ça ne sera pas forcément le cas tous les mois), puisqu'il n'y aura pas moins de 5 chapitres de publier (en comptant celui là!), alors surveillez les sorties! :)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Comme annoncé, voici un arrivage plus tôt que d'habitude! Et, ... le suspense est à son comble, ... ce chapitre concerne Daphné Greengrass. ^^ Et en bonus, un Drago qui pose tout plein de questions!  
**

**Merci à marjsafi et Helia.H pour les reviews! :) Et pour les hypothèses sur l'identité de la coupable, vous aurez vos réponses dans ce chapitre!  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le secret inavouable de Daphné Greengrass.

Les premières années de scolarité de Daphné Greengrass avaient été plus que banales. Elle avait rejoint la maison Serpentard où elle avait rencontré Pansy Parkinson. Ensemble elles s'étaient faites accepter dans le groupe de Drago et de Blaise. Daphné avait vu de loin leurs querelles avec les Gryffondors mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment participé. Même si elle partageait les idées des Serpentards, elle n'avait jamais vu la nécessité de se moquer des Gryffondors. En fait, même leur parler lui semblait plus qu'inutile.

Ses résultats scolaires avaient toujours été moyens, dans la norme. Elle ne s'était jamais fait remarquée d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, comme la plupart des élèves. Elle avait regardé Harry Potter survivre à travers les ans en se demandant s'il faisait exprès de s'attirer des problèmes, comme la plupart des élèves.

Mais tout avait changé l'été dernier. Enfin, pour tout le monde, elle était toujours la même Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard, amie de Pansy Parkinson, qui ne disait pas grand chose. Mais la vérité était toute autre.

Un après-midi en Août, sa sœur, Astoria était venue lui parler. Sa sœur avait toujours su ce qu'elle voulait. Pour son avenir, elle voulait un mari fortuné qui pouvait lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais elle voulait aussi avoir sa vie à elle, avec ses amis et ses occupations.

Astoria était donc venue voir Daphné avec une nouvelle idée. Sa nouvelle cible était Drago Malefoy. Les parents du garçon s'étaient faits enfermer à Askaban. Les affaires de la famille étaient donc revenues à Drago, tout comme la grande fortune des Malefoy. Astoria y avait vu l'occasion rêvée et avait attendu la rentrée avec impatience.

Malheureusement pour elle, Drago ne lui avait pas accordé plus d'attention qu'aux autres. Et pire encore, elles avaient découvert qu'il fréquentait Lovegood en cachette. Astoria était rentrée dans une colère noire. Elles avaient espionné la Serdaigle pendant plusieurs jours et plus Astoria l'avait observé, plus elle l'avait détesté. Drago était à elle et elle n'aurait pas pu accepter qu'une fille l'empêche de réaliser son plan. D'habitude personne ne lui refusait rien...

-Daphné!

-Hein? Ah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

C'était Pansy. Daphné sortit de ses pensées. Se remémorer tous ces mauvais souvenirs ne servait à rien.

Elles étaient en cours de Potions. Et comme à chaque cours de Potions, Pansy parlait du bal de Noël. Mais Daphné avait laissé ses pensées vagabonder. Pourtant c'était bien l'un des seul sujet qui l'intéressait un minimum depuis quelques temps.

-Daphné! Je te parle de quelque chose d'important là!

-Désolé, je n'ai pas écouté.

-Ouais, j'ai bien vu. Je disais que maintenant que le thème du bal a été annoncé, il faut absolument qu'on trouve des robes.

Ce matin, les Préfets en chef avaient divulgué le thème tant attendu.

-Le thème est Or et Argent. Autant dire que nous, on va mettre de l'argent, dit Daphné.

Pansy sourit à son amie devant sa déduction plus que correcte.

-Oui tu as tout à fait raison. Le bal est dans un peu plus d'une semaine, on pourra aller à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end prochain.

-Ok, répondit simplement Daphné.

-Je suis si pressée d'y être. J'espère que Blaise va m'inviter. La dernière fois j'y suis allé avec Drago, on s'était bien amusé mais ça me fera pas de mal de changer, continua Pansy sans remarquer le manque d'enthousiasme de Daphné.

L'avantage avec Pansy c'était qu'elle pouvait parler très longtemps sans que Daphné est autre chose à dire que « Ok », ou « Oui ». Ça allait parfaitement à Daphné puisque se lancer dans de grands monologues n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Daphné approuvait le nouveau choix de Pansy. Si elle ne s'intéressait plus à Drago, Daphné n'aurait plus à lui faire du mal. Astoria avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, faire du mal à une camarade de dortoir n'avait rien de plaisant et si Daphné pouvait l'éviter, elle ne se ferait pas prier. Bien sûr elle ne dit rien de cela. Personne ne devait savoir ce que sa sœur et elle avaient fait.

Et voilà, elle ressassait encore ses satanées pensées. Elle vit que Pansy continuait de parler alors que Daphné avait loupé les dernières secondes. Elle fit une remarque pour revenir dans la conversation.

-Tu sais, cette année, on n'est pas obligé de venir en couple, dit Daphné.

-Je sais bien. Mais ça serait quand même sympa.

Ce que voulait dire Pansy c'est que si elle réussissait à avoir un cavalier alors que ce n'était pas obligatoire, elle ferai pâlir toutes les autres filles qui seraient seules pour la plupart. Elle aimait se montrer supérieure. « Même si ce n'était qu'en apparence. » pensa Daphné.

La fin du cours vint peu après. Tout le monde sortit de la classe. Dans le couloir les septièmes années de Serdaigles attendaient déjà devant la porte pour leur prochain cours. En passant devant eux, Daphné croisa le regard de l'un d'eux. Elle le reconnut comme étant le Préfet en chef de Serdaigle mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Le garçon la fixait d'une manière peu naturelle. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Daphné était la façon dont il la regardait. C'était un regard noir. On y voyait de la haine et de la violence. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout instant pour la frapper. En réponse à ce regard insistant, Daphné le fixa aussi. Elle comprit tout de suite que c'était une mauvaise idée quand elle le vit serrer les poings. Elle détourna vite les yeux et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était mais dans sa tête, son cerveau était en ébullition.

Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé comme ça? Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne lui avait même jamais parlé. C'était même la première fois qu'ils échangeaient un regard ; et quel regard!

Soudain une image apparue dans son esprit. Au début de l'année, Lovegood avait souvent été avec un garçon de sa maison. Elle l'avait remarqué pendant la semaine où elle l'avait espionné. Sous le choc, Daphné s'arrêta dans le couloir. Les autres Serpentards continuèrent leur chemin sans faire attention à elle.

Non, impossible! Elle se retourna brusquement pour revoir le visage du garçon dans l'espoir de s'être trompée. Le couloir était vide. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà rentrés dans la classe.

Daphné reprit sa marche, plongées dans ses pensées. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour qu'il la regarde comme ça. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose avoir avec tout ça.

Elle se souvint de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tué Lovegood. C'était Astoria. Au milieu de la nuit elle était venue la réveiller, les mains pleines de sang, complètement affolée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait tué Lovegood dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Au début Daphné ne l'avait pas cru. Puis en voyant l'état de sa sœur elle avait consenti à la croire. Elle avait aidé Astoria à se débarrasser du sang et elle avait caché le couteau.

Daphné avait été choquée d'entendre de quoi sa sœur avait été capable. Elle n'avait pas seulement tué une personne, elle l'avait torturé avant ça. Astoria lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails.

Un soir, Astoria avait croisé Lovegood seule dans un couloir du deuxième étage et elle avait perdu toute retenue. Elle l'avait entraîné dans les toilettes qu'elle savait toujours désertes. Comme Astoria avait eu Potion plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait toujours sur elle son nécessaire de Potion, dont un couteau. Elle n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir. Elle avait fait souffrir Lovegood pour la punir. Pour se venger de son affront. Au début elle n'avait pas trop su comment exprimer sa rage, puis petit à petit, elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, mêlant magie et méthode moldue. Lovegood avait crié et pleuré. Elle avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça mais Astoria l'avait à peine entendu. Elle avait été trop absorber dans son œuvre pour répondre aux questions de sa victime. Puis les cris s'étaient tus. Le silence avait fait sortir Astoria de sa transe et elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait tué Lovegood.

Dans un élan de lucidité, elle avait métamorphosé son écharpe de Serpentard en une écharpe de Gryffondor pour faire aller les enquêteurs vers cette piste et l'avait caché dans un cabinet. Elle était partie des toilettes et était de suite allée réveiller sa sœur. Daphné l'avait rassuré en lui disant que personne ne pouvait faire le lien entre Lovegood et elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Londubat allait à Askaban pour le plus grand soulagement des deux sœurs. Malheureusement au même moment, elles avaient découvert la liaison que Pansy avait avec Drago. Astoria avait tanné Daphné pour qu'elle agisse comme il se devait, étant dans le même dortoir que Pansy. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait accepté la requête de sa sœur. Elle avait d'abord agit à contre cœur. Mais quand elle avait vu son amie endormie devant elle, vulnérable elle s'était laissée aller.

Pansy avait toujours été au dessus d'elle. Tout le monde la connaissait, l'admirait même pour certains. Elle ne se taisait jamais et personne ne faisait attention à Daphné. Elle n'était que le petit chien-chien de Pansy. Elle était devenue transparente pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Dés que Pansy était dans les environs, plus personne ne prêtait attention à Daphné. Elle se sentait si inutile dans ces moments-là.

Alors quand elle avait été devant Pansy, une forte colère, cachée jusque là, avait surgit en elle. Les coups étaient partis tous seuls. Elle s'était presque senti soulagée de laisser sa rancune s'exprimer. Mais Pansy s'était vite réveillée et s'était révélée être une adversaire plus difficile à combattre que prévu. Elles avaient lutté pendant plusieurs minutes mais leur vacarme avait averti les élèves dans la salle commune. En entendant des bruits derrière la porte, Daphné s'était désillusionnée pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce sans être vu et avait couru jusqu'aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

En se remémorant ses sombres souvenirs, Daphné s'était laissée guider jusque dans le parc. Elle aurait dû faire demi-tour et aller dans sa salle commune pour faire son devoir de Sortilèges à rendre le lendemain mais elle ne voulait pas voir Pansy. Elle s'assit sur un banc en serrant son manteau autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

D'ailleurs cette dernière ne l'avait pas retrouvé dans le château, elle ne devait pas avoir besoin d'elle. Pansy croyait que tout le monde était dupe, mais Daphné avait bien vu qu'elle choisissait ses « amis » avec un peu trop de minutie et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle côtoyait certaines personnes en fonction de leur utilité. Donc Daphné ne devait pas déroger à la règle. Mais même en sachant cela, elle restait avec elle. Elle préférait être mal accompagnée que seule. Elle n'était pas très bavarde mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait le silence et la solitude ; enfin d'habitude.

Un mouvement à sa droite vint troubler le paysage figé qu'offrait le lac gelé. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut Drago. Il marcha vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle retourna à la contemplation du lac.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien Drago. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître et comme cette année il était la proie de sa sœur, elle l'avait éviter du mieux qu'elle avait pu tout le trimestre. C'est pourquoi elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il venait vers elle aujourd'hui et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il fixait un point devant lui mais ne semblait pas vraiment observer la vue. Daphné détourna les yeux. S'il voulait lui parler qu'il le fasse, sinon tant pis.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis Daphné sentit le regard de Drago posé sur elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa ses yeux. Cela devait être le signal qu'il attendait puisque Drago commença aussitôt après à parler.

-Salut. Ça va?

Daphné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle était un peu déroutée. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « Salut. Ça va? ». C'était bien loin du Drago Malefoy dont elle connaissait la vive répartie.

-Heu... Oui ça va. Et toi?

-Ça va, ça va.

Il fixa Daphné pendant quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Elle se sentie mal à l'aise devant son regard appuyé.

-Je suis venu te parler parce que je m'inquiète pour Pansy, finit-il par dire.

Ah voilà la vraie raison. Pendant un instant Daphné avait crut qu'il venait discuter pour qu'ils fassent connaissance. Pas qu'elle veuille devenir amie avec lui, non, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle. Mais non, c'était pour Pansy, toujours Pansy. Même quand elle n'était pas là physiquement, elle était _là_.

Devant son mutisme, Drago enchaîna.

-Je pense qu'elle ne s'est pas très bien remise de son agression et comme on est ses meilleurs amis, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait l'aider.

Daphné avait l'étrange impression qu'il récitait un texte apprit par cœur. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression.

-Ah bon, moi je trouve qu'elle se remet très bien. La preuve, elle a passé le cours de Potion à parler de sa robe pour le bal.

-Oui, mais tu connais Pansy, elle n'aime pas montrer ses émotions. En plus son agresseur est toujours en liberté.

C'est vrai qu'elle était du genre à ne rien dire sur elle et ses sentiments. Elle avait peut-être peur mais elle ne disait rien.

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais je suis sûre que si elle voudrai vraiment de notre aide, elle nous le dirai.

De toute façon, Pansy ne risquait rien puisque c'était Daphné son agresseur et elle n'avait pas l'intention de refaire une tentative. Enfin pas avant que les choses ne se soient tassées. Mais ça, bien sûr Drago ne le savait pas.

-Peut-être, répondit-il dubitatif. Mais quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Lovegood, Pansy a le droit de flipper. Même si c'était une Serdaigle, je trouve que c'est vraiment affreux ce qu'il lui ait arrivé. Tu ne trouves pas? Demanda Drago en la regardant plus intensément encore.

Mais pourquoi insistait-il autant? S'il voulait vraiment protéger Pansy, il pouvait demander à Grégory de jouer son garde du corps. Il serait beaucoup plus efficace qu'elle.

-Oui, oui, c'est affreux, c'est vrai, répondit-elle ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça. Je crois que les Aurors pensent que c'est un élève, tu crois ça? C'est horrible.

Ah bon? Les Aurors enquêtait seulement à Poudlard alors. Daphné n'était pas au courant. Les élèves n'étaient pas tenus au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Peut-être qu'ils savaient dans quelle maison le coupable était. Et si ils avaient déjà tout découvert et qu'ils observaient leur comportement, à elle et à sa sœur en attendant qu'elles fassent un faux pas?

Non, Il n'y avait aucun moyen de relier Astoria, et donc Daphné, à Lovegood. Elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées et personne ne savait que Drago avait un lien avec Lovegood.

Il n'y avait rien.

-Oui, horrible, répéta Daphné.

-Tu penses que c'est qui toi? Interrogea Drago.

Daphné se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise. Drago avait dévié du sujet de départ vers un sujet peu plaisant pour la jeune fille.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas. Je ne la connaissais pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait des ennemis.

-Mmh, fit-il pensivement. Et il n'y a aucun lien entre Lovegood et Pansy. Peut-être que c'est une tarée qui frappe au hasard.

« Si il y a un lien et c'est toi! » se dit Daphné. Pourvu qu'il ne se rende compte de rien. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle de ça? Elle commençait à sentir la peur monter en elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago. Il la regardait toujours ; à son plus grand désarroi. Il la scrutait plus que de raison comme s'il attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

-Ou...Oui, sans doute, affirma-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire durant quelques secondes. Troublée, Daphné planta ses yeux sur le lac. De la sueur commençait à couler dans son dos. La peur l'avait envahit complètement. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas accusé et c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il sache quoi que ce soit. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle essaya de se calmer en se disant que la péripétie avec le Préfet en chef des Serdaigles l'avait rendu paranoïaque et qu'elle s'imaginait des choses.

-Tu mesures combien? demanda Drago toujours les yeux rivés sur elle.

Daphné fut déstabilisée un instant par ce changement soudain de sujet, puis elle se reprit et répondit.

-Heu... un mètre soixante-quinze. Pourquoi?

-Oh non, comme ça. Bon je te laisse. A plus, dans la salle commune.

Drago se leva puis s'en alla vers le château. Daphné ne se sentit pas soulagée de le voir s'éloigner. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir subit un interrogatoire et d'avoir répondu à côté de la plaque à chaque question. La panique la gagna. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer son cœur. L'air lui fit mal à la gorge tellement il était glacé. Elle se leva pour rentrer au chaud.

Elle ne voulait pas aller dîner. Elle risquait de voir Drago ou de croiser le Serdaigle. Elle aurait dû aller faire ses devoirs pour demain, elle ne s'était pas avancée, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Alors elle marcha dans les couloirs pour se réchauffer. Elle croisa peu de personnes, tout le monde devaient être dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle entendait le brouhaha derrière les portes. Elle aperçut Théodore au loin, il lui adressa un regard plein de gentillesse; comme à son habitude avant de s'éloigner vers la Grande Salle.

Théodore était le garçon avec lequel elle était la plus proche. De temps en temps ils passaient leur soirée ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient un tempérament semblable. Lui aussi ne parlait pas beaucoup, il n'aimait pas parler pour dire des choses inutiles. En fait c'était un peu l'opposé de Pansy. Repenser à Pansy lui rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Drago. Cette histoire ne la lâcherai donc jamais.

Elle s'éloigna du réfectoire pour s'enfoncer dans les dédales de couloirs. La solitude lui fit du bien et elle se sentit légèrement apaisée. Elle marcha très longtemps sans destination définie. Elle vagabondait, montait, descendait les escaliers. Elle essayait de se vider l'esprit, de ne plus penser. Elle voulait que le silence du château envahisse sa tête. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses peurs étaient toujours là et ne la quittaient pas.

Bientôt, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder sa montre. 23H26. Le couvre feu était de rigueur depuis très longtemps déjà, mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle devait rentrer dans son dortoir sans se faire prendre pour les professeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle passait l'ouverture de sa salle commune. Il restait quelques personnes sur les fauteuils mais la plupart des élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Daphné soupira en s'asseyant dans un canapé. Elle devait faire ses devoirs. Maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir reculer l'échéance pour s'y mettre.

Elle sortit plumes et parchemins et se mit au travail. Le temps passa et les rares personnes qui s'étaient attardées au prés du feu montèrent dans leur dortoir. Daphné se retrouva seule. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Ses yeux la piquaient. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Elle lutta un moment avant que le sommeil finisse par l'emporter. Sa tête tomba sur son parchemin de Sortilèges et son esprit partit au pays des songes.

Elle était avec Drago au bord du lac comme plus tôt dans la journée. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse mais tout ce qu'il lui disait c'était combien Pansy était magnifique. Cette dernière arriva derrière Drago et le surpris en posant ses mains sur les yeux du garçon. Daphné regarda Drago se retourner pour embrasser Pansy à pleine bouche. Ils faisaient comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle était transparente. Encore une fois.

Elle sortit de ce cauchemar à cause de la pression qu'elle ressentait au niveau de sa gorge. Elle essaya de prendre une inspiration mais aucun air ne rentra dans ses poumons. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, suffocante. Elle reconnut tout de suite la cravate bleue et bronze en face d'elle comme étant celle d'un Serdaigle. Malgré le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit, elle comprit alors que la pression sur sa gorge était exercé par des mains. Daphné porta aussitôt ses mains à sa gorge pour essayer de la dégager. Elle était à genou devant son agresseur. Son corps demandait cruellement de l'oxygène et son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Elle sentait les larmes venir à ses yeux. Elle leva un regard suppliant vers l'homme et elle le reconnut aussitôt.

C'était le Préfet en chef. Elle ne pouvait confondre ce regard empli de fureur avec aucun autre. Elle tapa faiblement sur les mains autour de son cou, le regard suppliant. Son champ de vision diminua, sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Ses mains tombèrent le long de son corps. Son cœur ralentissait dangereusement. L'opacité devant ses yeux augmenta. La dernière chose qu'elle vit distinctement fut le sourire sadique du Préfet, satisfait que justice soit faite.

Elle sentit à peine sa tête rencontrer brutalement le sol. Elle était déjà loin. La dernière pulsation de son cœur retentit et elle se sentit partir. Toute la douleur ressentit jusqu'à maintenant la quitta en même temps que son âme s'envolait. Elle vit son corps par terre, aux pieds du Préfet. Il la regardait de haut, immobile. Elle ne saura jamais le nom de celui qu'il l'avait tué. Elle monta jusqu'au plafond de la salle commune puis s'arrêta. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un fantôme. Alors pourquoi ne continuait-elle pas son chemin? Elle essaya de bouger mais comment bougeait-on une âme?

En bas, elle vit le Préfet s'éloigner de son corps sans un dernier regard. Il sortit en laissant Daphné seule. Elle se regarda. Elle avait le visage grossi et légèrement bleu. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et fixaient le pied de la table basse à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son encrier était tombé par terre et diffusait son encre rouge sur le tapis. Elle observa un long moment l'encre gagner du terrain jusqu'à rejoindre son corps. De loin on pouvait presque croire que l'encre était son sang.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était morte. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça arriverai si vite. Elle était encore jeune. Sur le coup elle avait eut très mal, mais maintenant elle était presque soulagée. Étant morte, elle n'avait plus de problèmes, ou de tentatives de meurtre à réaliser. Elle n'irai jamais en prison. Elle ne crèverai plus de jalousie devant Pansy, elle ne céderai plus tous ses caprices à sa sœur. Finalement elle ne regrettait presque rien.

Elle attendit. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon? Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se demanda pourquoi ce garçon l'avait tué. S'il aurait voulu venger sa copine, il aurait tué Astoria, pas elle. Elle n'y était pour rien dans le meurtre de Lovegood. Elle avait juste aidé un peu sa sœur. Quel mal il y avait à ça? Elle attendit encore et encore sans trop comprendre pourquoi elle était encore là.

L'aube se leva et Daphné devina que les premiers élèves allaient descendre de leur dortoir. En effet quelques minutes plus tard, une deuxième année arriva dans la salle commune. Elle contourna le canapé et vit le corps inerte de Daphné. Elle se rapprocha prudemment avant de voir la tache d'encre sur le tapis. La fille se mit à crier de toutes ses forces en reculant jusqu'à mur opposé. Manifestement elle avait prise l'encre pour le sang de Daphné.

Rapidement, d'autres élèves descendirent des dortoirs, alertés par le hurlement de la deuxième année. Un cercle se forma autour de son corps, tous les Serpentards semblaient horrifiés. Daphné reconnut Drago se détacher du cercle pour venir vers elle. Il s'accroupit un moment puis se releva et regarda autour de lui.

-Bon, dispersez-vous, allez. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Sauf toi, toi, et toi, déclara-t-il.

Daphné voulut se rapprocher pour voir qui il avait retenu. Cependant elle ne bougea pas mais parvint à voir plus loin. Comme si ses sens s'adaptaient à ses besoins. Rapidement elle devint omnisciente et put voir sous tous les angles de la salle commune en même temps. Elle s'intéressa alors aux quatre personnes restant dans la pièce. Il y avait Drago bien sûr mais aussi, la deuxième année qui l'avait trouvé. Daphné reconnut aussi les deux Préfets de cinquième année.

-Vous trois vous restez là. Harkness, Jones, vous empêchez les autres de trop s'approcher. Si d'autres élèves sortent des dortoirs, vous les faites circuler. OK? Dit Drago en s'adressant aux deux Préfets.

Les deux hochèrent de la tête d'un air grave. Drago porta son attention sur la petite fille qui avait toujours le regard posé sur le corps de Daphné.

-Et toi, tu vas venir avec moi. On va voir Slughorn, dit-il. Attendez-moi, je reviens vite, ajouta-il pour Harkness et Jones.

Il prit le bras de la fille et la tira derrière lui à travers le passage qui menait au couloir. Daphné attendit le retour de Drago avec les deux Préfets. Les quelques élèves qui descendirent des dortoirs furent vite chasser par les garçons hors de la salle commune.

Daphné ne faisait que de ressasser la même question. Pourquoi était-elle encore là? Elle n'allait tout de même pas passer sa vie... enfin sa mort à regarder des générations de Serpentards se succéder dans cette salle commune. Elle se demanda si tout le monde restait aussi longtemps prés de son corps après la mort. Elle ne voyait pas du tout le but ; s'il y en avait un. Pour elle, ça ne servait strictement à rien.

Une vingtaines de minute plus tard, Drago, Slughorn et McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce. Drago s'arrêta prés des deux Préfets mais les deux professeurs allèrent droit sur le corps de Daphné. Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes, puis échangèrent un regard avant de revenir à la contemplation de son corps.

-La pauvre fille. Le Ministère va encore faire pression pour qu'on ferme l'école, dit Slughorn tristement.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur ; et je crains qu'on ne puisse rien n'y faire cette fois-ci, répondit McGonagall.

La directrice se pencha et vint fermer les paupières de Daphné, jusque là toujours ouvertes. Daphné sentit tout de suite que l'attache qui la retenait dans ce bas monde se désagrégeait. C'était donc ça. Son esprit avait été retenu ici par ses yeux ; unique porte sur l'âme d'une personne.

Sa sensation d'omniprésence diminua avant de disparaître. Daphné quitta le salle commune, quitta le château.

Elle quittait tout pour enfin trouver la sérénité.

* * *

**Alors, alors? La mort de Daphné vous a-t-elle surprise? Qui peut bien être le Serdaigle (haha) ?**

**J'entends déjà les "Ha, j'avais raison"! :)**

**Bon, comme c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire, j'ai eu un peu de mal à "doser" les indices. Pas facile quand on a le nez dedans! Mais je pense que tout ça va m'aider pour la suite de la fanfic! Oui, parce que là, on est encore dans la première partie! ;)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre (qui arrivera ce weekend), on retrouve notre bon vieux Drago, et forcément, Hermione! :)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Nouveau chapitre! Et le gagnant est... *roulement de tambour* Drago Malefoy! On applaudit bien fort! x) Plus sérieusement, ce chapitre reprend directement à la fin du précédent. Et oui, pas de pause pour les champions! \o/  
**

**Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une super découverte. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une fonction "réponse aux reviews" en face de chaque review, magnifique n'est-ce-pas? Alors merci beaucoup pour les reviews, et checkez vos boites mail pour ceux qui ont un compte (oui, je parle de toi, Helia.H ^^) !  
**

** Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La cavalière forcée de Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy regardait le corps inerte de Daphné entouré par McGonagall et Slughorn, sur le tapis de la salle commune. On voyait des traces de mains autour de son cou. Elle avait dû être étranglée. Bizarre. Le mode opératoire ne correspondait pas aux autres agressions.

Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixait Daphné sans ciller, plongé dans ses pensées. Trouver le corps d'une camarade de classe dans sa salle commune ne l'avait pas choqué. Plus d'une fois il avait vu des cadavres dans un état pire que celui-là. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il croyait enfin avoir trouvé sa coupable, mais voilà qu'elle était morte. Pourtant après leur petite conversation de la veille, il avait été plus que convaincu de la culpabilité de la jeune fille. Même son physique correspondait parfaitement. Dés qu'il l'avait quitté, il avait envoyé un message à Granger pour lui dire la nouvelle et pour convenir d'un rendez-vous le lendemain ; c'est-à-dire, aujourd'hui. Et bien, il aura encore plus de choses à lui dire que prévu.

-La pauvre fille. Le Ministère va encore faire pression pour qu'on ferme l'école, dit Slughorn tristement.

-Oui, j'en ai bien peur ; et je crains qu'on ne puisse rien y faire cette fois-ci, répondit McGonagall.

« Quoi? Le Ministère veut fermer l'école? » s'étonna Drago. Ça ne serait pas très logique de fermer l'école si les policiers savaient l'auteur de ces agressions. Ils n'avaient donc vraiment aucune idée de l'identité du meurtrier. Drago pensait qu'ils avaient au moins des soupçons sur certaines personnes. Mais apparemment, non.

Si l'école fermait, Drago devrai retourner dans son manoir ; seul. Son calvaire des grandes vacances recommencerai. Sans ses parents, le manoir n'était plus aussi accueillant à ses yeux. Il ne supporterai sans doute pas d'être seul. Maintenant que Luna lui avait fait apercevoir les bienfaits d'une vraie amitié, il ne pourrai pas vivre seul, uniquement entouré de minables elfes de maison. Chacune de leur rencontre avait été libératrice pour lui. Ses problèmes avaient été mis en parenthèses pendant quelques heures. Son emploi du temps avait été rythmé par leurs rendez-vous. Alors sa mort lui avait fichu un sacré coup. De ne plus pouvoir parler de tout avec elle l'avait replongé dans un mode de désintéressement total pour ses « amis » Serpentards. Non pas que Luna lui manquait en temps que personne ; la plupart du temps, il n'avait parlé que de lui. Non, c'était plutôt leurs discussions qui lui manquaient. Alors quand Granger lui avait dit qu'elle cherchait le meurtrier, il y avait vu un moyen de punir celui qui lui avait prit son brin de clarté dans sa nouvelle vie.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre mais maintenant, même leur enquête l'apaisait. Il suffisait qu'il fasse abstraction à la nature du sang de Granger. Il avait retrouvé un but et le vide que sa vie d'avant et que l'emprisonnement de ses parents avaient laissé commençait doucement à se reboucher.

Alors ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il soit renvoyé chez lui. Il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour retrouver cette enfoirée ; et si possible avant la fermeture de l'école.

McGonagall se redressa et se tourna vers les trois élèves.

-Je ne vous demande pas de garder ce malheureux événement pour vous, les autres Serpentards ont déjà dû répandre la nouvelle dans tout le château. Vous pouvez sortir, le professeur et moi-même allons faire sortir les derniers élèves des dortoirs, dit-elle d'un air grave.

Drago prit son sac qui était à ses pieds et sortit en vitesse. Il marchait prestement en direction de la Grande Salle. Les deux préfets étaient derrière lui, il les distança rapidement. Il allait arriver dans le hall quand il sentit une chaleur se diffuser au niveau de sa cuisse. Il s'arrêta avant de se noyer dans la foule du Hall. Granger lui avait écrit, les Gryffondors devaient déjà être au courant. Il prit un parchemin vierge de son sac pour permettre à sa plume de lui divulguer son message.

« _C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Si oui on se retrouve le plus vite possible dans la salle de classe._ »

Quand Granger lui avait fait part de sa nouvelle invention, Drago avait été impressionné. Bien entendu, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il savait bien qu'elle était intelligente, elle connaissait tous les cours par cœur, mais de là à créer quelque chose d'aussi pousser. Elle était plus maline qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Même pour un sorcier de bon sang, ce type de magie était délicate, alors il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait réussir.

Elle voulait qu'ils se voient le plus vite possible. Facile à dire. Les cours n'étaient pas annulés, et ils commençaient dans quinze minutes. Il rangea le papier dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur sa plume pour envoyer sa réponse à Granger. Quand se fut fait, il passa dans le hall et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il vit que McGonagall était revenue à la table des professeurs. Il s'assit à sa table à côté de Blaise.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Daphné est morte? Demanda le garçon alors que Drago commençait tout juste à se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Ouais, étranglée, répondit-il après une gorgée.

-Ah bon? C'est bizarre. Je pensais qu'on la retrouverai en petits morceaux, comme l'autre.

Théodore, qui était en face de Drago, blêmit légèrement devant le manque de délicatesse et le total détachement de Blaise.

-Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de compassion, Blaise. Daphné faisait quand même parti de notre groupe, intervint Pansy.

-Ouais, ouais. Mais elle n'était pas non plus très présente, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Personnellement je n'ai jamais eu de vraie conversation avec elle, se défendit-il.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la respecter. Et si tu t'aurais un peu intéressé à elle, tu aurais peut-être pu la connaître un peu mieux, dit Théodore.

Une chaleur, devenue familière, fit rater la suite de la conversation à Drago. Son parchemin était toujours dans son poche. Il attendit donc quelques secondes puis sortit discrètement le papier.

« _Je pense que McGonagall va faire une annonce et nous annuler les cours de ce matin ou même de toute la journée. Si c'est le cas, on se voit après le petit-déjeuner. Sinon on se voit à midi. OK?_ »

Drago mit le parchemin dans sa poche de pantalon et leva la tête. Il trouva Granger rapidement. Elle le regardait elle aussi. Il hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à son message et reporta son intérêt à la discussion qui se passait à sa table.

-Elle était gentille et très sympathique, déclara Pansy.

Drago sourit devant l'absurdité de la phrase pour de tels circonstances. « Pansy dans toute sa splendeur! » se dit Drago. Sa meilleure amie venait de mourir et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire c'était qu'elle était sympathique. Elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour exprimer ses sentiments. Enfin il disait ça mais lui aussi était nul à ce jeu là.

-C'était une personne très cultivée. Avec elle on pouvait avoir de vraies conversations. Elle était attentionnée et elle ne méritait vraiment pas de finir comme ça, dit Théodore en regardant Pansy durement.

Drago remarqua que Théodore semblait mieux connaître Daphné alors qu'il avait passé beaucoup moins de temps avec elle que Pansy. Leurs discussions ne devaient pas avoir les mêmes sujets. En fait c'était un peu comme Drago ; lui passait son temps avec des gens qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. La seule personne à Poudlard à l'avoir le mieux cerné ne l'avait fréquenté qu'un mois.

Le silence se fit autour de Drago. Il remarqua que McGonagall se levait. Apparemment Granger avait raison, la directrice allait faire un discours.

-Bonjour. Ce matin a été marqué par une terrible nouvelle. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, Daphné Greengrass de Serpentard a été retrouvée morte dans sa salle commune ce matin. Elle a été assassinée. Les Aurors déjà présents dans l'école vont s'occuper de l'affaire. La salle commune des Serpentards va être fermée aussi longtemps que le nécessite l'enquête. Toutes les affaires des Serpentards vont être conservées dans une salle dans les cachots. Des dortoirs vont être organisées au même endroit.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Elle dévisagea tous les élèves avant de soupirer. Elle reprit son discours.

-Cette nouvelle est un choc pour tout le monde. Deux meurtres et une tentative de meurtre ont été commis en moins de quatre mois. Le Ministère ne s'est pas encore prononcé en vu des récents événements mais visiblement Poudlard n'est plus aussi sûr que ce qu'il était et il est possible que des décisions radicales soient prises.

Elle fit une nouvelle pose et reprit une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir.

-Je demanderai à tous les élèves une vigilance constante. Le couvre feu est avancé à 19h30 à partir de ce soir. Les préfets vont aider les Préfets en chef dans leurs rondes du soir. Je tiens à préciser que le bal de Noël qui doit se dérouler la semaine prochaine est maintenu jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Un peu de gaieté ne nous fera pas de mal en cette période sombre. L'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de vous laisser cette journée de libre pour appréhender ses changements.

Quand McGonagall se rassit, un silence de plomb tomba sur la Grande Salle. Tout le monde digérait comme il pouvait le discours de la directrice. Drago, lui pensait déjà à toutes les choses qu'il devait dire à Granger. Il fallait qu'ils agissent, et vite.

Les conversations reprirent doucement, et bientôt le brouhaha qui occupait habituellement la Grande Salle entoura Drago. Il se dit que sa sortie ne serait pas remarquée maintenant que l'agitation habituelle avait reprise. Il se leva et partit dans le Hall. En passant il jeta un coup d'œil à Granger qui le vit et se leva aussitôt. Drago marcha tranquillement jusqu'à arriver dans des couloirs peu fréquentés. Là, il accéléra le pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça avant mais, il était pressé de voir Granger. Lui, qui il y avait quelques mois encore, faisait tout pour être le plus loin d'elle. Le comble.

Il arriva dans la salle de classe attitrée pour leurs rencontres régulières. « On pourrait presque croire qu'on est amants! » se dit-il ironiquement. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Granger referma rapidement le battant et jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Elle finit par poser son regard sur lui et demanda la question qui, visiblement lui brûlait les lèvres, en faisant tomber son sac par terre.

-Alors? Tu l'a vu? Elle est morte comme Luna?

-Non, elle a été étranglée.

Granger était plus qu'étonnée par cette révélation. Devant son silence, Drago continua.

-Elle a été tuée cette nuit dans la salle commune. Je pense qu'aucune magie a été utilisée sur elle. Elle a seulement été... Étranglée.

-Seulement, hein? Dit Granger en le dévisageant.

Elle semblait perturbée par le détachement de Drago. Mais pour lui, c'était très clair. Il voyait Daphné comme une nouvelle victime et non pas comme une camarade de classe.

-Pourquoi la meurtrière aurait changée de manière de procéder? Demanda Granger en faisant les cents pas entre les tables.

-Bonne question.

Drago s'appuya sur le bureau professoral. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Il avait été tellement sûr que Daphné était la coupable. Mais on l'avait, elle aussi, assassinée. Peut-être qu'il s'était planté, peut-être qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais dans ce cas, quel lien entre elle et Luna? Non ça n'allait pas. Elle s'était faite étrangler. Pourquoi l'avoir étranglée alors que les autres avaient été mutilées? En plus il fallait avoir une certaine force pour étrangler une personne. La criminelle devait être très forte.

Drago ressassa ces questions pendant plusieurs minutes quand soudain la lumière se fit dans sa tête. Il se redressa vivement ce qui fit sursauter Granger.

-C'est quelqu'un d'autre!

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce alors que lui commençait à parcourir la salle. Il était trop fébrile pour rester immobile.

-Daphné a bien tué Luna et agressé Pansy mais quelqu'un l'a découvert. Et cette personne a voulu se venger alors il l'a tué. Comme il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne avec le _Prior Incanto_ il a utilisé une méthode moldu : il l'a étranglée.

Granger le regarda pendant de longues secondes plongée dans ses pensées avant de dire lentement :

-Ça se tient. Donc on a affaire à un nouveau meurtrier. Alors qu'on venait de trouver l'identité du précédent, soupira-t-elle.

Drago s'arrêta et la regarda. C'était vrai, ils étaient revenus à la case départ. Il soupira lui aussi en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

-On dirai bien, oui, dit-il.

-Mais même si Daphné a tué Luna, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. On n'a même pas eut le temps de lui poser des questions. Quelle poisse! Et ça veut aussi dire que quelqu'un d'autre cherchait le meurtrier de Luna de son côté. On n'était pas les seuls à mener l'enquête.

Drago fixa Granger pensif. Toute cette histoire était impensable. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le meurtre de Luna entraînerai tout ça. Et dire qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas le mobile de Daphné. Luna et Pansy. Tout les séparait. L'une était généreuse, gentille, reconnaissante. L'autre était égoïste, vaniteuse et calculatrice. Elles ne se connaissaient même pas. Elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées. Drago ne voyait vraiment pas la motivation de Daphné. En plus de ça Pansy avait été sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi avait-elle essayé de tuer sa meilleure amie?

Drago soupira encore. Toutes ces questions sans réponse l'épuisaient.

-Pour l'avoir étranglé, ça doit être un homme, remarqua Granger en brisant le silence. Ou une femme très forte, ajouta-t-elle.

Granger étonnait Drago de jour en jour. Alors que lui commençait à désespérer, elle continuait sur sa lancée et restait concentrée sur leur but. Elle était vraiment déterminée et, il en était sûr, persévérerai jusqu'à savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Tu as déjà invité quelqu'un au bal? Lui demanda subitement Granger.

Drago resta coi. Il devait rêver. Granger ne pouvait pas lui proposer d'aller au bal avec elle. Il allait sûrement se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Franchement, quelle idée lui était passée par la tête pour rêver ça?

Pourtant Granger continuait de le fixer comme si elle attendait une réponse et, après tout, son début de journée avait semblé assez réel. Prit d'un léger doute, il décida de répondre quand même.

-Non mais ça va pas! Même s'il ne resterai que toi sur toute la planète, je n'irais pas au bal avec toi. Déjà que je me prendrai la honte de ma vie si on me voyait parler avec une sang impur.

Granger resta estomaquée un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de répliquer.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui?! Je ne suis pas désespérée au point de demander à toi d'aller au bal avec moi. Je préférerai y aller avec un Scroutt à pétard plutôt qu'avec toi! Je suis sûr qu'il serait beaucoup plus aimable que toi!

Drago était abasourdi. Bon, apparemment ce n'était pas un rêve et il n'avait pas bien compris la question de Granger. D'un côté il était soulagé, il en aurait fait des cauchemars sinon. Mais il était aussi assez gêné. Ça pouvait porter à confusion qu'il ait pensé à une invitation de sa part. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu demandes?! Et ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, la prochaine fois je risquerai de ne pas le supporter, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

-Si tu n'avais pas fait ta crise, tu saurais déjà mon idée, constata sèchement Granger avant de continuer plus calmement. Si tu es seul pour le bal, tu pourrais inviter Astoria Greengrass.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

-Et bien comme on a un nouveau meurtre sur les bras, des informations sur la victime seraient les bienvenues. Et Astoria doit être la plus à même pour ça. En plus peut-être qu'elle sait des choses ; comme par exemple, pourquoi sa sœur a tué Luna.

Au fur et à mesure de la révélation de son plan, Granger avait étirer son sourire. Drago lui était resté de marbre. Cette idée ne lui disait rien qui n'aille. Il n'aimait pas Astoria. Elle était trop sûre d'elle. Un peu comme Pansy. Sauf que Pansy savait le cacher à la perfection, ce qui la rendait fréquentable malgré tout. Elle jouait avec subtilité. Alors qu'Astoria était toujours en première ligne pour parler d'elle à tout le monde. Elle était tout sauf intelligente. Pour Drago, c'était le bas de gamme des Serpentards. C'était une insupportable gamine.

Pourtant comme d'habitude Granger avait raison et Drago la détesta encore plus pour ça. Astoria était la mieux placée pour connaître tous les sombres secrets de sa sœur.

Mais Drago ne voulait vraiment pas gâcher une soirée entière avec une pimbêche qui n'avait rien dans le cerveau. Déjà que c'était lui qui avait interrogé les filles de Serpentard à son plus grand déplaisir.

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de faire des efforts dans cette histoire? Toi, tu fais rien depuis le début. Je pense que ça devrait être toi d'aller lui parler, dit-il fermement.

-Non, elle ne me parlera pas. Je suis à Gryffondor. Et puis tu as déjà dû avoir un contact avec elle en l'interrogeant de toute façon. Elle faisait partie de nos suspects.

-Non. J'ai parlé à Daphné avant. Je n'avais pas jugé utile parler à sa sœur.

-Et bien vous allez pouvoir faire connaissance comme ça, se borna Granger avec un sourire forcé.

Il ne la fera jamais changer d'avis. C'était perdu d'avance. Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

-Je n'avais encore invité personne donc c'est ok. Mais toi aussi tu devras faire quelque chose pour compenser.

-Compenser quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Les risques que je vais prendre.

Granger se mit à rire franchement ce qui irrita Drago au plus au point. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Elle était vraiment insupportable.

-Quels risques? Que Greengrass te marche sur les pieds quand vous danserez? Laisse moi rire! Dit-elle hilare.

-Bien sûr que non! Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que mes interrogatoires ne passeront pas inaperçu encore longtemps. Et Greengrass en a peut-être déjà entendu parlé. Alors si je lui pose des questions un peu trop précises elle pourrait deviné mes intentions! Répliqua-t-il énervé devant la naïveté de Granger.

D'ailleurs elle perdit rapidement son sourire. Elle retrouva son visage sérieux ce qui calma un peu Drago.

-Ah.. Je n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Oui apparemment!

-Mais de toute façon, je ne vois toujours pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus, ajouta-t-elle fataliste.

-Et bien... Moi non plus. Pour l'instant. Mais je trouverai quelque chose.

Granger blêmit légèrement. Elle semblait un peu inquiète de la nouvelle tournure des événements. Et elle avait raison. Au même moment, Drago était entrain d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire pour la ridiculiser et l'humilier. Malheureusement rien n'était en rapport avec l'enquête qu'ils menaient.

-Bon je crois qu'on a fait le tour donc j'y vais, dit-elle.

-OK. J'inviterai Greengrass ce soir. Je t'envoie sa réponse par Plume.

Elle s'avança vers la porte, dos à Drago, et se baissa pour ramasser son sac. Drago étant toujours assit sur le bureau professoral vit la jupe de la jeune fille remonter doucement en même temps qu'elle se baissait. Sa jupe découvrit ses cuisses lentement jusqu'à arriver à la limite de ses fesses. Drago ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Ces longues jambes l'hypnotisaient. Elles semblaient interminables maintenant qu'elles n'étaient presque plus couvertes. Seules les chaussettes, remontées en dessous des genoux, les cachaient un tant soit peu. Drago vivait la scène au ralenti. Il aurait voulu se lever pour toucher cette peau qui semblait si douce. On aurait presque dit du satin. Mais il ne fit rien. Dans une minuscule partie de son cerveau, une voix lui disait que c'était Granger qu'il avait en face de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

La jupe redescendit tranquillement quand elle se redressa, son sac à la main. Elle se retourna sans doute pour lui dire une dernière chose avant de partir, mais se ravisa en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur.

La vue qu'il venait d'avoir avait quelque peu excité Drago. Il ressentait une vive chaleur traverser son corps. Ses mains étaient moites et il aurait parié que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies sous l'effet du désir et que ses yeux étaient brillants de lubricité.

-Heu... Ça va? Demanda Granger.

-Ou.. Oui. Parfaitement bien, répondit-il en clignant des yeux et en détournant le regard. A plus alors, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle parte vite.

-Ouais... A plus tard, dit-elle peu convaincue, avant de sortir de la classe laissant Drago seul avec ses frustrations.

Il respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Granger maintenant! De mieux en mieux. Pendant de nombreuses années elle avait été l'anti-sexe des garçons de la bande de Drago. Ils s'étaient foutus d'elle un nombres incalculables de fois ; devant elle ou dans leur salle commune d'ailleurs. Mais en réalité ils n'avaient fait attention qu'à ses défauts. Ses cheveux trop touffus, ses dents trop longues, sa trop petite taille. Alors que comme toutes les filles elle devait bien avoir quelques atouts.

Et Drago venait de le découvrir ; elle en avait assurément. S'il n'était pas de si mauvais foi, il pourrait même admettre que ses jambes étaient parfaites. Il aurait tant voulu s'approcher, laisser ses mains parcourir sa peau, descendre ses chaussettes, découvrir ce que cette jupe cachait si bien...

Et merde! Voilà qu'il recommençait! Il devait se changer les idées. Drago sauta du bureau et trouva tous de suite sa nouvelle destination. Il allait trouver Greengrass pour lui proposer de l'accompagner au bal. Rien de tel pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il prit son sac et sortit en vitesse de cette salle remplie de tension sexuelle.

Drago la vit une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans les couloirs des cachots. Comme à son habitude elle était entourée de sa suite qui buvait ses paroles.

-Je vous le dis, le secret c'est la crème de nuit. Une application tous les soirs et votre peau est plus douce que jamais, l'entendit dire Drago.

Sa sœur venait d'être assassiner et elle donnait des conseils beauté à ses copines? Quelle conne!

Il était écœuré. Granger voulait vraiment qu'il sorte avec... _ça_? Son sang-froid allait être rudement mis à l'épreuve pendant toute la soirée. Quelle merde! Mais il devait garder en tête la mission. Il la ferait boire trois-quatre verres pour que sa langue se délit et le tour serait joué. Avec un peu de chance elle s'endormira à cause de l'alcool et il passera une fin de soirée potable.

Drago prit son sang-froid à deux mains et se dirigea vers Greengrass. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Toutes ses pestes de compagnie braquèrent leur regard sur Drago.

-Salut Drago! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle ravie.

-Bien, bien. Je peux te parler deux minutes?

-Oui vas-y!

-Seul à seul.

-Oh! Oui j'arrive tout de suite! Répondit-elle sans se défaire de ce sourire colgate.

Drago s'éloigna vers un coin isolé et Greengrass le rejoignit rapidement, son sourire parfait toujours accroché aux lèvres. Le jeune homme eut du mal à retenir une réplique acerbe. Le sourire de la jeune fille l'énervait au plus au point.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander Drago?

-Est-ce que tu vas au bal accompagnée?

Les yeux de Grengrass commencèrent à pétiller en vu de la question qu'il allait sûrement lui poser ; au plus grand désespoir de Drago.

-Non, j'y vais seule, révéla-elle. Puis après un instant, elle ajouta : Mais j'ai refusé pleins de propositions!

Drago n'en croyait pas un mot. Qui aurait l'idée d'inviter une conne comme elle?... Et bien lui bien sûr!

-Ça te dit de venir au bal avec moi? Demanda-t-il l'air faussement intéressé.

-Oh! J'avais prévu d'y aller seule mais je veux bien faire un effort pour toi Drago, déclara-t-elle avec une indifférence jouée.

-Ok, cool. Rendez-vous dans le Hall à 20h30 alors, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Drago continua son chemin jusqu'à entrer dans une classe vide. Greengrass était vraiment une mauvaise actrice. Avant de fermer la porte il l'entendit pousser un cri d'hystérique ; sans doute pour exprimer son bonheur.

Il s'assit par terre contre un mur en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur.

« Foutue Granger! » pensa-t-il. D'abord il avait été obligé de parler à toutes les nenettes de Serpentard, et maintenant il allait être obligé de supporter la reine des connes pendant au moins quatre heures durant le bal. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui faire faire pour rééquilibrer tout ça. Ça calmerai peut-être sa rancune.

Il pourrait lui demander de porter son sac pendant un mois. Bon, c'était très puéril comme idée, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir. Ou elle pourrait faire ses devoirs à sa place. Non, il devait trouvé un truc en rapport avec leur enquête, sinon elle n'accepterai jamais.

Drago passa le reste de la matinée à penser à la folle qui était maintenant sa cavalière officielle. Il allait tout sauf s'amuser à ce bal. Il le sentait.

* * *

**Oh, c'est un petit coquin ce Drago! x)**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pas trop frustré d'en savoir plus que les personnages? ;)**

**Le prochain chapitre met en scène le bal de Noël tant attendu par Drago qui aura lieu le vendredi 21 décembre (le jour de la fin du monde, ils sont fous ces sorciers!) et commencera vers 21 heures (heure approximative). Si vous me le demandez gentiment, je peux essayer d'avoir des places pour vous, mais c'est pas sûr! ;)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Déjà, c'est le premier jour de l'hiver (bon, personnellement, je ne me sens pas trop en hiver vu les températures qu'il fait en ce moment). Ensuite, c'est le premier jour de mes vacances-révisions avec les partiels au bout des 15 jours. Et puis, faut pas l'oublier, c'est quand même la fin du monde aujourd'hui (Il reste encore environ 3 heures pour qu'une météorite nous tombe dessus)! Mais, surtout, c'est un grand jour, parce que le nombre de reviews de Calypso a dépassé le nombre de chapitre publié, et ça, c'est vachement bien (oui, c'était mon objectif. Maintenant c'est le nombre de mot par chapitre. lol)! Alors, je vous dis un grand merci et je vous fais tout plein de bisous! :)**

**Bref, voici le bal de Noël de Poudlard introduit par Harry Potter, et sa curiosité maladive.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le bal de Noël de Harry Potter.

Harry attendait avec impatience dans le Hall de Poudlard. Le bal de Noël commençait dans quelques minutes et l'agitation qu'il y avait dans le Hall était phénoménale. Pratiquement tous les élèves étaient là, les portes de la Grande Salle étant encore fermées. Tout le monde s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Des groupes s'étaient déjà formés un peu partout et les discussions allaient bon train.

A côté de Harry se trouvait Ron. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil. Contrairement à ce qu'il portait au bal de Noël de quatrième année, sa robe de soirée était tout à fait respectable. Elle était majoritairement noire, comme la plupart des robe de soirée des autres garçons. Cependant Ron avait assez mal choisit sa robe puisque les liserés tout autour de celle-ci étaient couleur or, ce qui jurait violemment avec sa couleur de cheveux. Harry s'était bien gardé de lui dire bien entendu.

Lui-même portait une robe semblable à celle de son ami. Il avait bien essayé d'aplatir ses cheveux, mais le résultat n'avait été guère convaincant.

Harry était trop nerveux pour parler. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Ginny ici-même mais il avait peur de ne pas la voir avec tout le monde regroupé. Il voulait que cette soirée se passe parfaitement bien, qu'il soit entouré de ses amis et de sa petite amie. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Il parcourait la foule des yeux, quand soudain il la vit. Elle descendait les escaliers lentement, sûrement de peur de tomber à cause de ses hauts talons. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les dernières marches, elle leva la tête et le vit tout de suite. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire éblouissant auquel Harry ne put que répondre. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe longue argentée. Elle rejoignit les deux garçons rapidement après l'épreuve de l'escalier passée.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'embrasser Harry.

-Salut. Tu es sublime, la complimenta-t-il.

Il lui prit délicatement la main pour la garder prés de lui.

-Merci, dit-elle tout sourire, avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille : Toi aussi tu es beau.

Elle dévia vers son cou qu'elle parsema de légers baisers. Des frissons traversèrent le corps d'Harry sous la caresse.

-Bon c'est quand qu'ils ouvrent ces portes? On va pas poireauter pendant des heures! Ronchonna Ron à côté d'eux.

Harry sortit de son petit moment de béatitude et s'écarta de Ginny. Ron avait les oreilles toutes rouges et prenait bien soin de ne pas les regarder.

-C'est bon Ron. On est à la distance sécurisée, tu peux regarder, dit Ginny amusée par la situation.

Il se renfrogna mais se tourna quand même vers eux. Au même moment Hermione arriva. Elle aussi était très jolie. Elle portait une robe qui arrivait aux genoux. Elle était marron avec des voiles dorés. Comme lors du bal des Trois sorciers, ses cheveux avaient été disciplinés.

-Hey salut! Ça va? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry et Ginny.

Depuis leur rupture, Hermione et Ron ne se parlaient plus. Hermione faisait même comme si il n'existait pas.

-Oui super! Tu es super jolie Hermione! Répondit Ginny en lui souriant.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus! Remarqua la Préfète en chef en incitant Ginny à faire un tour sur elle-même.

Un silence gêné s'installa rapidement ensuite. Le brouhaha alentour ne faisait qu'accentuer le sentiment de gêne.

-Hé Harry, tu as vu avec qui est venu Malefoy? Il doit vraiment être désespéré! S'exclama Ron pour briser le silence.

L'intéressé tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait son ami et aperçut Malefoy avec, accroché à son bras Astoria Greengrass. Cette dernière ne faisait que de glousser, alors que Malefoy semblait endurer un calvaire. Mais pourquoi donc l'avait-il invité s'il ne l'aimait pas? Il ne comprendrai donc jamais ce type.

Harry se retourna vers son groupe d'ami et vit Hermione lançait un regard noir à Ron. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais de toute évidence la remarque du roux n'avait pas plu à Hermione. Avant que Harry ait put répondre quoique se soit, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grincement caractéristique. Tous les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans le passage et les quatre Gryffondors furent portés par la foule.

La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Les cinq grandes tables traditionnelles avaient été remplacées par de grandes tables rondes. Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de nappes dorées ou argentées. Dessus, la vaisselle étincelait de propreté. Les sapins apportés par Hagrid étaient le long des murs. Il étaient ornés de guirlandes brillantes. Le ciel enchanté faisait tomber de la neige à travers la salle mais elle disparaissait bien avant d'arriver par terre.

Nos quatre amis s'assirent en compagnie des autres Gryffondors de leur année et quelques Serdaigles. Harry remarqua qu'Hermione attendait de voir où s'asseyait Ron pour s'installer.

Harry se retrouva entouré par Ron et Ginny. Cette dernière était à côté de Neville et enfin venait Hermione. Harry se pencha tant bien que mal dans sa direction pour lui parler.

-Hermione, c'est vraiment très réussi la déco! Félicitation!

-Merci! Mais tu peux aussi applaudir Anthony, il fait parti des organisateurs avec Susan et Malefoy, dit-elle en souriant.

Harry remarqua seulement à ce moment-là le voisin de table d'Hermione. C'était le Préfet en chef de Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein.

-Salut Anthony. Très sympa, vraiment!

-Merci Harry! Répondit-il.

Harry reprit sa position initiale. Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique de parler allonger sur une table. Le fait que Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus mettait Harry dans une situation délicate. Plusieurs fois déjà ils leur étaient arrivés de ne plus se parler. Mais à cette époque ils étaient juste amis et ces crises ne duraient jamais sur le long terme. Seulement là, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant six mois. Et maintenant ils avaient rompu. Harry n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion d'en parler avec Ron mais Hermione, elle, n'en démordait pas. Pour elle c'était bel et bien fini. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Elle lui avait dit que Ron ne l'avait pas apprécié comme elle était réellement ; qu'il avait voulu la changer. Et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'accepter.

Et comme d'habitude Harry était entre les deux. En plus comme il ne voulait prendre aucun parti, il préférait se taire quand le sujet devenait trop sensible comme les fois précédentes. Mais cette fois-ci il sentait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple pour qu'il se réconcilient.

Quand tout le monde fut à sa place, McGonagall se leva de la sienne et commença un discours.

-Bonsoir et bienvenu au Bal de Noël de Poudlard! Je ne vais pas faire de longs discours puisque cette soirée est placée sous le signe de la joie. Je vais d'abord remercier les Préfets en chef pour leur travail qui a abouti à cette soirée. Vous pouvez les applaudir, encouragea-t-elle.

Toute la salle explosa sous les applaudissements unanimes. En effet, les Préfets en chef étant des quatre maisons, tout le monde sans exception participa aux remerciements. Le silence revint et McGonagall poursuivit.

-Et j'espère que malgré les derniers événements, tout le monde va oublier ses problèmes pour que tous ensemble, nous passions un bon moment. Bon appétit et bonne soirée!

Les applaudissements reprirent à l'attention de la directrice. Dés que cette dernière fut assise, les plats se remplirent de nourriture. Harry se servit volontiers. Il avait une faim de loup. Les conversations reprirent. Harry, Ron et Ginny parlaient Quidditch alors qu'Hermione semblait flirter avec Anthony.

Après les plats vinrent les desserts. Harry se servit une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré, alors que Ron fixait Anthony qui racontait une histoire visiblement hilarante à Hermione. Le roux semblait être sur le point de sauter sur le Préfet en chef.

Lorsque le dessert prit fin, les plats et les assiettes disparurent pour ne laisser sur les tables que les verres. Tout le monde se leva et quelques tables lévitèrent vers les murs pour laisser place à une piste de danse devant l'estrade où se trouvait habituellement la table des professeurs. Les lumières diminuèrent d'intensité. Le groupe de musique recruté pour l'occasion fit son entrée en scène. C'était les Regularr'Brothers. Ce groupe était uniquement composé par des femmes et il était le principal rival du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters. Leur apparition provoqua des cris de joie dans la foule et une ruée vers la scène. Le groupe commença rapidement à jouer des musiques entraînantes. Ginny, qui avait sauté sur place en voyant le groupe arriver, prit la main de Harry et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour bouger en musique. Pourtant maintenant qu'il était là, à danser avec Ginny, il se sentait bien, à l'aise. Heureusement les morceaux joués n'étaient pas cérémonieux comme au dernier bal de Noël. Hermione les rejoignit rapidement et ils dansèrent tous les trois. Bien vite Harry fut trempé et il décida de rejoindre le bar pour se désaltérer. Il laissa les deux jeunes filles sur la piste et s'éloigna de la foule compressée.

Au bar il se servit une bièreaubeurre bien fraîche. Pendant qu'il sirotait sa boisson, Harry regarda les autres élèves. Il remarqua Malefoy non loin de lui avec sa cavalière. Celle-ci semblait quelque peu éméchée. Cependant Malefoy insistait pour qu'elle boive un autre verre d'un contenu suspect.

Harry comprit alors. C'était donc ça! Malefoy voulait seulement la mettre dans son lit. « C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie » se dit Harry. Mais de là à la faire boire pour arriver à ces fins, c'était assez radical.

« Enfin, il fait ce qu'il veut pour s'amuser. » pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il se détourna et vit Ron assis à une table, seul. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux et ses mains tenaient un verre rempli. Il semblait fixer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un dans la foule devant lui. Harry se dirigea vers lui et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, soulagé. Ses jambes avaient souffert pendant la dernière heure. Il regarda dans la même direction que Ron et vit Hermione. Elle était toujours avec Ginny et dansait à en perdre haleine.

-Salut.

-Salut, marmonna Ron.

Le silence reprit sa place. Harry ne savait pas comment aborder la conversation. Il voulait savoir comment il allait vis-à-vis de sa rupture avec Hermione, sans pour autant interférer dans leur relation. Ron fixait toujours son ex-petite amie sans ciller. Il semblait en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Tu veux en parler? Interrogea Harry.

Le silence lui répondit. Ron n'avait pas bouger d'un poil, à croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Harry ne retente sa chance.

-Tu sais, il suffirait que tu lui reparles pour qu'elle te pardonne.

-...

-Ou même danser avec elle,insista-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, Harry, lâcha Ron.

-Pourquoi? Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien.

Le regard de Ron décrocha enfin des deux filles qui dansaient toujours. Ses yeux dévièrent sur le sol. Harry sentit qu'il était prés du but.

-Je t'assures qu'après tu te sentira soulagé.

Ron tourna la tête vers son ami.

-Tout est de ma faute, constata-t-il.

Harry resta interloqué. Il ne savait aucun détail sur leur rupture. Hermione avait été assez vague sur ce sujet.

-Comment ça? Demanda-t-il.

-Je... Je lui ai dit de choisir entre moi et son enquête. Et... elle a choisi son enquête, raconta le roux en laissant tomber sa tête de dépit.

Après un silence, Ron se redressa complètement. Il vida d'un trait son verre et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Ce dernier soupçonna le contenu du verre d'être du whisky pur-feu cependant, il ne dit rien. L'alcool était interdit mais des petits malins avaient dû en faire entrer en douce. Harry comprenait mieux le comportement de Greengrass maintenant.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je sais pas ce qui m'ait passé par la tête. Toute cette histoire m'a énervé. Alors quand elle a voulu me poser un lapin pour retrouver ce crétin de Malefoy, c'est sorti tout seul.

Maintenant que Ron déballait son sac, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ce genre de conversation. Il ne trouvait jamais les mots qu'il faut, ceux qui réconfortent.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut absolument faire ça. Pourquoi elle ne peut pas laisser tomber comme Ginny? Ça serait tellement plus simple, expliqua Ron.

-Oui mais elle n'est pas comme ça notre Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'elle continuera jusqu'à découvrir la vérité, essaya Harry.

Ron poussa un grand soupir.

-Je sais. Je sais bien. Mais sur le coup c'est sortit tout seul. Et puis je pensais pas qu'elle choisirait de casser. J'étais sûr qu'elle me prendrait moi, dit-il avant de soupirer encore.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Hermione. Harry suivit son regard. Elle était toujours avec Ginny sur la piste de danse, mais Anthony les avait rejoint. La Préfète en chef semblait ravie.

-De toute façon, je crois qu'elle est déjà passée à autre chose, constata Ron.

-Non, non. Je pense qu'elle essaye juste de se changer les idées, contra Harry. Écoutes, vous vous aimez depuis au moins quatre ans maintenant. Alors c'est pas une petite dispute de rien du tout qui va vous séparer quand même! Si?

Ron baissa la tête pour s'intéresser à son verre vide.

-Je sais pas. Je sais pas Harry, soupira Ron.

Les deux meilleurs amis restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire. Harry ne voyait vraiment pas où était le problème. Il savait que ces deux-là s'aimaient plus qu'ils ne se l'avouaient. Seulement aucuns des deux ne voulaient faire le premier pas. Comme avant. Les deux avaient eu trop peur pour faire le premier pas pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils étaient exactement dans la même situation.

-Coucou! Tu danse plus?

C'était Ginny. Elle était d'une bonne humeur évidente. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de son petit ami et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec une verre dans son autre main. Harry lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Non je fais une pause. Tu m'as crevé tout à l'heure, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Hermione les rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle était toute essoufflée et but une grande gorgée de son verre. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry pour éviter de parler à Ron. Le silence se prolongea. Harry remarqua que Hermione portait une assez grande attention à Malefoy et Greengrass. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question puisque Ginny commençait à balader ses mains de façon suggestive sur le corps de son petit ami. Ron qui regardait droit devant lui ne vit rien.

-Il y a quoi dans ton verre? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de la rousse devant son comportement plus que tentateur.

Elle gloussa légèrement. Cela suffit pour répondre à la question d'Harry. Son verre n'était pas rempli de jus de citrouille. Elle passa ses mains sous la robe du garçon. Ses caresses devinrent de plus en plus troublantes et il dut faire appeler à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde. Ginny approchait dangereusement du boxer d'Harry. Encore quelques secondes et.. N'y tenant plus, Harry se leva d'un bond manquant de faire tomber Ginny qui se rattrapa de justesse.

-Excusez nous. Ginny doit aller aux toilettes, dit-il précipitamment.

Il prit la main de Ginny qui le suivit joyeusement. Son excuse était plus que mensongère, et bien sûr ses amis n'en crurent pas un mot mais ils les laissèrent partir. Ron et Hermione devait déjà le maudire de les avoir laisser que tous les deux, mais pour l'instant son esprit n'était pas en mesure de penser à ça.

Le couple arriva dans le Hall désert. Harry se retourna et prit immédiatement les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Elle répondit à son baiser avec passion. Leur deux corps étaient déjà en feu. Harry poussa doucement la jeune fille pour qu'elle rencontre le mur. Ils se rapprochèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre pour avoir le plus de contact. Leur corps avaient soif l'un de l'autre. Les mains d'Harry parcoururent le corps de Ginny. Il aurait voulu lui arracher cette robe qui cacher son magnifique corps. Le risque qu'on les découvre augmenta leur excitation. Elle défit la robe du garçon et sortit la chemise de son pantalon pour toucher sa peau tant désirer. Les lèvres du Gryffondor dévièrent vers le cou de la rousse et une de ses mains remonta sa robe pour atteindre la cuisse. Il l'attrapa et Ginny passa sa jambe autour de la taille du garçon. Elle poussa un léger gémissement qui enhardit Harry.

L'excitation était à son comble quand soudain :

-Vous pouvez pas prendre une chambre? Tonna une voix traînante.

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et toute traces de désir s'envola aussitôt. Ils se retournèrent et Harry reconnut Malefoy et sa cavalière. Ginny replaça sa robe à la va-vite et le Gryffondor reboutonna ses quelques boutons défaits en feignant de ne pas être mal à l'aise.

-Ah c'est vous, fit Malefoy. Au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, ce soir c'est le bal de Noël, et pas le festival de la débauche. Alors soit vous remballez vos pulsions, soit vous allez ailleurs. Déjà que mes yeux me brûlent pour la vision que je viens d'avoir ; je ne veux pas que d'autres tombent sur ce triste spectacle, continua le blond.

-La ferme Malefoy. Passe ton chemin avec ta copine si ça te dérange tant que ça, répliqua Harry.

Greengrass gloussa fortement quand elle comprit que le mot « copine » la qualifiait. Lorsqu'un gloussement trop fort la parcourra, elle tituba légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool et se rattrapa au bras de Malefoy. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace qu'il réprima trop tardivement pour échapper à Harry.

-Je vais où je veux quand je veux Potter. Et en tant que Préfet en chef, je retire 30 points à Gryffondor pour atteinte à la pudeur et pour ton manque de respect, déclara le Serpentard avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment quand Ginny lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter et dit :

-Laisse tomber Harry. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Écoutes ta petite Weasley, Potter, lança Malefoy pendant que Ginny entraînait Harry vers les escaliers.

Quand les deux amoureux furent hors de vue ou d'oreilles, Harry laissa exprimer sa colère contenue.

-Ce crétin de Malefoy profite de sa fonction! On ne faisait que s'embrasser, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça! Dit-il avec un brin de mauvaise foi.

-Harry, laisse tomber. On aurait dut aller directement dans un dortoir. Au moins personne ne nous aurait surpris, répondit Ginny pour couper court à la discussion.

D'un accord tacite ils se dirigeait vers la salle commune. Le bal était bientôt fini de toute façon. Ils ne manqueraient rien. Et en effet alors qu'ils rentraient dans leur salle commune, plusieurs conversations se firent entendre dans les couloirs. Les élèves devaient retourner à leur dortoir. Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à l'escalier de son dortoir. Il lui donna un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur puis lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le Poudlard Express ramenait les élèves à Londres pour les vacances. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny les passaient au 12, square Grimmaurd. Le voyage se passa normalement. Apparemment Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas discuté quand ils avaient été seuls lors de la dernière soirée, puisqu'il ne se parlaient toujours pas. L'un était prés de la fenêtre alors que l'autre était collé à la porte.

Harry était pressé d'arriver. Il allait passé son premier Noël chez lui, dans sa maison à lui. Cette perspective l'enchantait. Le petit bonus était que personne ne dérangera ses moments intimes avec Ginny. A Poudlard, ils étaient une fois sur deux dérangés. La première fois ils avaient été surpris par Seamus dans le dortoir. Et ensuite, il y en avait eut d'autres jusqu'à hier soir, avec Malefoy. A croire qu'ils se donnaient tous le mot. Heureusement, certaines fois, personne n'était là pour les interrompre mais ces moments étaient trop rare au goût de Harry.

D'avoir été surpris par Malefoy était assez gênant. Harry repensa à la scène. Greengrass, accroché à Malefoy ; comme pendant presque toute la soirée. D'ailleurs, le comportement du Serpentard vis-à-vis de la jeune fille avait paru étrange aux yeux de Harry. S'il voulait la mettre dans son lit, pourquoi tirer une tête de deux mètres de long? Et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir inviter s'il ne l'aimait pas? Les coups d'œil de Hermione avait été bizarre aussi. Peut-être que tout ça était lié.

Pourquoi Hermione se préoccuperai-t-elle des relations de Malefoy? Les déductions fusaient dans la tête de Harry. Il s'assit plus profondément dans la banquette et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

A moins que ce soit en rapport avec leur enquête. Harry ne voyait que ça. C'était le seul lien entre Hermione et Malefoy. Mais cela voudrait dire que Greengrass était une suspecte... Mais oui! Et Malefoy l'a fait boire pour la faire parler. « Pas bête! » Consentit Harry.

Ils pensaient donc que Greengrass avait quelque chose dans le meurtre de Luna. Mais pourtant sa sœur aussi s'était fait tué. Pas très logique tout ça...

Soudain, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il écarquilla les yeux devant sa constatation. Il avait juré qu'il ne se mêlerait pas de cette histoire, et il était entrain de réfléchir à l'enquête. Non! Il ne devait pas. Il avait décidé que tous ces problèmes étaient derrière lui, qu'il vivrait une année normal, et il allait s'y tenir!

Pourtant maintenant qu'il avait déduit tout ça, sa curiosité le poussait à se poser des questions. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. La curiosité, il y cédait à chaque fois... Mais pas cette fois!

Pendant tout le reste du trajet, Harry s'empêcha de penser à cette histoire en parlant avec ses amis. Le soir ils arrivèrent à Londres. Ils trouvèrent un coin discret et transplanèrent au square Grimmaurd.

Lorsque les quatre Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans le hall de la maison, Ginny poussa un cri d'étonnement. En effet Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé la moitié de leur vacances d'été à rénover le manoir. Mais c'était la première fois que Ginny voyait le résultat.

Ils avaient repeint tous les murs, dépoussiéré tous les bibelots. Les têtes d'elfes qui décoraient l'escalier avaient été remplacées par des chandeliers surmontés de bougies. Toutes les chambres étaient beaucoup plus accueillantes. Hermione s'était inspirée des fenêtres magiques du ministère pour éclairer la cuisine en sous-sol. Le seul problème persistant était le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Il était toujours impossible de l'enlever.

D'ailleurs la mère de Sirius répondit au cri de Ginny en insultant les nouveaux arrivants. Harry sortit sa baguette et s'écria :

-Silencio!

La mère continuait de remuer les lèvres mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour l'instant, expliqua-t-il à Ginny en fermant le rideau devant le tableau rendu muet.

-Le petit hic, c'est qu'il faut le renouveler de temps en temps, ajouta Ron en montant avec sa valise pour choisir une chambre.

-C'est incroyable! La maison est à peine reconnaissable, s'émerveilla Ginny en parcourant les différentes pièces accompagnée de Harry et de Hermione. On ne dirait pas qu'une famille adepte de la magie noire a vécu ici!

-Ouais, on y a vraiment passé beaucoup de temps, remarqua Hermione pendant qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

-Oh Maître Harry! Avez-vous fait bon voyage? Demanda une voix aiguë.

Les trois amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même ensemble. C'était Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Harry. Il portait une sorte de drap blanc, on aurait dit une toge. Autour de son cou brillait comme toujours le médaillon de Regulus Black.

-Oui, ça s'est très bien passé. Merci Kreattur, répondit-t-il.

Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent à la table pendant que l'elfe de maison s'activait pour préparer le thé.

-Il garde et nettoie la maison quand je ne suis pas là, expliqua Harry à sa petite amie.

-Oui, enfin même quand tu es là, il fait le ménage, dit Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-J'y peux rien, il insiste pour tout faire! Se défendit-t-il avec un sourire.

Hermione ne changeait pas. Toujours cette même vielle rengaine sur les elfes de maison. Le thé fut servi et Ron les rejoignit bientôt. Ils mangèrent le succulent repas que Kreattur avait préparé pour leur retour, puis tout le monde vaquât à ses occupations.

Pour sa part, Harry défit ses valises en vitesse dans sa chambre puis il alla dans le petit salon où se trouvait l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Autrefois, cette pièce était lugubre et sombre. Maintenant, les murs étaient clairs. Les flammes dans la cheminée diffusaient une douce lumière qui rendait la salle chaleureuse. Divers canapés étaient disposés sur un large tapis. Harry se dirigea vers la grande tapisserie qui prenait tout un mur. Elle aussi était collée à la glu perpétuelle. Il avait donc décidé de la nettoyer et de la remettre à l'ordre du jour. Hermione l'avait aidé pour enlever les traces de brûlures sur les portraits des personnes déclarées comme traître à leur famille et à leur sang. On reconnaissait le visage de Sirius malgré les quelles noirceurs qui persistaient.

Harry pensait souvent à son parrain. Sa vie aurait été si bien avec lui, dans ce manoir maintenant que tout était fini. Mais il était mort. Comme tous les autres Maraudeurs d'ailleurs.

Il poussa un long soupir et s'approcha du bar pour se servir un verre d'hydromel. Il s'assit ensuite sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Il repensa à Sirius et à son sourire ravageur ; à Dumbledore et à son regard perçant ; à Rogue et à ses répliques acerbes. Tous lui manquaient. Chacun d'eux d'une manière différente bien entendu, mais ils lui manquaient.

Un grincement de la porte du salon lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Quelques bruits de pas plus tard et l'intrus, ou plutôt l'intruse, s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence s'installa et voyant que Hermione ne souhaitait pas prendre la parole, Harry se décida.

-J'ai parlé à Ron.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais Harry était sûr qu'elle brûlait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

-Tu sais, il est vraiment pas bien. Il s'en veut beaucoup, continua-t-il.

-C'est bête pour lui, mais il aurait dû y penser avant, répliqua-t-elle en fixant les flammes devant elle.

-Vous n'avez pas parlé hier soir, après que Ginny et moi soyons partis?

-Non, je n'avais rien à lui dire.

-Ouais, tu préférais espionner Malefoy.

Cette fois Hermione se tourna vers lui avec de l'incompréhension dans le regard. Mais quel con! Il avait décidé qu'il ne se mêlait pas de ça! Mais sa phrase était sortit avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Et toi, tu me surveilles pour avoir remarquer ça? Et je ne l'espionnais pas, je regardais le comportement de Greengrass, répondit-t-elle posément après quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi tu guettes Greengrass? Questionna-t-il vivement.

Ah! Mais il ne pouvais pas s'en empêchait ou quoi? Il aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur, comme Dobby le faisait autrefois.

-Ça concerne quelque chose dont tu m'a dis ne rien vouloir entendre, contra-t-elle.

Pourtant Harry continua de la fixer comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa pseudo-réponse. Au point où il en était, autant savoir l'histoire. Même s'il était au courant, il ne serait pas obligé de participer à quoi que ce soit ensuite.

-Je croyais que cette histoire t'indifférait. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse subitement? Soupira Hermione en devinant juste.

-Je... Je me demandais juste si vous envisagiez Greengrass comme coupable, avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit devant son aveu. Elle le connaissait bien. Elle savait que son envie de tout savoir était sur-développée.

-Alors tu ne trouves plus que je perds mon temps?

-Je... Je... Oh arrêtes Hermione! Tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je ne voulais pas m'embarquer dans une nouvelle histoire glauque, comme tous les ans! Confessa Harry.

-Mais maintenant que tu vois qu'on tient peut-être la coupable, ça t'intéresse? Tu veux entrer en jeu juste à la fin? Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça Harry!

Elle avait perdu son sourire et s'était écartée de lui sur le canapé pour pouvoir bien lui parler en face.

-Mais non! J'ai juste remarqué le numéro de Malefoy hier, et je me demandais pourquoi il faisait ça, expliqua Harry.

-Mouais, consentit-elle à moitié convaincue. Mais si je t'en parle, tu ne le dis à personne. Ça restera dans cette pièce, est-ce que c'est clair?

-Oui, oui. Tu as ma parole, acquiesça Harry immédiatement en se redressant sur le canapé.

Hermione soupira et prit un air très sérieux.

-Hier soir, Malefoy a fait boire Greengrass pour la faire parler sur sa sœur parce qu'on pense que Daphné ne s'est pas faite tuée par la même personne que Luna.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi? S'exclama Harry, bon public.

-Elle s'est fait étranglée, alors que Luna a eut une mort plus... sanglante.

-Donc les deux morts ne sont pas liées?

-Si... Enfin on pense que Daphné s'est faite tué parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Luna. Malefoy devait découvrir ce que savait la petit sœur sur ça.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé? Demanda le garçon, accroché aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Elle ne sait pas qui a pu tué sa sœur.

-Mais et pour le lien avec Luna?

-C'est là que ça se complique. Apparemment les deux Greengrass avaient comploté quelque chose contre elle mais Astoria n'a pas dit quoi exactement. Et elle n'a pas dit non plus pourquoi elles avaient fait ça.

-Alors c'est elles deux qui ont tué Luna?!

-On n'en est pas sûr à cent pour cent. Mais c'est fort possible.

-Mais il faut en parler à McGonagall! Ou aux Aurors! S'écria Harry.

-Non! On est encore sûr de rien et si c'est faux, ils nous diront d'arrêter d'enquêter, et ça il n'en ait pas question, répliqua Hermione sans appel.

Harry se rassit au fond du canapé en voyant que Hermione n'en démordrai pas. Il vida son verre d'un trait. Il avait voulu savoir, et bien il savait maintenant. Et c'était é-nor-me. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Hermione et Malefoy aillent si loin et finissent par trouver la coupable.

-C'est... C'est fou, laissa-t-il échapper ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à la jeune fille.

-Et oui! Et tu as loupé tout ça!

Harry rigola légèrement puis prit d'un doute, il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Attends! Ça veut pas dire que je vais vous aider ou quoi que ce soit hein! On est d'accord?

-Mais oui. T'inquiètes pas! De toute façon, Malefoy et toi vous ne pourriez pas vous supporter plus de dix secondes, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Le garçon rejoignit bien vite la jeune fille dans son hilarité. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps de tout et de rien. Les conversations avec Hermione lui avaient manqué. Elles s'étaient faites trop rares ces derniers temps. Tard dans la soirée, ils allèrent se coucher.

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Harry arriva à discerner le corps de Ginny qui était déjà couchée. Il se déshabilla silencieusement et la rejoignit. Pensant qu'elle dormait déjà, il lui fit un baiser léger sur la joue pour ne pas la réveiller. Cependant il sentit un bras le retenir derrière la nuque. Ginny tourna la tête pour lui faire un sourire et l'embrasser tendrement.

Visiblement elle l'avait attendu pour pouvoir reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêter la veille. Harry ne se fit pas prier. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent que très peu et personne ne vint les interrompre.

* * *

**On ne le changera pas notre Harry, toujours aussi curieux!**

**Content de ce bal de Noël même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose en fin de compte? Qui aurait bien aimé prendre la place de Greengrass et rendre son sourire à Drago? :)**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est Noël et on fait une petite immersion dans la famille Longdubat! ;)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez tous été gâtés ! En tout cas, voilà mon cadeau de Noël : le chapitre 12.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La sortie de l'eau de Neville Londubat.

Neville Londubat était dans son lit et n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever. Il entendait déjà le brouhaha d'une conversation venant de l'étage d'en dessous et il voulait encore un peu profiter du calme de sa chambre. Il faisait bon dans son lit. Sa couette douillette était remontée jusqu'à son menton. A travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre, il pouvait deviner les flocons de neige qui tombaient sur le quartier. Il neigeait déjà pendant le dîner, la veille. Les toits devaient être recouverts de poudre blanche. A cette idée, le garçon esquissa un sourire. Il adorait la neige. Il se voyait déjà faire une bataille dans la poudreuse avec ses amis.

Il tourna la tête pour voir son réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Il était bientôt 11h. On l'attendait chez Harry pour 19h. Cette année, Neville passait le réveillon de Noël avec ses amis. Sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, avait insisté pour qu'il passe au moins le repas du midi de la veille de Noël avec sa famille. Il avait bien été obligé d'accepter ; et d'ailleurs, s'il voulait être prêt pour le repas, il devrait s'activer un peu.

Il se leva péniblement. Il serait bien resté au chaud sous ses couvertures. Il ouvrit les rideaux. En effet, la neige était là. Tout était blanc aux alentours. On ne voyait presque plus la différence entre le trottoir et la route. Les arbres étaient devenus totalement blancs. Les quelques courageux qui étaient sortis affronter le froid de décembre marchaient avec prudence pour ne pas glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Dans le square, Neville aperçut des enfants emmitouflés faire des bonshommes de neige.

Devant ce décor, le garçon retrouva le sourire. C'était la magie de Noël. Cette période avait cet effet sur lui. Il adorait cette époque de l'année. Tout le monde était joyeux et de bonne humeur.

Il se détourna de cette vue et prit ses habits pour filer dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans sa chambre, habillé pour la circonstance. Il portait pantalon noir et chemise. Il se peignait les cheveux lorsque son ventre cria son mécontentement de ne pas avoir pris de petit-déjeuner. Il avait une faim de loup, mais il devrait attendre midi maintenant. Le petit-déjeuner devait être rangé depuis longtemps.

Neville sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le hall. Sa grand-mère et lui habitaient dans une maison purement anglaise. L'escalier donnait dans le hall qui se prolongeait en couloir. Le salon était derrière la porte de gauche et la cuisine, derrière celle du fond du couloir. Le garçon, entendant des bruits de voix s'élevaient du salon, partit vers la cuisine. S'il pouvait grappiller quelques gâteaux apéritif, il ne dirait pas non. La cuisine était petite mais organisée. Tous les ustensiles avaient leur place et si Neville avait le malheur de mettre quelque chose au mauvais endroit, Augusta le savait irrémédiablement.

C'est sur la table de la cuisine que Neville trouva son bonheur. Plusieurs plateaux remplis de mets alléchants attendaient d'être servis. Il s'assit à la table et mangea quelques bouchées. Il prit le journal du jour qui était posé non loin des plateaux. La Gazette du Sorcier titrait : « _Enfin une solution efficace pour le dégnomage de jardin_ ». Une photo montrait une femme lancer un sort, inaudible à travers le journal, sur un terrier de gnome.

Neville soupira, rien de bien intéressant encore aujourd'hui. Alors plus par habitude qu'autre chose, il feuilleta le quotidien. Un article attira tout de même son attention. Il était coincé entre la nouvelle rumeur sur Harry Potter et l'annonce de la date tant attendue du concours de Bataille explosif de Londres.

_Perte de magie : trois victimes_

_**Encore une perte de pouvoir magique suite à une agression. Les agents de la Brigade de police magique sur l'affaire se multiplient.**_

_Pour la troisième fois en un mois, un sorcier s'est fait agressé pour finir privé de sa magie. Le premier cas avait été découvert il y a un mois. Aujourd'hui la personne se porte bien malgré son absence persistante de puissance magique. La deuxième victime a eu moins de chance. L'homme a été retrouvé trop tard. Les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire et il est décédé peu après son arrivée à Ste Mangouste. Cependant, ils sont formels ; sa magie avait disparu avant sa mort._

_ Hier soir une troisième personne a été découverte. Étant de sang pur, l'homme s'est dit très choqué par ce qui lui arrivait. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Tout ça est si soudain ! » nous a-t-il dit. Les guérisseurs ne savaient toujours pas comment ce phénomène a pu se produire, mais ils sont catégoriques : le processus a été déclenché par une tiers personne ; ce n'est en aucun cas spontané. Du côté de la Brigade de police magique, l'enquête avance lentement. Les agents ne souhaitent pas donner beaucoup d'informations. « Les trois personnes n'ont montré aucunes séquelles physiques de leur agressions » nous a communiqué un agent. _

_ Vous pouvez compter sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour vous tenir au courant au jour le jour de l'avancement de l'enquête._

_Kingsold R._

Neville relut l'article pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Quelqu'un s'amusait à tuer la magie des gens? Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. De toute façon, quelle utilité il y avait de faire ça? Le jeune homme reprit un gâteau, plongé dans ses pensées. Il y avait toujours un fou pour inventer des nouvelles formes de tortures. Parce qu'on pouvait dire ça : apprendre à vivre Moldu après avoir vécu toute sa vie dans le monde magique, c'était une torture. Certes, non douloureuse mais lente et vicieuse.

Il allait attraper un autre feuilleté quand la porte qui reliait la cuisine au salon s'ouvrit et laissa passer sa grand-mère.

-Ah ! Tu es là. Tu sais qu'on t'attend depuis une bonne demi-heure, dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Puis quand elle vit que Neville avait touché aux plateaux, elle reprit : Non mais en plus tu as mangé des gâteaux ?! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre l'apéritif comme tout le monde ?

-Désolé grand-mère. J'avais faim.

-Oui bon, ce n'est pas grave. Allez, viens dire bonjour, dit-elle d'un air résigné avant de retourner dans la salon.

Neville se leva de sa chaise et suivit sa grand-mère. Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait dans le séjour, la pièce semblait dix fois plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Augusta avait poussé les meubles pour faire tenir la grande table à manger au milieu de la salle. Le canapé était le long du mur et la table basse avait été emmenée la veille dans le garage par le Gryffondor.

-Ah voilà enfin le grand gaillard ! S'exclama une voix grave et chaleureuse.

C'était Algie, le grand-oncle de Neville du côté de son père. Il avait la cinquantaine bien tassée. Il était assez imposant par sa carrure et sa masse musculaire. Sa chemise menaçait à tout instant de perdre quelques boutons de part la pression de ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il parlait ou qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Rien qu'à lui tout seul il prenait la moitié du canapé. De l'autre côté du canapé se trouvait la grand-tante de Neville, Enid. Elle était presque aussi grande que son mari mais beaucoup plus fine. Elle dégageait de la pureté autour d'elle. On avait tout de suite envie de lui parler quand elle était dans les parages. Sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de sa mère, était assise la cousine de Neville. Elle s'appelait Ellen et était un peu plus jeune que le garçon. Elle faisait sa scolarité à l'institut des sorcières de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, ainsi Neville et elle ne se voyait que rarement.

Dés l'entrée du Gryffondor dans le salon, Algie se leva du canapé en manquant de se cogner la tête dans l'abat-jour au plafond à cause de son taille conséquente. Il serra vigoureusement la main de Neville. Ce dernier fut obligé de lever la tête pour parler à son grand-oncle. Le jeune homme était l'un des plus grands de sa maison à Poudlard, mais dés qu'il se retrouvait en famille, il avait l'impression de rapetisser.

-Bonjour, Algie.

Il avait à peine fini de saluer son grand-oncle que la femme de ce dernier l'embrassait déjà.

-Oh, mais regardez-moi ce grand garçon. C'est devenu un vrai jeune homme maintenant !

-Oui enfin, ça sera un vrai adulte quand il apprendra à se lever tôt le matin, intervint Augusta qui mettait le couvert.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est en vacances. Il faut bien qu'il se repose le champion ! Dit Algie.

Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Neville « champion » ce qui le rendait à chaque fois mal à l'aise. Il était devenu la nouvelle fierté de la famille, après ses parents.

-Salut, Neville.

C'était Ellen. Elle s'était levée pour le saluer. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, malgré son plus jeune âge.

-Salut, ton école se passe bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Les cours sont assez difficiles mais je m'accroche, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Maintenant que tout le monde était là, la grand-mère pressa sa petite famille à passer à table, puis servit l'apéritif. Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans une ambiance enjouée comme souvent dans la famille Londubat. Cependant le sujet de conversation tant redouté par Neville arriva en même temps que le plat de résistance.

-Alors Neville, Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous apprendre comme infos croustillantes sur les meurtres de Poudlard? Demanda Enid, friande des derniers ragots.

Neville ne répondit rien, sous le choc. Pendant tout le repas il avait réussit à éclipser ses sombres pensées de sa tête et maintenant, elles revenaient au galop. Il se remettait très lentement de l'épreuve qu'il avait traversé. Il ne passait presque pas une minute sans voir ces horribles images. Elles le hantaient. Elles étaient partout. Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, dés qu'il s'ennuyait, dés qu'il croisait quelqu'un avec les mêmes cheveux claires.

Le silence se prolongea. On pouvait entendre les enfants crier de bonheur dans la rue ; sans doute une bataille de neige. Les trois invités lançaient des regards d'incompréhension à Neville, devant son silence. Aucun n'était au courant du lien qu'il avait eu avec Luna.

-Enid, il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à dire là-dessus, intervint Augusta en faisant un geste de la main.

La femme tourna son regard vers sa belle-mère qui était resté jusqu'ici sur Neville. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce froid.

-Voyons, Neville doit bien savoir quelque chose en plus que les journalistes, insista-t-elle.

-Non, je t'assure. Il ne sait rien.

Algie, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de son neveu et de sa mère, prit le parti de sa femme.

-Mais enfin maman, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Et Neville pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

-Algie, j'ai dit de laisser tomber. C'est clair, se borna Augusta d'un ton ferme.

Un silence froid remplit la pièce. Le couple se lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Ellen, elle, regardait toujours Neville avec un air perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que ses parents ce qu'il venait de se passer. La grand-mère, quant à elle, lança un coup d'œil à chaque membre de sa famille. Son regard était appuyé pour ses invités et légèrement inquiet pour Neville. Le garçon fixait son assiette à demi pleine. Il avait toujours sa fourchette dans la main mais ne faisait pas un geste. Il se rendit alors compte que plus personne ne prononçait un mot. Il releva doucement la tête pour regarder sa famille.

-Je... Je vais..., commença-t-il d'un voix rauque en lâchant sa fourchette dans son assiette en un bruit métallique.

Il fit un signe vers la porte pour montrer ce qu'il voulait dire et se leva en faisant reculer bruyamment sa chaise. Il sortit du salon et monta dans sa chambre. Tout ça lui avait coupé l'appétit. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il laisserai à sa grand-mère le soin de raconter sa triste histoire. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Il passait ses journées à ressasser de sombres pensées et ses nuits à cauchemarder de toilettes, de prison, de Détraqueurs. A cause de ça, il dormait très mal et luttait toute la journée pour ne pas s'endormir. Des fois il ne savait même plus s'il dormait ou non. Il passait ses journées dans un cocon hermétique à l'activité présente autour de lui. Ça faisait presque deux mois et demi que Luna était morte et l'enfoiré qui l'avait tué courait toujours. Au début, Neville avait cru que c'était Malefoy le meurtrier, mais Hermione lui avait certifié que non, alors il lui avait fait confiance. Mais depuis, elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire sur ce qu'elle savait, et ça l'obsédait. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que, peut-être la jeune fille savait qui était le coupable.

Les rares moments où il n'y pensait pas, quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui rappelait son malheur. Tout à Poudlard lui remémorait Luna. Des fois il se surprenait à penser qu'il ferait mieux de partir loin de tout ça, où tout lui était étranger, pour enfin oublier. Mais c'était une idée bien trop folle pour qu'il la prenne au sérieux.

Petit à petit, Neville se sentit transporter dans un sommeil lourd et épuisant. Comme à chaque fois où il rejoignait le pays des songes, il rêva de son ancienne petite amie. Et comme à chaque fois, son rêve se finit en cauchemar. Il se réveilla en sursaut, l'image de Luna pleine de sang encore gravée sur sa rétine. Un mal de tête carabiné le prit immédiatement. Il fixa le plafond quelques minutes, le temps pour lui de retrouver son souffle. Il s'assit sur son lit. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur. Il regarda son réveil distraitement. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser l'heure qu'il était. 19H23. Il était en retard.

Il se leva d'un bond. Il prit une chemise de rechange dans son armoire et partit prendre une douche en vitesse. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le garçon descendait en trombe l'escalier avec son sac de voyage prêt à la main. Il entra dans la cuisine. La vaisselle dans l'évier se faisait toute seule, Ellen essuyait une assiette et Augusta était entrain de ranger un plat dans le buffet.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Je suis en retard ! S'exclama Neville.

-Pour une fois que tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Elle savait tous les problèmes de sommeil du garçon et était très peinée par ses soucis.

-Tu es plus en forme maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

C'était sa façon à elle de lui demander s'il avait encore fait un cauchemar.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit-il en cherchant une potion contre le mal de tête dans les placards.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?

-Une potion. J'ai un mal de tête atroce, grogna-t-il.

-Va plutôt dans la salle de bain. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir où les remèdes sont rangés, non?

-Mmh mmh,marmonna-t-il en courant à moitié dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était de retour dans la cuisine.

-Bon j'y vais. Algie et Enid ne sont pas là?

-Non, ils sont partis se balader. On leur dira au revoir de ta part si tu veux, répondit Ellen.

-Ok, merci, souffla Neville en lui faisant la bise. Au revoir, grand-mère. A demain! Ajouta-t-il en étreignant brièvement cette dernière.

-A demain, amuses-toi bien. Et joyeux Noël!

-Joyeux Noël! Lança-t-il avant de tourner sur lui-même et de disparaître dans un tourbillon de robe.

Neville prit une grand goulée d'air glacée dés son arrivée sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd. Ici aussi la neige tombait en abondance. Les traces de pas étaient vite recouvertes de blanc. Il frappa prestement à la porte avant de souffler sur ses mains pour lutter contre le froid engourdissant. Quelques secondes plus tard le battant s'ouvrit.

-Joyeux Noël ! S'écria Ginny toute sourire.

Elle portait un chapeau de Père Noël et quelques feuilles de houx en guise de bracelet.

-Salut Ginny ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, répondit Neville, contaminé par la bonne humeur de la jeune fille.

-Alors, comme ça on est en retard, Mr Londubat ? Le taquina-t-elle en se décalant pour qu'il rentre au chaud.

-Désolé, mon repas de famille s'est un peu éternisé, expliqua-t-il pendant qu'il se défaisait de son manteau.

Il n'a pas la moindre envie de détailler son début d'après-midi à son amie. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher le Noël de tout le monde avec ses pensées lugubres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es même pas le dernier ! Il manque encore Hannah Abbot. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

-Hannah? Pourquoi fête-t-elle Noël avec nous ? Interrogea le garçon étonné.

-Elle... Ses parents ne sont plus là, alors... Pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule... dit Ginny qui avait perdu son sourire.

Il avait encore fait une gaffe ! Même quand il essayait de l'éviter, Neville ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de casser l'ambiance...

-Bon, viens... Les autres sont dans la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle avec plus d'entrain.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir puis descendirent les escaliers pour arriver dans la cuisine. Sur tout le trajet Neville fut ébahit devant la jeunesse retrouvée de la maison. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses amis Gryffondors avaient magnifiquement bien rénové la maison et l'avaient aussi très bien décoré pour Noël. Des guirlandes étaient accrochées au mur. Des branches de gui tombaient du plafond.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Neville passa de bras en bras. Les « Joyeux Noël » fusaient et les poignées de main n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, le garçon put détailler la pièce librement.

Elle aussi était très bien décorée. Une ribambelle de guirlandes pendait du plafond. Un mini Père Noël se baladait sur la table avec sa hotte. Un magnifique sapin rouge et or - Gryffondor jusqu'aux bouts des ongles - trônait prés de la cheminée qui abritait un feu. Un gâteau énorme était posée au bout de la table et présageait un succulent dessert.

Après l'entrée de Neville tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations. Harry et Ginny s'activaient avec Kreattur devant le comptoir de la cuisine. Ron et Georges Weasley bavardaient à un côté de la table. A l'autre extrémité, il y avait Hermione qui regardait Neville. Ce dernier décida alors de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Alors Neville, tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ça va. Mon grand-oncle et sa famille sont arrivés aujourd'hui. Comme ça ma grand-mère ne sera pas toute seule ce soir. Et toi ?

-Oh, moi ça va. Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle lasse en jetant un coup d'œil vers les deux garçons qui discutaient un peu plus loin.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Neville était plus ou moins au courant de ses problèmes avec Ron.

-Vous avez super bien décoré la maison. C'est très sympa, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

-A table ! s'écria Ginny en apportant un plat sur la table.

-On n'attend pas Hannah ? S'étonna Ron.

-Elle m'a envoyé un hibou. Elle ne sera pas là avant la dinde, expliqua Harry en s'asseyant entre les deux frères.

Neville se retrouva en face de Georges et à coté de Hermione. Ginny s'était assise de l'autre côté de la Préfète en chef. Kreattur servit les autres victuailles et les boissons. L'entrée était délicieuse et bienvenue pour Neville puisqu'il n'avait mangé que la moitié de son repas de midi. L'ambiance était joyeuse et insouciante. Du moins en apparence. En étant plus observateur, Neville aurait pu remarquer les brèves absences de Georges qui pensait aux possibles remarques que son jumeau aurait pu faire pour amuser la galerie ; et il aurait aussi remarqué que Ron et Hermione prenaient bien soin de ne pas se regarder ou de ne pas participer à la même conversation. Il aurait peut-être vu les sursauts de Harry quand sa petite amie se risquait à lui faire du pied.

Mais Neville ne vit rien de tout cela et passa un début de soirée tout à fait acceptable. Quand presque toutes les assiettes furent vides, on entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

-Ah! Ça doit être Hannah! J'y vais, dit Ginny en se levant.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la rousse revenait en compagnie de la Poufsouffle. Elle portait comme à son habitude ses deux nattes blondes.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Joyeux Noël, salua-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Elle fit le tour de la table pour dire bonjour à tout le monde comme il se devait puis Ginny lui montra sa place prés de Neville. Elle s'assit et entama tout de suite la conversation.

-Salut Neville. Ça fait longtemps ! On n'a plus trop l'occasion de se parler depuis la fin de l'AD l'année dernière.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Nos rassemblements me manquent souvent.

-A moi aussi, approuva-t-elle.

Le silence s'installa mais Hannah reprit très vite une autre conversation.

-Le prochain match de Quidditch affronte les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Je te préviens, vous n'avez aucune chance. Cette année, notre équipe est géniale !

-Ah tu crois ça ? Tu as vu notre match contre les Serpentards ? On les a écrasés. Il n'y a pas photos, on est une classe au-dessus, répondit-il du tac au tac avec un sourire tout sauf modeste.

-Hé ! Mais tu as oublié qu'on est deuxième juste après vous au classement. On a battu les Serdaigles, alors rien est joué, contra-t-elle en souriant.

Et ils continuèrent longtemps comme ça. Le Quidditch était un sujet inépuisable et Neville était étonné que Hannah en sache autant dans le domaine. Au fil du repas, les deux amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, discutant de temps en temps avec les autres convives. Le garçon découvrit une nouvelle facette chez la Poufsouffle. Il passa un bon moment et réussit même à mettre de côté ses pensées sur Luna pendant quelques heures.

Ils finirent de dîner très tard. Ginny, qui avait pas mal bu, chantait à tut-tête des chansons traditionnelles de Noël sous les yeux hilares des spectateurs. Ron et Harry avaient entamé une partie d'échec version sorcier acharnée. Pendant ce temps-là, les quatre autres craquaient des crackers. Des étincelles éclairèrent la pièce à l'ouverture des papillotes. Neville gagna une mini baguette magique et quelques nougats Néansang ou oreilles à rallonge (Georges avait associé sa boutique à quelques partenaires).

Quand Ginny commença à entonner une chanson de Célestina Moldubec, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour elle et pour lui d'aller au lit. Il salua tout le monde et emmena sa petite amie hors de la cuisine. Ron et Georges partirent peu de temps après en laissant Neville en compagnie de Hermione et de Hannah. Après un dernier verre, Hannah se leva.

-Bon, moi aussi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Hermione, annonça-t-elle en faisant un signe de main à la Gryffondor.

-Bonne nuit Hannah, à demain, répondit-elle.

La Poufsouffle se tourna vers Neville et lui fit la bise avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Joyeux Noël Neville.

C'était tout bête mais il sentit le rouge lui monter légèrement aux joues et son cœur accélérer.

-Jo... Joyeux Noël. Bonne nuit, balbutia-t-il.

Dés que la jeune fille eut refermé la porte, Hermione afficha un grand sourire au garçon et mit une jambe de chaque côté du banc pour mieux lui parler.

-Alors ? Hannah ?

-Quoi « Hannah » ?

-Oh Neville, ne fais pas l'innocent ! C'était quoi ça ? Insista la Préfète en chef en désignant de la tête la porte par laquelle la blonde était sorti.

-Mais rien du tout ! Il n'y a rien du tout... dit-il en se tordant les mains.

Il sentait une bouffée de chaleur lui montait au visage. Il détestait ça, être prit en flagrant délit de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire autre chose que de parler entre amis tout à l'heure mais peut-être Hannah y avait perçu des signes. Il n'avait jamais vu la blonde autrement qu'en amie et il se sentait bien bête maintenant de ne pas avoir vu autre chose.

Il faudra qu'il pense à tout ça. Mais pas ce soir, il était trop fatigué et trop alcoolisé pour ce genre de prise de tête. En face de lui, Hermione se résigna.

-Ouais, rien du tout...

Le silence reprit ses droits. On entendait juste l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge accroché au mur. Kreattur était lui aussi partit se coucher il y a longtemps. Soudain Neville réalisa où il était. Ou plutôt avec qui il était. Il était seul avec Hermione et personne pour les déranger. Il décida de sauter sur l'occasion.

-Dis Hermione, ton enquête avance ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement nonchalant.

Elle le fixa un moment. Elle semblait prise dans une grande réflexion. Finalement elle se décida à parler.

-Plus ou moins.

Voyant qu'elle ne développait pas, il insista.

-Mais encore...

-Je suis peut-être sur quelque chose.

Il était très avancé avec ça...

-Et... encouragea-t-il.

-Je ne suis encore sûre de rien. Je ne préfère pas t'induire en erreur, expliqua-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'hydromel.

-Mais tu as une idée sérieuse ? Tu as combien de suspects ?

Hermione ne répondit encore rien. Elle le jaugea pendant plusieurs minutes. Le bruit du tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait aux oreilles de Neville. Il devenait assourdissant au fur et à mesure que le Gryffondor attendait que son interlocutrice ouvre la bouche. Le garçon en était rendu à compter le nombre de tic-tac. Il retenait presque son souffle tellement la tension qu'il s'imposait à lui-même était forte. La jeune fille but une autre gorgée avant de se résigner à parler.

-J'ai une idée possible et je pense que la rentrée va apporter les réponses qu'il me manquent.

Neville recommença à respirer.

-Alors tu sais qui c'est ?

Hermione soupira.

-Écoute Neville, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne toujours pas savoir. Tes quelques jours à Askaban ont dû être très difficiles à vivre. Je comprends que tu veuilles des réponses. Mais je ne te dirais rien de plus. Je préfère attendre d'être certaine de ne pas me tromper. Imagine que je dénonce la mauvaise personne.

Elle se tut pour voir la réaction de Neville. Comme il ne disait rien, elle reprit.

-Et puis de toute façon, si je te le dis, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? Tu ne pourras rien faire.

C'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferai s'il savait ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il y a quelques semaines, il n'aurait pas hésiter. Il serait aller voir la personne et l'aurait tué. Il l'aurait fait souffrir comme Luna avait souffert. Il l'aurait fait avouer sous la torture. Quand il avait cru que le meurtrier était Malfoy, il avait été à deux doigts d'aller le trouver pour le tuer. Heureusement Hermione avait été là pour le calmer. Et puis les semaines étaient passées et il avait continué à vivre sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Et maintenant, la douleur n'était plus la même. Sa soif de vengeance n'était plus aussi forte. Il était toujours en colère, bien sûr, mais c'était différent. C'était plus sourd, plus discret.

Et c'est alors qu'il repensait à ses sentiments que Neville s'en rendit compte : sans vraiment le vouloir, il avait commencer à tourner la page. Bien sûr, il pensait encore beaucoup à ce qui était arrivé à Luna, mais il avait commencé à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Même ce soir, il avait passé presque une soirée normale, sans avoir d'images morbides qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Il avait même peut-être flirté avec une fille sans le faire exprès.

Il replanta ses yeux dans ceux de Hermione qui le fixait toujours, attendant visiblement une réponse. Neville ne se souvenait plus de la question, et il s'en fichait. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose sur lui-même qui l'étonnait au plus au point. Il changeait sans le voir.

-Neville ? Ça va ? Interrogea Hermione devant son mutisme.

-Ou..Oui. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher maintenant, déclara-t-il les yeux un peu vagues.

Il se leva suivi de prés par la Préfète. Ils montèrent les escaliers ensemble. Hermione lui montra sa chambre qui était au premier étage.

-Bon, bonne nuit. Et Neville... Tu sais que si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas. D'accord ? Dit-elle.

-Oui. Merci Hermione, répondit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour la remercier d'avoir était le déclencheur de sa prise de conscience.

Hermione, étonnée par cet élan d'affection, ne sut pas trop comment réagir mais se reprit rapidement et répondit à l'étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis Neville la libéra. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et se détourna pour rejoindre sa chambre qui était dans les étages du dessus.

Neville ferma sa porte avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le battant. D'un côté il se sentait un peu coupable. Il oubliait si vite Luna. Ça avait été son premier amour et elle disparaissait déjà de son cœur. Bien sûr c'était très léger, néanmoins il le savait, son amour pour Luna commençait à s'estomper. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de chose.

Il soupira et se détourna de la porte. Il était fatigué malgré sa sieste de l'après-midi. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et se glissa dans son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément et il rejoignit rapidement le pays des songes sans glisser vers celui des cauchemars.

* * *

**Content que Neville commence à voir le bout du tunnel ? Que pensez-vous de la famille Longdubat ? Est-elle comme vous l'imaginiez ? :)**

**Ce chapitre était le dernier du mois de décembre, le prochain sera dans plusieurs semaines et on y retrouvera Ginny et match de Quidditch Gryffondor/Poufsouffle !**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Bonne année à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur, de réussite et tout ça quoi ! :)  
**

**Après cette pause, je reviens avec de l'action, du suspense, de l'amour ! Mais pour l'instant, je reviens surtout avec une bonne partie de Quidditch vu par les yeux de Ginny ! Haha !  
**

**Au fait, j'ai enfin une illustration pour Calypso. Elle est faite par moi et vous pouvez aller la voir en grand via le lien sur mon profil. Je précise que ce n'est pas un personnage de ma fanfiction. Mais elle représente assez bien la fanfiction dans son ensemble. Et je vous demanderais de ne pas la copier ou quelque soit d'autre de ce style, merci !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le match de Ginny Weasley.

En ce mois de janvier, le parc de Poudlard était l'exemple parfait d'un hiver traditionnel. Le lac était figé par l'air glacial. Les arbres étaient tous dépourvus de feuilles et blancs de neige. Les étendues de pelouse était d'une blancheur immaculée. Le sol givré des allées craquait sous les foulées des élèves. Un verglas glissant s'était installé sur les marches menant au Grand Hall. De grandes voluptés de fumées s'échappaient de toutes les cheminées du château. Les rares bruits qui brisaient le calme environnant venaient des quelques oiseaux encore de sortie à cette époque de l'année.

Bientôt, le chant des oiseaux fut dérangé par la rumeur des diligences qui venaient de Pré-au-Lard. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvait Ginny Weasley accompagnée de ses amis. La jeune Gryffondor regardait par la fenêtre le doux paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne se lasserai jamais de la beauté du château et de son parc. Cependant elle fut sorti de sa contemplation par Harry qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-T'es dans la lune ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

-Je disais à toi et à Ron que comme le prochain match est pour samedi matin, on allait s'entraîner plus souvent. Je pensais mardi, jeudi, vendredi. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Ron, comme à son habitude dés qu'on parlait du match en vu, devint blanc comme un linge. Il n'avait toujours pas vaincu son stress.

-Moi ça me va, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Puis en se tournant vers son frère : Ron ?

-Heu... Ouais, ouais, dit-il hagard.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione était resté dans son coin à faire Ginny-ne-savait-quoi avec une plume, sa baguette et un parchemin. La Préfète avait déjà passé tout le trajet dans le Poudlard Express à trépigner en lançant des regards d'impatience un peu partout.

Ça faisait bien longtemps que Ginny ne se posait plus de question sur le comportement plus qu'étrange de Hermione.

La diligence s'arrêta devant la grande porte du château. En prenant garde de ne pas glisser sur le sol glacé, le petit groupe rentra dans la Hall, puis dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à manger en discutant tranquillement. Ginny remarqua vite que Hermione ne participait pas et mangeait le plus vite possible. Ils étaient arrivés depuis à peine cinq minutes, et Hermione se levait déjà, prestement.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de sortir de la Grande Salle.

Les trois autres se lancèrent des regards intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Hermione ? Demanda naïvement Ron.

-Je sais pas, répondit Harry.

Il tourna la tête vers Ginny avec un regard entendu. Tous les deux se doutaient bien que ça avait encore à avoir avec Malefoy et l'enquête. Mais si Ron n'avait pas compris, c'était tant mieux. Ils éviteraient une autre dispute. Ils finirent de manger comme si de rien n'était et montèrent dans leur salle commune.

Hermione les rejoignit plusieurs heures plus tard, toute excitée. Elle s'assit avec eux sur le canapé et leur adressa un grande sourire fier.

-Ca y est !

-Quoi ? Demanda Harry incrédule.

-On sait qui c'est !

En entendant sa dernière réplique, Ron grogna et se leva pour aller voir Dean et Seamus qui jouaient aux échecs. Il ne voulait rien entendre sur la cause de sa rupture avec Hermione. En un sens Ginny le comprenait.

-Et alors ? C'est qui ? Interrogea Harry aussitôt.

Ginny afficha une mine étonnée.

-Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?

-Ben... Heu... Je... Baragouina-t-il.

-Je lui ai dit quelques trucs pendant les vacances, intervint Hermione.

-Quoi ? Alors que moi, tu ne me tenais même plus au courant ? Ben sympa la copine.

-Oh ça va ! Tu veux savoir ou pas ? Commenca à s'énerver Hermione.

-Oui, oui, se renfrogna Ginny.

-Alors vas-y ! C'est qui ? Répéta Harry n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

Hermione sourit narquoisement avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Alors tout commence avec Malefoy...

-Quoi ?! C'est Malefoy ? J'en était sûr ! s'emporta le garçon.

-Mais non, idiot ! Laisses-moi finir !

Il rougit de s'être emporté en public et fit un signe pour montrer qu'il se taisait. Hermione en déduisit qu'elle pouvait continuer sans risque d'être interrompu.

-Donc je disais, le seul lien entre les deux victimes, c'est Malefoy...

-Les trois victimes. Il y a eut trois victimes dont deux morts, rectifia Ginny.

-Non. Daphné n'a pas été tuée par la même personne. Mais j'y reviendrais, révéla la Préfète.

Ginny et Harry étaient tant stupéfaits par cette affirmation qu'ils la laissèrent continuer sans la couper. Hermione partit alors dans une explication du pourquoi du comment Luna s'était faite tuer. Le souhait d'Astoria, Malefoy, l'aide de sa sœur, l'amitié entre Luna et Malefoy qui avait été découverte par les deux sœurs. Elles avaient alors cru qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Astoria était devenue folle et avait tué Luna. Ensuite ça avait été le tour de Pansy. Elles avaient surpris Malefoy et Parkinson pendant leur ébats. Astoria avait ordonné à sa sœur d'agir mais Daphné n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Elles avaient alors décidé d'attendre que les choses se tassent mais Daphné était morte. Astoria avait prit peur, elle avait crû que quelqu'un savait pour elle et sa sœur, donc elle n'avait rien tenté non plus.

A la fin du récit de la Préfète en chef, Ginny et Harry restèrent quelques secondes hébétés. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas que Malefoy et Hermione aient réussit à résoudre une affaire qui restait un mystère pour des Aurors qualifiés. Et quelle affaire ! La Gryffondor ne connaissait pas personnellement Astoria Greengrass mais étant de la même année, elles avaient suivi plusieurs cours ensemble. Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était capable de tels actes. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme quelqu'un de très superficiel et égoïste ; mais sûrement pas en déséquilibrée qui tuait toutes les personnes qui étaient en travers de son chemin.

Harry fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et c'est quelque peu sceptique qu'il demanda à Hermione :

-Et... Comment vous avez fait pour découvrir tout ça ?

Apparemment c'était la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Hermione détourna les yeux, gênée. Ginny crut même la voir rougir.

-Pendant le bal, Astoria avait pas mal bu et elle a dit plusieurs choses assez troublantes pour que Malefoy, à la fin du bal, soit convaincu que ce soit elle. Mais on ne pouvait pas en être sûrs à 100 %. Certaines personnes racontent n'importe quoi quand elles boivent, expliqua Hermione d'une voix plus faible que d'habitude.

Elle fit une petite pause pour regarder s'il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux. La préfète en chef prit une grande inspiration pour continuer.

-On a réfléchi à comment lui faire avouer en étant certains d'avoir la vérité... Et j'ai eu l'idée d'utiliser du...

Elle se rapprocha de ses amis en jetant un regard autour d'eux.

-Du _Véritasérum_, chuchota-t-elle.

Les deux autres la regardèrent interloqués. Il leur fallut un instant pour assimiler l'information. Ginny n'en revenait pas que Hermione avait violé le règlement de l'école et quelques lois du ministère avec la complicité de Malefoy. C'était tout simplement énorme. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit ça, elle aurait vivement conseillé à cette personne un séjour à Ste Mangouste.

-Vous êtes complètement fous, constata Harry en dévisageant Hermione.

-Heu, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, Harry, dit Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère avec un sourire forcé.

-Je parle de toi et Malefoy, dit-il, avant de chuchoter en se rapprochant de la Préfète en chef. Tu imagine si vous vous étiez fait prendre. C'était direction Azkaban, directement !

-Oh, tu peux parler, toi ! Quand je ne respectais pas la loi pour toi, ça ne te posait pas autant de soucis, que je sache, contra Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était pour des cas de force majeur, je te rappelle, gronda Harry.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, bientôt briser par Ginny.

-Désolé, Harry. Mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione. Vous avez fait bien pire tous les trois, avec Ron. Et au moins, maintenant on sait le fin mot de cette histoire et Luna va pouvoir être venger comme il se doit.

Hermione donna à Ginny un regard reconnaissant. Le garçon sembla réfléchir à ses dernières paroles, avant d'acquiescer légèrement la tête, à moitié convaincu.

-Ouais, dit-il pour passer outre. Et vous avez découvert tout ça quand ?

-Là ! Juste en arrivant. Malefoy a pu faire la potion sans problème à son manoir pendant les vacances. Et pendant que tout le monde dînait, on était avec Greengrass, exposa Hermione.

-Et vous avez prévenu McGonagall ? Astoria est déjà arrêtée ? Demanda Ginny.

-Nan, on préfère attendre un peu pour aller voir McGonagall.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? S'étonna Harry.

-On voulait être sûrs que toute trace de Véritasérum ait disparu de son organisme quand elle sera arrêtée... Et puis comme ça, elle se remettra complètement du sort d'_Oubliettes _qu'on lui a jetée, ajouta la Préfète en chef.

Harry et Ginny ouvrirent de grands yeux devant cette nouvelle confession. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'un coup.

-Vous lui avez fait un _Oubliettes_ en plus ?! Chuchota Ginny. Ça fait beaucoup quand même.

-Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se souvienne d'avoir prit la potion et de nous avoir tout raconter ! Se défendit Hermione.

-Mouais, dit Harry. Enfin maintenant tout ça c'est fini. Tout va pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

Hermione afficha une moue gênée. Apparemment elle ne leur avait pas tout dit. Ginny préssentait qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise.

-Ouais, enfin, le meurtre de Daphné reste encore non résolu.

-Ah... Oui. Et... Vous avez des idées... commença Harry.

-Ah non. Tu n'as pas voulu que je m'implique avant, alors tu n'enquêtera pas sur la mort de Greengrass ! S'exclama Ginny.

Harry rougit comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit de méfait. Ginny fulminait. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui avait interdit de faire. Hermione, qui les regardait en souriant, recula pour clore leur conversation privé.

-Harry, pour le bien de ton couple, je ne te dirais rien sur la suite de l'enquête. Et Ginny, tu es logée à la même enseigne. Inutile donc, de venir me voir pour en parler, vous êtes tous les deux prévenus.

Elle se leva du canapé et disparut dans son dortoir laissant les deux amoureux seuls. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la cheminée et contemplèrent les flammes danser devant eux. Ils étaient tous les deux plongés dans leur pensées. Après un moment, Ginny dit :

-C'est fou quand même. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une entente soit possible entre Hermione et Malefoy.

-Ouais, j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop une mauvaise influence sur elle, dit Harry.

-Nan, je ne pense pas. Elle semble assez lucide. Et puis c'est de Hermione dont on parle. Elle ne se fait pas bernée par la première personne venue.

-C'est vrai, admit-il pensif. Bon moi aussi je vais aller me coucher.

Le garçon se tourna vers sa petite amie pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-il à son oreille.

Son souffle contre son cou fit légèrement frissonner Ginny.

-Bonne nuit, à demain, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers son escalier après avoir jeter un dernier regard tendre à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir des dortoirs des garçons. Elle retourna ensuite à la contemplation du feu avec le sourire aux lèvres. Un baiser de son petit ami, et elle était aux anges.

O0O0O0O0O

La semaine qui suivit passa très rapidement pour Ginny. Elle avait bien essayé de s'avancer dans ses devoirs pendant les vacances, mais la reprise avait apporté son lot de devoirs en plus. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient aussi prit une importante place dans son emploi du temps. Le match était contre les Poufsouffles. Ces derniers avaient gagné leur dernière rencontre contre les Serdaigles, et l'équipe de Gryffondor était bien décidé à gagner. S'ils l'emportaient, ils prendraient la tête du championnat.

Le matin de la rencontre, Ginny se réveilla de bonne humeur. La perspective de jouer un match de Quidditch la rendait toujours joyeuse. Elle sortit de son lit douillé et s'étira comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Elle revêtit sa tenue de joueuse et descendit directement dans la Grande Salle. Presque toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était là, accompagnée de Hermione. Elle salua tout le monde de la main et embrassa Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pendant qu'elle se servait son verre de citrouille du matin, les autres reprirent leur discussion.

-Allez Ron, mange un toast au moins. Il ne faut pas que tu arrives sur le terrain le ventre vide ! Dit Demelza Robins en donnant une tape dans le dos voûté de Ron, assis à côté d'elle.

Ginny comprit tout de suite de quoi il était question, et réagit aussitôt.

-Ron, tu stresses encore ? Après l'année dernière, tout le monde t'adore. Toute l'école va t'acclamer, tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de paniquer.

Son frère leva les yeux vers elle et s'exclama :

-Justement, il ne faut pas que je les déçois ! Ça me rajoute une pression en plus !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Ne penses pas aux autres. Le principal, c'est que tu t'amuses sur ton balai, intervint Hermione.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Un silence suivit sa déclaration. C'était la première fois depuis leur rupture que la jeune fille parle à Ron du moins sans lui crier dessus. Ginny la regarda ahurie, puis tourna la tête vers son frère pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur le bout de toast abandonné devant lui. Seul la teinte rouge vif de ses oreilles le trahissait d'un quelconque embarras.

-Bon, c'est l'heure, en avant ! Dit Harry, coupant court au malaise qui commençait à s'installer.

La plupart des joueurs, n'ayant pas vu le trouble qui avait suivit la remarque de Hermione, se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie, en se chamaillant gentiment. Le capitaine se leva aussi et tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le faire réagir.

-Allez, viens ! On va être en retard, dit-il. Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'aux vestiaires Hermione ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la Préfète en chef.

L'intéressée se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, avant de répondre :

-Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la Grande Salle, et rejoignirent le parc. Ginny, encore abasourdie par le comportement de sa meilleurs amie, resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Depuis plus d'un mois, Hermione n'avait montré aucun signe de pardon pour Ron, et du jour au lendemain elle l'encourageait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, elle se devait d'éclaircir tout ça.

En arrivant à l'entrée des vestiaires, Hermione leur souhaita bonne chance rapidement et se détourna pour rejoindre les gradins, mais Ginny la rattrapa vivement pendant que les garçons rejoignaient le reste de l'équipe. Elle lui prit le bras et la força à se retourner. Hermione ne sembla pas étonner, et soupira légèrement. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe. La nonchalance, ce n'était vraiment pas le rayon de Hermione Granger. Elle décida donc d'y aller franco.

-J'ai loupé un épisode, ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais lui parler, et que tu considérais la page « Ron » de ta vie tournée ?

Hermione ne tint pas longtemps, et retrouva rapidement son expression gênée et désespérée qu'elle avait revêtue au petit-déjeuner.

-C'est que... Je sais plus quoi faire. Bien sûr que je lui en veux encore, mais je suis tellement fatiguée, tu comprends ? L'ignorer, tout en étant tout le temps avec lui, c'est éreintant. Alors je... je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être laisser tomber, avoua-t-elle.

Ginny la dévisagea un moment. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle était bien différente de celle qui expliquait fièrement avoir résolu une affaire de meurtre une semaine plus tôt. Elle allait répondre, quand Harry les rejoignit en courant.

-Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Ginny, il faut que tu viennes, tous les autres sont prêts, dit-il avant de rentrer en vitesse.

Ginny posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa meilleure amie.

-On en reparle ce soir, OK ?

Hermione acquiesça légèrement avant que Ginny ne se détourne pour rejoindre enfin ses vestiaires.

L'air des vestiaires était imprégné d'un mélange d'impatience et de traque. Demelza Robins et Andrew Kirke étaient assis côte-à-côte et chuchotaient vivement. A côté d'eux, Ron avait les yeux fermés et sa tête reposait contre le mur. Il semblait être dans un état de concentration intense. Seuls Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes parlaient normalement, et ne semblaient aucunement appréhender le match imminent.

Ginny s'assit sur un banc, alors que Harry sortait du bureau du capitaine. Il se tourna vers eux, droit comme un i. Ginny éprouva un soupçon de fierté en pensant que c'était son petit ami.

-Ça y est, on y est. C'est un match décisif pour nous. Si on gagne aujourd'hui, on a déjà un pied sur la première place du podium. Si on gagne, les Serdaigles sauront d'ores et déjà qu'on se battra pour la coupe.

Harry sonda chacun de ses joueurs. Ginny vit une lueur dans ses yeux. De la détermination à l'état pure. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le suive les yeux fermés. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc et tout aussi déterminé quand il croisa son regard. Le capitaine reprit parole.

-On va gagner et on va pouvoir retourner dans notre tour fièrement ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Tous les joueurs se levèrent d'un même mouvement et répondirent par l'affirmation d'un même cri. Harry se tourna vers Ginny et les deux autres poursuiveurs.

-Surveillez bien Smith et Abbot. On l'a vu pendant leur dernier match, Smith s'est beaucoup amélioré et Hannah, bien que ce soit sa première année, est très forte.

Les trois acquiescèrent. Harry regarda tous les joueurs.

-Il fait beau, des conditions idéales, alors n'oubliez pas : amusons-nous, et gagnons !

Tous applaudirent le capitaine. Des tapes dans le dos et des cris d'encouragement furent échangés pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ouverture sur le stade. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt et chacun rentra sur le terrain en fil indienne.

Ginny leva les yeux quand les hurlements assourdissants de la foule lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Le stade, comme à son habitude, était plein à craquer. La jeune fille aperçut le, maintenant connu, lion de Luna. Son rugissement plus que réel se fit entendre, suivit de quelques cris de terreur, poussés par des premières années qui ne connaissaient pas encore la mascotte des Gryffondors.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à son niveau. L'équipe de Poufsouffle était en face d'eux, Megan Jones, leur capitaine, en première ligne. Mrs Bibine se mit entre les deux équipes et fit signe aux deux leaders de se rapprocher et de se serrer la main. Quand se fut fait, les quatorze joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai et tapèrent du pied au coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Tous montèrent en altitude sous les applaudissements unanimes. Les Cognards et le Vif d'or furent libérés.

Ginny vola jusqu'à sa place et vit Mrs Bibine lançait en hauteur le Souafle. Elle plongea aussitôt pour l'intercepter.

-Ce match entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor débute sur les chapeaux de roues ! S'écria une voix à travers le terrain.

Ginny, qui s'était fait doubler par Zacharias Smith, jeta un œil à la tribune des professeurs. Elle aperçut Dennis Crivey derrière le micro. Elle sourit en réalisant que ce rôle lui allait comme un gant, mais elle se reprit rapidement et se concentra sur le jeu.

-Smith se rapproche dangereusement des anneaux de Gryffondors ! Mais que font les Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor ? Entendit-elle s'exclamer Dennis.

Elle jura et se précipita vers Smith au moment où ce dernier lança la balle à Jones. Ginny passa entre les deux joueurs et intercepta le Souafle. Elle fit un virage en épingle à cheveu et fonça dans l'autre direction.

-Oh ! Quel revirement de la part de la jeune Weasley ! Ce match s'annonce très serré !

Ginny passa à Kirke et évita de justesse un Cognard envoyé par Rory Williams.

-Kirke fonce vers les anneaux de Poufsouffle ! Il se prépare pour tirer ! Et... Le Souafle est arrêté par Kevin Witheby, le gardien des Poufsouffle !

La balle revint dans le jeu avec Eleanor Branstone. Ginny se souvint des avertissements de Harry et fonça vers la Poursuiveuse, bien décidée à l'arrêter. Elle poussa son balai au maximum et la rattrapa. Elles traversèrent le terrain collées, côte-à-côte dans un duel acharné.

-Quelle folie ! Les deux Poursuiveuses ne veulent rien lâcher ! Mais qui l'emportera ?! Entendit Ginny.

Eleanor s'apprêtait à centrer en passant à Jones, mais Ginny en profita pour lui prendre la balle. Elle pila sur place et repartit instantanément de l'autre côté. Elle fonça et traversa la moitié du terrain sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle passa à Demelza et continua jusqu'aux anneaux de Poufsouffle. Demelza la vit et lui rendit la balle tout en évitant un Cognard. Ginny l'attrapa au vol, visa, et lança.

-ET GRYFFONDOR OUVRE LE SCORE ! s'époumona Denny. Quel jeu !

Ginny fit un tour de terrain avec un grand sourire.

-Le match reprend tout de suite avec Smith, qui passe à Abbot, et... Mais attendez ! Potter semble avoir repérer le Vif d'or ! s'écria Denny.

A ce commentaire, presque tout le stade reporta son attention sur l'Attrapeur, comme presque tous les joueurs.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Hopkins le suit de prés ! Ils foncent tout les deux vers le sol. C'est un duel acharné de celui qui arrivera le premier !

Ginny profita de la diversion pour foncer sur Smith et lui prendre le Souafle des mains. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les deux Attrapeurs se rapprocher dangereusement du sol. Elle se détourna et se précipita vers les buts.

-Mais... Potter vient de remonter sans rien dans les mains ! Et Hopkins a faillit buter le sol ! C'était une feinte de la part de Potter ! Joli coup ! Ce match est vraiment génial ! s'écria Dennis. Il semblait aux anges.

Dans les gradins, une vague d'exclamation retentit à mesure que les élèves voyaient Ginny approchée des buts.

-Oh ! Mais Weasley a profité de l'inattention des joueurs adverses pour récupérer le Souafle ! Elle se rapproche des buts... Et... Elle marque ! 20-0 POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Les Gryffondors en délire acclamèrent Ginny. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se nourrissait littéralement des applaudissements.

Le jeu reprit bien vite et les Poufsouffles réduisirent leur retard en marquant 10 points. Ça bataillait dur sur le terrain. Chacune des deux équipes étaient déterminées à ne rien laisser passer. Les joueurs faisaient des aller-retour entre les deux camps sans marquer de buts, ou très peu.

Le match avait commencé depuis plus de quarante minutes et les Poufsouffles menaient avec 60-50. Les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer et Ginny eut une idée pour passer la défense de fer des Poufsouffle. Elle passa le mot aux autres Poursuiveurs.

-Jones se prépare à tirer ! Et... Weasley arrête le Souafle devant ses buts ! Joli, Ron !

C'était le moment idéal. Ginny demanda le Souafle de la main. Ron lui lança, encore rouge du compliment de Dennis. Elle le réceptionna et le passa directement à Demelza, qui l'envoya à Andrew Kirke. Ce denier le repassa à Ginny qui avait un peu avancé.

Ils s'échangèrent la balle tout en traversant le terrain. Les Poursuiveurs adverses ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Ils faisaient des aller-retour entre les joueurs, et finissaient par s'emmêler les pinceaux.

En arrivant devant les anneaux de Poufsouffle, Ginny passa une dernière fois à Kirke qui marqua tout de suite, tant le gardien était distrait.

-Quel travail d'équipe ! Égalité entre les deux équipes ! Mais.. Regardez Potter plonge à nouveau ! Est-ce une nouvelle feinte ?

Ginny vit son petit ami foncer vers le sol suivit par Hopkins. Harry redressa au dernier moment et leva tout de suite la main, victorieux. Aussitôt, des cris d'hystérie éclatèrent dans les tribunes de Gryffondor et Denny dut crier pour se faire entendre.

-POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Ginny atterrit en vitesse et se précipita dans les bras de Harry. Autour d'eux se forma bientôt un troupeau de Gryffondor aux anges. Ils avaient gagnés ! Ils étaient en tête du championnat, et favoris pour la coupe !

Et, alors que Harry la reposait par terre, Ginny aperçut, au milieu de la foule, Hermione féliciter Ron.

* * *

**Je ne pensais pas qu'une partie de Quidditch allait être aussi compliqué à écrire, mais j'y suis arrivée ! \o/**

**Hermione et Drago avancent ! Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire pour trouver qui a tué Daphné? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Hermione vis à vis de Ron?**

**On se revoit la semaine prochaine avec notre bien-aimée Pansy Parkinson. ;)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut les amis ! Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous... Voici le chapitre de Pansy ! ^^ Bon, certes, il est assez court, mais il se passe pas mal de chose qui font avancer l'histoire et qui auront un rôle important par la suite. ;)  
**

**Un grand merci pour les reviewers, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! :) Et comme j'ai eu plusieurs requêtes disant que Ron n'était pas assez présent, je tiens à vous dire qu'il fera son entrée dans un petit mois, alors patience !  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La remise en question de Pansy Parkinson.

Depuis plus d'un mois, Pansy Parkinson faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter de trop penser. La mort de Daphné était survenue il y a un mois, et Pansy s'empêchait tant qu'elle pouvait d'y songer. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir le manque ou le soulagement, ou une quelconque autre émotion à ce propos. Elle voulait juste continuer de vivre, comme si de rien n'était. Malheureusement pour elle, cette journée de fin janvier la força à faire face à ses sentiments.

Ce matin-là, Pansy se réveilla tôt. D'habitude, le week-end, elle émergeait pour le déjeuner plutôt que pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle essaya bien de forcer le sommeil à l'emmener quelques heures de plus, mais rien n'y fit. Elle se leva donc, ne voulant pas traîner dans le lit, où des pensées indésirables pouvaient la rattraper. Elle fit son petit rituel matinal dans la salle de bain et descendit dans la salle commune. Quelques élèves étaient déjà debout, mais la salle commune était encore baignée dans une atmosphère de réveil. Elle la traversa prestement et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Les tables n'étaient que faiblement garnies en élèves. La Serpentard se tourna vers sa table et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Elle se servit un thé à la rose et à la fraise. Elle le sirota en le savourant. Le petit-déjeuner était son repas préféré, et celui où elle se laissait aller à quelques impairs. Elle se tartina deux toasts avec de la marmelade à l'orange.

Elle mangea lentement en regardant les différentes tables se remplir petit à petit. Elle allait entamer son pancake quand Drago, Blaise, Théo, Greg et Millicent la rejoignirent. Ils s'assirent à leur place en poursuivant leur débat sur le Quidditch. Pansy continua donc de manger silencieusement après les avoir saluer. Le sport ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle but la dernière goutte de son thé et s'apprêta à se lever mais McGonagall la devança et prit la parole.

-Bonjour, les événements de ce début d'année ont marqué nos esprits, à tous. Et aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que le coupable a enfin été appréhendé. Enfin je devrais dire la coupable.

La directrice fit une pause pendant laquelle des murmures d'étonnement parcoururent la salle. Pansy sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle en avait la certitude maintenant : la fille qui avait tenté de la tuer était la même qui avait tué Lovegood. A côté d'elle, elle crut entendre dire Drago : « C'est pas trop tôt », mais quand elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, le garçon avait les yeux rivés vers McGonagall et les lèvres pincées.

-Hier soir, Astoria Greengrass a été emmenée par les Aurors. Elle sera incarcérée à Askaban, en attendant son jugement.

Un silence de plomb accompagna la révélation. Tout le monde était trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Quant à Pansy, la nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue sur la tête. Astoria avait tué Lovegood. Astoria avait tenté de la tuer, elle, l'amie de sa sœur. Et Astoria avait, même, tué sa propre sœur. C'était impensable. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Mais la directrice continua pour la contredire inconsciemment.

-Nous avons la preuve formelle qu'Astoria Grenngrass a assassiné Luna Lovegood et Daphné Grenngrass, et qu'elle a agressé une de ses camarade de maison Pansy Parkinson.

Pendant un bref instant, cette dernière sentit plusieurs regards se porter sur elle.

-Une cellule de soutien va être mise en place à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde y est le bienvenu, continua McGonagall. Bonne journée.

La directrice se rassit mais personne n'osa briser le silence qui s'était installé. Enfin, presque personne. Alors que la plupart des élèves essayait d'appréhender cette avalanche de révélation, Pansy vit un Serdaigle, qu'elle reconnut comme l'un des Préfet en chef, se lever précipitamment pour sortir de la Grande Salle à grandes jambées, la tête baissée.

Presque personne ne prit garde à ce départ précipité et les discussions reprirent bientôt avec une certaine fébrilité. Cependant, Pansy remarqua que Drago semblait très intéressé par ce comportement étrange. Elle le vit aussitôt sortir un parchemin de sa poche pour écrire dessus à la vas-vite, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, bien trop retournée par le discours de la directrice. Elle fixa donc son regard sur sa tasse vide où reposait son sachet de thé détrempé.

Malgré les dires de la directrice elle avait encore du mal à croire toutes ses révélations. En tout cas, si Astoria était la vraie coupable, elle était bien contente qu'elle ait été arrêtée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi elle l'avait attaqué, elle ? Avait-elle une raison, ou avait-elle frappé au hasard ? Et pourquoi avoir tué Lovegood et sa sœur ? C'était insensé.

Pansy commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de ressasser tout ça, et se tourna vers Drago pour partager ses questionnements. Il semblait fébrile et n'arrêtait pas de tripoter quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Tu arrives à croire qu'Astoria a tué sa sœur, toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago se tourna lentement vers elle pour la jauger quelques secondes. Finalement il lui répondit comme s'il parlait d'un quelconque cours de Potions.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué, lâcha-t-il avant de retourner à la contemplation de son café.

Pansy resta abasourdie devant cette affirmation. Elle le fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte croyant qu'il continuerai sur sa lancée mais il ne rajouta rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? McGonagall a dit que c'était elle. Qu'elle m'avait agressé et qu'elle avait tué Lovegood.

Drago ne daigna pas la regarder mais il lui répondit en murmurant.

-Astoria a bien tué Lovegood, mais elle ne t'a pas agressé. Et elle n'a pas tué Daphné, dit-il avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il cachait dans sa cape.

Pansy se rapprocha de lui, excitée comme une puce. Elle savait que Drago lui disait la vérité, elle ne comprenait pas comment il savait tout ça, mais la jeune fille en était sûre : il avait toutes les réponses.

-Quoi ? Alors qui a voulu me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement en voyant le garçon se lever, pressé.

Drago ramassa son sac par terre, se baissa jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura :

-C'était Daphné, Pansy. C'est Daphné qui t'a agressé.

Le blond n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction et quitta la Grande Salle promptement. Pansy ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bizarrement, alors que Drago venait de lui affirmer quelque chose sans aucune preuve, elle le crut sans se poser de questions. Comme si, tout au fond d'elle même, elle le savait depuis le début.

La jeune fille reprit doucement sa place en face de sa tasse, comme une automate. Daphné avait tenté de la tuer. Elle, son amie. Enfin, Pansy, elle, ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une amie. Mais elle avait toujours été persuadée que, pour Daphné, elle était son amie. Sa meilleure amie, même. Depuis leur première année, Daphné avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Pansy. Et cette dernière n'aurait jamais imaginé que Daphné ressente une telle haine envers elle. Car la puissance de son attaque ne pouvait être motivé que par de la haine.

Lorsque le petit-déjeuner fut fini, Pansy suivit le groupe de Serpentard jusque dans leur Salle commune sans vraiment y penser. Elle était encore absorbée dans ses réflexions. Greg fit fuir quelques troisième année de leur coin fétiche, et chacun put s'asseoir sur les canapés prés de la cheminée.

Pansy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant elle.

Elle avait toujours pensé que son système était sans faille. Un réseau de connaissance gravitant autour d'elle, chaque personne ayant son utilité. Pendant sept ans, aucun défaut n'avait été détecté. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et quel chaînon manquant fallait-il ajouter pour que son réseau soit infaillible ?

Au milieu des flammes qui dévoraient lentement le bois, la jeune fille vit la solution, comme une illumination. Daphné avait été faible. Et comme n'importe quelle personne faible, elle avait eu besoin d'attention. Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy ne donnait jamais, sauf quand elle savait que ça valait le coup.

Le regard de Pansy quitta les flammes pour se poser sur Drago qui venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé voisin. Le garçon était le parfait exemple. Elle lui donnait, mais elle en recevait tout autant de sa part. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, ils cherchaient la même chose.

Mais elle le savait, son problème était tout autre. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé sa pseudo analyse, Pansy ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle retraça le mois qu'elle venait de vivre, et se rendit compte que, Daphné absente, elle se retrouvait souvent toute seule. Pendant les cours, plus personne n'avait là pour l'écouter. Les intercours en compagnie de Millicent passaient parfois très lentement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que Daphné, à défaut d'être une amie, avait été un très bon appui. Elle lui avait permis de n'être jamais toute seule. En fait sans le réaliser, Pansy avait fait de Daphné quelqu'un d'assez important dans sa vie. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas grand chose d'elle, Pansy avait apprit à passer ses journées avec elle.

Choquée, la Serpentard réalisa que Daphné s'était beaucoup rapprochée du rôle d'amie. Amie. Ce statut que Pansy avait toujours évité s'était incrusté dans sa vie sans qu'elle ne le voit. Et contre toute attente, cela lui manquait.

Devait-elle reproduire le même schéma avec une personne plus indépendante ? Une personne qui ne serait pas tout le temps dans ses pattes, mais qui serait là quand elle en aurait besoin ?

Aussitôt, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit ? Qui ? Qui pourrait remplir ce rôle ?

Pansy ne répondit pas à cette question puisqu'un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre à l'entrée de la Salle commune. La jeune fille leva les yeux pour constater que presque la totalité de la pièce s'était agglutinée au même endroit.

-Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle.

Comprenant que quelque chose était arrivée, elle vit Drago se lever et fendre la foule en deux pour finalement disparaître de sa vue. Le reste du groupe réagit plus lentement et alla se greffer à l'attroupement.

Pansy se leva et contourna la foule. Elle se faufila au milieu des capes pour finalement arriver en première ligne. Quand elle vit la cause de toute cette agitation, elle regretta tout de suite d'être parvenu jusqu'ici.

Un garçon était étendu par terre, Drago accroupi à ses côtés. Pansy ne savait pas si le garçon était conscient ou pas. Son visage était méconnaissable. Un de ses yeux était si gonflé qu'il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir. Son autre œil était à demi ouvert. De sa bouche s'écoulait un filet de sang plus qu'inquiétant. Son nez semblait cassé et était maculé de sang séché. De grandes entailles coupaient son uniforme vert et argent imbibé de sang et, par endroit, avait percé sa peau. Sa respiration était sifflante, le garçon avait dû faire appel à ses dernières forces pour arriver jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Devant ce spectacle peu élégant, Pansy esquissa une grimace et détourna les yeux. Ce pauvre garçon n'aurait pas pu aller directement à l'infirmerie au lieu de venir ici, pour leur infliger ce spectacle ?

Drago se releva vivement et interpella les deux préfets de Serpentard.

-Jones, tu vas aller trouver Slughorn. Tu lui dis qu'un élève est gravement blessé. Ensuite tu iras prévenir Pomfresh. Vas-y maintenant, ordonna-t-il.

Ianto Jones, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le visage du blessé, mit un temps à obéir et finit par sortir précipitamment de la salle commune. Quand il eut disparu, Drago se tourna vers le deuxième Préfet.

-Harkness, viens m'aider à le porter jusqu'aux canapés, dit Drago.

Le préfet se mit de l'autre côté du blessé. Drago et Jack Harkness le soulevèrent par les bras pour l'aider à marcher. Les Serpentards s'écartèrent devant eux. Pansy suivit le cortège, guidée par la curiosité. Ils allongèrent le jeune garçon sur une des banquettes et Drago s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Le garçon cligna difficilement d'un œil.

-Hey, tu m'entends ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Drago.

Le garçon fixa son regard sur le blond et essaya de prendre une grande respiration pour répondre. Un bruit de succion se fit entendre.

-Ad... Adam Smith, souffla-t-il.

-OK Adam. Tu as mal où ?

Question stupide se dit Pansy, mais elle se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle vit Adam lever faiblement sa main vers son visage mais n'arriva pas à faire le trajet jusqu'au bout. Sa main retomba lourdement.

-P... Partout, murmura-t-il.

-Qui t'as fait ça, Adam ? demanda le Préfet en chef.

-Ils... Ils ont dit que... j...je paierai pour tous les autres.

Pansy vit Drago fronçait les sourcils. Elle-même ne comprenait pas de quoi parler Adam. Autour d'elle, des chuchotements s'élevèrent. Tout le monde s'interrogeait.

-Payer quoi ?

-La... La mort, lâcha-t-il. Puis : A... A cause des sangs purs.

Drago releva la tête avec les yeux écarquillés. Pansy put lire la colère dans son regard, bien qu'il essayait de la contenir. Les murmures des autres élèves augmentèrent. Tout le monde était stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Ils... voulaient venger les... morts de la guerre, continua Adam.

Le blond rebaissa la tête vers lui et s'apprêta à poser une autre question quand le passage caché de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Le professeur Slughorn, Madame Pomfresh et Jones apparurent. Les deux premiers se précipitèrent vers l'attroupement et tout le monde les laissa passer. Drago se leva et recula pour laisser de la place aux professeurs. Pomfresh se baissa aussitôt sur le blessé et commença à réciter des formules complexes, accompagnées de mouvements de baguette magique. Slughorn se positionna à ses côtés pour regarder l'état d'Adam. Drago fit remarquer sa présence et interpella Slughorn.

-Monsieur, il s'appelle Adam Smith. Je crois qu'il est en quatrième année.

Le professeur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se concentra sur les fait et gestes de Pomfresh.

-Comment va-t-il, Poppy ? Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle acheva ses sorts et se releva, les sourcils froncés. Pansy remarqua que peu des nombreuses blessures s'étaient refermées malgré les sorts puissants de l'infirmière.

-Il faut l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie, répondit-elle d'un ton grave en dévisageant le corps mutilé de l'adolescent.

La jeune fille comprit alors que les blessures de l'adolescent étaient plus sérieuses qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Pomfresh visa Adam, qui semblait s'être endormit et dit : _Wingardium Leviosa, _en tournant et en abaissant sa baguette. Aussitôt le corps de Adam s'éleva dans les airs, l'infirmière le dirigea vers la sortie et le suivit à travers le passage secret qui menait dans le couloir. Le professeur Slughorn se tourna vers les élèves regroupés.

-Reprenez tous vos activités. Vous serez tous tenus au courant de l'état de votre camarade, déclara-t-il avant de soupirer.

Il se détourna et sortit sans un mot de plus. Les Serpentards restèrent un instant figé. Puis petit à petit, chacun reprit sa place. Pansy, elle, n'avait pas bougé. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du canapé, Drago était immobile et fixait un point vague, les sourcils toujours froncés.

La réponse à ses questionnements de tantôt lui vit alors naturellement. Drago serait parfait pour remplacer Daphné. Il suffisait de voir sa façon de se comporter avec un Serpentard quelconque. Elle en était sûre : Drago serait un bon ami.

Elle esquissa un sourire mais le perdit aussitôt quand elle vit le jeune homme marcher vivement jusqu'à la sortie et passer le mur sans un regard en arrière. Pansy hésita un instant, puis finit par sortir à son tour.

Les couloirs des cachots étaient déserts et la jeune fille mit longtemps à retrouver le Préfet en chef. Elle vérifia toutes les salles de classe. Finalement elle le retrouva dans une classe proche de la salle de Potions. Quand elle entra, la porte grinça et Drago releva la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il était assis sur une table à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Pendant une seconde, Pansy se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix en le suivant, mais c'était trop tard pour y penser. Elle referma donc le battant et s'appuya contre la porte.

Le garçon avait rebaissé les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait pris dans une intense réflexion. Après quelques minutes, comme il l'ignorait toujours, Pansy décida de faire le premier pas.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Son visage resta impassible. Il ne dit rien. Pansy s'avança et s'appuya contre une des table en face du garçon.

-A quoi tu penses ? Continua-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, mais resta muet.

-Tu veux pas...

-Tais-toi Pansy. Laisses-moi tranquille, coupa-t-il.

La concernée prit cette remarque comme un encouragement.

-Tu penses que c'est qui qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

-C'est évident, non ? Répliqua-t-il. Des Sang-de-bourbe.

« Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup insister » se dit Pansy, satisfaite. Le garçon sauta de sa table et se mit à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce.

-Ces ordures. Comment ont-ils osé ? Grogna-t-il.

-D'après toi, pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, faussement intéressée.

-Tu as bien entendu Adam, non ? Pour se venger des Sang-pur. Enfin des Mangemorts. De la guerre. Si je découvre qui ils sont, ils le regretteront. Je peux te l'assurer.

-Mais, ça n'a aucun sens ! Smith n'est qu'en quatrième année, il n'a rien eu avoir avec ça ! s'exclama Pansy, sincère.

Jusqu'ici, le sujet ne l'avait pas vraiment préoccupé, mais si les Sang-purs étaient visés, ça changeait tout, elle-même étant Sang-pur.

Drago s'arrêta et la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, le visage fermé.

-Ils pensent sans doute que c'est la même chose. Que tous les Sang-pur pensent la même chose ! Ces ignorants ! Ils n'ont rien compris. Ils maudissaient les Mangemorts et Voldemort pour leur convictions, mais ils refont les mêmes erreurs.

Drago soupira, l'air dépité maintenant, tira une chaise pour s'y affaler. Pansy se tourna vers lui mais resta appuyer à sa table.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont recommencer ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Sûrement. Et j'espère que cette fois ils s'en prendront à quelqu'un de leur taille, dit-il, les dents serrées.

Pansy se rapprocha et se positionna derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour commencer un massage. Son dos était tout tendu, mais après quelques mouvements précis, Pansy sentit que le garçon se détendait sous ses doigts.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Qui a fait ça ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Il met un certain à répondre.

-Peut-être Finch-Fletchley ou Granger, dit-il faiblement, puis il rajouta distraitement : Je sais pas.

Pansy passa lentement ses mains sous la chemise du garçon pour continuer son massage.

-Je peux t'aider. A trouver qui c'est, je veux dire, déclara -t-elle.

Drago ne répondit rien. Pansy fit migrer ses mains vers son torse pour le couvrir de caresses. Elle se baissa légèrement et fit s'affoler quelques mèches de cheveux blondes au contact de son souffle chaud. Elle vit que le Serpentard avait fermé les yeux.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, souffla-t-il avant de tirer sur le bras de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se penche d'avantage.

Dés qu'elle fut à porter de bouche, Drago l'embrassa langoureusement. Le garçon étant à hauteur, il caressa du bout des doigts les douces jambes de la brune en remontant jusqu'à sa petite culotte. A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser, et Pansy en profita pour contourner la chaise et s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une position plus confortable.

Après tout, si cette amitié pouvait lui apporter également des avantages en nature, elle ne dirait pas non.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Pansy, calculatrice ? Jamais ! ^^**

** Alors, alors ? Que pensez-vous de l'agression d'Adam ? Et du discours de McGonagall ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle n'a pas dit la vérité, rien que la vérité ?**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Hermione, et bien sûr Drago. Et on saura enfin quelle sera la vengeance de Drago pour avoir eu droit à un magnifique bal de Noël avec Astoria ! ;)**

**Au weekend prochain. -Lippen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut la compagnie ! Ne pouvant pas poster ce weekend, je publie ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. On y retrouve Hermione, et bien sûr Drago !  
**

**Pour ceux que ça perturberait, le flash back de début de chapitre se déroule entre le chapitre 13 (Ginny) et le chapitre 14 (Pansy).  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La mission de Hermione Granger.

Une dizaine de jours plus tôt :

Malefoy et Hermione étaient sur le seuil du bureau du professeur McGonagall, en attente de la permission d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Entrez.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et avança jusque devant le bureau, Malefoy juste derrière elle.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit la directrice.

Les deux préfets en chef s'exécutèrent. La professeur, voyant qu'aucun des deux ne voulait dire la raison de leur venue dans son bureau, brisa le silence.

-Alors, vous avez demandé à me voir, il me semble.

-Oui professeur, répondit Hermione, un brin mal à l'aise.

-C'est à propos du meurtre de Luna Lovegood et de la tentative de meurtre sur Pansy Parkinson, madame, expliqua Malefoy.

McGonagall afficha un visage surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

-D'accord, que vouliez-vous me dire ?

Hermione ne savait pas par où commencer. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, avec Malefoy avant l'entretien. Ils diraient toute la vérité. Après tout ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le bureau, Hermione avait peur. Ils avaient tout de même utilisé du _Véritasérum_ sur une élève. Ils n'avaient pas seulement violé le règlement de l'école, ils avaient enfreint la loi du ministère de la magie.

Malefoy lui lança un regard exaspéré et soupira.

-Nous savons qui a commis ces deux crimes, déclara-t-il.

La directrice écarquilla les yeux devant cette affirmation.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, on a découvert qui leur a fait ça. C'était Astoria Greengrass, continua Hermione, d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

La jeune fille vit McGonagall afficher une tête de deux mètres de long. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien. La directrice se racla la gorge et se redressa dans son fauteuil pour se redonner contenance.

-Oui... Heu oui. Et... Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione et Malefoy échangèrent un regard et prirent leur inspiration. Ils racontèrent tout ce qui c'était passé et tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert. McGonagall les regardait ébahie par leur révélation. Quand ils lui avouèrent avoir utilisé du _Véritasérum_, la directrice afficha cependant un visage outrée. Les deux élèves se turent, et Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses genoux.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me dites ? s'exclama McGonagall.

-Oui, mais c'était le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité, expliqua Hermione.

-On avait déjà de très gros doutes à son sujet, on voulait juste être sûrs, ajouta Malefoy.

McGonagall acquiesça lentement puis leur dit de poursuivre. A la fin de leurs révélations, McGonagall mit un certain temps à réagir.

-Ahem... Je comprends bien que pour vous, vos affirmations sont incontestables, mais vous pouvez deviner que les Aurors ne peuvent pas l'arrêter tout de suite. Il faut d'abord que tout soit vérifié, dit-elle. De plus, vous avez violé la loi pour découvrir tout ça.

La professeur se leva pour faire les cents pas derrière son bureau. Hermione essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. A côté d'elle, Malefoy affichait un air blasé.

-Vous devez vous rendre compte de vos actes.

-Mais, Madame, sous _véritasérum_, elle a tout avoué. C'était nécessaire, se défendit Hermione. On avait que des bonnes intentions.

McGonagall soupira en s'arrêtant. Elle passa une main sur son visage.

-Je sais, Miss Granger. Je sais. Laissez-moi réfléchir.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Enfin la directrice se rassit dans son fauteuil et fixa ses plumes parfaitement alignées sur son bureau d'un regard dur. Les deux Préfets en chef se jetèrent des petits coups d'œil plein d'appréhension. Enfin, la directrice reprit la parole.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'Astoria n'a rien avoir avec le meurtre de sa sœur ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers eux.

Ils acquiescèrent. La directrice soupira et continua :

-Bon, je vais faire parvenir tout ce que vous m'avez dit aux Aurors responsables de l'enquête, annonça-t-elle.

Elle regarda à tour de rôle les deux élèves.

-Je ne dirais rien concernant votre utilisation du _Véritasérum_. Mais que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolérerais plus ce genre de comportement. Que ce soit pour la bonne cause ou pas. Et je ne veux plus que vous continuiez vos recherches concernant Daphné Greengrass. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête de concert.

-Bien, dit la professeur, satisfaite. Ensuite, quand Astoria va être arrêtée, je ferais un discours. Je dirais que Miss Greengrass a tué Miss Lovegood, a agressé Miss Parkinson... Et a tué Daphné Greengrass. Et je souhaiterais que vous ne démentiez pas.

Hermione était bouche bée devant ce qu'elle venait entendre. La directrice allait mentir. Et elle leur demandait de faire de même.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit Malefoy à côté d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, la bouche ouverte. Voyant sa surprise, la directrice poursuivra.

-Comprenez-moi Miss Granger. Je vous demande ça pour écourter la période de tension entraînée par ces meurtres. Après l'année dernière, tout le monde aurait besoin d'un peu de répit. L'affaire restera ouverte, mais les Aurors enquêteront dans la plus grande discrétion.

La directrice avait pensé à tout. La Préfète hocha la tête, coincée.

-Bien, je crois que tout est réglé. Je vais de ce pas demander un entretien avec Mr Tyler, chargé de l'affaire. J'insiste, je veux que vous stoppiez toutes activités en relation avec ces meurtres. Ce n'est pas votre travail.

Elle se leva et leur fit signe de faire de même.

-Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos découvertes. Cinquante points pour chacun... Si vos dires sont exacts, évidemment, dit-elle sans un sourire. Retournez dans vos salles communes, maintenant.

Les deux élèves sortirent du bureau, et descendirent l'escalier en silence. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Chacun partit dans une direction différente en réfléchissant à un moyen de se voir sans éveiller les soupçons de McGonagall.

O0O0O0O0O

Hermione Granger écoutait son professeur avec un air avide sur le visage. Une fois n'était pas coutume, le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal était entièrement théorique. Hermione griffonnait tout ce que disait Bill Weasley sur son parchemin. A côté d'elle, Harry et Ron chuchotaient d'une manière qu'ils croyaient discrète. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux et croisa le regard de Ron. Aussitôt elle se reconcentra sur son parchemin, les joues rougies.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Ron et de leur relation. Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait encore une relation sur laquelle réfléchir. Tout était flou et incertain dans sa tête. A la rentrée, Hermione avait essayé de renouer contact, mais la réaction de Ginny et la discussion qui en avait découlé l'avait quelque peu refroidie. Du coup, elle ne tentait plus rien désormais. Après tout c'était lui qui avait cassé, c'était donc à lui de revenir vers elle... S'il voulait encore construire quelque chose avec elle. Et devant l'inactivité du garçon, la jeune fille commençait à en douter. Elle aurait voulu demander à Harry ce qu'il en était mais elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce niveau. Non, elle attendrait. Et si rien ne venait, tant pis.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait complètement perdu le fil du cours, alors que son professeur continuait de parler depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle respira un bon coup et reprit ses prises de note.

Il restait cinq minutes de cours quand la Préfète en chef sursauta sur sa chaise sans raison apparente. A côté d'elle, les deux garçons la dévisagèrent sans rien dire. Elle sourit avec un air d'excuse pour qu'ils reprennent le cours de la classe, et plongea un parchemin vierge dans l'une des poche de sa robe. En effet, la chaleur soudaine de sa Plume était la source de son comportement étrange. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle put lire le message de Malefoy :

« _Rendez-vous dans la salle à droite de la bibliothèque à midi._ »

Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Si Malefoy voulait qu'ils se voient, c'était qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire parler Anthony Goldstein. Depuis que les deux Préfets en chef avaient vu leur homologue sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle à l'annonce de McGonagall, ils étaient persuadés qu'Anthony avait quelque chose avoir avec la mort de Daphné Greengrass.

Après leur entretien avec la directrice, Malefoy et elle avaient décidé de se voir uniquement quand cela était nécessaire, et dans des endroits toujours différents. En effet, ils avaient remarqué que McGonagall les surveillait, sûrement pour s'assurer qu'ils ne continuent pas leurs recherches. C'était sans compter sur la détermination des deux Préfets en chef.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, ils avaient décidé de ne plus se voir jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux trouve un moyen efficace d'interroger leur homologue.

Fébrile, Hermione rangea ses plumes et parchemins dans son sac dés que la cloche sonna. Elle lança son sac sur son épaule et dit aux garçons qu'elle devait faire un saut à la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger.

Elle traversa les différents couloirs qui l'amenèrent devant le repaire de Mrs Pince. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer qu'il était désert et entra dans la pièce à droite de la bibliothèque.

C'était la première fois qu'elle y pénétrait. C'était une sorte de cagibi très sombre rempli de livres plus ou moins abîmés. Ce devait être l'endroit où Mrs Pince entreposait les ouvrages en attente d'une rénovation. Les quatre murs étaient cachés par de grandes étagères pleines de bouquins. Par manque de place, des tas de livres étaient aussi posés directement par terre un peu partout.

Hermione parcourra la pièce des yeux. Personne. Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé. Ne trouvant ni table, ni chaises, elle s'assit sur une pile de livre quelque peu bancale. Alors qu'elle cherchait son meilleur équilibre, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Serpentard. Il ne s'attarda pas et referma la porte derrière lui. La pénombre retomba sur Hermione et les livres. La jeune fille se leva de son siège instable. Elle esquissa un pas vers Malefoy pour montrer son impatience, mais en voyant le regard que ce dernier lui lançait, elle s'arrêta net.

Le garçon la fixait avec un regard plus que noir. Ses lèvre étaient pincées et sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant, ce qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. Hermione crut presque qu'il allait se mettre à grogner.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Cracha Malefoy en s'avançant doucement vers elle.

Hermione resta un instant interloquée.

-Heu, mais... De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement assurée.

-Ne nie pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Quel autre sang-de-bourbe, à part toi, a été autant impliqué dans la guerre ? Aucun ! C'est forcément toi !

Dés que les mots « Sang-de-bourbe » étaient sortis de sa bouche, Hermione avait vu rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils et pointa son doigt sur lui.

-De quel droit appelles-tu les Nés-moldu comme ça ?! Et de quel droit m'accuses-tu d'avoir fait quelque chose alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne me mens pas ! Tu es leur « chef », dit-il en créant les guillemets avec les mains. Si tu n'as pas participé, tu sais au moins qui a fait ça ! Répliqua-t-il en s'avançant toujours.

Hermione, ne voulant pas faiblir devant lui, s'efforça de ne pas bouger. Quand le garçon s'arrêta, il la frôlait tant ils étaient maintenant proches.

-« Ça », quoi ?! Je te répète que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Cria-t-elle malgré leur proximité.

-Je parles de l'agression d'un Sang-pur par des sales Sang-de-bourbe !

La Gryffondor perdit un peu de son aplomb et ne releva même pas les mots employés par le Serpentard. Bien entendu elle n'était pas au courant. Elle laissa son regard divaguer légèrement, puis se reconcentra sur Malefoy.

-Je n'était pas au courant. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle, calmée.

Le visage crispé du blond se détendit légèrement en devinant la sincérité de la jeune fille.

-Tu... Tu ne savais pas ? Dit-il encore un peu suspicieux.

-Non ! C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis tout à l'heure, s'énerva-t-elle encore.

Se rendant compte de leur rapprochement, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa sans ménagement, étant coincé entre lui et une des nombreuses étagères. Elle retourna prés de son tabouret de fortune et se rassit dessus. Malefoy n'avait pas bougé de sa place.

-Alors, quand c'est arrivé ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Malefoy sortit de sa léthargie et prit une grande inspiration. Il s'appuya contre une étagère, les mains dans les poches et posa son regard sur son homologue.

-La semaine dernière. Adam Smith, celui qui s'est fait agressé, est toujours à Ste Mangouste.

-Mais pourquoi le professeur McGonagall n'a pas fait d'annonce ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle m'a ressorti la même excuse qu'il y a quinze jours, à propos de faire porter le chapeau à Astoria pour le meurtre de sa sœur. Je cite : « Pour ne pas affoler les élèves après les horreurs de la guerre », répondit-il, blasé.

-C'est ridicule ! S'ébroua la Préfète en chef. Cacher ce genre de chose ne sert à rien. Ce n'est pas en les dissimulant que les personnes qui ont fait ça vont se calmer. Ça les encourage même à recommencer.

-Je sais bien, grogna Malefoy. Elle a même fait en sorte que l'incident ne sorte pas des murs de Poudlard.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa directrice puisse être à ce point dissimulatrice.

-Et, tu comptes faire quoi à propos des agressions ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un moment, puis dit :

-Je sais pas. En tout cas, je ne t'avais pas envoyé le message pour ça. J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire parler Goldstein, annonça-t-il avec son sourire narquois retrouvé.

Hermione n'y fit pas attention et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle avait complètement oublié le but initial du rendez-vous avec cette histoire d'agression.

-Ah oui ! Alors, quelle est ton idée ?

Cette fois, elle remarqua le sourire, tout sauf sincère, de son homologue s'élargir. La jeune fille s'inquiéta un peu, mais ne perdit rien de son entrain apparent. Malefoy se décolla de l'étagère pour se tenir bien droit en face d'elle, comme s'il ne voulait perdre aucune miette de la réaction de Hermione.

-Comme on avait décidé que c'était à ton tour de t'y coller, j'ai cherché ce que, toi tu pourrais faire que moi, je ne pourrais pas faire, expliqua-t-il.

-Oui, encouragea Hermione.

Le garçon fit une pause, comme pour savourer l'instant qui allait suivre.

-Tu vas séduire Goldstein, déclara-t-il.

Hermione resta estomaquée, le bouche ouverte, pendant un moment, puis :

-Pardon ?! Exclama-t-elle.

Malefoy élargit son sourire narquois, visiblement satisfait de la réaction de la Préfète.

-Tu vas devenir la petite amie de Goldstein. J'ai vu que tu ne le laissais pas indifférent au bal de Noël. Il ne doit pas être très malin, donc s'il a quelque chose à se reprocher, il te le dira, comme il aura tellement confiance en sa _petite amie_, exposa-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Il n'en est pas question ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! S'opposa-t-elle en faisant les cents pas entre les livres. Je ne peut pas faire ça. Il y a Ron et...

-Weasley ? Coupa le blond, son sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux encore être avec ce débile !

Hermione s'arrêta et rougit sous la moquerie. Ce sujet était trop sensible pour elle.

Quelle poisse ! Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Malefoy avait raison. Goldstein ne se confirait jamais à une simple amie. Et encore moins à un inconnu. Elle devait le faire. Peut-être arriverait-elle à garder cette histoire secrète jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à faire parler Anthony.

-OK.

-Quoi ? J'ai pas bien entendu, répondit le Serpentard pour la faire enrager.

-OK. Je vais le faire.

Malefoy semblait être au comble du bonheur. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un simple jeu.

-Bien. Alors, comment vas-tu procéder ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Sa question lui fit baisser les yeux. Sa première expérience sentimentale avait été avec Viktor Krum, et c'était lui qui était venu vers elle et qui l'avait dragué... Elle n'avait fait que rentrer dans son jeu. Avec Ron, ça avait été différent. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des années, et en définitive c'était arrivé naturellement.

Mais là c'était totalement autre chose. Déjà, Anthony ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il était mignon mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Et puis, aller vers lui, et le draguer, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas faire ça. Elle connaissait les trucs bateau, mais les vraies phrases qui marchaient à tous les coups étaient une vraie inconnue pour elle.

-Heu... Je vais..., commença-t-elle incertaine.

Devant son air indécis, Malefoy n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Hermione devina qu'il jubilait intérieurement de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, cet état de fait l'énervait.

-Bon, je m'en doutais, souffla-t-il. Comme tu es incapable de mettre Anthony dans ton lit, je vais te dire comment faire.

-Comment ça « mettre Anthony dans mon lit » ? s'écria Hermione, choquée. Je ne vais pas coucher avec lui pour le faire parler !

Le Serpentard la dévisagea un instant.

-Mouais, enfin bref, on en reparlera plus tard. Je disais donc, je vais te donner des cours. De séduction.

Hermione prit un teint écrevisse très seyant mais essaya de garder sa dignité intègre.

-Je pense que je peux me débrouiller toute seule, déclara-t-elle ce qui sembla amuser grandement Malefoy. … Mais si ça ne donne rien, tu pourras m'aider.

-Non, ça serait une perte de temps. Je te dis quoi faire dés maintenant.

-Non ! Tu m'en crois incapable, c'est ça ? S'énerva la jeune fille. Je sais très bien quoi faire ! Mentit-elle avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle ne l'espérait.

Malfoy la regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, avec un visage impassible. Finalement il prit une inspiration, l'air fataliste.

-Très bien, consentit-il.

Hermione quelque peu soulagée, esquissa un sourire.

-Montres-moi, alors, continua-t-il.

Son ébauche de sourire disparut aussitôt.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu as très bien entendu. Montres-moi tes... talents, expliqua-t-il.

Ses joues reprirent leur couleur rouge à cause de sa gène grandissante.

Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il la prenait de court. Elle aurait voulu foncer vers la porte, l'ouvrir à la volée, et s'enfuir en courant de cette pièce maudite. Elle aurait préféré se battre contre une horde de Mangemorts que d'être ici, avec Malefoy qui se moquait d'elle silencieusement.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Non pas que je ne sache pas ! Mais ce genre de chose ne se commande pas.. Et puis tu... Je...

-Oui ?

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec toi, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

Son sourire narquois s'élargit, mais Hermione ne le vit pas puisqu'elle fixait le sol depuis un moment.

Il s'avança lentement d'elle. Quand il entra dans son champ de vision,la jeune fille releva vite la tête et croisa le regard moqueur du blond. Elle fronça les sourcils et se reprit.

-Ne montes pas sur ton piédestal. C'est ton air arrogant au possible qui me bloque. Puisque ton charme irrésistible est... Inexistant.

Il perdit un peu de sa superbe mais ne se démonta pas.

-Vraiment ?

Il se posta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la dévisagea intensément. Hermione, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, ne lâcha pas le contact bien décidé à lui fermer son caquet. Elle détailla ses yeux gris. Ils étaient en forme d'amende. Les cils qui les entouraient étaient d'un blond foncé. Ses pupilles montraient une palette de couleurs froides comme l'hiver, jusqu'alors insoupçonnée. Des pointes de bleu profond se noyaient au milieu des nuances de gris.

Le regard de Malefoy, qui au départ était impassible et neutre, s'adoucit petit à petit. Hermione, perturbée, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en décontractant ses traits jusque là tendus. Les prunelles du blond gagnèrent en émotions diverses. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être transpercée, d'être nue devant le jeune homme. Ce n'était même plus Malefoy pour elle. Juste un homme qui lui faisait ressentir pleins de chose en un regard. Une once d'incertitude mêlé à un brin de tendresse firent perdre pied Hermione. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du garçon. Elle ne pensait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voyait juste ce magnifique visage en face d'elle. Elle oubliait les conséquences certaines de ce qu'elle s'apprêter à faire. Elle commença à fermer les yeux en sentant le souffle de Malefoy sur son bouche. Mais alors qu'elle entrouvrait ses lèvres, le garçon recula brusquement, et Hermione reprit tout de suite conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

-Ne rêves pas trop Granger. C'était juste pour te montrer, railla le Serpentard en rejoignant la même étagère que précédemment.

-Toi, ne rêves pas, répliqua-t-elle. Je suis juste rentrée dans ton jeu stupide pour en finir plus vite.

Elle savait bien que son mensonge était trop gros, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait failli se laisser aller à l'embrasser. Le garçon afficha son fameux sourire narquois en la fixant s'empourprer encore.

-Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, tu as vu ? J'ai appelé cette technique « Le regard qui tue », expliqua-t-il fier de lui. Le titre n'a pas été très difficile à trouver, tu en es la preuve : je n'ai pas eu à dire un mot et tu t'es presque liquéfiée dans mes bras.

-Je ne me suis pas liquéfiée dans tes bras ! S'écria Hermione, piquée au vif.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Tu sors ce regard à Anthony, vous faites ce que vous avez à faire et il passe aux aveux auprès de sa chère et tendre.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir. Quel goujat ! Et elle, quelle idiote ! Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être aussi faible. Un simple regard, et elle était prête à tomber dans les bras du premier inconnu, ou pire de son ennemi. Et cette stupide mission ! Que penserait Ron s'il apprenait qu'elle sortait avec Anthony ? Toutes ses chances de se remettre avec lui seraient réduites à zéro. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de savoir la vérité.

-OK, bien. Mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Malefoy ! Je peux te jurer que la prochaine infiltration, elle sera pour ta petite personne, et je la choisirais aussi répugnante que toi, cracha-t-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

-Oui, oui, dit-il en écoutant qu'à moitié. Et si « Le regard qui tue » ne marche pas aussi bien sur Goldstein que sur toi, on se reverra et je te montrerai une autre chose infaillible.

Il tapa des mains en se redressant. Sa mauvaise humeur de tantôt semblait avoir complètement disparue, au plus grand malheur de la Gryffondor.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas que ça à faire ! On se tient au courant par Plume, dit-il.

Hermione lui aurait fait bouffer son éternel sourire en coin. En voyant son air sombre, Malefoy arrêta son mouvement, la main sur la poignet de la porte.

-Granger, pense que tu fais ça pour la bonne cause, et ça passera tout seul.

-Facile à dire pour toi ! Grogna-t-elle.

Le garçon ne rajouta rien et sortit en fermant derrière lui. Hermione se retrouva seule au milieu des livres. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et s'appuya contre une pile de livre, le regard vague.

Quelle galère ! Plusieurs sentiments plus négatifs les uns que les autres se battaient pour avoir la meilleure place dans sa tête.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de son laisser-aller avec le Serpentard. Ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais ses yeux avaient été si envoûtants. On aurait dit un appel muet. Elle se serait giflée pour sa négligence.

Et puis cette histoire avec Anthony. Elle se sentait coupable. D'après ce qu'elle savait, Anthony était un garçon bien. Il était mignon et gentil. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Malefoy et elle s'étaient peut-être un peu trop emballer à son propos... Mais le seul moyen d'en être sûr c'était d'appliquer le plan de Malefoy. Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que c'était la meilleure façon de savoir la vérité à propos du Serdaigle. Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, son façon de se comporter avait été étrange.

Elle devait le faire. Elle devait faire parler Anthony. Et cette certitude l'amenait à un autre problème. Elle appréhendait horriblement. Devoir aller vers lui, le séduire, c'était largement au-dessus d'elle. Même en sachant la technique du « Regard qui tue » de Malefoy, elle ne se sentait pas capable. Et si elle se faisait découvrir, en posant des questions trop tôt ? De toute manière c'était clair, elle ne coucherait pas avec lui. Et si toute l'école découvrait qu'elle sortait avec Anthony ? Ron le saurait, et ça serait fini. Vraiment fini.

Ça ne devait jamais arriver. Ron ne devait jamais savoir. Il fallait qu'elle soit discrète et qu'elle interroge Anthony rapidement sans que personne ne sache rien. Elle était obligé de le faire maintenant de toute façon, alors il fallait qu'elle le fasse bien.

Elle inspira profondément et entendit son ventre réclamer de la nourriture. Quelle heure était-il ? Les cours reprendraient bientôt sans doute. Elle se leva péniblement, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte du cagibi. Elle sortit de la pièce en se demandant si elle avait le temps de passer aux cuisines avant la sonnerie, prendre quelque chose à manger pour tenir jusqu'au soir.

* * *

**Je sais, ce n'est presque qu'une seule scène, mais une looongue scène ! ;) Et franchement, j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**La semaine prochaine, on a un chapitre centré sur Anthony Goldstein, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, on y verra Hermione ! ;)**

**Bon weekend et à la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Les weekend de trois jours, c'est cool ! Et c'est cool aussi pour vous, puisque du coup, je publie un jour en avance. Youhou ! Alors, alors, on va faire un petit tour chez Anthony Goldetstein, cette semaine. Et je peux vous dire qu'il est pas très gai en ce moment, proche de la dépression, peut-être ? En tout cas, Hermione débarque dans son petit monde gris sans qu'il ne s'y attende ! Héhé.  
**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Les états d'âme d'Anthony Goldstein.

Le mois de Février avait amené avec lui l'air glacial qui envahissait les couloirs du château. Le parc était immobilisé dans la neige et la glace. Une généreuse couche de poudreuse recouvrait la pelouse et les serres de botanique. Seuls quelques chants d'oiseaux brisait le silence de ce samedi matin. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et le soleil se reflétait sur le sol blanc. Le jour s'était levé depuis peu et la majorité des habitants du château dormait encore profondément.

Anthony Goldstein ouvrit la grande porte du château et, aussitôt, le froid lui attaqua le visage. C'était comme si on lui infligeait des milliers de piqûres sur chaque millimètre de peau découvert. Cependant, ceci ne l'arrêta pas, et il continua sa marche. La blancheur immaculée du sol, accentuée par le soleil brillant, lui fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il vagabonda dans les allées rendues invisibles par la neige. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la trachée. Après plusieurs minutes, il rejoignit un banc qu'il débarrassa de sa neige par un coup de baguette. Il s'assit sur la pierre mouillée et regarda le nature sortir d'une nuit qu'il imaginait paisible.

Pour lui, la nuit était devenue le moment de la journée qu'il détestait le plus. Être seul avec lui-même, sans aucune distraction le terrifiait. Depuis l'arrestation d'Astoria Greengrass, ses nuits étaient ponctuées de terribles cauchemars et d'interminables insomnies. Il était donc exténué tout le temps et passait ses journées dans une sorte de léthargie épuisante.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pensait sans arrêt à son erreur. Sa terrible erreur. Il avait tué une innocente en croyant venger sa Luna, et maintenant la véritable coupable avait été arrêtée. Et elle était accusée de son crime à lui. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Il ne savait pas comment il était passé à travers les filets et quelles preuves accusaient Astoria d'avoir tuer sa sœur.

D'un côté il était soulagé. Les Aurors étaient enfin partis, il ne craignait plus d'être suspecté. Mais, il avait tué une innocente, aveuglé par la vengeance. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste foncé. Et il regrettait tellement désormais. Ça pesait sur sa poitrine. Certains jours, il avait envie de le hurler à qui voulait l'entendre. Juste en parler. Mais il se retenait. Il ne devait pas. Il devait être seul avec sa culpabilité. C'était sa punition.

Il soupira. Au loin, il vit deux écureuils se courir après jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité des bois de la Foret interdite. A une dizaine de mètres, il vit Hagrid sortir péniblement de sa cabane. Le garde-chasse et professeur prit un arrosoir à côté de sa porte et contourna sa maison, suivit de Crockdur. Ils passèrent dans le potager, hors de vue pour Anthony.

Le garçon se leva, maussade. Si Hagrid était levé, le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle devait être servi. Il fit le trajet inverse, les membres frigorifiés malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements. En refermant la porte du Hall derrière lui, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il put enlever ses gants, et écharpe en rejoignant sa place sur la table des Serdaigles. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà levés.

Malgré son manque d'appétit constant, Anthony prit un toast et le tartina d'un peu de confiture. Il se forçait à manger pour ne pas trop inquiéter ses camarades de maison. Cependant, la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait n'avait plus de saveur. Les petits bonheurs quotidiens avaient disparus de sa triste vie. Tout était devenu tellement futile et inutile.

Il soupira pour la énième fois. Sa vie était fichue, il le savait. A tout juste 18 ans il était déjà foutu moralement. Alors même que la guerre et tout le malheur qui allait avec avaient disparu, il gâchait tout.

Il finit son toast et parcourra la Grande Salle des yeux d'un air maussade. Un groupe de Poufsouffle entrait dans le réfectoire dans un grand éclat de rire. A la table des Serpentards, une bande de garçons semblait préparer un mauvais coup. Chez les rouges et ors, presque personne n'étaient présents. Seuls les yeux de Hermione Granger croisèrent le regard du Serdaigle.

Anthony reporta son attention à sa propre table et commença à détailler un groupe de jeunes filles en train de débattre autour d'un livre de Sortilèges.

Il n'avait toujours pas faim mais à quoi bon se lever de table. Il n'allait rien faire de sa journée comme d'habitude, à part se morfondre sur son existence raté et sur le fait qu'il avait volé la vie d'une innocente personne.

Il soupira encore, quand il sentit un malaise l'envahir, comme un poids qui pesait sur lui. Devinant que quelqu'un le regardait avec un peu trop d'instance, il releva les yeux, hésitant. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à trouver la cause de sa gêne. Hermione Granger le fixait. Apparemment, elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis leur échange de coup d'œil, un peu plus tôt.

Le garçon soutint son regard, intrigué. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment la Gryffondor. Leur appartenance au même camp lors de la guerre ne les avait pas rapproché. En fait, ils se parlaient seulement depuis la rentrée, ayant le même statut mais c'était souvent pour échanger sur les cours ou leurs devoirs en tant que Préfet en chef. La seule fois où ils s'étaient vraiment parlés, ça avait été lors du bal de Noël, mais cela remontait à plus d'un mois.

Tout en soutenant le regard de la jeune fille, il se rappela qu'il avait apprécié ce moment passé avec elle. Hermione était mignonne et très cultivée. Pendant un court instant, il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait être une bonne petite amie pour lui. A cet époque, il avait encore l'esprit tranquille puisqu'il pensait que ses actes étaient justifiés. Bien entendu il avait vite déchanté grâce aux révélations de la directrice, et ses vues sur son homologue s'étaient vite envolées pour laisser place à des pensées plus sinistres. Une légère panique l'envahit quand l'idée que Hermione savait quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. Quelle autre raison pouvait-elle avoir pour le regarder avec tant d'instance ?

Mais cette hypothèse s'évapora quand le garçon vit Hermione baisser les yeux avant de les relever vers lui, d'un air plus que timide.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, suspicieux mais écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes plus tard quand il la vit réitérer son geste avec les joues rosies. Troublé, Anthony baissa le regard sur son assiette pleine de miettes de toast. Il se leva brusquement et sortit prestement de la Grande Salle en sentant le regard appuyé de Hermione le suivre.

Il prit la direction de sa salle commune et se retrouva à contre-courant du flux d'élève qui aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il batailla pour avancer au milieu des rires et cris joyeux qui animait la foule, insouciante et heureuse d'être en week-end. Anthony, lui, ne faisait pas attention aux bruits alentours, et pour une fois, ne pensait pas au visage pâle de Greengrass quand il l'avait étranglé. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Hermione.

Pourquoi donc cette fille l'avait regardé comme ça ? Avec une lueur de... – Anthony avait du mal, même à former cette pensée tant cela était improbable. – Avec une lueur de désir. Timide certes, mais bien présente. La réponse était évidente mais il avait trop peur de la formuler dans son esprit. C'était tout simplement impossible. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas être intéressée par un garçon comme lui. Elle était jolie, elle avait combattue au côté de Harry Potter et maintenant elle était considérée comme une héroïne. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire.

Alors que lui, qu'avait-il pour lui ? Il n'était pas beau, ni particulièrement intelligent pour un Serdaigle. Il était maladroit, et ne savait pas vraiment parler aux filles. Et surtout, il avait tué un être humain sans défense.

Le gros des élèves étaient derrière lui et il put reprendre sa marche précipitée.

Il ne pourrait jamais sortir avec une fille. C'était un meurtrier, et personne n'aimait les meurtriers. Lui-même avait du mal à se tolérer parfois. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Et même s'il lui expliquait tout, il était sûr qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Il était seul. Son erreur le hantait, le fantôme de Greengrass le suivait partout où il allait. Quoi qu'il fasse, ou pense, tout revenait toujours à ça.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir, à quelques pas de l'entrée de sa salle commune. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et respira fort. Toute cette histoire n'était plus possible. Il rejoignit le mur et glissa le long jusqu'au sol. Il se replia sur lui-même, la tête sur ses genoux collés à sa poitrine. Quelques larmes de frustration lui échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ses mains moites tremblaient autour de ses jambes. Il avait envie de hurler sa rage. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui raconter ce qui le rongeait doucement. C'en devenait insupportable. Mais la seule personne à même de le comprendre était morte, et c'est parce qu'elle était morte, qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il se sentait prit au piège, démuni. Une énorme boule lui pesait au creux de l'estomac, sa culpabilité. Et à cause de ça, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre normalement.

Il resta là, sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, au milieu des reproches qu'il se faisait à lui-même, une phrase lui revint en mémoire. _«_ _N'hésite pas à revenir me parler si tu en ressens le besoin, je serais là. » _Il redressa sa tête et s'essuya le visage, voyant peut-être une issue. Il y avait plusieurs mois de cela, une personne lui avait dit cette phrase, et contre toutes attentes, il l'avait crû. Il avait crû son professeur ; Pond. Ça avait été la seule du corps professoral à s'intéresser vraiment à lui quand il avait été au plus bas. Peut-être pourrait-il aller lui parler. Elle l'écouterai, et lui se sentirai beaucoup mieux après. Mais le fait qu'elle ait été gentille il y a quelques mois ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le dénoncerai pas aujourd'hui. Il secoua de la tête, dépité. Non, c'était une professeur, elle rapporterai tout ce qu'il dirai de grave, c'était son devoir. Il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

Pourtant, c'était la seule personne depuis la mort de Luna avec qui il s'était senti à l'aise pour parler de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il réfléchit à ce dilemme, immobile par terre. Plusieurs élèves passèrent devant lui en le regardant, interloqués, mais il n'y prit pas garde.

Finalement, il se leva lentement et prit la direction du bureau du professeur Pond. Il allait lui parler. Peut-être pas lui dire son _grand secret_, mais au moins lui parler. Oui, il en était certain, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Devant la porte fermée du bureau, il souffla profondément. Il ferma brièvement le yeux en serrant les mâchoires. Il ne devait pas en dire trop, mais il avait vraiment besoin de se soulager auprès de quelqu'un. Il frappa et attendit une réponse.

-Oui ? Fit une voix féminine à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé qu'elle soit bien là, ou s'il regrettait déjà sa décision. Anthony ouvrit la porte, hésitant.

-Bonjour, professeur. Je voudrais vous parler, s'il vous plaît.

Pond le regarda étonnée avant d'acquiescer et de l'inviter à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Anthony referma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges en face du bureau.

Le silence s'installa. Anthony ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Ses deux mains moites étaient posées sur ses genoux. Il lança des coups d'œil furtifs à Pond. Celle-ci était immobile et le fixait, attendant qu'il l'éclaire sur les raisons de sa venue dans son bureau. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche, tout en frottant sa cuisse d'un geste machinal.

-Quand je suis venu vous voir au mois de novembre, vous m'avez dit que, si j'en avais besoin, je pouvais venir vous voir. Pour parler.

La professeur acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

-Et bien voilà, depuis l'arrestation d'Astoria Greengrass, j'ai beaucoup pensé à Luna et j'arrive, petit à petit à faire mon deuil. Mais quelque chose m'empêche de tourner la page définitivement.

-Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle devant le silence d'Anthony.

-Quand le professeur McGonagall a annoncé que Greengrass était la coupable, elle n'a pas dit pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Et depuis, cette question tourne dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher... Et.. Et je me disais que, peut-être si je savais pourquoi Luna est morte, j'arriverai à passer à autre chose.

Pond le regarda sans rien dire, réfléchissant. Anthony se sentait vraiment stupide. Parler de Luna ne changerai rien à son ressenti pour Daphné Greengrass. Mais comment faire pour vider son sac sans alimenter les soupçons ?

-Je veux bien te dire ce que je sais, mais cela doit rester entre nous. Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau. Compris ?

-Oui.

-Apparemment, Astoria a agit plus ou moins sous le coup de la vengeance et de la jalousie. Disons que Miss Lovegood lui faisait concurrence dans un certain domaine et que Miss Greengrass n'a pas supporté et s'est vengée.

Vengeance. Lui aussi avait été animé par la vengeance. Ça avait été son moteur pour passer à l'acte. Greengrass et lui avaient agi sous la même émotion, celle de l'injustice. Anthony réprima une grimace en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient similaires finalement.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a voulu se venger ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Anthony. Cela concerne d'autres élèves qui préfèrent rester dans l'ombre.

-Mais sa raison de vengeance, était-elle si grave que ça ? Demanda-t-il en voyant un moyen d'aborder son cas, à lui. Je veux dire, si quelqu'un fait quelque chose d'horrible quelque chose d'inhumain la vengeance d'une autre personne serait alors justifiée. Non ?

Pond le fixa d'un regard impénétrable. Le silence était insoutenable pour le garçon.

-Cacherai-tu quelque chose, Anthony ?

-Nn... Non, bien sûr que non, dit-il pendant qu'une bouffée de chaleur envahissait son visage. Je cherche juste... Juste à comprendre.

La professeur plissa légèrement des yeux. Le silence se prolongea. Alors que le Serdaigle commençait à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais sa réponse, Pond ouvrit la bouche.

-J'imagine que, si l'acte est vraiment monstrueux, alors effectivement, une vengeance serait plus facilement tolérable, dit-elle très lentement. Mais la vengeance n'est pas la solution. Les lois et la justice sont là pour ça.

-Oui.. Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il faiblement.

Le silence reprit encore une fois ses droits. Anthony sentait le regard appuyé de la professeur sur lui.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Miss Lovegood n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier le geste de Miss Greengrass.

Il hocha de la tête, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute l'histoire. Réalisant que, pour Pond, il avait eu la réponse à ses questions, il décida de prendre congé.

-Merci, professeur, pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. Bonne journée, dit-il néanmoins déçu de ne pas avoir réussit à se soulager et de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il était presque debout quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Attends un instant.

Il se rassit, étonné.

-Cela n'a rien avoir avec le sujet précédent, mais comme tu es Préfet en chef, peut-être pourras-tu me renseigner.

-Oui ?

-Connais-tu les jumelles Patil ?

-Et bien, elles sont toutes les deux en septième année, donc oui, je les connais un peu. Et, Padma est à Serdaigle, alors je la connais mieux, oui.

-Et, pendant leur scolarité, ont-elles déjà été... – comment dire – Été remarquées par des impaires de leur part ?

-Heu, non. Pas à ma connaissance, bafouilla Anthony, quelque peu surpris par cet interrogatoire improvisé.

-Et, juste une dernière question. Pendant la guerre, ont-elles été beaucoup actives ?

-Oui, assez. Elles étaient à Poudlard et ont participé à la résistance organisé par Neville Longdubat. Mais pendant la bataille de Poudlard, je ne sais pas vraiment où elles étaient, expliqua Anthony, perdu par ces questions.

Le professeur Pond acquiesça distraitement, avant de finalement poser ses yeux sur le Serdaigle et lui adresser un sourire devant sa mine déconcertée.

-Merci Anthony. J'apprécierai que tu n'ébruites pas notre petite discussion.

Il répondit par un sourire timide.

-Tu peux y aller, maintenant. J'espère que notre conversation t'aura aidée, termina-t-elle.

-Merci, au revoir professeur.

Anthony se leva et sortit du bureau. Il prit directement la direction de la bibliothèque sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, encore bousculé par la fin de cet entretien.

Les questions de Pond avaient été plus qu'étranges. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle autant aux sœurs Patil ? Elles n'avaient rien d'exceptionnel. A part peut-être être jolie, il ne voyait pas.

Il secoua la tête tout en marchant. Ça n'était pas son problème, après tout, et il ne se mêlerai pas de cette histoire. Il avait déjà bien assez à penser avec ses soucis. Il soupira, las. Parler à Pond ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ne pas pouvoir parler du fond du problème l'avait quelque peu bloqué dans ses confidences. Pourtant, il se sentait vaguement soulagé.

Elle lui avait dit que se venger contre quelqu'un qui avait fait quelque chose d'horrible était admissible. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Bon, d'accord, au final il s'était révélé que Daphné Greengrass n'était pas la coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il avait voulu agir pour le plus grand bien, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Parce que c'était ça. Il était de mauvaise foie envers lui-même, et il le savait. Mais comment faire autrement ?

Il soupira encore une fois en entrant dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Elle était pratiquement déserte. Il s'assit à sa table habituelle et sortit ses parchemins de Métamorphose. Faire ses devoirs lui changerait les idées. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Le temps passa. Les élèves entraient, sortaient de la pièce silencieuse, passaient devant la table d'Anthony sans lui adresser un regard. Le garçon remplissait sa dissertation sur les différents moyens de donner la vie à des objets inertes. Sa plume glissait sur le papier. Des fois, il s'arrêtait pour vérifier une référence dans un pavé quelconque.

Lorsque son ventre gronda, ce qui lui indiqua que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé, une ombre envahit la place sur ses écrits. Il leva les yeux, surpris que quelqu'un s'arrête à sa table. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il reconnut Hermione Granger. Il l'avait presque oublié après son entretien avec le professeur Pond. Aussitôt leur échange troublant lui revint en mémoire.

Il ne dit rien attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle se tenait bien droit en face de lui, sans rien dire. Après un échange de regard presque aussi embarrassant que celui du matin, Anthony baissa les yeux sur sa copie, énervé contre lui-même à cause de la bouffée de chaleur qui montait en lui. Comme si elle prenait ça pour un signal, Hermione prit la parole dans un chuchotement.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Oui, marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Il entendit la jeune fille s'asseoir en face de lui et sortir ses affaires. Il dévia son regard pour voir qu'elle aussi s'attaquait au devoir de Métamorphose. Après un silence de plusieurs dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles Anthony, plus que gêné, observa Hermione étudier à la dérobée, la jeune fille releva la tête pour lui parler.

-Pour le devoir de Métamorphose, tu as parlé du cas de Ulrick Breinst. Son expérience est assez ambiguë. Le Vif d'or était déjà animé quand il l'a ensorcelé, mais...

-Non, coupa-t-il. Pond a bien précisé qu'il ne fallait parler que d'objet inertes.

Hermione le dévisagea devant son attitude peu amicale. Le garçon soupira.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître agressif.

-OK, répondit la Gryffondor en retournant à son devoir sans réussir malgré tout à cacher son trouble.

Il soupira encore, agacé par la situation.

-Écoute, je sais pas trop ce que tu cherches à faire, mais arrête, OK ?

Hermione releva les yeux, les sourcils tellement haussés qu'on ne les voyaient plus derrière sa frange. Anthony vit ses joues gagner des couleurs.

-Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-elle, pas convaincante pour un sou.

Le Serdaigle prit son courage à deux mains pour dire :

-De tes coups d'œil pendant le petit-déjeuner et de ton intérêt soudain pour moi.

Lui aussi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Hermione baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se tordaient sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle respira profondément avant de planter son regard dans celui du garçon. Elle était toute rouge. Anthony ne put éviter de penser qu'elle était très mignonne avec son petit air timide et gêné.

-Je... Tu... Écoutes, tu... Tu me plaît, Anthony, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le concerné reste coi.

-Depuis le bal, je pense à toi, et je me suis dit que peut-être tu... Enfin, on...

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses mains moites. Anthony, lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione, La Hermione Granger, l'héroïne de guerre voulait sortir avec lui. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Un sentiment de bien-être commença à grandir en lui quand l'image de Daphné Greengrass, inerte sur le sol de la salle commune de Serpentard s'imposa à son esprit. Aussitôt, il blêmit. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle était une personne pure qui s'était battue pour ses idéaux. Il était un meurtrier de jeune fille innocente. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. C'était couru d'avance.

Devant son manque de réaction, Hermione releva la tête vers lui. Anthony commença aussitôt à ranger ses affaires. En se levant il tenta de se convaincre qu'il faisait le bon choix mais une part de lui aurait voulu s'agenouiller devant la jeune fille pour lui crier un grand « oui » romantique.

-Je suis désolé, Hermione. Mais... C'est pas possible. Toi et moi, c'est pas possible, dit-il sans la regarder. Je suis désolé.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque précipitamment sans voir le regard de Hermione, troublé mais plus déterminé que jamais.

* * *

**Pauvre Anthony, pas facile d'être un meurtrier avec une conscience et des remords ! Et Hermione qui vient s'ajouter à tout ça ! ^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre tellement joyeux ? x)**

**Pensez au petit mot de fin, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)**

**Au prochain numéro, ce sera la saint Valentin à Poudlard, et il sera publié... le jour de la saint Valentin, logique ! :) Mais n'ayez pas peur, il n'y aura pas plein de rose à vous en faire mal aux yeux, ou des fioritures à gogo. Non, puisque ce sera le chapitre de Ron Weasley ! Depuis le temps que vous me le demandiez ! Haha.**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Et un chapitre, un ! Suuuur Ron Weasley ! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai mis longtemps avant de me centrer sur ce personnage, parce que je le trouve assez complexe et parce que j'ai mis un certain temps avant de trouver comment je voulais le représenter ici. Mais voilà, il est arrivé ! Et puis, Ron est si peu représentatif du romantisme que je me suis sentie obliger de lui donner le chapitre de la saint valentin ! x)  
**

**Point important ! Avec ce chapitre, on aperçoit plus précisément l'intrigue de la deuxième partie de ma fic (même si on en avait déjà parlé précédement). Vous pouvez me faire partager vos impressions ! :)**

**Dernier point et après je vous laisse à la lecture ! Dans ce chapitre, on fait référence à deux articles de la Gazette parus il y a quelques temps, si vous voulez vous rafraichir la mémoire, les articles sont dans les chapitres 7 et 12.  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La saint valentin désastreuse de Ron Weasley.

-Ron ! Ron !

Ron Weasley grogna dans son sommeil et lança un oreiller en direction de la voix perturbatrice.

-Ron ! Réveille-toi ! On a Histoire de la magie dans 10 minutes ! Continua la voix.

Comprenant à moitié les mots qu'on lui adressait, le garçon ouvrit les yeux difficilement sur le dortoir déjà éclairé par le soleil qui brillait par la fenêtre. Il tourna la tête vers la cause de son réveil brutal. Il identifia Harry en train de faire son nœud de cravate à la hâte. Le brun tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Dépêche-toi ! On va encore arriver en retard, sinon ! Dit-il en le voyant réveillé.

Ron se traîna hors de son lit et plongea directement dans sa valise pour prendre un uniforme propre. Il mit son pantalon et sa chemise, passa ses chaussures sans les lasser. Ça suffira bien, son fantôme de professeur ne remarquerai sans doute rien. Il rejoignit Harry en prenant sa cape qui traîner sur son lit au passage. Les deux garçons dévalèrent les escaliers pour débouler dans une salle commune vide. Tout le monde était déjà devant les salle de cours. Ils traversèrent la pièce en courant à moitié. Ron ramassa en passant son sac de cours qui était resté sur un canapé la veille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte fermée de la classe. Harry, sans un mot lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. La voix morne du professeur Binns leur parvint aux oreilles.

-Pendant l'an 1852, le géant Klom, le fougueux amena sa tribu à se battre contre la tribu de Medusa, l'horrible. Cependant...

Les deux Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la classe, pliés en deux pour échapper aux yeux de Binns. Ron referma la porte en serrant les dents.

-... Et, il se fit démembrer par Medusa elle-même, comme sorte d'exemple...

Le garçon rejoignit Harry à la dernière table libre au dernier rang. Il se glissa sur sa chaise comme si de rien était. Le professeur n'y vit que du feu.

-... Bien entendu, les survivants de sa tribu se soumirent à Médusa...

Autour d'eux quelques élèves leur jetèrent des regards blasés et endormis. Ron échangea un sourire amusé avec Harry. Ils l'avaient échappé belle. En cours de Métamorphose, ils ne s'en seraient pas sorti aussi facilement. Cependant, quelques rangs devant lui, il vit Hermione se retourner pour leur lancer un regard noir de reproche. Aussitôt le sourire de Ron fondit, et il baissa les yeux sur son parchemin vierge, presque honteux.

Malgré ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il l'aimait encore. Il n'avait juste pas pu rester sans rien faire devant le rapprochement évident entre son Hermione et ce machiavélique Malefoy. Ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Et quand il lui avait demandé de choisir, il avait été sûr qu'elle le prendrai, lui. Pas ce crétin de Serpentard.

Bien sûr maintenant il avait compris qu'elle avait plutôt choisi ses convictions et son enquête, et non pas Malefoy. Mais ça lui avait fait mal. Plus qu'il ne l'avait dit.

Il regrettait tellement maintenant. Elle lui manquait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient côte-à-côte, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. La nuit, il rêvait d'elle. La journée, il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait pu la serrer contre son cœur, ce qui résultait par plusieurs rappels à l'ordre de la part de ses amis.

Bien entendu son comportement obsessionnel ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux de tout le monde. Si Hermione ne semblait rien remarquer, Harry subissait son humeur tous les jours. Son meilleur ami le tannait pour qu'il aille la voir pour se réconcilier. Il était sûr que Hermione était dans le même état que lui. Mais Ron en était moins convaincu. Elle semblait plutôt bien surmonter cette épreuve si épreuve il y avait pour elle. Mais, comme disait Harry, le doute persistait.

C'est pourquoi, Ron avait décidé récemment qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il l'aimait encore, et il fallait qu'elle le sache. Et si jamais c'était réciproque, ils pourraient alors avoir l'histoire qu'ils méritaient.

La saint Valentin était cette semaine, et Ron avait décidé de profiter de l'événement pour parler à Hermione. Dans exactement deux jours, il allait faire la chose la plus courageuse qu'il avait jamais eu à faire jusque là. Et dans sa courte vie, il en avait fait des choses courageuses, donc ce n'était pas peu dire.

Il n'écrit rien pendant tout le cours. Il n'avait jamais prit de notes en Histoire de magie en six ans, il n'allait pas commencer en septième année. Il avait passé l'heure à envisager toutes les réactions possibles que Hermione pouvait avoir. Du baiser langoureux échangé à la tentative de meurtre. Cette dernière hypothèse lui colla la peur au ventre. Pour essayer de relâcher la pression, il décida d'en parler à Harry.

-Harry ? Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres élèves ou du professeur.

-Ouais, fit le garçon qui avait repris sa nuit brièvement interrompue le temps de descendre en cours.

-J'ai décidé de parler à Hermione.

Aussitôt, Harry sembla plus réveiller. Il se redressa et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est super ! dit-il un peu trop fort.

Personne ne dit rien, la majorité de la classe dormait encore.

-Chht, fit-Ron.

-Désolé, mais c'est génial. Je te le dis. Elle t'aime encore, c'est sûr.

-Ouais. Bon, en tout cas, je me suis dit que le jour de la saint Valentin ça serait pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Très bonne idée, répondit le brun, enthousiaste. T'inquiètes, tout va se passer comme sur un balai, ajouta-t-il en voyant le teint verdâtre de Ron.

-Ouais... Tu sais, je voudrais rendre ça assez spécial. Peut-être avec des fleurs et tout ça, je sais pas. T'aurais pas une idée, toi ?

-Ben je sais pas, Ron, dit Harry, hésitant. La seule fille à qui j'ai fait des cadeaux, c'est ta sœur, alors...

-Ouais, c'est bon. Je veux rien savoir, fit-il en grimaçant.

La sonnerie retentit pile à la fin de sa phrase. Le vacarme des élèves les empêcha de continuer leur conversation. Ron ramassa son parchemin aussi blanc qu'au début du cours et suivit Harry hors de la salle. Au loin, il vit Hermione disparaître au milieu des capes noires. Ron savait qu'elle avait Arithmétiques, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le fuyait.

Les garçons avaient, quant à eux, une heure de libre. Par habitude, Ron prit la direction de la salle commune. Harry le suivit mais l'arrêta à un croisement.

-Désolé, mais faut que je bosse sur de nouvelles tactiques au Quidditch pour le match contre les Serdaigles. Je préfère aller à la bibliothèque, au calme. Ça te dérange pas ?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner, répondit Ron.

Ils se séparèrent. Ron marcha vers sa salle commune mais un fort grondement venant de son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Il passa par les cuisines prendre quelque chose à grignoter.

Arrivé dans sa maison presque vide, il posa toutes ses trouvailles sur la table basse et commença à manger. Alors qu'il entamait une part de pudding des plus appétissantes, il prit une _Gazette du sorcier_ qui était abandonnée sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et se pencha dessus pour lire les nouvelles. Il savait qu'il aurait dû réviser ses cours pour les ASPICs blancs qui avait lieu dans deux semaines, mais là il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

La une était consacrée à l'ouverture de la première université de sorcellerie en Angleterre. Contrairement aux écoles spécialisées dans l'apprentissage d'un métier précis, l'université permettait d'étudier un plus large choix de matières. Aussitôt, Ron imagina Hermione dans un grand amphithéâtre, pendue aux lèvres d'un maître de conférence. Elle serait parfaitement dans son élément.

Il feuilleta le journal et lit les titres. Après quelques pages un titre attira son attention.

_Disparition de magie : le mystère s'épaissit_

_**Nouveau rebondissement dans l'affaire de la disparition de magie.**_

_Alors que l'on pensait que le cas des trois victimes des mois derniers était des exceptions*, on découvre aujourd'hui que onze victimes se sont ajoutées à la liste. En effet, depuis Noël, les agressions se multiplient. Cependant l'enquête de la Brigade magique avance. Il semblerait que toutes les victimes ont eu un lien pendant la guerre avec Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts. Les brigadiers voient en cette possible coïncidence une piste. De leur côté, les médicomages piétinent. Trois des onze nouvelles victimes sont décédées, et les guérisseurs ne trouvent pas la solution pour remédier à la perte totale de magie chez les patients encore en vie._

_ De plus, la découverte de l'absence de magie chez un élève de Poudlard hospitalisé ne rassure pas les spécialistes. L'élève – qui a souhaité rester anonyme – avait été agressé et roué de coups dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Son état grave avait obligé son transport à Ste Mangouste. C'est lors d'un examen poussé que les médicomages ont compris que lui aussi avait été volé de sa magie. Ils ne savent pas encore si le même procédé a été utilisé sur l'élève et les victimes connues à ce jour. Ces découvertes soulèvent tout de même quelques interrogations. Quel procédé permet de retirer toute magie chez un individu ? Y-a-t-il un lien entre les agressions en dehors de Poudlard et cet élève ou est-ce deux événements indépendants ? Les patients pourront-ils récupérer leur pouvoirs magiques ou devront-ils apprendre à vivre comme de simples moldus ?_

_ Vous pourrez avoir réponses à toutes ces questions dans les prochains numéros de la _Gazette du sorcier_._

_* Articles correspondants dans les n°5632 et n°5663_

_Kingsold R._

Ron resta bloqué sur l'article pendant quelques secondes, son bout de croissant à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de disparition ou de vol de magie auparavant. Il relut l'article.

C'était de la folie. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'amuserait à supprimer la puissance magique d'un sorcier ? Quel était le but ? Ron écarquilla les yeux en mesurant l'ampleur de la chose. Et si ce quelqu'un n'était pas arrêté et qu'il enlevait toute la magie chez tous les sorciers ? Ça serait terrible ! La magie disparaîtrai à jamais.

En tout, quinze victimes avaient été touchées. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, mais l'article était à la onzième page dans un coin, à côté d'un article informant que le prix du sang de salamandre allait encore augmenter. A quoi jouait la Gazette et le ministère ? Il fallait informer les gens ! Mais à la place il mettait des informations insignifiantes à la une. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Et Poudlard n'était peut-être pas l'abri. Ron fronça les sourcils. Toute cette histoire n'était pas clair. A la fin de l'article, les numéros des journaux apportant plus d'information étaient indiqués. Ils lui apporteraient peut-être plus d'information. Il les nota sur la paume de sa main avant d'attraper un toast et de se lever, son sac à la main. Il mangea son toast sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Il s'étonna lui-même en entrant dans le sanctuaire de Mrs Pince de son plein gré, mais cette histoire l'intriguait vraiment. La bibliothécaire le regarda avec les yeux plissés en le voyant s'essuyer les mains pleines de miettes sur sa robe. Il passa à côté sans y prêter attention et prit la direction du rayon des périodiques. En même temps il chercha du regard Harry. Peut-être était-il encore là.

Il arriva à son rayon et parcourra les titres. Tous les journaux et magazines sorciers les plus connus étaient répertoriés sur ces étagères. Arrivé à la fin du rayonnage, il vit plusieurs dizaines de gros classeurs rangés par chronologie qui contenaient les éditions de la _Gazette du sorcier_. Les journaux qu'il cherchait n'avaient même pas six mois et étaient donc tout en bas, il se baissa pour être à hauteur. Il prit deux classeurs. L'un contenait les n°5600 jusqu'à 5650 et l'autre, les 5650 jusqu'à 5700. Il les posa sur la table à proximité.

Le garçon s'assit et trouva rapidement les journaux n°5632 et n°5663. Il ouvrit d'abord le premier journal et trouva l'article qui l'intéressait dans les dernières pages, alors que le match des Crécelles de Kenmare avec les Faucons de Falmouth faisait la une. Il secoua la tête, exaspéré. Visiblement, la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait revu l'ordre de priorité de ses articles. Une menace pour le monde magique était mise au jour et ils préféraient faire la une avec la victoire des Crécelles de Kenmare. « Le Quidditch, c'est important mais tout de même... » se dit Ron en faisant la moue.

Le deuxième article était traité de la même manière. Sauf que cette fois, la une était consacrée au dégnomage de jardin. C'était pire que le premier journal. Ron ne comprenait pas. Le phénomène s'aggravait mais tout était fait pour que personne ne lise l'article le concernant. Pourtant ça prenait de l'ampleur.

Le garçon rangea les journaux et les classeurs. Cette histoire était à dormir debout. Un instant il s'imagina se réveiller un matin sans pouvoirs magiques. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait survivre à ça. Ça serait comme si on l'amputerait d'un membre. La magie faisait parti intégrante de lui. Il n'envisageait même pas vivre sans elle.

Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry, mais il devait être dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Il traversa les couloirs et entra dans la Grande Salle pleine. Il trouva Harry qui mangeait seul. Il aperçut Hermione quelques places plus loin en pleine discussion avec Ginny. Il s'assit en face de son meilleur ami.

-Hey. Je suis passé à la salle commune mais tu n'étais pas là, dit Harry.

-Ouais, je suis allé à la bibliothèque.

-Quoi ? Toi, à la bibliothèque ? Sans qu'on t-y aie forcé ? S'étonna le brun avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais, fou hein ? Je me suis fait la même réflexion, répondit-t-il en souriant.

-Si tu me dis que tu y es allé pour faire tes devoirs, je vais être obligé de te faire passer un test pour être sûr de ton identité, rigola Harry.

-Non, t'inquiètes. En fait, j'ai découvert un truc assez troublant ce matin, commença Ron.

Il lui raconta l'histoire de la disparition de magie. Les quelques morts, les victimes n'ayant aucune trace apparente de blessure, les interrogations des médicomages et l'enquête de la Brigade de police magique. Il continua avec l'élève qui avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste et qui ne reviendrait sans doute pas son absence de magie ne lui permettait plus de suivre une scolarité à Poudlard. Et il finit avec l'acte délibéré par la _Gazette du sorcier_ de ne pas s'étaler sur ses attaques.

-Et bien, c'est vraiment bizarre que le ministère ne met pas en garde les gens. Et si ça se propage à Poudlard, McGonagall devrait faire une annonce, non ? Dit Harry.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dis aussi. Mais apparemment personne ne s'inquiète.

Les deux amis plongèrent dans leurs pensées et laissèrent le brouhaha environnant les envahir. Ron se demandait qui pouvait bien être derrière tout ça.

Neville les rejoignit et s'assit à côté de Ron au moment où Harry reprenait la parole.

-Tu crois que ça leur sert à quoi, la magie ? Parce qu'il doit bien avoir un intérêt à voler la magie de quelqu'un. On ne fait pas juste ça... comme ça.

-Vous parlez de ces vols de magie ? Intervint Neville qui se servait en saucisses.

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

-Tu es au courant ? Demanda Ron.

-Ouais. J'ai lu un petit article là-dessus à Noël. Sur le coup ça m'a paru complètement fou et horrible, mais on n'en a pas reparlé depuis dans les journaux, alors j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres cas, expliqua Neville.

-Ben si. En tout il y a eu quinze victimes, dont une à Poudlard.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

-On ne sait pas. Les articles sont à chaque fois très courts. Comme si on faisait tout pour qu'ils passent sans qu'on les voit, dit Ron.

-Ouais, mais le plus important, c'est quand même le contenu des articles. La disparition de magie semble définitive, imaginez si ça se répandait ! Ajouta Harry.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux tout le reste du repas, trop chamboulés par les nouvelles.

O0O0O0O0O

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent bien pour Ron. Ses relations avec Hermione n'avaient pas évolué, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se parlaient le moins possible. Tous les matins il lisait le journal avec assiduité mais aucun autre article n'était paru. Le reste de la journée, il stressait en pensant à la discussion imminente avec Hermione. Il priait Merlin que ça se passe bien.

Le matin du samedi quatorze février, Ron prit un soin particulier à s'habiller soigneusement et à se coiffer. Une boule de stress constante lui comprimait l'estomac mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il descendit avec Harry à la Grande Salle mais ne mangea rien, comme les matins de match de Quidditch.

-T'inquiètes pas. Ça va bien se passer, le réconforta Harry avec une tape dans le dos.

-Facile à dire pour toi, fit remarquer le rouquin. J'ai l'impression que j'ai un Scroutt à pétard qui se balade dans le ventre.

-Ça va vite passer. T'auras à peine le temps de lui dire que tu regrettes et elle sera dans tes bras.

-Si seulement... Mais je ne pense pas que ça sera si facile. Hermione ne pardonne pas comme ça.

Une image de Hermione rouge de colère lui vint à l'esprit et tout de suite il perdit espoir.

-Non, je crois que je vais pas le faire. Ça sert à rien, dit-il en courbant le dos.

-Ah non ! Tu n'abandonnes pas. Imagine que tu ne fasses rien et que dans quelques années tu découvres qu'elle t'aimait encore. Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de n'avoir rien tenté, s'exclama Harry. Alors tu vas te lever tout de suite et aller la trouver !

Harry le força à se lever et le poussa hors du banc. Ron se tourna vers lui.

-Mais je ne sais même pas où elle est, dit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

-C'est pas grave, elle doit déjà avoir mangé. A cette heure-ci, je pense qu'elle est à la bibliothèque, ou elle est en chemin.

Ron ne bougea pas malgré les explications du brun.

-Allez ! Fonce Ron, dit Harry avec conviction.

Ron soupira et sentit le trac gagner un cran dans son ventre. Il se détourna doucement et sortit de la Grande Salle en ayant l'impression qu'il allait à l'échafaud. Il marchait droit comme un piquet sans faire attention aux gens autour de lui. Il avait l'étrange sentiment que sa vie allait se jouer sur les prochaines heures et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Hermione. Il l'aimait tellement. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Mais il avait peur qu'elle, ne l'aime plus. Ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. Ses sentiments avaient très bien pu changer.

Il respira profondément en serrant les poings. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir et vit au loin la porte de la bibliothèque, au bout du couloir désert. Il y était. Le moment avec un grand M était arrivé. Ses mains étaient moites et il transpirait abondement. « Allez Ron. C'est pas le moment de te dégonfler. » se dit-il. Il continuait à avancer quand il entendit des bruits venant d'un couloir à droite. Habituellement, préoccupé comme il l'était, il n'aurait pas relevé cette distraction, mais une voix familière se fit entendre.

-Allez. Tu as déjà refusé la dernière fois.

Une voix beaucoup trop familière. Hermione.

En se rapprochant silencieusement de l'intersection, Ron entendit une deuxième voix lui répondre. Un garçon.

-Hermione, n'insiste pas, s'il te plaît.

-Mais c'est la saint Valentin.

Ron blêmit aussitôt. Avec qui pouvait bien être Hermione si elle parlait de saint Valentin ? Il s'approcha du mur et se pencha légèrement pour voir les deux étudiants. Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et se redressa, le dos contre le mur. Il avait aussitôt reconnu Anthony Goldstein, Préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle. Ron ne put s'empêcher de se pencher à nouveau. La vision qu'il eut provoqua une fissure dans son cœur.

Les deux Préfets en chef étaient bien trop proche au goût de Ron. Anthony était contre un mur et Hermione était à quelques centimètres de lui. Anthony avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Le visage était invisible du point de vue du Gryffondor.

-Hermione, on avait dit qu'on restait discrets, et...

-S'il te plaît, coupa-t-elle en posant sa main sur le torse du garçon.

Ron ne put en voir plus. Il fit demi-tour rapidement sans prendre garde aux bruits qu'il faisait ou non. Il marcha vite pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette scène qui lui brisait le cœur. Il retint ses larmes à grand mal. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! Il se sentait si ridicule maintenant ! Il s'était fait de belles illusions ! Elle s'en foutait de lui ! Il l'imaginait très bien se moquer de lui avec son _Anthony_.

Il déboula dans la salle commune sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là.

-Ron ! Déjà de retour ? Entendit-il.

Mais il poursuivit son chemin et monta dans son dortoir. Quand la pénombre du dortoir l'entoura, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Quel imbécile il faisait ! Et quelle salope elle était ! Il étouffa un cri dans son oreiller. Alors c'était ça ? Elle était déjà passée à autre chose ? Avec Anthony Goldstein, ce crétin ?!

La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque le voit comme ça. Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Harry.

Ron ne réagit pas. Harry était son meilleur ami mais il ne voulait pas étaler sa honte devant lui. Il ne pourra plus jamais la regarder en face et quand elle sortira avec _lui_ au grand jour, comment il fera ?

-Elle ne t'a pas pardonné ? Demanda Harry.

La question fit exploser Ron. Il bondit de son lit et se planta devant un Harry ébahi par ce revirement.

-_PARDONNER_ ?! Mais ça serait plutôt à moi de lui pardonner ! Et tu peux me croire, je suis pas prêt de le faire ! Mais... COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU ME FAIRE CA ?!

Harry se leva lui aussi alors que Ron fulminait. Le brun lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Calme-toi Ron, dit-il d'un ton placide. Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé, calmement.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ah, elle s'est bien foutue de moi ! Dit-il en passant rageusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Avec ses principes à deux mornilles sur l'amour ! Et c'est ELLE qui va fricoter avec le premier venu ! Elle est pathétique ! Cracha-t-il en faisant les cents pas.

-Elle sort avec quelqu'un d'autre ?! S'étonna Harry.

Ron s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

-_Anthony Goldstein_. Non mais tu crois ça ? Ce crétin !

-Attends, c'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

-Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire, dit Ron sombrement, rouge de colère. Je les ai surpris ensemble. Il couchaient presque dans le couloir !

-Quoi ?! T'es sûr que c'était Hermione ?! S'écria Harry.

-Bien sûr que oui, c'était elle ! C'était _répugnant_ !

Au milieu de sa rage, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Il pressa ses paupières de ses doigts pour éviter que les larmes ne coulent, mais deux bras forts l'entourèrent et ses faibles barrières cédèrent. Il passa ses bras autour de Harry pour le serrer fort et éclata en sanglots. La chemise de Harry fut tremper en moins de deux et Ron renifla tant bien que mal. Harry lui donna des tapes maladroites dans le dos. Il se calma petit à petit et les deux amis restèrent ainsi quelques instants sans bouger.

-J'ai... peut-être un peu menti tout à l'heure, dit Ron.

-A propos de quoi ? Demanda Harry en s'écartant.

-Ils ne couchaient pas _vraiment_ ensemble dans le couloir. Mais ils étaient très proches... Comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser.

Harry le prit par les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

-Ron, Viens t'asseoir.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit.

-Bien, maintenant tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Comme ça s'est vraiment passé. OK ?

-OK, fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il lui raconta la dernière heure qu'il avait passé. A la fin, Harry sourit.

-Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu as eu une réaction excessive ?

-Une réaction excessive ?! Tu rigoles ? Tu ne les as pas vu ! C'était comme s'ils étaient en couple ! Elle... Elle... Elle m'a oublié comme... ça ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. _Comme si_ ils étaient en couple. Mais peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas en couple.

-Et alors quoi ? Ils flirtent ? Ça ne change rien ! Ils finiront par sortir ensemble ! S'exclama Ron.

Harry n'y trouva rien à redire. Ron était au bout du rouleau. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps il pensait qu'ils souffraient tous les deux d'être séparés. Alors qu'elle, elle lui choisissait déjà un remplaçant !

-Tu sais, ce qui me fait le plus chier, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas réessayé d'être ami avec moi, dit-il dépité. Si elle ne ressent plus rien pour moi, elle aurait pu me parler comme avant, mais non. Rien. Même en tant qu'ami, elle s'en fout. Je ne suis plus rien pour elle.

-Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tu te trompes.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi elle ne me parle plus ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une raison, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

-Mouais... marmonna Ron.

Il n'était pas convaincu. Par contre, ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne la pardonnerai pas de sitôt. Elle lui avait menti. Pour qu'elle passe si facilement à un autre, elle lui avait forcément menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit l'aimer. Elle avait même dû être soulagée quand il l'avait quitté. Elle avait dû se moquer de lui. Rire de lui.

Il grogna et plongea son visage dans son oreiller, sur ses genoux alors que Harry était toujours en face de lui. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait l'aborder la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ça allait être tout sauf facile.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Ah la la, Hermione avait mal calculé son coup, à fricoter avec Anthony dans les couloirs ! ^^ Que pensez-vous des disparitions de magie ?**

**Avis, remarques, critiques ? Ils sont tous les bienvenus chez moi !**

**Prochain chapitre ? dans 10 ou 15 jours, ça dépendra si vous êtes gentils ou pas ! Haha !**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut les amis ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et comme on n'avait pas visité la tête de Harry Potter depuis Noël, je me suis dit qu'il était plus que temps que je me repenche sur son cas. Attention, en plus du retour de Harry Potter, ce chapitre contient aussi le mot "Calypso" ! Et oui, enfin ! Et plus d'une fois, même ! :o Alors vous pouvez courir, que dis-je, voler jusqu'au début du chapitre (ou pas) ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Les bonnes intentions de Harry Potter

Pendant ses six dernières années scolaires, Harry Potter s'était résolu à passer des années tout sauf quelconques. Les tentatives de meurtres et les mystères à résoudre, il avait donné et pour sa dernière année, il avait décidé qu'il passerai une année plus que normale. Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis semblaient bien déterminé à tout faire pour qu'il n'ait pas ce qu'il voulait.

En effet ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient chacun lancés dans une quête de la justice. Hermione s'était jetée à corps perdu dans une résolution de meurtre avec Malefoy depuis le début d'année. Harry avait, depuis bien des semaines, abandonné l'idée de la raisonner.

De son côté, Ron, d'abord juste intriguer par une histoire de disparition de magie, s'était lancé dans des recherches et des suspicions plus importantes les unes que les autres. Le changement était bien entendu la conséquence de la découverte de l'éventuelle relation entre Hermione et Anthony Goldstein. Harry avait bien compris que, au lieu de faire face à son chagrin, Ron s'était abandonné à son entreprise pour lui éviter de trop penser. Mais Harry savait que son comportement était mauvais pour lui et que ses émotions allaient forcément le dépasser. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé d'aider Ron en allant parler avec Hermione. Il allait éclaircir cette histoire, parce que quoi qu'en dise Ron, la possibilité que toutes ses conclusions reposent sur un malentendu était toujours valable.

Seulement, voir un dragon survoler Poudlard était devenu plus probable que de réussir à parler à Hermione récemment. Harry ne faisait que la croiser et il la soupçonnait de faire exprès de s'asseoir à bonne distance de Ron et lui dans la Grande Salle ou pendant les cours.

O0O0O0O0O

Harry marchait nonchalamment dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à comment coincer Hermione pour la forcer à avoir une discussion avec lui, quand il vit sa chevelure caractéristique disparaître à un angle de couloir. Aussitôt il se mit à courir en bousculant les élèves sur son passage.

-Hermione !

Il se rapprochait mais la jeune fille continuait sa route sans se retourner.

-Hermione !

Le garçon était sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu mais elle accéléra le rythme.

-Hermione !

Il la rattrapa enfin et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner.

-Oh, Harry, fit-elle l'air faussement étonné.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêtée ? Je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu, dit-elle alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle mentait. Désolé, mais faut que j'y aille. Je suis pressée.

-Et ben tant pis. J'ai à te parler et j'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois, tu te défiles, trancha Harry, catégorique. Viens.

Il la prit par le bras et la tira derrière lui dans une salle de classe vide, les cours de la journée étant finis depuis deux bonnes heures. Il la lâcha et se planta face à elle.

-Pourquoi tu nous évites depuis deux semaines ? Après l'arrestation de Greengrass, tout était revenu à peu prés comme avant, mais depuis deux semaines tu recommences à faire des cachotteries. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry ne voulait pas lui demander directement si elle sortait avec Anthony. Il voulait voir si elle avouerai d'elle-même. Hermione semblait assez gênée ce qui étonna Harry. Ça n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Elle était plutôt du genre à assumer ses actes quoi que les autres en disent.

-Ben tu sais, je continue à voir Malefoy, pour notre enquête, dit-elle.

-Ouais... Sans vouloir te vexer, depuis la rentrée tu agis bizarrement, et on s'était habitué... mais maintenant c'est de pire en pire. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Je... je... désolé Harry, mais je ne peux rien te dire, fit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

Harry la regarda sans rien dire. Elle était gênée comme pas deux. Il l'avait rarement vu comme ça. On aurait dit une petite fille prise en faute. Cependant il voyait bien que quelque chose la rongeait mais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas simplement lui dire pour elle et Anthony ?... A moins qu'il avait raison, et que Ron était allé trop vite dans ses déductions.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Anthony ? Demanda-t-il abruptement.

-Qu.. quoi ? Mais non je ne... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Hermione, je sais que le jour de la saint Valentin tu l'as vu.

La jeune fille se savait prise au piège. Harry la vit chercher une phrase de secours mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Et je dois dire que je ne te comprends pas. Je croyais que tu aimais Ron, ajouta-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui, je l'aime encore ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu vois Anthony en cachette ?

-C'est... Je... je ne peux rien te dire Harry.

Harry ne dit rien et la scruta. Est-ce que c'était le bon moment pour lui dire que Ron les avait vu ? Il se lança.

-Hermione, c'est Ron qui me l'a dit pour la saint Valentin. C'est lui qui vous a vu.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en reculant. Non, c'est pas possible !

Elle se détourna de Harry et fixa le vide les yeux écarquillés.

-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il ne devait pas savoir, dit-elle plus à elle-même que à Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe Hermione ? Gronda-t-il.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui comme si elle se rappelait de sa présence. En voyant son visage sérieux elle baissa les yeux.

-C'est pour l'enquête. Je... je dois faire parler Anthony, lâcha-t-elle.

Silence.

-Pardon ?

-Et je te jure que j'aime Ron ! Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

-Mais... … Mais Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis.

-Je... je pensais pouvoir faire ça sans vous le dire, parce que je voulais éviter une dispute de plus. Et surtout parce que je m'en fous d'Anthony. Je veux Ron. Je te jure, Harry, c'est le seul.

-Je te crois, mais... … je ne te reconnais plus. Avant tu n'aurais jamais fait ça.

-Je... j'ai _besoin_ de ça. J'ai besoin de l'enquête avec Malefoy. Je ne peux l'expliquer, mais c'est comme ça.

Sa voix tremblait et Harry passa ses bras hésitants autour de sa silhouette. Hermione ne pleura pas mais elle se serra contre lui, ses deux mains accrochées à sa chemise. Le garçon avait l'étrange impression qu'il faisait que de réconforter ses amis ces derniers temps. Il caressa les cheveux hirsutes de son amie et ils restèrent là, sans bouger, dans un silence paisible. On entendait quelques bavardages venant des étudiants allant ou revenant de leur dîner, et passant devant la salle de classe.

Hermione s'écarta au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Merci Harry, fit-elle en lui souriant.

-De rien, dit-il en se grattant la tête, gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Ron ? Demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude marquée sur son visage.

-Je sais pas. Si je lui dis, il risque de se mettre très, _très_ en colère. Mais si je ne dis rien, il va continuer de penser que tu sors avec Anthony, et il risque de commencer à tourner la page.

-Je sais.

-Tu préfères quoi, toi ?

-Je... Ne lui dis pas. OK ? Je sais, c'est risqué. Mais je pense qu'Anthony va bientôt céder et alors, tout sera fini et j'expliquerai tout à Ron, dit Hermione.

Harry voyait bien qu'elle espérait plus qu'autre chose que ça se passe comme ça, mais il y avait aussi une grande probabilité que Ron ne lui pardonne pas. Cependant il ne dit rien. Elle semblait déjà être dans un sale état, il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-OK, consentit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras.

-Merci Harry, répéta-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Après plusieurs minutes ils se détachèrent.

-Faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai toujours pas commencé le devoir de Potions, dit Hermione.

-OK, à plus tard.

Ils se séparèrent sur un signe de main à la sortie de la salle de classe. Harry vagabonda dans les couloirs sans trop faire attention à sa destination.

Sa discussion avec Hermione n'avait pas vraiment atteint son but de départ. Il avait voulu lui parler pour savoir si oui ou non elle sortait avec Anthony et ainsi dire la vérité à Ron. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, Hermione lui demandait de ne rien lui dire. Et donc Ron allait continuer à s'enfoncer dans ses « recherches » en étant persuadé d'avoir perdu Hermione pour toujours.

Harry se sentait pris au piège. Il voulait aider ses amis, mais il ne trouvait pas comment faire. Ron devait ouvrir les yeux sur l'évidence. Mais comment faire pour qu'il se détache de ses articles de journaux qui étaient devenus son passe-temps favori ?

En arrivant au septième étage, il eut une idée. Et si le mystère de la disparition de magie était résolu, il ne pourrait plus s'échapper et il serait obligé de faire face à Hermione. Mais comment résoudre cette énigme rapidement ? Il n'y avait que très peu d'indication dans les articles sans compter qu'ils étaient enfermés à Poudlard alors que les agressions se passaient à l'extérieur. ...Enfin un élève s'était fait agresser ici. Peut-être que le coupable faisait parti de l'école. Et dans ce cas, Harry pourrait agir plus facilement.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, il décida d'aider Ron dans ses recherches. Et qui sait ? Peut-être arriverait-il à le pousser vers Hermione sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

La salle commune était assez pleine, le créneau pour manger le dîner était bientôt écoulé. mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron. Harry s'assit sur un canapé en face de la cheminée et décida d'attendre son ami. Mais à peine fut-il installer que le portrait de la Grosse Dame grinça et laissa passer le rouquin qui avait un visage sombre. Harry lui fit signe et il vint se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

-Salut. J'étais à la bibliothèque mais Hermione est arrivée... Alors je suis parti.

Ça expliquait sa tête.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais à la bibliothèque ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il savait déjà sa réponse.

-Je cherchais dans des vieux journaux s'il y avait déjà eu des cas de disparitions de magie. Mais rien. Aucun cas, alors que je suis remonté jusqu'à l'année 1942. Je commence à me dire que c'est nouveau, que quelqu'un a trouvé un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle potion pour faire ça, expliqua-t-il. Et dire que j'ai toujours pensé que tout avait été découvert de nos jours.

-Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, et... je voudrais t'aider.

-M'aider ? Fit-il, étonné. Mai je croyais que tu voulais avoir une année tranquille et éviter les problèmes.

-Oui, je le voulais au début. Mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de ces articles, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et si la disparition de magie venait à se propager, la situation deviendrai vite catastrophique. Et dans un cas urgent comme celui-là, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. En plus quand je te vois faire tes recherches, ça me donne encore plus envie de t'aider. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Ron le regarda suspicieux.

-Et tu vas aider Hermione aussi ?

-Non, elle se débrouille très bien. Elle a Malefoy, et puis son enquête ne concerne que Poudlard alors que la disparition de magie touche toute la population magique.

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes à sa réponse puis acquiesça.

-OK. Je veux bien que tu m'aides, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Cool.

Ils se sourirent.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry.

-Ben... je sais pas. On verra demain.

Ils rigolèrent et passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Bien entendu, Ron écrasa Harry, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, Ron donna sa première tâche à Harry : lire la _Gazette du sorcier_ sans omettre aucun article. Le rouquin lui expliqua qu'il en avait marre de le faire tous les matins depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et qu'un peu d'aide était la bienvenue. Ginny s'était moqué de lui en disant que beaucoup de personne lisaient le journal tous les matins, et qu'ils ne s'en vantaient pas comme d'un exploit. Il avait rajouté, en ignorant sa sœur, qu'il devait surtout bien lire tout le journal parce que les articles qui les intéressaient étaient tout le temps bien cachés.

C'est pourquoi, dés qu'un hibou déposa le journal, à la table des Gryffondors, devant lui ce matin-là, il lui donna l'argent qu'il lui devait et déplia la _Gazette du sorcier. _Harry lut la une et fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre qu'un gros titre n'était pas sans intérêt.

_Une nouvelle drogue inconnue sur le marché_

_**La découverte d'une nouvelle drogue provoque l'affolement au ministère.**_

_Depuis quelques semaines un nouveau stupéfiant fait ravage. Il s'appelle Calypso et il fait un tabac auprès de la population jeune chez les sorciers. Son statut de nouveauté aidant, les tentatives de contrôle du ministère sont sans effet, puisqu'aucun test n'a encore été trouvé pour le détecter dans l'organisme d'un individu. Cependant les Aurors ont été mis sur l'enquête pour trouver d'où vient cette nouvelle drogue._

_ Les plus grands spécialistes en toxicomagie se penchent déjà sur son cas pour trouver de quoi il est constitué, mais pour le moment sa composition reste inconnue. La majeure partie des effets produits par Calypso ont été répertoriés. Une personne qui prend Calypso ressent une grande euphorie et un grand bien-être. Elle ressent son flux magique parcourir son corps et peut voir l'aura magique des personnes qui l'entourent. L'apparition d'hallucinations est possible, mais non systématique. Cependant, lorsque Calypso, appelé aussi Cal, ne fait plus d'effet, la personne va ressentir une vive déprime et peut avoir des idées sérieuses de suicides. La dépendance à cette drogue est très rapide._

_**Si vous croisez, ou connaissez quelqu'un qui présente ces symptômes, merci de le signaler immédiatement au ministère.**_

_Le ministère prévoit de déployer des brigadiers de la police magique dans et aux alentours de Poudlard pour éradiquer une entrée possible de Calypso dans l'école._

_Suivez l'avancée de l'enquête avec la _Gazette du sorcier_._

_Hofflow P._

L'article était accompagné d'une photo de médicomages qui débattaient activement autour d'une table remplie de parchemins.

Ayant été élevé par des moldus, Harry ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en drogues magiques. Et essayer ce genre de substances ne l'avait jamais vraiment tenté. Les effets secondaires décrits de Calypso ne faisaient que conforter son avis sur la question.

Ron se pencha par-dessus la table.

-Tu n'as lu que la une ? S'étonna-t-il.

Le brun réagit aussitôt, et tourna les pages. Ginny pouffa à côté de lui.

-Oui, ça m'intéressait, éluda-t-il.

Il reporta son attention au journal et commença à lire. Tous les articles... C'était loin, et inintéressant, la plupart du temps. Après les derniers papiers concernant le concours annuel de Bavboules à Godric's Hollow, et l'annonce d'une vente aux enchères sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry ferma la Gazette en ayant rien trouvé sur ce qui l'intéressait.

Il allait prendre un croissant devant lui, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de manger son petit-déjeuner, quand la main de Ron s'interposa.

-Désolé, on n'a pas le temps. Le cours de botanique va bientôt commencer.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas encore mangé, moi ! S'exclama Harry.

-Et bien, maintenant tu vois ce que je vis depuis dix jours, répliqua Ron.

-Harry, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué, je crois, railla Ginny.

-Ouais, j'en ai bien peur, souffla-t-il.

Harry se leva à contre cœur et attrapa son sac. Il embrassa Ginny et prit un toast pour le chemin. Alors qu'ils marchaient, le garçon repensa à la une de la Gazette.

-Tu t'y connais, toi, en drogues magiques ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

Ron le regarda étonné, mais ne releva pas.

-Ben je les connais de nom, ouais. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé. Fred et Georges ont voulu faire pousser de l'herbe magique dans le fond du jardin, une fois. Mais maman l'a découvert et elle a tout jeté avant qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit avec. Pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est cet article. Une nouvelle drogue a été découverte.

-Ah ouais ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Calypso.

-Jamais entendu parler.

-Apparemment elle vient d'être inventée.

Ron ne répondit rien. La conversation ne semblait pas l'inspirer. Harry reprit.

-C'est bizarre quand même. Un crime jamais vu auparavant et une nouvelle drogue sur le marché. Ça fait beaucoup de nouveauté, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le rouquin réagit après plusieurs secondes. Il se tourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

-Attends. Tu crois que c'est lié ?

-Ben, c'est étrange, non ? Ça serait une sacrée coïncidence sinon.

Ils arrivèrent aux serres et le cours commença directement. Ils étaient dans la serre n°8, et leur attention était trop occupé par le Camélia crochu qui essayait de leur manger les mains pour pouvoir continuer leur discussion. A la fin du cours, ils suivirent le groupe pour aller en Sortilèges. En entrant dans le château, ils furent dépassés par Hermione. Aussitôt les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

-Tiens, regardes Harry. Granger, la sans-cœur se dépêche pour _ne surtout pas_ arriver en retard en cours, dit-il dédaigneusement, comme si aller en cours était la pire marque de ringardise.

Harry ne dit rien devant la mauvaise foi évidente du garçon, mais vit nettement les épaules de Hermione se contracter. Elle accéléra le pas pour disparaître rapidement de leur vue. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron, et il le vit fixer le couloir par où la jeune fille était allée.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Dit Harry.

Aussitôt Ron s'emballa.

-Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! Elle a tout fait pour me blesser, alors je ne me priverai pas !

-Au contraire ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'a rien dit pour Anthony pour ne pas que tu le prennes mal, répliqua Harry, écœuré lui-même par son mensonge.

-Alors, tu la défends ! Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté !

-Je ne suis du côté de personne, dit-il plus calmement.

Ron marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante sa réponse, et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à arriver dans la classe. Hermione était déjà présente, assise, la tête haute, au premier rang. Elle ne leur jeta pas un regard et Harry en fut désolé. Il s'assit à côté de Ron qui faisait toujours la tête et décida de ne pas prêter attention à sa réaction digne d'un gamin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur entra et annonça le sujet du cours théorique. Les sortilèges d'extinction de feux. Harry soupira. Il maîtrisait déjà le sujet. Il appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main et laissa dévier ses pensées.

La guerre entre Hermione et Ron devait cesser. C'était n'importe quoi. Ils s'aimaient tout les deux, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour des broutilles. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione penchée sur son parchemin. Elle devait être mal en ce moment. Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle lui avait interdit de dire quoique ce soit à Ron. Harry soupira et reprit la contemplation de ses gribouillages. Elle était obligée de subir les remarques désagréables de Ron. Ce dernier s'était caché derrière une muraille pleine de colère et de jalousie. Harry savait que sa rage n'était pas prête de partir.

Il tourna la tête pour voir son voisin. Il était en train de gribouiller des mots sur son parchemin. Harry déchiffra son écriture. Visiblement Ron n'écoutait pas non plus le professeur puisque sur son parchemin se dressait un bilan de tout ce qu'il savait sur la disparition de magie. C'est-à-dire, pas grand chose. Harry repensa à l'affaire.

Quinze personnes agressées dont trois morts. Tous devenus de simples moldus. Quatorze était hors de Poudlard, avec des liens avec des mangemorts. Un élève de Poudlard, dont l'identité restait encore inconnue.

Comment savoir qui était-ce ? Déjà ce n'était pas un septième année. Il l'aurait remarqué. En vu des cibles, hors Poudlard, Harry se dit que peut-être, le même profil avait été cherché. Et qui était les plus proches des mangemorts parmi les élèves ? Les Serpentards.

Harry sentit l'excitation montait en lui. L'excitation de la découverte, du mystère. Il reprit le court de ses pensées. Maintenant, qui, dans ses connaissances, pouvait le renseigner sue les Serpentards ? Il fronça les sourcils devant son Vif d'or grossièrement dessiné. Il ne côtoyait pas de Serpentard, et les personnes qu'il connaissait étaient pareils. Les verts et argents restaient dans leur coin, et tout le monde était content.

En se disant que son quart d'heure d'illumination était terminé, Harry se redressa et s'adossa à sa chaise. Et là, l'évidence s'imposa à lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione. Elle parlait à Malefoy régulièrement. Il devait forcément savoir ce qui se passe dans sa maison, étant Préfet en chef.

Harry décida d'en parler à Ron. Il déchira discrètement un bout de parchemin et lui fit part de son idée. Il le vit froncer les sourcils en lisant son mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reçut sa réponse.

« _Vas lui parler si tu veux, mais je n'irais pas avec toi. Au moins sa 'relation' avec Malefoy servira à quelque chose._ »

Harry n'avait que faire des railleries de Ron et décida d'aller parler à Hermione dés le midi. Le rouquin comprendrait plus tard : il faisait tout ça pour lui et Hermione. Harry dit à Ron qu'il mangerait avec Hermione ce midi ce à quoi répondit Ron par un grognement.

La fin du cours arriva vite et tous les élèves prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Harry vit Ron lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre Neville, Seamus et Dean. Le brun secoua légèrement la tête et marcha tout seul jusqu'au réfectoire. Il aperçut Hermione assise, encore une fois seule. Il s'assit en face d'elle, sous le regard noir de Ron.

La jeune fille leva un regard étonné vers son ami, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, un peu plus loin sur la table. Elle reporta son attention sur son assiette. Harry se servit du rôti aux champignons.

-Tu ne risques pas de te faire lyncher? Demanda Hermione sans lever ses yeux de son hachis Parmentier.

-Tant pis. Je voulais manger avec toi. Et puis je l'avais prévenu de toute façon.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le scruta quelques secondes, avec une légère déception dans le regard.

-Alors tu as besoin de son accord pour me parler, c'est ça ? Fit-elle froidement.

-Non, je voulais manger avec toi, je l'ai prévenu. Je n'ai pas demandé son avis, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière.

Hermione s'adoucit et reprit son repas. Harry hésita un peu, puis se lança.

-En... en fait je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu sais si un élève Serpentard a été agressé récemment ?

La jeune fille réfléchit.

-Umh... Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est récent, mais un élève a bien été agressé. Il y a un mois de ce-là. Il a été emmené à Ste Mangouste. Malefoy m'en avait parlé parce qu'il croyait que des Né-moldus étaient dans le coup, et que par conséquent je savais quelque chose.

-C'est ça ! Dit Harry, sentant l'excitation montait encore une fois en lui. Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Heu... Adam... Adam quelque chose. Je ne sais plus son nom.

-Est-ce que tu sais si il a eu des... séquelles importantes ?

-Non, mais je crois qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu à Poudlard, alors ça doit être assez important comme blessures.

« Tu n'as pas idée.. » pensa amèrement Harry.

-Est-ce que Malefoy t'a dit d'autres choses qui t'ont paru bizarres sur le coup ?

Hermione le dévisagea.

-Oui, en effet. Mais avant de te répondre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me fais cet interrogatoire.

Harry hésita un peu. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Ron que Hermione ne rata pas.

-Au lieu d'affronter ses sentiments, Ron s'est lancé à corps perdu dans une enquête.

Hermione baissa un peu les yeux, coupable.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de cette histoire, mais depuis le début de l'année, des sorciers se font voler leur magie. Et un élève de Poudlard a aussi été victime de cette nouvelle tendance. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne savait pas qui c'était.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, toute trace de culpabilité envolée.

-'_On_' ? Alors moi, je veux rendre justice à Luna, notre amie, et tu m'envoies paître sous prétexte que ça ne nous concerne pas, mais _lui, _il se lance dans une histoire à coucher dehors qui ne touche que des inconnus, et tu l'aides ?

Harry réalisa sa gaffe magistrale.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Harry ? siffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Nan, écoutes Hermione. Au début je ne voulais pas l'aider non plus, mais j'ai réalisé que plus vite il comprendrait cette histoire, plus vite il ferait face à ses sentiments pour toi. Et alors peut-être qu'il viendra te parler.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

-Je veux juste que vous soyez heureux, tu comprends ? Que vous vous rendiez enfin compte que le plus important c'est vous, et que le reste n'est que futilités et broutilles.

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

-Et tu peux être sûre que si tu as besoin de moi, pour parler, ou bien n'importe quoi d'autre je serais toujours là pour toi. Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il venait presque de faire une déclaration à sa meilleure amie et rougit instantanément. Hermione sourit.

-Et ben, toi qui dit toujours que tu n'es pas doué pour les discussions sur les sentiments, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal.

Il rit, et elle le suivit bientôt. Ils se calmèrent et Hermione prit sa main par dessus la table.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

Ils sourirent, puis après quelques secondes, recommencèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il prenait un pomme en guise de dessert, il tenta de reprendre leur conversation.

-Alors... tu veux bien m'aider ?

-OK.

Harry lui sourit.

-Alors tu peux répondre à ma question. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy t'a dit qui t'a étonné ?

-Comme il est Préfet en chef, il a parlé avec McGonagall de Adam... Et tu as bien dû remarquer qu'aucune annonce n'avait été faite ?

-Oui ?

-Et bien McGonagall n'a pas voulu en faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Apparemment elle a dit ne pas vouloir affoler inutilement les élèves.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Ça ne lui ressemble pas, dit-il.

-Oui, je sais. Ça m'avait paru bizarre sur le coup, mais je n'avais pas vraiment prit ça au sérieux.

Harry croqua dans sa pomme, l'air songeur. Hermione prit une part de tarte au citron. Le garçon finissait sa pomme quand une idée lui vint.

-Tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Malefoy ?

Hermione afficha un air surpris.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas si 'bien' serait le mot le plus approprié, mais on arrive à avoir des conversations civilisées, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Je peux te demander une faveur ?

Elle sourit.

-Au point où on en est, oui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais lui demander ce qu'il sait sur ce Adam, sur son agression, comment il se remet, et tout ça. Enfin tu vois le genre.

-Mouais, je vois le genre, fit-elle avec une moue mi-exaspérée mi-amusée. Mais je te préviens, je ne t'aiderais pas plus que ça. Je ne veux pas m'impliquer là-dedans. Ma mission avec Anthony me suffit largement, finit-elle sombrement.

Harry fit un air de compassion et se sentit un peu coupable de lui demander ça, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le moral en ce moment. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle.

-... Mais tu pourrais m'expliquer cette histoire de disparition de magie... demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux. Juste pour comprendre le contexte, pour interroger Malefoy...

Harry sourit.

-Oui, bien sûr. Pour Malefoy, pas du tout parce que tu crèves d'envie de savoir toute l'histoire.

Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ok, je te le dis.

Ils marchèrent dans le château, parlant du nouveau mystère en attendant la reprise des cours. En définitive, Harry était content d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à Hermione, parce que finalement il n'avait que de bonnes intentions.

* * *

**Harry voudrait tout arranger tout seul, mais c'est pas gagné, hein ! ^^ **

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de l'article sur Calypso ? Content que Harry essaie de soutenir Ron dans sa quête ? **

**Pensez aux reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Drago Malefoy ! Avec, en personnages secondaires, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson ! Sûrement le weekend prochain !**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! J'espère que vous passez, ou avez passé de bonnes vacances. Moi, je reprends le chemin de la fac lundi, et pour fêter ça (-_-), voilà un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf. Et attention, c'est le chapitre le plus long depuis le début de ma fanfic et il est sur Drago en plus, alors haut les coeurs ! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, ça fait plaisir, à moi, et aux personnages ! :o**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : La toute première amie de Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy se laissait porter par le flot d'élèves autour de lui. Les résultats des BUSE et ASPIC blancs étaient tombés. Ils étaient affichés sur le grand panneau d'affichage dans le Hall. Quand il parvint au premier rang, le jeune homme put parcourir les listes sous l'indicateur '_ASPIC_'.

Troisième colonne : Serpentard.

_Malefoy, Drago Lucius_.

_Astronomie : A_

_Arithmancie : E_

_Sortilèges : E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

_Botanique : A_

_Histoire de la magie : P_

_Potions : O_

_Métamorphose : E_

Il esquissa un sourire. S'il avait ces notes aux ASPIC, il pourrait s'assurer son entrée à la toute nouvelle université de magie de Londres. Il recula difficilement entre les autres élèves et prit la direction de la salle commune. Il descendait les escaliers quand une voix féminine retentit derrière lui.

-Drago ! Attends !

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui sans s'arrêter. Pansy le rattrapa après quelques petites foulées. Drago continua son chemin comme si elle n'était pas là. A vrai dire il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la jeune fille. Depuis quelque temps, elle essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Au début il avait cru qu'elle voulait que leur relation purement physique devienne plus sérieuse mais elle l'avait rassuré inconsciemment en lui confiant son béguin pour un Serdaigle. Par la suite, il ne s'était pas posé plus de question. Pansy n'était pas désagréable et elle savait faire la conversation.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné pour toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien, j'espère juste que ça sera aussi facile pour les vrais exams. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi, je pense que c'est bon.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle était déjà bien pleine, le dîner étant fini. Drago s'assit sur un canapé et Pansy le suivit. Le blond se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes dans la cheminée, mais la jeune fille l'interrompit bien vite.

-Tu sais,... je t'ai déjà parlé de Kevin Entwhistle, le Serdaigle.

-Ouais, grogna le jeune homme, peu intéressé.

Cependant la brune ne sembla pas remarquer son ton car elle sourit, satisfaite.

-Et bien je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas vraiment _parler_, mais je lui ai fait comprendre ce que je pensais de lui... Et lui aussi... dit-elle en grimaçant. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait écœurant que j'ai voulu livrer Potter à Tu-Sais-Qui l'année dernière... Mais il changera d'avis. Parce que franchement, qui peut résister à ça ? Dit-elle en désignant son corps alors que Drago ne la regardait pas. Personne. Et comme j'ai décidé que je sortirais avec lui, il n'aura pas le choix. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon pl...

-Bon, Pansy ! Coupa Drago. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais je ne suis pas une de tes_ petites __copines_, alors épargne-moi tes bavardages ridicules.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, les sourcils froncés, à bout. Il s'en foutait royalement des amourettes de Pansy et il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi elle l'avait choisi comme confident. Et qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ses histoires.

Pansy, d'abord surprise par ce revirement, prit son visage le plus neutre.

-Pardon, mais pour moi ce ne sont pas des bavardages ridicules, fit-elle froidement.

-Ben, va les raconter à quelqu'un d'autre alors... Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis un mois, mais tu es bizarre et collante. Si tu veux un conseil, redeviens comme avant. Je te voyais moins, et ça te rendait beaucoup plus supportable.

Drago vit que Pansy avait dû mal à contenir sa colère.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu étais bien content quand je suis venu te réconforter après l'agression d'Adam Smith, cracha-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, menaçante. Et, comme tu le dis si bien, ça fait un mois qu'on se parle plus, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire plus que ça.

Drago se figea à la réflexion. Elle avait raison, bien entendu. Il aurait dû la repousser dés la première fois, mais il n'avait rien fait parce qu'il se sentait seul. Toujours aussi seul.

-Et je te ferais remarquer qu'une amitié, ça n'est pas que dans un sens, ajouta Pansy, dans un sifflement.

Le jeune homme réagit aussitôt au mot 'amitié'. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Il n'y avait aucune amitié entre eux.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusion Pansy. On n'est pas amis, et on ne le sera jamais. Alors rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne et laisse-moi tranquille maintenant ! Gronda-t-il en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur dispute.

La jeune fille parut choquée par ses mots et Drago fut satisfait de la voir coite. Ça n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait Pansy ne sachant quoi dire.

-J'ai ma ronde à faire, dit-il en se levant. J'espère que je ne devrais pas supporter ta présence à mon retour ici.

Il sortit de la salle commune sans un regard derrière lui. Il regarda sa montre. Le couvre-feu était actif depuis cinq minutes. En avant pour la chasse aux réfractaires du règlement. Il se mit en marche en pensant à Pansy.

Pourquoi devait-elle être comme ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas être comme les autres Serpentards et ne pas parler des liens qui les liaient ? De toute façon ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient trop semblables pour pouvoir l'être. Trop égoïstes, égocentriques et manipulateurs. Lui s'en foutait de sa vie. Avec ses amourettes, elle lui faisait presque pitié. Quand il entendait les préoccupations de Pansy, il regrettait presque Luna Lovegood. Au moins elle, elle l'écoutait sans le bassiner avec des histoires à deux noises.

Pendant un instant il s'imagina tomber de nouveau sur elle, comme au début de l'année. Il tourna à l'angle, s'attendant presque à voir sa frêle silhouette assise contre un mur. Mais personne. Les flammes des torches dansaient le long des murs vierges. Il soupira.

Pourtant il aurait bien besoin de vider son sac. Les jours passaient, mais Anthony n'avait toujours pas avoué. Il en était rendu à se demander si lui et Granger avaient raison. Peut-être qu'ils avaient faux sur toute la ligne et que la sortie précipitée de la Grande Salle d'Anthony au moment de l'annonce de l'emprisonnement d'Astoria était une coïncidence. A vrai dire il ne savait plus trop quoi penser, et il se voyait mal parler avec Pansy de cette affaire.

De toute façon il avait rendez-vous avec Granger à la fin de leur ronde, pour faire le point. Il lui donnerait une autre technique infaillible, en espérant qu'elle soit assez convaincante de son côté... Mais cette fille avait autant de sex-appeal qu'une pomme aux yeux de Drago...

Une image s'imposa à son esprit, comme pour contredire ses pensées. Elle, se baissant devant lui, dévoilant lentement ses longues jambes. Puis, elle, se redressant et se retournant vers lui avec un visage innocent.

Il se donna une gifle mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il avait juste eu un moment d'égarement ce jour-là. La preuve, ça ne s'était jamais reproduit.

Il regarda l'heure. 22 heures. Les fantômes et Rusard prenaient le relais à cette heure-là. Drago n'avait croisé personne et ça le rassura pour son ascension dans les étages. Cette nuit allait être calme. Il prit la direction du Hall. Dix minutes plus tard, il était au septième étage sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Il se dirigea vers la Salle sur demande. A l'autre bout du couloir, une ombre bougea et il eut peur une fraction de seconde avant de reconnaître Granger. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle pile en même temps.

Granger lui jeta un coup d'œil et, sans prononcer un mot, fit trois passages silencieux devant le mur. La troisième fois, une porte apparut. Elle l'ouvrit et entra. Drago la suivit aussitôt.

La porte se referma d'elle-même pendant que Drago détaillait la pièce. Elle était simple et neutre. Deux canapés face à face, un tapis entre eux. La lumière d'une cheminée et de quelques bougies. Il s'assirent, chacun sur un canapé et se regardèrent.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Demanda Drago.

-Il cache quelque chose, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre affaire, … ou peut-être qu'il cache précisément ce que l'on pense, dit Granger d'une voix assurée.

-Tu n'as pas acquis sa confiance, constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas un reproche ou une critique juste un constat. Cependant, le Serpentard vit Granger baissait les yeux, gênée. Comme un enfant n'ayant pas fait ses devoirs. Drago accentua son froncement de sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai montré ? Demanda-t-il sentant déjà la colère monter en lui.

-S... si ! Dit-elle en se tortillant sur son canapé.

-Mais ?

-Mais... ça n'a pas aussi bien marché que... qu'avec toi, lâcha-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Poussa-t-il, avec un sourire en coin, alors qu'il savait très bien le problème.

-Parce que... je n'y arrive pas aussi bien que toi. Voilà ! T'es content?

Drago agrandit son sourire narquois, alors que Granger bouillait devant lui.

-Content de t'entendre enfin dire que je suis meilleur que toi ? Plutôt, oui. Mais pas content que ça n'ait pas marché avec Anthony.

Granger fixait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Drago jubilait intérieurement. Il avait enfin un domaine où il était le maître, et elle l'inférieure. Il décida de s'amuser un peu... et si ça permettait à la Granger de s'améliorer, c'était tout bénef'.

-Montre-moi.

Elle releva des yeux étonnés vers lui et les planta dans les siens.

-Qu.. quoi ?

-Ta technique. Montre-moi comment tu fait.

Il vit de légères rougeurs envahir ses joues.

-Tu es sûr que...

-Oui, je suis sûr, coupa-t-il en se levant. Allez, viens.

La Gryffondor se mit debout plus lentement, tira machinalement sur son pull et se planta devant lui. Drago mit ses mains dans ses poches et attendit en contemplant son visage. Elle releva doucement son regard vers lui – pas beaucoup plus haut que le sien. Le Serpentard vit bien que ses yeux le suppliaient de changer d'avis, mais ça le conforta encore plus dans son jeu.

-Allez, vas-y. Concentre-toi.

-OK... fit-elle d'une petite voix, puis avec une voix plus forte : OK.

Elle baissa les yeux, ferma les paupières quelques secondes, releva la tête et les rouvrit. Drago fut stupéfait un instant. Ce n'était plus du tout le même regard perdu que quelques minutes plus tôt. Déterminé et séducteur. Il garda son visage impassible mais intérieurement il était plus que déstabilisé. Il se demanda même si c'était encore Granger en face de lui.

Elle appliqua bien toutes les étapes que Drago lui avait enseigné, et le garçon eut beaucoup de mal à rester impassible. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait flancher, il criait mentalement 'Granger = Sang-de-bourbe'.

Quand il se sentit au bord de la rupture, il recula d'un pas et détourna les yeux.

-Ou... oui. Je... je vois pas vraiment où est le problème. Tu te débrouilles pas mal, dit-il.

La jeune fille sourit sous le compliment dissimulé. En voyant ça, Drago se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose.

-Oui, enfin, pas aussi bien que moi. L'élève ne dépassera jamais le professeur. Rappelle-t'en, Granger, railla-t-il, beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

Son sourire se fondit, elle secoua un peu la tête et se laissa tomber sur sa banquette.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour le faire craquer ? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago se rassit aussi, masquant son étonnement par tant de désinvolture.

-Déjà... Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?

Grange rougit instantanément.

-Heu... non.

-Bon, alors après la superbe technique du _Regard qui tue_, - Drago sourit, fier de sa méthode – tu vas l'embrasser. J'imagine que tu sais comment embrasser...

Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec Hermione Granger. Cette dernière avait récupéré son air peu sûre d'elle, mais passa outre la dernière réflexion.

-Mais, s'il refuse ?

-Il ne refusera pas. Si tu fais tout bien, comme je t'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de problème. Tu te penches, tu vois s'il est retissant. Et normalement il ne bougera pas, alors tu l'embrasses.

-Et à partir de ce moment là, je sortirais avec lui, souffla Granger avec une tête d'enterrement.

-Oui. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ce statut va lui faire avoir confiance en toi. Parles-lui de toi. Et demandes-lui des choses sur lui. Faits-lui comprendre que tu t'intéresses à lui.

Granger digérait toutes ces informations. Elle était blanche comme un linge.

-Je gagnerai sa confiance. Sa culpabilité fera le reste, et il finira par avouer.

-Exactement.

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Drago vit que ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur détermination légendaire. Il comprit qu'elle voyait enfin sa mission comme une_ mission_,et non pas comme une quelconque trahison envers son ex. Il appréciait ça et était persuadé qu'elle arriverait à ses fins, à partir de maintenant.

-Bien. Je crois que c'est tout, dit Drago en se levant. Tu me tiens au courant. Ça ne devrait plus trop traîner maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais la Gryffondor le retint.

-Attends ! Je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

Il se retourna, intrigué, mais ne revint pas vers les canapés.

-Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Goldstein ?

-Non, mais...

-Bon alors, je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'en parler.

Il se détourna et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-C'est au sujet de l'élève qui a été agressé.

Il arrêta son geste. Il devina qu'elle voulait parler d'Adam Smith. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes à lui parler de lui, aujourd'hui ? D'abord Pansy, maintenant Granger ? Il se retourna à nouveau.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et bien, je me demandais si tu avais appris d'autres choses le concernant.

Drago se rapprocha lentement des canapés. En tant que Préfet en chef des Serpentard, il avait effectivement quelques informations inconnues pour les autres élèves, mais pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ça ?

-C'est possible... Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais plusieurs cas de disparition de magie ont été découvert. Et apparemment un élève de Poudlard est concerné. Alors je me demandais juste si ça avait un rapport avec l'élève de Serpentard.

Le garçon la jaugea du regard. Il hésitait à lui dire ce qu'il savait. C'était quand même Hermione Granger. L'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais depuis le début de l'année, elle avait été tolérable. Et il savait qu'elle n'irait pas crier sous tous les toits ce qu'il lui dirait.

-C'est Adam Smith. Il était en quatrième année.

-Était ?

-... Étant donné qu'il ne reviendra pas à l'école, oui.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux alarmés.

-Il n'est pas mort, ajouta-t-il.

Elle se calma aussitôt, mais rougit légèrement d'avoir été si transparente aux yeux du Serpentard.

-Il n'est plus sorcier. Il va rester à Ste Mangouste encore quelques jours ou semaines et il rentrera chez lui.

-C'est... c'est horrible, souffla-t-elle.

Drago garda son masque impassible en attendant qu'elle se remette.

-Mais... pourquoi McGonagall n'a pas fait d'annonce ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Elle m'a encore sorti une excuse bidon. Elle espérait que son départ passe inaperçu. Et d'ailleurs, ça a plus ou moins marché.

Granger semblait complètement perdue. Drago retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé, blasé.

-Tu ne crois plus que c'est le coup de Né-moldus ? Dit-elle un peu sur la défensive.

-Non. ... Je n'ai aucune piste. En plus McGonagall m'a fait comprendre de ne rien faire, et qu'elle me surveillerait. Alors pour la liberté de mouvement, on repassera.

-Tu... tu enquêtes ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Ben oui, fit-il abruptement. Quelqu'un a privé de pouvoirs magiques un Sang pur. C'est intolérable. Il est devenu pire qu'un Sang-de... C'est un Cracmol maintenant. Il doit être vengé.

Il vit la Gryffondor pincer les lèvres. Elle devait se retenir de répliquer un peu trop activement. Un long silence suivit ses paroles pendant lequel il la vit redevenir calme. Il commençait à se dire qu'il serait mieux dans sa salle commune qu'ici, pour s'ennuyer, quand elle reprit enfin la parole.

-Es-tu au courant pour les autres agressions ?

Claire, net, précis. Il avait l'impression d'être à un interrogatoire. Il allait lancer une réponse bien sentie quand il analysa le contenu de la phrase. D'autres agressions ? Il n'était pas au courant. Si ça avait été dans Poudlard, il l'aurait su. Pour une fois, sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa répartie légendaire.

-Quelles agressions ?

Granger esquissa un sourire. Elle lui parla de toute l'affaire sur les disparitions de magie parues dans la _Gazette du sorcier _; du peu de bruit que faisait cette découverte, pourtant majeure et grave. Quand elle lui dit que le point commun des victimes étaient leur Sang pur, il serra des poings. Mais elle ajouta que c'était des personnes ayant un rapport avec les anciens mangemorts, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Des anciens mangemorts ? Tu veux dire que ça serait une sorte de vengeance. Transformer des mangemorts en ce qu'ils détestent le plus au monde ?

-Oui... J'ai pensé à ça aussi. Mais l'article dit juste que ce sont des personnes en relation avec des mangemorts. Ou des mangemorts potentiels...

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé et il devina qu'elle pensait qu'il faisait parti de ces _mangemorts potentiels. _Il ne cilla pas et lui rendit un regard teinté de mépris. Après plusieurs minutes – qui lui parurent aussi longues que des heures – il se leva, sans un mot et sortit de la pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et Drago mit peu de temps à rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle était peu remplie. Il fut satisfait de ne pas voir Pansy. Elle avait compris le message. Sur un canapé, Blaise et Théodore disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. « Disputaient » était un bien grand mot. Blaise était affalé de son côté et somnolait, alors que Théo avait appuyé sa tête contre sa main et fixait le jeu d'un regard vague.

Drago s'assit sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse. Le léger bruit l'accompagnant réveilla ses deux camarades.

-Tiens, Drago. Ta ronde s'est bien passée ? Demanda Blaise en se redressant.

-Ouais, rien de spécial.

-On a vu Pansy tout à l'heure, dit Théo.

Pour toute réponse, Drago préféra grogner.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air ravi. Elle nous a dit que tu étais bizarre en ce moment.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est elle qui est bizarre ! répliqua Drago avant de se rendre compte de l'immaturité de sa réponse.

Les deux autres esquissèrent un sourire.

-En tout cas, tu devrais aller lui parler. A 22 heures pile, elle est montée dans son dortoir pour ne pas te croiser.

-Ouais, ouais, grogna Drago. Je verrai. Je vais me coucher. A demain.

Il se leva et rejoignit son dortoir. Il se changea et et s'endormit en réfléchissant à Granger et Goldstein.

_Le couloir où il marchait était désert. La pleine lune éclairait les dalles du sol d'une lueur blanche. Il marchait vers un but précis, mais lequel, il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Tout à coup, une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit brusquement. La pénombre se dissipa et elle apparut. Elle se jeta tout de suite à son cou. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pendant que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur celles du garçon. C'était doux et sucré. Le décor du couloir disparut comme par magie et ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre où un magnifique lit à baldaquin les attendaient. Sans plus attendre, il la déposa dessus, et sans lâcher ses lèvres, il la suivit dans sa chute. Il abandonna sa bouche pour envahir son cou. Elle se tortilla sous lui et laissa échapper plusieurs soupirs. Il se releva pour l'observer. Admirer serait un meilleur terme._

_ Elle était magnifique. Il amena sa petite main prés de sa bouche et embrassa sa paume tout en continuant de la détailler. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés. Sa bouche ouverte laissait place à son souffle saccadé. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient dispersés autour de son visage. Il avait envie de passer sa main dedans de savourer leur douceur. Il suivit cette pensée et plongea son visage avec. Vanille. Douceur et réconfort. Il ferma les yeux mais des mains froids posées sur son visage le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il revint vers son visage. Elle souriait et se souleva pour capturer ses lèvres avec impatience. Il obéit à sa demande muette et ouvrit son chemisier. Sa main caressa sa poitrine offerte. Elle ne put retenir quelques gémissements. Il passa son autre main plus au sud. Quand il atteint son but, il regarda le plaisir envahir ses joues avec fascination. Magnifique. Elle était magnifique._

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Sa respiration saccadée se calma. Il reprit doucement contact avec le monde réel. Il était dans son dortoir, le souffle de ses camarades de chambré en seul bruit de fond. Ses draps étaient trempés et pour cause, son rêve était assez explicite.

Bordel ! Il avait rêvé de Granger. _Granger _! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rêver d'elle ?! Et surtout, dans ce genre de rêve ! Il revoyait son visage s'empourprer sous le plaisir. Sa peau pâle mais son regard de braise. Sa poitrine se soulever sous sa respiration hachée. Et surtout, ses sensations à lui. La fascination qui l'avait pris. Son adoration pour cet être...

Rha ! Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça ? C'était ridicule. Penser à Pansy. Voilà, là il avait le droit. Pansy en petite tenue. Pansy nue, à sa merci. Voilà.

Drago se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur Pansy. Il se rendormit que bien plus tard, et il n'avait dormi que quelques heures quand Blaise le réveilla.

De très mauvaise humeur, le jeune homme prit sa douche et s'habilla en faisant tout pour ne pas penser à son rêve, mais bien entendu cela rendait son rêve encore plus présent dans son esprit. Il suivit les garçons jusque dans le Hall avec une tête d'enterrement, ses « amis » ne lui demandant pas la cause de son malaise.

Dans le Hall, il repéra tout de suite sa voix énervée. Il tourna la tête. Hermione Granger descendait l'escalier central entourée de Potter et de Weasley fille. Elle ne semblait pas ravie du sujet de conversation, mais Drago n'écoutait pas de toute façon. Il la détailla. Elle était jolie. Pas magnifique non plus, mais jolie. Ses lèvres avaient l'air douces. Elle remit distraitement sa frange droit et Drago trouva ce geste fascinant. Il se revoyait, le visage dans ces mêmes cheveux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aux deux crétins à côté d'elle. Contre toute attente, le Serpentard trouva ça terriblement sexy.

Il suivit le flot de Serpentard et se retrouva derrière le trio pour le passage de la grande porte.

-Hermione, on voit bien que ça ne va pas en ce moment, dit Weasley fille. Et je suis sûre que si tu nous disais le problème, tu te sentirais beaucoup mieux.

-Je n'ai pas de problème, Ginny. Je vais bien, dit Granger toujours avec les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es plus comme avant, tu passes ton temps je-ne-sais-où. Tu ne vas pas bien.

-Mais arrête Ginny! Je vais parfaitement bien. Tout va parfaitement bien. Alors lâches-moi la grappe !

Sur ces mots, Granger se faufila à travers l'attroupement, laissant le couple Potter-Weasley seul.

-Elle m'inquiète, Harry. Comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide si elle ne nous dit rien ? Fit Weasley.

-Je sais, mais fais-moi confiance. Tout ça sera bientôt fini, dit Potter en lui prenant la main.

Drago passa l'embouteillage et put rejoindre sa table. Ces Gryffondors, toujours à se mêler de tout. Il plaindrait presque Granger. Il releva sa tête de son café fumant et la vit riant maintenant avec ses amis. Sans s'y attendre, une bouffée de jalousie le traversa. Il savait bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Bien sûr que non, il ne la plaignait pas. Il l'enviait. Elle avait des amis avec qui rire, qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Lui n'avait toujours eu que ses parents. Mais ils étaient en prison maintenant, et pour un bout de temps.

Pourquoi était-il si réfractaire à devenir ami avec Pansy ? Par peur de se dévoiler ? Par orgueil ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Après tout, tout le monde avait cédé à ce comportement, pourquoi pas lui ?

Il finit son petit-déjeuner en vitesse, n'ayant pas grand appétit. Drago se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans le Hall, il croisa Pansy qui allait prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il se planta en face d'elle et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Avant le cours de Sortilèges, ok ? Fit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le contourna pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Drago continua son chemin en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la classe quinze minutes de plus, et Pansy le rejoignait. Le couloir était désert ce qui arrangeait Drago. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et se lança.

-Écoutes, j'ai réfléchi à notre discussion. Et... je...

Drago Malefoy qui cherche ses mots, on aura tout vu. Le garçon était furieux contre lui-même. Il se ridiculisait.

-Je veux bien qu'on se parle... comme pendant le dernier mois qui s'est écoulé.

Pansy esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Mais inutile de le crier sous tous les toits. Et merci de ne pas nommer notre relation d'amitié. Compris ?

-C'est très clair. Tu veux qu'on se voit en cachette, et le mot amitié ou ceux de la même famille sont bannis, dit Pansy en souriant narquoisement.

Drago soupira, il était soulagé que ce moment désagréable soit passé. Il se réappuya contre le mur alors que Pansy se pencher pour ramasser son sac. Consciemment ou non, elle dévoila sa poitrine aux yeux de Drago. L'image de la poitrine de la Granger de son rêve se superposa sur celle de Pansy. Quand la jeune fille se redressa, Drago s'avança vers elle, avec un air coquin. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-On a encore un peu de temps avant le cours, et il n'y a personne en vu. On pourrait...

Drago fut couper par la bouche de Pansy qui s'était écrasée sur la sienne. Il la poussa précipitamment vers le placard à balai le plus proche. Dés que la porte fut refermé, Pansy défit la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Drago. Elle passa sa main dans son pantalon et Drago ferma les yeux sous ses caresses tentatrices. Il se reprit et souleva la jupe de la jeune fille et passa une main dans sa petite culotte. Pansy gémit aussitôt qu'il toucha à son point si sensible. La chaleur avait rapidement envahit le petit espace. Leur souffle saccadés se mélangeaient. Drago sentait des mèches de cheveux fines et lisses, mais dans ses yeux fermés, il voyait _ses_ cheveux désordonnés, plein de frisottis. Elle lui mordilla le cou pour étouffer ses gémissements, il revoyait _son_ visage proche de l'extase, exposé sous lui. La poitrine de Pansy était collée à son torse, à travers leur chemises, mais il ressentait la peau si douce de _sa_ poitrine à moitié découverte.

Leurs mouvements s'intensifièrent. Drago la sentit se tendre contre lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour étouffer les gémissements. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut lui aussi submergeait par le plaisir en imaginant la suite de son rêve s'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Ils retombèrent en même temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire en voyant des cheveux noirs et soyeux devant son nez. Il avait fantasmé sur Granger, en étant avec Pansy.

Il se recula et Pansy lui adressa un sourire ravi. Elle remit en ordre ses vêtements, lui déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres et sortit laissant Drago seul avec son dégoût de soi. La cloche sonna mais il ne bougea pas. Ça n'allait plus du tout, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses pensées. Granger. _Granger_. Elle n'avait rien de particulier. Il n'était pas amoureux, non. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux. C'était autre chose. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un fille... comme elle. Et surtout pas un Malefoy. Les Malefoys aimaient les femmes de grandes classes qui savaient évoluer en aristocratie et qui étaient d'une beauté impeccable. Granger était tout le contraire. Il ne pouvait pas...

Il se rendit soudain compte du silence mortelle autour de lui. Les cours avaient commencé. Il se rhabilla correctement et grimaça en sentant son boxer mouillé. D'un coup de baguette, il se débarrassa de ce désagrément et sortit du placard, son sac à la main. Il rejoignit la salle de classe en essayant de sortir Granger de sa tête.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans grande péripétie pour Drago. Pansy lui racontait sa vie, ses tentatives de drague avec le Serdaigle dont il avait oublié le nom. Le blond ne lui disait pas grand chose, peu à l'aise par ce nouveau statut de leur relation. Pourtant, se confier sur l'affaire Granger lui aurait peut-être fait du bien. Chaque nuit était rythmée par des rêves sensuels sur Granger. Les cours en sa présence était devenus une vraie torture. Ses jambes l'hypnotisaient. Il pouvait passer un cours entier à surveiller sa jupe qui, quand elle était assise, remontait dangereusement sur ses cuisses.

La semaine suivante fut la même en tous points. Drago fantasmait, et quand son envie devenait trop intense, il allait voir Pansy, qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts, ignorant la raison réelle de son excitation. A côté de ça, il attendait patiemment, des nouvelles de Granger au sujet de Goldstein, mais il n'avait reçu aucun message de la semaine.

C'est le samedi matin qu'enfin sa Plume chauffa. Elle était posée à côté de son livre de Potions, sur son bureau, pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Aussitôt Drago lui donna un parchemin pour qu'elle délivre son message.

« _Il a tout avoué. C'est bien lui. Rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie, tout de suite._ »

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup écrit, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Il se leva aussitôt, prit sa cape et son écharpe. Il finit avec ses gants. Il était pressé de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais sa santé n'était pas négligeable. Il sortit rapidement de la salle commune, rejoignit le Hall, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il arriva complètement essoufflé, mais il s'en fichait. Le vent le frappa de plein fouet quand il passa la porte.

Granger était déjà là. Elle semblait à cran. Drago se planta devant elle, toutes ses arrières-pensées disparues.

-Alors ?

-Alors, c'est lui ! Il a tué Daphné ! Dit-elle mi-contente d'avoir résolu le mystère, mi-terrifiée de l'avoir fréquenté intimement.

-Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Et comment il te l'a avoué ?

-Attends, attends. Doucement les questions. Comment ? Il l'a étranglé, comme tu le pensais grâce aux marques autour son cou.

Ne pouvant rester sur place, Granger commença à faire des aller-retour devant Drago, les rafales de vent lui envoyant le parfum de Granger en plein nez.

-Pourquoi ? Pour se venger d'elle. Il croyait que c'était elle qui avait tué Luna. Il avait entendu une conversation entre les deux sœurs, mais n'avait vu que Daphné. Mais quand McGonagall a fait son annonce sur l'arrestation d'Astoria, il a paniqué. Il pense avoir tué une innocente même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi McGonagall a mis le meurtre de Daphné sur le dos de sa sœur, puisque c'est lui qui l'a tué.

Elle arrêta de parler et de marcher en essayant de maintenir ses cheveux dans un ordre relatif malgré le vent. Drago était coi. Alors c'était ça ? A cause d'un simple malentendu, Goldstein avait tué la mauvaise sœur. Il était devenu assassin pour rien. Une infime partie de Drago compatit pour le Serdaigle mais sa pensée principale était « Quel crétin ! ». Le garçon secoua la tête de dépit.

-Et comment tu as réussi à le faire parler ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je... j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. On s'est embrassé le week-end dernier. Après je lui ai raconté quelques trucs sur moi, et il a fait pareil. Pendant toute la semaine j'ai senti qu'il était prêt à craquer, et ce matin, il me l'a dit. J'ai dit que je comprenais, et que je lui pardonnais son écart de conduite.

Drago esquissa un sourire sans joie. « _Son égard de conduite »_. Il avait quand même tué quelqu'un. Une idée désagréable traversa l'esprit de Drago et il ne put se retenir de poser la question.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Granger rougit et fronça les sourcils.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Le résultat est là, non ? C'est le plus important.

Sa réponse ne plut pas à Drago. Souvent quand on ne voulait pas répondre à une question délicate, c'était que la réponse était positive.

-Alors, tu l'a fait. Je ne te pensais pas si dévergondée, Granger, dit-il en sentant un sentiment indéfinissable s'élever dans sa poitrine.

Elle se rapprocha, furieuse maintenant. Elle pointa un doigt sur son torse.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, mais puisque tu veux tant savoir. Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je peux être très persuasive sans aller sur ce terrain, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ses lèvres étaient comme un aimant pour ses yeux. Sa langue qui passait furtivement sur ses lèvres était enivrante. Ses cheveux voilaient ses yeux par intermittence selon les bonnes volontés du vent.

-Je n'en doute pas, chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave.

Granger perdit un peu de son assurance et réinstalla la distance de sécurité entre leur deux corps. Elle finit par se détourner et appuya son dos à la barrière, face au vent.

-Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir McGonagall ? Elle risque de ne pas être très ravie de ce qu'on va lui dire.

Le Serpentard se reprit après un grand inspiration.

-Oui, sûrement. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

-Ouais. Allons-y, alors.

Elle sortit de la terrasse bousculée par les bourrasques de vent sans un regard pour Drago. Il soupira et la suivit dans les escaliers sinueux. Les heures à venir n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

* * *

**Voilà ! Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter tout ça ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre, le weekend prochain avec en tête d'affiche Hannah Abbot et ses problèmes de stress.**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut chers lecteurs ! Désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai eu un weekend bien rempli. Nouveau personnage qui entre en scène : Hannah Abbot. Et dans ce chapitre, on se coupe complètement de nos Gryffondors et Serpentards préférés. Il leur fallait un peu de répit, les pauvres ! ^^ Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Le lâcher prise de Hannah Abbot

Hannah Abbot était connue pour stresser pour à peu prés tout. Elle stressait pour les autres, pour elle, pour des broutilles et pour les problèmes majeurs. Le moindre soucis pouvait se révéler une véritable catastrophe à ses yeux. Elle se sentait concernée pour chaque problème de ses amis, et les aidait à chaque fois comme elle pouvait. Certains pourraient dire qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour soulager son taux de stress, mais elle était sincère dans tous ses gestes aidants. Pour elle, les amis c'était fait pour ça.

Alors quand, lors du déjeuner, la directrice fit une nouvelle annonce concernant les meurtres du début de l'année, elle pensa immédiatement à Neville Londubat.

A ce moment là, elle mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis Ernie Macmillan et Susan Bones. Elle se coupait une part de tarte aux pommes quand McGonagall se leva de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait de trop nombreuses fois depuis le début de l'année. Le silence se fit et Hannah posa sa part, sans y toucher. Elle se tourna vers la directrice. La jeune fille l'observa plus en détail et remarqua son regard fatigué, et désolé. Un étrange sentiment grandit en Hannah, comme un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bonjour à tous. J'ai de nouveau une annonce difficile à faire. Elle concerne le meurtre de Luna Lovegood et celui de Daphné Greengrass. Une nouvelle personne a été arrêtée.

McGonagall fit une pause. Un murmure traversa la Grande Salle.

-Contrairement à ce qui a été dit, Astoria n'a pas tué sa sœur. Daphné a été tuée par Anthony Goldstein.

Le murmure se transforma en brouhaha.

-S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence. Anthony a été emmené à Askaban tard, hier soir, en l'attente de son jugement. Maintenant que toute cette sinistre histoire est derrière nous, j'espère sincèrement que chacun de vous arrivera à tourner la page, pour voir vers le futur. Mrs Pomfresh m'a tenu de signaler qu'une cellule de soutien était toujours ouverte à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur McGonagall resta debout un instant, sans rien dire, puis se rassit. Les conversations reprirent rapidement à travers les quatre tables. Du côté des Poufsouffles, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

-Anthony ?! Fit Susan. C'est fou ! Il était Préfet en chef !

Hannah ne répondit rien et chercha aussitôt Neville dans la foule de têtes assises. Mais elle le reconnut quand il se leva pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle se leva en ignorant Ernie qui lui demandait où elle allait. Elle suivit Neville dans les couloirs et quand, enfin, il s'arrêta pour se laisser glisser contre un mur, elle le rejoignit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ça va ? Fit-elle en le scrutant.

-Non. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire ne finira jamais. McGonagall avait déjà dit que c'était terminé quand Astoria avait été arrêtée, et là...

Hannah ne dit rien, comprenant qu'il avait besoin de dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Et, en plus elle met le meurtre de Daphné sur le dos d'Anthony, c'est complètement fou. Je veux dire, … C'était mon ami, et il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Sauf s'il avait une très bonne raison de le faire.

-Tu... tu crois qu'il est innocent ?

Neville laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur et regarda le plafond.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai bien été accusé à tord. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Hannah ne dit rien et le garçon rajouta, plus pour lui-même que pour elle :

-Faut que je demande à Hermione.

La jeune fille ne voyait pas en quoi Hermione Granger pouvait l'aider à savoir la vérité mais elle ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle voulait l'aider, elle. Mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui pour l'observer sans être prise. Il semblait désemparé mais Hannah ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas coiffés. Son visage portait quelques grains de beauté. Sa cravate était desserrée et le dernier bouton de sa chemise n'était pas attaché. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tous ces détails le rendaient attirant à ses yeux.

Neville capta son regard fixe et elle se détourna vite. Elle regarda le mur d'en face en priant Merlin qu'il ne dise rien sur son comportement bizarre. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence et Neville arrêta de la dévisager. Hannah put alors se détendre.

Elle se l'était avouée à elle-même il y a longtemps. Elle craquait pour Neville. Tout avait commencé à Noël. Elle était allée chez Harry pour les fêtes et Neville avait été là. L'époque des fêtes avait été une période difficile pour elle, à cause du décès de ses parents et de son petit frère. Et Neville avait réussit à lui changer les idées, pour Noël. Depuis, elle se sentait reconnaissante pour lui. Et surtout, il l'attirait de plus en plus.

-Merci Hannah.

La voix du garçon à côté d'elle la fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Heu... Mais pourquoi ? Dit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

-De m'avoir suivi aujourd'hui. Et d'être là pour moi depuis quelques temps, répondit Neville en se tournant vers elle.

-De rien... Mais tu sais, toi aussi, tu m'as soutenu. Alors merci, à toi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et Neville sourit. Hannah sentit une vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Ils étaient assis tellement proche l'un de l'autre que leur épaule se touchaient et leur souffle se mélangeaient. Les yeux de Hannah firent plusieurs aller-retour entre les yeux du garçon et ses lèvres. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle faire le premier pas ? Ou s'apprêtait-elle à faire la plus grosse erreur de sa courte vie ? Pendant que son cerveau travaillait dur sur la question, sa tête avançait légèrement. Mais ? … Rêvait-elle, ou la tête de Neville avançait-elle aussi ? Une vague d'excitation la prit. Alors lui aussi, il le voulait ?

Elle allait parcourir les derniers malheureux centimètres qui la séparaient de son désir le plus grand quand Neville s'éloigna brusquement. Elle ne bougea pas pendant qu'il se relevait maladroitement. Hannah cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par lever la tête vers Neville.

-Dé... désolé, faut que j'y aille, dit-il en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il disparut précipitamment au coin du couloir.

Hannah n'y croyait pas. Elle avait été littéralement à quelques centimètres de réussir. Elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre ses genoux repliés contre elle en grognant. Elle avait loupé sa chance. Maintenant à chaque fois qu'elle croiserait Neville, ils allaient être autant gênés l'un que l'autre. Quelle poisse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, par terre ? Demanda une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Hannah releva la tête doucement et reconnut Padma Patil. C'était une Serdaigle. Elle ne la connaissait pas particulièrement mais elle avait fait parti de l'AD, elle aussi.

-Je prépare mon plan de rattrapage, marmonna Hannah.

-Quoi ?

-Non rien.

La jeune fille se remit sur ses pieds et lança un sourire à Padma. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire en la détaillant.

-T'as pas la pêche, toi ? Fit-elle.

-Bah, tu sais, des hauts, des bas...

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de raconter sa vie à Padma.

-En tout cas, n'hésite pas, si tu as envie de parler. Et même si tu n'as pas envie de parler, je peux te donner un truc miracle qui te remettra sur pieds, dit la Serdaigle avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus.

-Non, ça ira. Excuse-moi, mais je dois y aller, fit Hannah, mal à l'aise.

Elle ramassa son sac et prit la direction de sa salle commune. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Ernie pour revoir leurs cours. Sa petite discussion avec Padma l'avait laissé avec un sentiment étrange. Depuis le début de l'année, elles ne s'étaient presque pas parlées et là, elle lui proposait de devenir ami. Ou plus exactement, elle lui proposait 'un truc miracle'. « On aurait presque cru qu'elle me proposait de la drogue. » se dit Hannah en rigolant.

Mais une pensée traversa son esprit et son rire intérieur s'estompa. Et si c'était vraiment ça ? Et si Padma avait voulu lui vendre de la drogue ? … Non ! C'était dément ! Et puis Hannah n'avait jamais été intéressée par ce genre de chose. Elle n'en achèterait jamais !

Elle arriva à sa salle commune et rejoignit Ernie et Susan qui étaient installés dans un canapé.

-Salut ! Alors t'es parti où tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ernie.

-Je devait parler à Neville.

-Ça m'a étonné que tu partes aussi rapidement, comme on avait prévu de réviser la DCFM ensemble.

-Oui. Mais je suis là maintenant, l'après-midi n'est pas beaucoup entamée.

-Ouais, dit Ernie, pas convaincu.

Hannah sortit ses parchemins et ses livres de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ernie se remit à la lecture de ses cours et Susan replongea dans le dernier Sorcière Hebdo.

Hannah avait deviné qu'Ernie était légèrement mécontent de sa récente amitié avec Neville, mais elle avait décidé de faire avec. Cependant le garçon montrait de plus en plus son désaccord. Elle aurait presque crû qu'il était jaloux. Idée complètement saugrenue qu'elle avait tout de suite repoussé.

-Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? Fit Ernie après quelques minutes.

Hannah releva la tête en soupirant.

-De Luna, Ernie. Et d'Anthony. Les dernières nouvelles l'ont un peu chamboulé, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

Susan lâcha son magasine des yeux, toujours à l'affût des derniers ragots.

-Oh, oui. Le pauvre ! Avant, sa petite amie, et maintenant un ami à lui. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

-En effet, répondit la blonde, évasive.

Ernie fronça les sourcils.

-En tout cas, pendant ce temps-là tes livres sont restés fermés.

-Oh, lâches-moi un peu, Ernie ! Fit Hannah, exaspérée.

-Ça va, ça va. Je dis juste que les ASPIC sont dans moins de trois mois, qu'on commence juste nos révisions et que tu trouves déjà le moyen d'être en retard.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? J'ai juste vingt minutes de retard ! Et puis, regarde Susan ! s'exclama Hannah en pointant d'un doigt rageur la concernée. Elle lit tranquillement un foutu magasine et tu ne lui dis rien !

-Oui, mais elle ne s'est pas engagée à réviser avec moi en faisant un emploi du temps précis !

Hannah voyait rouge. Elle se leva et entassa ses affaires dans son sac, plus qu'énervée.

-Tu peux te le mettre où je pense ton emploi du temps, Ernie ! Je préfère réviser seule qu'avec toi tout le temps sur mon dos !

Elle fit volte-face et sortit de la salle commune à grandes jambées. Elle fulmina pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque. L'atmosphère de la pièce la calma aussitôt. Les bruits de pages tournées et de chuchotis l'envahirent. Elle trouva une table libre prés du rayon qui l'intéressait et s'installa.

Malgré le silence qui l'entourait, Hannah n'arriva pas à se concentrer sur ses cours. Toutes ses pensées revenaient à ce qu'Ernie lui avait dit, et forcément, à Neville. Dans ces moments-là, elle aurait tellement voulu que son frère soit encore là. Avant, elle lui racontait tous ses tracas, et souvent, lui lui trouvait des solutions... Mais maintenant il n'était plus là... Comme sa mère ou son père. Elle retint les larmes de poindre à ses yeux et se concentra sur le sujet de ses pensées.

Ernie avait raison, elle devait se reprendre et commencer ses révisions sérieusement. Sinon elle ferait une rechute et craquerait encore une fois sous le coup de la pression les examens venus, comme pour les BUSE. Elle essaya de se détendre en se disant qu'elle s'y prenait suffisamment tôt pour ne pas paniquer en mai, mais une petit voix dans sa tête persistait à lui dire qu'elle craquerait quand même.

Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle faisait un malaise le premier jour des examens ? Elle passerait sa semaine à l'infirmerie et elle serait envoyer en redoublement d'office. … Même pas ! En triplement – puisqu'elle suivait déjà une deuxième septième année, comme la plupart des étudiants ! C'était affreux ! Elle serait la première élève de l'histoire de Poudlard à tripler !

Elle laissa sa tête s'affaler sur ses mains dans un grand soupir. Elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Et elle pouvait rajouter le problème 'Neville' à sa liste. Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus sortir sans avoir peur de le croiser. A cette pensée, elle releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux firent un rapide tour de contrôle pour voir les personnes autour d'elle. Aucune trace de Neville. Cependant, elle vit Padma s'asseoir avec une autre Serdaigle à quelques rayons d'elle. Elle observa Padma sortir ses affaires pensivement.

Un "truc miracle" semblait tout à fait être le bienvenu en ce moment, pour Hannah. … Non ! Elle ? Se droguer ? C'était stupide ! Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne... La même petite voix que tantôt lui fit remarquer que certaines grandes icônes du monde sorcier étaient connues pour avoir fait, ou découvert de grandes choses sous l'effet de substances. Par exemple, Gregory le Hautain n'aurait jamais inventé sa célèbre pommade sans l'aide de quelques herbes.

Hannah n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle regarda Padma rire avec son amie Serdaigle. Et soudain, prise d'un élan inconnu, Hannah se leva de sa chaise. Elle avança d'un pas raide vers les deux Serdaigles et s'arrêta finalement devant Padma. Cette dernière leva des yeux interrogateurs sur elle.

-Oui ?

-Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, fit Padma en se levant.

Hannah retourna à sa table, suivie de Padma. La Serdaigle s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ton 'truc miracle'... C'est quoi exactement ? Fit Hannah en regardant ses mains posées sur la table.

Padma retint un sourire.

-C'est idéal pour oublier ses soucis.

Alors, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

-Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?

-Ouais, fit Hannah d'un air faussement décontracté.

-Cool. Alors si ça te va, je peux te vendre une petite dose, pour tester.

-OK.

-On se retrouve à 18 heures en haut de la tour Nord ?

-Ouais. ... C'est combien ?

-24 Gallions. A tout à l'heure.

Padma se leva tranquillement et retourna à sa table. Hannah resta figée, en fixant la chaise maintenant vide. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle allait acheter de la drogue. Alors qu'elle ne savait même pas exactement les effets engendrés. Elle bougea enfin pour ranger ses affaires. Elle n'arriverait jamais à travailler. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire de son après-midi, mais elle attendait 18 heures avec un mélange d'impatience et de peur.

O0O0O0O0O

Quand 18 heures sonna, Hannah posait le pied sur la dernière marche du long escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour Nord. Elle avait passé son après-midi à changer d'avis au sujet de sa venue au rendez-vous et finalement, elle était là. Elle avait décidé d'essayer avec Susan. Elle se voyait mal le faire toute seule. Elle se sentirait plus rassurer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle lui avait proposé, Susan avait été plutôt réticente. Et puis, Hannah avait un peu insisté en disant qu'on ne vivait sa jeunesse qu'une seule fois, et qu'il fallait bien s'amuser des fois. Son amie avait cédé pour finir aussi excitée que Hannah.

-Pile à l'heure, fit Padma en voyant Hannah apparaître.

Hannah lui fit un sourire timide. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas comment on procédait, normalement. Padma le vit et la rassura.

-Détentes-toi. Tu verras, tu ne vas pas regretter.

-Ouais...

Padma lui fit un sourire et sortit une petite fiole de sa cape. Elle la tendit à Hannah.

-Voilà. Je te présente Calypso, et tu peux être sûre qu'il va vite devenir ton ami.

Hannah n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Elle prit le flacon d'une main hésitante et la plongea dans sa poche. Padma expliqua le procédé pour le prendre. Quand elle eut finit, elle fixa Hannah avec un regard pesant. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

-Ah. Oui.

Elle sortit une petite bourse de l'autre poche de sa cape, accompagnée d'un bruit de tintement.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Padma lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

-Ravie d'avoir fait affaire avec toi. A bientôt, j'espère, fit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

Hannah prit une forte inspiration et bloqua sa respiration. Elle l'avait. Elle serra la minuscule fiole dans son poing, dans sa poche. Le verre se réchauffa au contact de sa peau moite. Elle relâcha sa respiration et s'enfonça à son tour dans la cage d'escalier.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était agenouillée sur son lit avec Susan en face d'elle et le flacon entre elles deux. Le dortoir était silencieux. C'était l'heure du repas, elles n'allaient pas être dérangées. Les deux jeunes filles était immobiles et fixaient le flacon depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il contenait un liquide bleu transparent, un peu plus épais que de l'eau.

-Elle ne t'a pas dit les effets exacts ? Demanda Susan sans lâcher la fiole des yeux.

-Non, elle a été très vague.

Hannah respira profondément et prit la fiole. Elle la porta à hauteur d'œil sous le regard appuyé de Susan.

-Allez. C'est parti, fit la blonde d'un ton décidé.

Elle ouvrit la fiole et prit sa baguette magique. Sa main était moite, et elle serra sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas reculer. Elle jeta un regard à Susan. Son amie retenait sa respiration. Hannah se concentra sur le liquide bleu.

-Tends ta main, dit-elle.

Susan obéit aussitôt.

-_Calypso Carum_, prononça Hannah avec sa baguette pointée sur le flacon.

Aussitôt une partie de la substance sortit de la fiole et flotta dans les airs. Hannah guida la grosse goutte jusqu'à la main de Susan. Dés que la goutte entra en contact avec sa paume, elle changea de couleur pour devenir argenté. Hannah avait baissé sa baguette, mais la substance continua de bouger. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard mais reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur la main de Susan. C'était comme si la goutte prenait vie. Elle s'étala et forma un film sur la peau de la jeune fille. Quand le film argenté eut recouvert la moitié de la paume, le liquide sembla s'infiltrer dans la peau, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucune trace de la drogue.

-Alors ? Fit Hannah.

-Rien. Je pense qu'il faut un délai pour que ça fasse effet, dit Susan en baissant sa main. A toi.

Hannah se reconcentra sur le petit flacon où il ne restait que la moitié du liquide. Elle le pointa de sa baguette et réitéra le sort. Le liquide s'envola une nouvelle fois. Elle posa le flacon vide et tendit la main. Elle dirigea la boule bleue vers sa paume. Le contact était froid mais doux. Contrairement à la goutte de Susan, celle de Hannah ne devint pas argentée, mais cuivrée. En même temps que le changement de couleur s'effectuait, la goutte gagna en degré et elle finit par avoir une température plutôt chaude. Le Calypso cuivré s'étala sur la main moite de Hannah. Quand il pénétra sa peau, elle ressentit une grande vague de chaleur très agréable traverser tout son corps.

Puis, plus rien. Elle analysa chaque partie de son corps, mais elle se sentait tout à fait normal. Elle regarda Susan.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ben, rien, ouais, fit Hannah avec un soupçon de déception.

-Toi aussi, tu as eu une grande vague de froid ?

-Non, c'était chaud plutôt.

-Ça doit dépendre des personnes, déduit Susan en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

-Ouais.

Hannah la rejoignit et cala sa tête sur l'oreille en fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, puis Susan dit :

-Elle t'a bien eut, Padma.

-Ouais... grogna Hannah. On dirait bien.

Dans le dortoir désert, le bruit d'un gargouillement de ventre se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et se mirent à rire ensemble. Maintenant qu'elle faisait attention, Hannah aussi avait faim. Elle se calma et se redressa sur son lit.

-Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Je crois que j'ai des gâteaux dans ma valise, fit-elle.

Elle sauta du lit.

-Woh ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec les yeux grands ouverts. Tout était pareil, mais tellement différent.

-Susan.

-Mmh...

-Je crois que ça marche.

-Mmh ?

Hannah se retourna pour trouver Susan les yeux fermés avec un sourire béat sur le visage. La blonde se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

-Susan, ouvres les yeux. Tu vas pas regretter.

Son ami abdiqua, et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux. Hannah lui sourit et retourna à la contemplation de son dortoir. Tout était si puissant et brillant. Chaque chose était embellie, chaque détail était remarquable. Les couleurs étaient plus fortes et intenses. Hannah sourit et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, les bras ballants. Elle rigola en sentant le monde autour d'elle s'envoler. Les murs tanguaient mais elle s'en fichait. En s'en rendant compte, elle rigola plus fort.

Un deuxième rire vint s'ajouter au sien et deux mains attrapèrent les siennes. Susan s'était levée et tournait elle aussi. Elles tournèrent et tournèrent de plus en plus vite, en rigolant de plus en plus fort. Sans s'en rendre compte, elles étaient par terre, au pieds du lit. Elle s'allongèrent par terre, alors que leur rire se tarissaient. Hannah détailla la plafond plein de sculpture. D'habitude tout était sombre, mais là, tout était tellement brillant et magnifique. Son ventre gronda et la jeune fille se rappela de sa mission première. Elle rampa jusqu'à sa valise et en sortit une boite remplie de gâteaux. Elle l'ouvrit aussitôt et en lança quelques-uns à Susan. Elles mangèrent des gâteaux en silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Hannah ne se lassait pas de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle se sentait bien, si bien. Tout paraissait simple maintenant. Les examens ? Ils étaient dans une éternité, pourquoi s'en préoccuper maintenant ? Neville ? Elle l'aurait. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle se retourna vers Susan pour lui dire. Mais elle se figea aussitôt. Entre elle et Susan se trouvait un homme. Il était grand et devait avoir la vingtaine. Ses cheveux était touffus et blonds. Le garçon la fixait et quand elle croisa son regard, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hannah lui répondit pour un même sourire.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Voyons, Hannah ! Tu ne reconnais pas ton propre frère ?

La jeune fille resta figer un instant. L'image d'un petit garçon blond de huit ans souriant lui traversa l'esprit. Une autre image se superposa. Un petit corps au milieu d'un mare de sang. Les deux images s'effacèrent aussi vite qu'elle étaient apparues. Hannah cligna des yeux en regardant le grand jeune homme devant elle. Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers lui.

-Mais bien sûr que je te reconnais, grand bêta ! Fit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Son frère sourit.

-Sympa ton dortoir, dit-il en se dégageant et en regardant autour de lui.

-Ouais, t'as vu ?

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, assis sur le lit de Hannah. Après ce qui parut une éternité à Hannah, son ventre gronda encore.

-Ah, toujours estomac sur patte à ce que je vois, fit son frère pour la taquiner.

Elle lui donna une légère tape dans l'épaule et se pencha sur le côté du lit pour attraper le paquet de gâteau qui était resté par terre. Quand elle se redressa pour en proposer à son frère, elle se retrouva devant sa tête de lit, déserte. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et piocha un biscuit. Elle se détourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur Susan. Elle n'avait pas bougé de place, toujours par terre, appuyée aux pieds de son lit. Elle semblait dormir. Mais Hannah ne faisait pas attention à Susan à proprement dit, mais à la lumière qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle se leva de son lit, boite de biscuit en main et se rapprocha de son amie avec un air ahuri. Susan était envahie d'une lumière argentée. Deux parties étaient plus intenses, sa poitrine et sa tête. C'était magnifique. Hannah toucha un des deux bras inertes. Rien n'avait changé, mais pourtant, elle voyait tellement mieux.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle laissa tomber son paquet de gâteau et mit sa propre main devant ses yeux. Une légère lumière cuivrée s'agitait sur sa peau. Comme si elle voyageait. Elle resta ébahie quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, puis elle se dirigea brusquement vers le miroir du dortoir. Les murs tanguaient encore, et elle dut se retenir de tomber plusieurs fois. Le miroir lui révéla son corps illuminé. Comme Susan, sa tête et sa poitrine brillaient plus fortement.

-C'est dément ! Souffla-t-elle en se touchant.

Elle voyait les lumières bougées. Tout était en mouvement constant. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle sentait la lumière s'agitait en elle. Elle circulait, comme un courant chaud ou un flux. C'était fou.

Soudainement, une vague d'excitation la submergea et elle sauta sur place en souriant à son image. Elle rigola en admirant ses bras cuivrés. Son rire sonore réveilla Susan.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Balbutia-t-elle en se redressant.

-Regarde-moi !

Susan obéit et écarquilla les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle était, elle aussi, devant le miroir et se découvrait, illuminée.

-Wahou !

-Ouais, hein ?

Elles se regardèrent à travers le miroir et rigolèrent ensemble. Elles sautèrent et coururent à travers la pièce, et commencèrent une bataille de polochon. Les rires et les cris emplirent la pièce. Tout était blanc et flou. Elle tombèrent et se relevèrent encore et encore.

Tout était tellement bien et simple.

O0O0O0O0O

Hannah se réveilla lentement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle sentait une forte lumière attaquer ses paupières et ses iris n'étaient pas encore prêtes à la recevoir. Elle analysa son état. Un mal de tête acharné lui coupait la tête en deux, ses pieds lui donnaient l'impression d'être parcourus par des centaines de fourmis et ses membres étaient tous endoloris. Elle songea qu'elle ne voulait plus bouger de sa vie quand la masse qui la retenait dans sa position bougea. Hannah se sentit alors glisser.

Par réflexe, elle ouvrit les yeux en redressant sa tête, et le regretta aussitôt. La lumière lui brûla les iris. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans la baignoire de la salle de bain de son dortoir. La masse qui avait bougé était Susan qui dormait toujours coincée entre la paroi de la baignoire et Hannah.

Cette dernière s'assit et poursuivit son observation. La salle de bain ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Le rideau de douche servait actuellement de couverture pour Susan. Une quantité impressionnante de plumes jonchaient le sol. Plusieurs pots en verre étaient éclatés par terre. Des draps de bain étaient éparpillaient dans toute la pièce et certains étaient tâchés de rouge. Hannah pensa aussitôt à du sang.

Elle se hissa sur le bord de la baignoire et s'assit, les pieds dans le bassin. Susan ne perdit pas de temps, et envahit aussitôt l'espace vide. Hannah passa ses jambes hors de la baignoire et se redressa... Et tomba aussitôt en étouffant un cri de douleur. Elle regarda ses pieds. Ils étaient pleins de sang. Au moins, maintenant elle savait à qui était le sang sur les serviettes. Elle regarda plus attentivement une des nombreuses plaies et vit un bout de verre enfoncé dedans. Et elle savait le coupable... Elle retira le morceau de verre en grimaçant. Elle le jeta au loin et s'appuya contre la paroi de la baignoire, derrière elle.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand chose. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup ri. Mais tout le reste était très vague. Elle ferma les yeux en faisant abstraction de son mal de tête pour essayer de se souvenir. Quelques flashes passèrent devant ses yeux sans grande signification. Elle vit des lumières argentées, et cuivrées. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses et incontrôlables s'échappaient de ses yeux. Elle les essuya de sa main et regarda le liquide sur ses doigts avec des yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Au moment même où elle se posait la question, l'image d'un homme s'imposa à son esprit. Aussitôt elle se rappela. Daniel, son frère. Il avait grandi et ils avaient parlé. Ça avait été comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Les larmes de Hannah redoublèrent et elles furent bientôt accompagnées de sanglots. Elle replia ses genoux contre elle et enroula ses bras autour. Ses larmes étaient incontrôlables. Elle revoyait le sourire aimant de son frère devenu grand, plein de vie. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté et finit en position de fœtus sur le carrelage froid. Elle resta là, à sangloter pendant un temps inconnu avant que Susan ne se réveille enfin.

La semaine suivante fut très dure pour Hannah. Elle vivait sans but. Le château tournait au ralenti autour d'elle. Tout semblait fade. Chaque image, chaque son étaient insignifiants. Le soir, elle restait dans son lit, immobile. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle pensait toujours. Elle revoyait l'image de son frère.

Susan était dans un état semblable. Hannah ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'elle avait vu et son amie ne lui avait rien dit non plus, sur son moment d'inconscience. Hannah se doutait qu'elle aussi avait vu quelque chose qui l'avait choqué.

Le seul point positif était l'aisance de Hannah en cours, lors des entraînements pratiques. Chacun de ses sorts étaient effectués à la perfection et elle rapporta plusieurs dizaines de points à sa maison sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

La semaine d'après, Susan proposa à Hannah de racheter Calypso. Elle hésita à peine avant d'accepter et de prendre contact avec une Padma ravie. Elle voulait revoir Daniel et surtout oublier tous ses problèmes.

* * *

**Chapitre fini ! **

**Je vais finir sur une note pas très gaie : j'ai remarqué que le nombre de lecteurs augmente chaque semaine, mais que le nombre de reviews stagne, voire diminue. Je veux pas avoir l'air de réclamer, mais ça serait juste super méga cool que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de mon histoire ! Et puis, ça ne prend que quelques minutes et ça rendra une personne (moi^^) très très très contente !**

**Sur ce le prochain chapitre sera publié dans 2 semaines je pense, et on y verra Neville. :)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut lecteurs ! Alerte nouveau chapitre ! Un court chapitre sur Neville qui, je pense, sera le dernier sur ce personnage.**

**Je dis un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir plusieurs retours ! :) Ca me motive de savoir que je n'écris pas que pour moi, et que vous aimez ! :)Alors n'hésitez pas à continuer, et merci encore ! ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Une page tournée pour Neville Londubat.

Neville Longdubat regarda Hannah réussir une nouvelle fois la première le sort étudié.

-20 points pour Poufsouffle, dit le professeur Pond en souriant.

Le regard de Neville croisa celui, fier, de Hannah. Aussitôt, le garçon baissa les yeux sur son lapin qu'il était supposé transformer en poisson.

Les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient Métamorphose ensemble. A côté de Neville, Hermione lança des regards peu amicaux à la Poufsouffle. Le garçon quant à lui regardait partout sauf en direction de la blonde. Depuis leur petite conversation qui avait failli déraper, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Et Neville ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il savait que la seule chose qui le retenait, c'était lui-même. Et Luna. Parce qu'il aimait bien, Hannah. Elle était gentille, jolie. C'était devenu une amie depuis Noël.

Mais Neville n'arrivait pas à passer outre Luna. Il avait l'impression de la tromper à chaque fois qu'il envisageait quelque chose avec Hannah. Il bloquait, et tant qu'il ne tournait pas la page, il ne pouvait rien faire avec Hannah. Donc il avait décidé de garder ses distances jusqu'à ce que ses idées s'éclaircissent.

-Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, elle réussit tous ses sorts du premier coup ? Fit Hermione rageusement en regardant son lapin blanc immobile, devant elle.

Neville se tourna vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle a apprit la leçon avant de venir en cours ? Dit il.

-Elle a trafiqué sa baguette pour qu'elle réussisse tous ses sorts ? Fit Harry avec un sourire, de l'autre côté de Hermione.

-Il est impossible de trafiquer une baguette magique. Et moi aussi, je vois mes cours avant la classe, mais...

-La Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne supporte pas avoir de la concurrence ? Grogna Ron, à côté de Harry sans lever la tête.

Neville avait remarqué le froid entre Hermione et Ron, mais il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il était dû. La jeune fille ignora complètement Ron, et lança le sort sur son lapin. L'animal se transforma aussitôt en poisson tout blanc, typique de la mer des Caraïbes. Le poisson se tortilla sur le bureau, en manque d'air jusqu'à ce que Hermione le pousse du doigt dans le bassin plein d'eau devant la table. Malgré qu'elle ait réussit le sort, elle ne sourit pas.

-Ben tu vois, deuxième sur le podium, c'est pas si terrible, fit Harry.

-Mouais.

Le sort marcha pour Neville juste avant la fin du cours. La Métamorphose achevait sa journée, et il était bien content de rejoindre son dortoir. Les professeurs mettaient de plus en plus de pression sur les septièmes années, avec les ASPIC qui approchaient. La plupart des journées étaient ponctuées par les avertissements et conseils des professeurs.

Neville sortit de la classe avec les autres Gryffondors. Ils prirent tous la direction de la Grande Salle, quelques mètres devant les Poufsouffles. Neville pouvait presque sentir le regard insistant de Hannah sur son dos. Il essaya de doubler Dean et Seamus pour échapper à la vue de la blonde mais il fut couper dans son élan par Hermione. Cette dernière passa devant lui d'un pas décidé et attrapa Ron par le bras. L'ancien couple s'arrêta et Neville eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione dire qu'elle devait parler au rouquin.

Neville allait franchir la porte de la Grande Salle quand une main le retint dans le Hall qui se vidait. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était. Hannah le tira derrière elle jusque dans un couloir vide, sans lui demander son avis. Pendant ce temps là, le garçon réfléchissait activement à ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Elle s'arrêta enfin, et se retourna vers lui.

-Bon maintenant, tu vas me dire c'est quoi le problème ? Fit-elle avec une voix sûr d'elle.

-Je... je ne... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il chercha un moyen d'échapper à cette discussion inévitable, mais ne trouva rien.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, depuis deux semaines tu m'évites comme la Dragoncelle, et maintenant, tu ne veux même plus croiser mon regard !

-Mais... Je ne t'évites pas, mentit Neville avec conviction.

-Alors, la semaine dernière, tu n'as pas fait exprès de faire demi-tour, quand tu m'as vu au bout du couloir de Sortilèges ?

Neville se rappelait très bien de ce jour. Il avait crû qu'elle le pistait quand il avait compter le nombre de fois où il avait dû l'esquiver.

-Non, pas du tout, fit-il.

Hannah le regarda avec de grands yeux, et il comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et bien entendu, elle avait bien raison de ne pas le croire. Il recula d'un pas en espérant que cette conversation était terminée, mais la Poufsouffle ne le lâcha pas et fit un pas en avant. Elle avait beau être petite par rapport à lui, elle lui faisait presque peur. Elle soupira et le regarda comme on regardait un enfant qui n'avouait pas avoir fait une bêtise.

-Neville, est-ce que je te plais ? Fit-elle en le scrutant.

Le garçon sentit ses joues le brûler, et il se maudit pour ça. La panique le prenait. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? Personne ne demandait ce genre de chose normalement. Si ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt, il avait le droit, non ?

Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Le couloir était résolument désert, personne pour lui sauvait la mise. Il revint à Hannah pile au moment où elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour s'approcher de son visage. Neville était figé et Hannah l'embrassa sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour l'inciter à se baisser légèrement vers elle, et Neville obtempéra sans s'en rendre compte, les bras ballants.

Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecter. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cerveau lui criait de la repousser, pendant que son cœur (ou ses hormones) le suppliait de répondre au baiser. Hannah passa ses bras autour de son cou, et commença à jouer avec les lèvres de Neville. Un énième coup de langue tentateur le fit plier. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sentit Hannah sourire contre sa bouche. Il plongea une main dans la chevelure blonde de Hannah et l'autre passa dans son dos pour rapprocher leur deux corps.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait eut envie de faire ça. Ses doutes avaient disparu et sa raison était partie en vacances.

Il poussa Hannah jusqu'au mur. Elle gémit sous le contact dur des pierres. Le baiser s'enflamma. Neville partit explorer le cou de la jeune fille qui posa sa tête en arrière, contre le mur, en soupirant de plaisir. Elle caressa le dos du garçon et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses.

Les sensations étaient revigorantes. Il se sentait revivre. Après des mois de tristesse et de culpabilité, il se sentait libre de profiter. Il prit la liberté de défaire quelques boutons de sa chemise pour avoir plus de peau douce à embrasser. Il revint vers sa bouche et Hannah gémit contre ses lèvres quand il effleura sa cuisse. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Sa langue l'invitait toujours dans des jeux plus endiablés.

-Ahem, ahem, toussa quelqu'un à quelques mètres du couple en action.

Aussitôt Neville sursauta et se détacha de Hannah qui reboutonna son chemisier en vitesse. Il se retourna et fut soulager de voir Hermione Granger. La Préfète en chef leur lançait des regards mi-amusés, mi-réprobateurs.

-Je... je vais y aller, Neville, fit Hannah sans regarder Hermione. A plus tard.

La jeune fille lui fit un signe de main et disparut du couloir, plus qu'embarrassée. Les deux Gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans le silence, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Neville était soulagé que ce ne soit pas un professeur, mais la situation était tout de même plus que gênante. Hermione, quant à elle, le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Elle se rapprocha en voyant que Neville n'osait pas la regarder en face. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle lui fit une légère tape sur le bras.

-Alors ? Ça va toi ? Fit-elle.

Neville comprit qu'elle n'allait lui enlever aucun point et commença à sourire.

-Ouais, ça va.

Hermione rigola et lui prit le bras pour commencer à marcher avec lui vers la Grande Salle.

-Tu sais, je suis cont... commença-t-elle.

-Hé, pas si vite, Granger, coupa une voix traînante dans leur dos.

Les deux Gryffondors se retournèrent et virent Malefoy à l'autre bout du couloir. Le Serpentard s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers eux, avec un sourire carnassier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tranchante.

-Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Granger, fit-il en ignorant complètement sa question. Enfin, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Même la Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne respecte pas le règlement quand ça concerne sa propre maison.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Neville vit les deux Préfets en chef s'affronter du regard.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit finalement Hermione, sans se démonter.

Malefoy ricana.

-Voyons Granger, pas de ça avec moi. On a tous les deux étaient témoins de l'écœurant spectacle qui a lieu ici même, il y a quelques minutes.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Malefoy s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre des deux Gryffondors. Il regarda pour la première fois Neville.

-Abbot a failli mourir étouffée à cause de la langue de Londubat, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur Hermione.

Neville devint écarlate en un temps record. Il allait intervenir quand Hermione le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été une grande perte, remarqua le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

Neville fulminait mais ne dit rien. Il avait compris que c'était un combat entre Hermione et Malefoy, mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas de lui dire ses quatre vérités à ce crétin. Il voyait clairement que Malefoy faisait tout pour que Hermione sorte de ses gonds et il fut content de voir qu'elle garde son calme.

-On se passera de tes commentaires douteux, Malefoy. Et je n'ai fait l'impasse sur aucune règle. Il n'est pas interdit de s'embrasser dans les couloirs que je sache.

-Oh, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne faisaient pas que s'embrasser, répliqua Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante.

Bien qu'aucun des deux n'élevait la voix, Neville pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. La voix de Hermione claquait dans l'air saturé. Et la voix trainante de Malefoy en était presque angoissante. Un mot de travers, et ça finissait en véritable bain de sang. Hermione se rapprocha de Malefoy.

-Non, je sais qu'ils s'embrassaient, fit-elle d'une voix d'où perçait son énervement.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et Malefoy semblait presque troublé de leur proximité. Presque. Neville avait l'impression qu'une simple étincelle pouvait enflammer tout le couloir tant il y avait de l'électricité. Il se sentait presque de trop.

-N'est-ce pas, Neville ? Ajouta Hermione sans toute fois lâcher le blond des yeux.

-Oui, exactement, fit-il aussitôt.

Le silence envahit le couloir mais aucun des deux Préfets en chef ne semblait vouloir lâcher l'affaire. La colère de Neville du début de conversation avait totalement disparu et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il allait dire à Hermione de laisser tomber quand Malefoy prit la parole.

-20 points en moins pou...

-Tu finis ta phrase, Malefoy, et je te fais bouffer ta cravate et ta sale face de zombie.

Neville faillit applaudir Hermione pour sa réplique. Malefoy réagit plus sombrement. Il perdit son expression impassible et fronça les sourcils. Il leva un doigt et le pointa sous le nez de Hermione, menaçant.

-Ne me parles. Plus jamais. Comme ça. C'est clair ? Dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Hermione rapprocha encore son visage du Serpentard, et son menton frôla le doigt accusateur.

-Je te parles comme je veux, Malefoy.

Neville sentait à plein nez que la conversation allait dégénérer. Déjà qu'il se demandait comment ça avait pu ne pas déraper avant... Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Bêtement, il regarda aux deux extrémités du couloir.

-Je vais te faire ravaler ton petit air supérieur, Granger, menaça Malefoy en plongeant sa main dans sa poche, dans l'intention de – Neville en était sûr – sortir sa baguette.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière et sortit sa baguette en même temps que le Serpentard. Ils se fusillèrent du regard devant les yeux d'un Neville impuissant, et …

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Fit une voix forte.

Neville se tourna et vit Hagrid arrivait à grandes jambées vers le trio. Il souffla de soulagement. Ça avait _failli_ partir en vrille. Hagrid s'arrêta au niveau de Neville devinant que le problème était entre les deux autres qui rangeaient leur baguette en se lançant des regards assassins.

-Ne me faites pas répéter ma question.

-Rien. Tout va bien, fit Neville.

Sa voix sembla faire revenir Hermione à la réalité puisqu'elle se tourna enfin vers Hagrid. Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé.

-Oui, tout va bien.

-On y va ? Fit Neville en faisant déjà quelques pas en direction de la sortie de ce satané couloir.

-Oui. A bientôt Hagrid.

Les deux Gryffondors partirent aussi vite que possible dans un autre couloir. Ils ralentirent l'allure après plusieurs escaliers.

-Et bien, c'est pas passé loin, hein ? Fit Neville avec un sourire.

-Ouais, dit Hermione, pensive.

-C'est bizarre, un moment, Malefoy t'as regardé avec un regard vraiment... inhabituel.

-Ouais... Je ne sais pas.

Apparemment elle ne voulait pas en parler. Neville n'insista pas sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Avec tout ça, ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Il fut soulager de ne pas voir Hannah. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Alors, après son repas, Neville fila directement au lit. Il se coucha et fixa son baldaquin dans la pénombre. Il entendait les conversations sourdes des étudiants dans la salle commune.

Bon, il l'admettait, Hannah lui plaisait beaucoup. Et ce qu'il avait ressenti en l'embrassant avait été tellement fort. C'était décidé il ne se voilerai plus la face il devait sortir avec elle. Dés le lendemain, il lui en parlerait. A cette idée, une boule de stress se forma au niveau de son estomac. Il en était sûr, la journée de demain allait être riche en émotion.

Il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Il devait dormir pour être en forme le lendemain. Mais bien entendu, l'appréhension ne le quitta pas, et il dormit que très peu.

Quand le matin vint, il n'avait dormit que quelques heures.

O0O0O0O0O

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Neville en évitant le regard noir d'Ernie fixé sur lui.

Susan gloussa, et Hannah acquiesça.

-Oui, bien sûr.

C'étaient la pause de 10 heures, et Neville avait dû aller dans le territoire des Poufsouffles pour trouver Hannah. Ernie lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu grâce à ses nombreux regards noirs.

Il entraîna Hannah à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. En parlant de la jeune fille, Neville avait pensé la trouver plus joviale. Mais elle ne lui avait même pas souri. Il la regarda. Elle semblait beaucoup plus fatiguée que la veille. Il ne devait pas être le seul à compter ses heures de sommeil sur les doigts d'une main.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, tu m'as posé une question.

-Oui, fit Hannah.

Elle semblait nerveuse et sous pression.

-Est-ce que je te plais ? Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Son assurance de la veille avait complètement disparu, mais Neville ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Oui. Tu me plais, dit-il dans un sourire.

Hannah releva des yeux brillants. Neville l'embrassa doucement en prenant son menton entre deux doigts. La jeune fille le serra contre elle. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser et s'enlacèrent. Elle sentait bon les fleurs. Neville défit leur étreinte pour découvrir des larmes sur les joues de Hannah. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hannah renifla.

-C'est que... Je suis contente... J'avais peur... après hier... que...

Sa phrase se finit par un sanglot.

-Hey, viens là.

Il la serra contre lui et posa son menton sur son crâne blond. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un long moment, et quand enfin, Hannah sécha ses larmes, Neville la libéra à contre cœur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'avoir dans ses bras lui procure tant de bonheur.

-Désolé, fit Hannah d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas grave.

Neville passa une main sur sa joue et récolta quelques larmes restantes.

-C'est juste... Hier, j'ai un peu agit sans réfléchir, … Et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis... une … Enfin tu vois...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est vrai que tu m'as un peu... surpris hier soir. Mais tu me plais beaucoup. Et déjà depuis plusieurs semaines, dit Neville en rougissant.

Et dire que c'était lui qui devait la rassurer, alors qu'il avait douté pendant des jours...

Elle renifla et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Merci, Neville. C'est gentil, fit-elle en souriant.

Neville répondit à son sourire par un sourire encore plus éblouissant. Il lui tendit la main qu'elle prit aussitôt, et ils rejoignirent la cour main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Petit, le chapitre, je sais ! Mais c'était un chapitre nécessaire. Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Hannah et Neville ? Et de l'altercation entre Drago et Hermione ?**** N'hésitez pas à commenter, reviewer, critiquer, tout ça, tout ça ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre : Le weekend prochain avec le retour de Ginny Weasley et pour le coup de notre trio préféré plus ou moins soudé.**

**Sur ce, passez un bon weekend et à la prochaine. - Lippen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Je passe en vitesse ! Voici le chapitre 22 avec une Ginny heureuse dans la vie ! ^^ Merci pour les quelques reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et pour les lecteurs non revieweurs, il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre ! Haha**

_**marjsafi : **_**Il faudra attendre juste un chapitre pour plus de Drago/Hermione. En attendant, on voit un peu Hermione dans ce chapitre, et elle parle de Drago, alors... x)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : L'adhésion de Ginny Weasley.

La chaleur lourde de la pièce. Les draps froissés au fond du lit. Sa peau humide contre la sienne. Sa main moite qui entourait la sienne. Son souffle rauque à son oreille. Les vagues de plaisir toujours plus intenses.

Dans un dernier gémissement, Ginny Weasley se laissa retomber sur Harry. Sa respiration devint plus régulière. Harry la serra dans ses bras et elle déposa une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et se redressa un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, étant toujours à califourchon sur lui.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se sourirent et Harry passa une main tendre dans les cheveux et sur la joue de Ginny. Elle le soulagea de son poids et se mit sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux verts pétillants l'électrisaient. Un film de sueur brillait sur son torse où il restait quelques marques d'ongles de Ginny.

C'était la nuit et ils étaient dans la Salle sur demande. Ce genre de retrouvailles n'était pas fréquents, alors ils en profitaient un maximum. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et ils n'avaient pas encore dormi.

La main de Ginny caressa distraitement le torse de Harry.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien. Hermione a encore insisté pour que je révise avec elle, mais j'ai réussit à y échapper. En DCFM, Bill nous a fait son speech pour les ASPIC. D'après lui, tout le monde devrait avoir son planning de révision déjà établi.

Ginny s'esclaffa.

-Tu veux rire ? Je me rappelle que quand il a passé ses ASPIC, il a commencé de réviser bien plus tard, et il n'avait aucun planning.

Harry sourit.

-Je m'en doutais. … Et Ron m'a parlé pendant toute notre heure de libre du nouvel article paru que je devais absolument lire. Sur la disparition de magie, bien sûr.

-Ah, moi qui pensais qu'il se lasserait vite.

-Oui. Il est loin le temps où il guettait les articles sur le Quidditch.

Ils rigolèrent doucement. Après quelques secondes de silence, Ginny demanda :

-Et alors ? Il dit quoi cet article ?

-C'était un article plus important que les précédents. Principalement parce que ça ne concerne pas directement les disparitions de magie.

-Comment ça ? Fit Ginny en se redressant sur son coude.

-Avery a été arrêté. Ou plus précisément, il a été transporté à Ste Mangouste sans que les guérisseurs sachent sa véritable identité. C'est un autre malade qui l'a reconnu et qui a immédiatement prévenu les médicomages. Dés qu'il a été en état d'être déplacé, il a été transféré à Askaban, en attente de son procès.

-Mais quel lien avec l'affaire qui intéresse Ron ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas dit clairement, mais Ron pense que Avery est une nouvelle victime à ajouter aux autres. Et que ça serait pour ça qu'il a été amené à Ste Mangouste, fit Harry en passant une main dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-L'article ne dit pas pourquoi il était à Ste Mangouste ?

-Non. Il se concentre sur son emprisonnement et son procès. Les seuls mots sur son état de santé et physique sont « magiquement affaibli ». C'est ce qui a intrigué Ron, d'ailleurs, répondit Harry en caressant les hanches de sa petite-amie.

Ginny se sentit frissonner sous la main légère.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il s'emballe un peu trop vite ?

Harry soupira.

-Je sais. Mais il veut oublier Hermione, et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé.

-Ils ne se sont pas parlés ? Depuis que cette histoire avec Anthony est terminée ?

-Si, Hermione a voulu lui expliquer, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il reste borné, et tu sais comme il est il va finir par se calmer, mais ça sera peut-être trop tard.

-Ouais, souffla Ginny.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et se blottit contre Harry. Ce dernier passa aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se sentait si bien prés de lui.

-Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, fit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se cala contre son torse et s'endormit en se disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla en pleine forme malgré le peu d'heure de sommeil qu'elle avait eu. C'était le week-end et elle s'étira en souriant. Le lit était vide, mais Harry lui avait déjà dit la veille qu'il devait se lever tôt pour rejoindre des septièmes années. Ils avaient un travail de groupe à rendre pour le début de la semaine. Ginny sortit du lit et fila dans la salle de bain fournie par la Salle sur demande. Après une bonne douche, elle s'habilla et sortit de la pièce en la remerciant silencieusement pour cette nouvelle nuit magique. Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

La table des Gryffondors n'était pas très remplie et Ginny s'assit seule. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle n'était pas particulièrement du matin. Alors qu'elle prenait son dernier toast, un hibou de l'école vint se poser devant elle. Étonnée, elle détacha la lettre de la patte du volatile qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La jeune fille décacheta le parchemin et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Hermione.

« _Salut Ginny,_

_J'aimerais te parler ce matin. Si tu n'as pas ce parchemin trop tard, retrouves-moi à 11 heures dans mon dortoir._

_Bises, Hermione._ »

Ginny haussa un sourcil en rangeant la lettre dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une convocation. Ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Hermione. Et puis pourquoi elle voulait la voir dans son dortoir ? Ginny regarda l'heure. 10H54.

Elle laissa tomber son reste de toast et se leva. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si tard. Elle rejoignit rapidement la tour des Gryffondor, mais pas trop vite quand même. Elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être le chien-chien de Hermione qui accourait dés qu'elle le demandait. Elle alla directement dans le dortoir des filles de septièmes années.

Le dortoir était vide, excepté Hermione qui était assise sur son lit avec un tas de parchemin et de livres posés autour d'elle. On ne voyait même plus la couleur du couvre-lit tellement il y en avait.

-Oh ! Salut, fit Hermione quand elle releva la tête de ses parchemins.

-Salut.

Ginny s'approcha du lit.

-Attends, je vais te faire de la place.

La Préfète en chef ferma plusieurs livres et les mit en pile par terre. Elle rassembla ses parchemins et Ginny put enfin trouver une place sur le lit. Elle s'assit en tailleur, en face de Hermione.

-Alors ? Pourquoi cette convocation ? Dit-elle un peu froidement.

Son amie la regarda avec des yeux ébahis.

-Quoi ?... Mais non, ce n'était... C'est... je veux dire... Je voulais juste qu'on se voit. Tu sais, avant on se faisait souvent des petites discussions et depuis que je ne suis plus avec Ron, on se voit moins, et ça me manque.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'être surprise. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé que Hermione veuille simplement parler.

-Alors... Tu veux juste parler ?

Hermione sourit.

-Oui. Et puis tu sais, avec Ron et Malefoy, j'en ai plein la tête, alors je me suis dit que si je t'en parlais, peut-être que j'y verrais plus clair.

Au nom du Serpentard, Ginny tiqua, mais elle ne dit rien. Hermione ne semblait pas en grande forme. Elle tordait ses doigts et ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.

-Harry m'a dit que ça ne s'était pas passé comme tu voulais avec Ron ?

-Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer, se lamenta Hermione. Même si Harry lui avait dit que je ne voyais plus Malefoy maintenant que l'affaire est résolue, il a remit ça sur le tapis.

-Je suis désolée Hermione. Mais je pense qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour digérer.

-Oui, mais je n'ai même pas pu lui dire qu'avec Anthony, c'était pour de faux. Harry ne lui a rien dit, je voulais le faire par moi-même.

Elle regardait ses mains triturer un pauvre morceau de parchemin.

-Harry devrait lui dire. Ça simplifierait les choses pour toi.

-Ouais, fit Hermione, peu convaincue.

Ginny l'avait rarement vu comme ça. Elle semblait si démunie et sans espoir.

-Hey, Hermione... Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour un garçon, je te l'interdis. Même si ce garçon est mon frère, dit-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou de son amie.

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un petite sourire. Ginny vit que ses yeux brillaient un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. Elle en ferait de la chair à pâté de son frère si elle le pouvait.

Hermione se reprit un peu, et renifla.

-Et ce n'est pas le pire dans tout ça, dit-elle d'un ton fataliste. Depuis que Anthony est en prison, ça me manque.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ginny en craignant voir le nom de Malefoy apparaître.

-Les enquêtes, les mystères, les questions. Tout ça. Je trouve les cours ennuyeux à mourir. Tout est plus fade maintenant.

Ginny ne dit rien, sentant que Hermione n'en avait pas fini.

-Même Malefoy me manque !

Ginny eut un mouvement de recule. Et voilà ! On y était. Ce que Ginny craignait était arrivé.

-Enfin, ne te fais pas d'idée, ajouta Hermione en voyant sa réaction. Il ne me manque pas à proprement parler. C'est plus nos discussions, quand on parlait uniquement de l'enquête. On faisait abstraction de tout le reste. Je pouvais m'évader là-dedans, tu comprends ? Maintenant je vais en cours, et... et c'est tout.

Ginny se décontracta. Au moins, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Malefoy.

-Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais... Tu sais..., fit-elle hésitante. La plupart des gens font ça. On est ici pour aller en cours et puis c'est tout. C'est ce que l'on attend de nous.

-Oui, mais je veux plus, fit Hermione, plus passionnée. J'ai _besoin_ de plus. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à faire tout ce que l'on veut de moi. Je ne peux pas.

-Et que veux-tu faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Le silence prit le relais quelques minutes. Ginny ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait aider son amie. Personnellement, sa vie la contentait parfaitement. Ses notes étaient convenables. Elle avait un copain qu'elle aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Et le plus important : il n'était pas en danger de mort imminente.

En face d'elle, Hermione semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, signe de concentration intense chez elle, et son air de fille désespérée avait complètement disparu.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-elle, hésitante.

-Oui ?

-Mais elle n'est pas réalisable, se rétracta Hermione en secouant la tête.

-Dis-moi, Hermione.

Elle leva des yeux indécis vers Ginny.

-La disparition de magie.

La rouquine comprit immédiatement. En effet, ce serait peut-être bien la solution au problème de Hermione mais Ron ne la laisserait jamais l'aider. Jamais il ne voudra qu'elle intervienne dans ce qu'il considérait être sa _mission_.

-On en revient donc à Ron. Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Il faut que tu lui parles, dit Ginny.

-Ouais, on dirait bien.

Hermione soupira et s'adossa contre la tête du lit.

-Et comme il ne voudra jamais me pardonner, c'est fichu.

-Ne pars pas vaincue, Hermione ! Fit Ginny d'une voix forte. Tu vas aller le voir et tu vas le forcer à... A t'écou...

Ginny s'interrompit. Une drôle de chaleur avait envahi sa fesse et sa cuisse droite. Elle se souleva et regarda entre les plis des couverture sous le regard interrogateur de Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce-que... ?

Entre les couvertures, la rouquine trouva une plume. Elle aurait pu paraître normal si elle n'avait pas dégagé une forte chaleur. Elle la mit sous le nez de Hermione qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est... c'est... c'est... beugua Hermione en gardant le regard fixé sur la plume.

-Oui ?

-Elle a chauffé ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant soudain Ginny.

-O... Oui, mais pourquoi ? Et à quoi ça sert ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et arracha la plume des mains de Ginny. Elle tira un parchemin vierge de sa pile par terre et posa la plume chauffante dessus. Aussitôt, la plume prit vie et écrivit un message avec une encre venant de nulle part. La rouquine écarquilla les yeux et Hermione sourit devant son air ébahi.

-C'est un système que j'ai inventé pour communiquer à distance. Il n'existe que deux Plumes.

-Et qui a l'autre ? Demanda Ginny en relevant les yeux sur son amie toujours pleine de surprise.

-Malefoy.

-Quoi?!Mais pourquoi lui ? S'exclama-t-elle pendant que ses yeux regardaient toujours la Plume s'affairer.

-C'était pour les besoins de l'enquête.

La Plume s'arrêta d'un seule coup et tomba, inerte.

-Mais, vous l'avez fini votre enquête. Alors pourquoi il t'écrirait ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et prit le parchemin. Ginny était pendu à ses lèvres, curieuse du message nouvellement délivré. La Préfète en chef releva des yeux ahuris vers elle.

-Il veut qu'on se voit.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je... je ne sais pas. Tiens.

Hermione lui tendit le message que Ginny s'empressa de prendre. Elle lit.

« _Granger,_

_Il faut que je te parles. Rendez-vous à midi, dans le couloir inutilisé de l'aile Est._

_Malefoy._ »

Rien de bien passionnant en somme.

-On dirait presque le mot que tu m'as envoyé. Les bises en moins, railla Ginny.

Hermione la gratifia d'un regard noir.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Ben... oui. Pourquoi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit il y a quelques minutes, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ensemble. Votre mystère est résolu, et puis c'est tout.

-Oui, mais c'est peut-être important.

Ginny comprit que, quoi qu'elle dise, Hermione ne l'écouterait pas et qu'elle irait à ce rendez-vous. Elle fit une dernière tentative.

-C'est peut-être un piège.

-Un piège ?

-Oui. C'est un Serpentard. Et c'est le genre des Serpentards.

-Non. Tu sais, en le côtoyant régulièrement, je me suis rendue compte qu'il avait mûri.

-Mûri ? Drago Malefoy ? T'es sûr qu'on parle du même gars ? Fit Ginny avec un sourire ironique.

-Haha... Très drôle, répondit-elle. Mais si tu avais fait attention, toi aussi tu aurais vu qu'il insulte moins les Nés-moldus et qu'il ne passe plus son temps à terroriser les premières années.

-Ouais.

Ginny n'était pas convaincue.

-Enfin, c'est quand même lui qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, il y a deux ans, ajouta-t-elle. Et c'est lui qui a voulu vous livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, si tu te souviens bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en souviens. Mais tout le monde peut changer, et dans ce cas-là, les deuxième chances sont salutaires.

Ginny regarda Hermione dans les yeux et vit que le jeune fille était déterminée.

-Fais attention, Hermione.

La concernée sourit.

-Mais, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione lui tendit la main que Ginny prit aussitôt. Elles se sourirent dans le silence. Maintenant qu'elle était là, Ginny se rendait compte combien ce genre de moment lui avait manqué. Elle pressa légèrement les doigts de la Préfète en chef dans les siens. Dans un réflexe, elle regarda l'heure et releva aussitôt les yeux vers son amie.

-Heu... Si tu veux voir Malefoy, il vaudrait mieux que tu te bouges, parce qu'il est presque midi.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et perdit son sourire.

-Quelle heure exactement ? Fit-elle en se levant.

-11h57.

-Oh, merde.

-Bah c'est pas grave, si ? Ça lui fera les pieds un peu, à ce Malefoy, dit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais sourit. Elle prit son sac et enfila ses chaussures.

-A plus tard, Ginny.

-A plus tard, tu me raconteras.

Et Hermione fila hors du dortoir.

Ginny observa un moment la porte qui se refermait, et finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit de Hermione. Elle passa ses mains derrière sa tête en regardant le plafond.

Malefoy ne lui aspirait pas confiance. Elle l'avait toujours perçu comme un vil Serpentard de base. Celui qui était arrogant, raciste et méchant. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. C'était sur le Chemin de Traverse, quelques jours avant la rentrée de sa première année. Malefoy avait insulté Harry, et Ginny avait prit sa défense. Elle l'aimait déjà tellement. Mais le maudit Serpentard s'était servie d'elle pour attaquer encore Harry et elle n'avait rien dit d'autre.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le jour où Malefoy senior lui avait refilé le journal intime de Jedusor sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle détestait ce jour. Et depuis, elle détestait les Malefoy.

Enfin, elle avait bien changé depuis ce temps-là. Elle savait se défendre toute seule et elle était beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait mûri. … Alors peut-être – elle disait bien peut-être – que Malefoy avait mûri lui aussi, comme disait Hermione. Pourtant ça lui paraissait tellement improbable. Mais le bénéfice du do...

-Tu es sûre que c'est sans risque ?

Ginny se redressa en position assise dés le premier mot. La porte s'était ouverte à la volée, mais les paroles étaient à peine audibles d'où elle était.

-Bien sûr que oui. J'en ai déjà pris, fit une deuxième voix.

-OK, mais...

La fin de la phrase ne vint pas puisque sa propriétaire avait enfin remarqué la présence de Ginny. Lavande arrêta de parler en même temps que ses pieds s'arrêtaient. Parvati se retourna en voyant le regard fixé de Lavande, derrière elle. L'indienne écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis se reprit.

-Salut, fit Ginny en se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Parvati.

-Rien. J'étais avec Hermione.

Les yeux de Parvati firent le tour du dortoir.

-Elle n'est pas là, observa-t-elle.

-Oui. D'où mon utilisation du passé. _J'étais_... , dit Ginny en souriant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Parvati la regarda lourdement tandis que Lavande lançait de petits coups d'œil un peu partout, l'air pas tranquille.

-Bon... Et bien je vais vous laisser alors, dit la rouquine devant leur inaction.

Elle passa devant elles et sortit du dortoir en se disant que les deux amies avaient changé, elles aussi. Elles avaient perdu leur joie de vivre légendaire.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune où elle fut aussitôt interpeller par son frère.

-Salut Ginny. Tu viens manger avec moi ?

-OK.

Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et elle n'était pas trop d'humeur à travailler. Ils traversèrent le passage ensemble et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ils se mirent en route pour la Grande Salle.

-Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Fit Ginny.

-Bien, bien.

-Tu n'étais pas avec Harry ?

-Non, on n'est pas dans le même groupe de travail. Mais j'étais quand même à la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle se doutait de sa présence là-bas.

-La disparition de magie. J'ai regardé dans un nombre incalculable de livres, et aucune brève allusion à ça. J'en viens à penser que c'était inconnu jusqu'à ce jour.

Ginny n'en revenait pas qu'il soit encore à fond dans ce mystère. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en marchant. Il semblait passionné par ses recherches. Plus aucune trace de tristesse ne marquait son visage.

-C'est fou quand même. J'ai toujours pensé que tout avait été inventé. Qu'il ne restait plus rien à découvrir. Et pourtant..., ajouta Ron en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend.

-Harry t'aide beaucoup ?

-Un peu, mais une troisième paire d'yeux ne serait pas de trop, dit-il en souriant avec un coup d'œil entendu à sa sœur.

-OK, je veux bien.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire plein de gratitude.

-Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser traiter comme un esclave, comme Harry, ajouta-t-elle.

Son frère prit un air faussement outré.

-Quoi ? Mais Harry est très bien traité, et...

-Et ? J'aimerais bien savoir, moi, fit une voix derrière eux.

Les Weasley se retournèrent pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et je lui permets ses trois repas par jour s'il travaille bien, finit Ron en souriant.

Les deux autres rigolèrent et Harry gratifia Ron d'un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule. Ils passèrent la porte de la Grande Salle et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

-Alors, on a une nouveau membre ? Super ! Fit Harry en se servant généreusement en pâté en croûte.

-Oui, quand je vous voyais galérer, vous me faisiez de la peine alors je me suis proposée.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Ouf ! Je vais enfin avoir le temps de manger mon petit-déjeuner !

Le trio rigola.

-Mais une quatrième personne ne serait pas de refus, ajouta le brun.

Aussitôt, Ginny arrêta de rire, comprenant où Harry voulait en venir. Il voulait intégrer Hermione. La rouquine y avait déjà pensé, mais elle pensait que Ron et Hermione devaient régler leur problème avant. Elle se tourna vers Ron et vit que lui aussi avait compris l'allusion de Harry. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux fixaient son assiette. Ses oreilles avaient viré écarlates.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire, Harry ? Demanda-t-il, agressif.

Après un silence, Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il releva des yeux noirs vers son meilleur ami.

-Tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas du tout. Alors mêle-toi de se qui te regarde, et laisse-moi tranquille, gronda-t-il.

Il se leva et prit son assiette. Il s'éloigna du couple pour rejoindre Neville et Dean, un peu plus loin. Ron s'assit sans leur adresser un regard.

O0O0O0O0O

Il était plus de 21 heures et Ginny n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis le midi. Sa curiosité avait grandi pendant tout l'après-midi quant au sujet de l'entrevue entre Malefoy et Hermione. A présent, elle mourait littéralement de savoir pourquoi il avait voulu la voir.

Elle était assise dans les bras de Harry, sur un canapé de la salle commune. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester naturelle, mais ses coups d'œil incessants vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame étaient tout sauf discrets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Ginny ? demanda Harry en regardant lui aussi vers le portrait.

-Rien, rien.

Elle se retourna vers la cheminée, frustrée. A peine quelques secondes après, le grincement caractéristique de la peinture se fondit dans le brouhaha de la salle commune. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ginny tourna une énième fois la tête vers la sortie. Harry soupira fortement et fit de même.

Dés que la rouquine aperçut Hermione, elle sauta sur ses pieds.

-Désolé, Harry. Je dois parler à Hermione.

Et avant une quelconque réponse, elle alla à la rencontre de la Préfète en chef. En la voyant foncer sur elle, Hermione sourit d'un air entendu.

-Alors ? Chuchota Ginny quand elle fut assez proche.

Hermione garda son sourire et secoua la tête.

-Toi, alors.

-Ben quoi ? Tu me dis que tu me diras tout, et tu disparaîs toute la journée.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-J'étais à la bibliothèque. J'avais des devoirs à faire.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu...

Ginny s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et rouvrit les yeux.

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Hermione regarda autour d'elles.

-Attends, pas ici.

Elle partit vers les dortoirs des filles, Ginny sur ses talons. Hermione fit le tour de son dortoir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne pendant que Ginny restait sur le seuil de la porte. Après son inspection, Hermione revint vers elle.

-C'est bon.

Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de Hermione comme plus tôt dans la journée.

-Alors ? Répéta Ginny.

-Alors, c'était pour me parler d'Adam Smith.

-Adam Smith ? Qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-Un Serpentard de quatrième année. Il était à Ste Mangouste depuis plus de deux mois.

-A Ste Mangouste ? Mais pourquoi ?

-On l'a agressé ici, et quand les médicomages ont essayé de le soigner, ils ont découvert que sa magie avait disparu. Harry ne t'en a pas parlé ? On en a discuté il y a quelques semaines.

-Non. Je ne participe pas encore vraiment aux recherches, alors j'imagine qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire, dit Ginny, amère. Mais il a dû le dire à Ron.

-En tout cas, les médicomages pensaient qu'il resterait définitivement sans magie, comme les autres mais il a présenté des signes de magie il y a quelques jours. Du coup son état s'est amélioré rapidement, sa magie aidant, et il a été déclaré apte à revenir à Poudlard.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a subit le même traitement que les autres, mais qu'il a retrouvé sa magie ?

-C'est ça.

-Et les autres ? Il n'ont aucun changement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Enfin, Malefoy ne savait pas. Mais je ne pense pas, non.

Ginny était abasourdie.

-Mais pourquoi lui, et pas les autres ?

-La seule différence que j'ai trouvé, c'est l'âge. Tous les autres sont des adultes, alors qu'Adam n'est encore qu'un enfant. … Le fonctionnement de la magie, la magie élémentaire, est encore très flou pour les sorciers. Personne ne sait vraiment comment et pourquoi certaines personnes sont des sorciers, et d'autres non. Je sais qu'un département travaille sur la magie élémentaire au Ministère mais leurs découvertes sont très bien gardées. Alors on ne peut faire que des suppositions.

Ginny digérait tout le flot d'information. Elle ne savait pas si tout ce que Hermione venait de découvrir était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. C'était encourageant car, Adam avait retrouvé ses capacités magiques, mais et si ça n'avait été possible que parce qu'il n'était pas un adulte. Cela voudrait-il dire que les autres ne pouvaient plus avoir d'espoir de guérison ?

-Il faut que j'informe les garçons, annonça-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais.

Hermione ne semblait pas tranquille, comme si elle n'osait pas demander quelque chose. Ginny la fixa et enfin elle se décida.

-Dis Ginny, ça te dérangerait de me dire ce que les garçons savent.

La rouquine retint un sourire.

-OK, si tu veux Hermione. Mais je te préviens, je le fais seulement aujourd'hui. Si tu veux t'impliquer, parle à Ron et mettez tout au clair une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Ouais, fit Hermione, visiblement peu ravie de la conversation en perspective.

-Bon, alors...

Et Ginny lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait, bien que Hermione connaissait déjà la plupart des avancées faites par Ron.

-Merci, fit Hermione à la fin des révélations.

-De rien. Mais je compte sur toi pour parler à Ron. Je me doute que ça ne sera pas un quart d'heure très agréable, mais c'est à faire. Tu verras beaucoup plus clair après, et en plus tu pourras rejoindre l'équipe de fous, parce que je te jure que si je reste toute seule avec les deux autres ça va vite tourner au vinaigre, je te le garantis.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ginny qui rejoint la team "disparition de magie" ? Drago qui recontacte Hermione ?**

**Prochain chapitre : le weekend prochain avec ... HERMIONE GRANGER ! :)**

**Joyeuses Pâques !**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre tant attendu de Hermione ! A propos du couple Drago/Hermione, je tiens à préciser que, dans ma fanfic, le principal intérêt pour moi est de décrire l'évolution de tous les personnages centraux et pas uniquement raconter une histoire sur le couple Drago/Hermione, même si c'est un des couples central. Voilà voilà ! :)**

**Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews ! \o/ Ça fait méga plaisir ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 : La révélation de Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger regarda pour la énième fois sa montre et soupira. Encore vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.

Il fallait bien une première fois à tout : depuis le début du cours, elle n'avait noté que trois lignes sur son parchemin. Pourtant elle était en Arithmancie, une matière qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Mais là, rien n'y faisait. Elle attendait la fin du cours avec de l'impatience mêlée à de l'appréhension le tout entouré de crainte. Elle voulait que le temps s'accélère, autant qu'elle voulait qu'il se stoppe. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête ne tiendrait pas le choc. Elle faisait un trop plein d'émotions diverses. Ses mains étaient moites, son pied droite battait la mesure en l'air.

Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. 15H34. Dans seize minutes très exactement, la fin du cours allait sonner, Hermione rangera ses affaires, sortira de la salle et ira rencontrer Ron au point de rendez-vous convenu.

A cette pensée, son cœur fit une nouvelle embardée. Elle regarda l'ensemble de la classe dans l'espoir de trouver une distraction. Ils étaient à peine une dizaine en Arithmancie. C'était l'une des options la moins prise. Devant à droite, Terry Boot était pendu aux lèvres du professeur. Il écrivait frénétiquement sur son parchemin sans faire attention au reste de la classe. A côté de lui, la chaise d'Anthony Goldstein était vide, comme depuis prés d'un mois maintenant. Au deuxième rang, Justin Finch-Fletchley somnolait, sa tête reposant sur sa main. A sa gauche, Megan Jones écrivait calmement. Sur le même rang que Hermione mais à quelques places d'elle, Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott semblait jouer à un jeu sur un parchemin en vu de leur mine réjouie. Elle ne voyait que le dos du brun et le visage baissé du blond.

Hermione soupira et reporta son attention sur le professeur. Mais ses pensées reprirent aussitôt le dessus et l'image de Ron s'imposa à son esprit. Elle redoutait cette conversation autant qu'elle l'attendait.

Montre. 15H45. La boule qui était dans son estomac pesa encore un peu plus. Pour prendre de l'avance pour sa sortie, elle nettoya sa plume, ferma son flacon d'encre noire et les rangea tous les deux dans son sac. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux sautillants sous sa table. Elle regarda de nouveau les autres élèves. Terry était toujours à fond dans le cours dispensé. Justin baillait comme s'il se réveillait d'une bonne nuit et Megan souriait devant le garçon. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête vers les deux Serpentards et se figea.

Malefoy la regardait. Mais pas de son regard glacial habituel. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, le rendu général était beaucoup plus … chaud. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ? Pendant un instant, l'idée qu'elle avait une tâche sur la figure la traversa. Elle rougit légèrement et la moiteur envahit encore plus ses mains qu'elle entreprit d'essuyer sur sa jupe. Les yeux du blond suivirent son mouvement. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua et rendit Hermione encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui demander, oubliant en passant qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un cours, quand la sonnerie retentit. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, Malefoy détourna ses yeux et rangea ses affaires sans prêter plus d'attention à Hermione, bien que ses sourcils soient encore froncés.

Mais la jeune fille n'y prit pas vraiment garde. La sonnerie avait sonné, l'heure était venue pour elle de voir Ron. Dans un état second, elle rangea son parchemin presque vierge dans son sac. Elle enfila sa cape et mit son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Elle sortit de la salle et prit la direction de la Salle sur demande, l'appréhension grandissant à chaque nouveau pas.

Le couloir de la Salle sur demande fut à porter de pieds un peu trop vite à son goût. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron. Elle s'adossa au mur, prés de la porte, pour l'instant invisible. Quelques minutes après – qu'elle crut être les plus longues de sa vie – Ron arriva. Il se posta devant elle mais ne la regardait pas.

-Salut, fit Hermione.

-Salut.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien d'autre et sentant la gêne s'installer, elle se redressa et entreprit de faire apparaître l'accès à la salle. A son troisième passage, une porte apparut. Elle l'ouvrit sans attendre. Son malaise grandit quand elle se rendit compte que la pièce que la Salle lui avait donné était l'exacte réplique de celle qu'elle avait utilisé avec Malefoy, lors de l'une de leur dernière conversation. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le même canapé qu'elle avait occupé quelques semaines auparavant. Ron s'assit sur le canapé en face, à la même place que Drago précédemment.

Hermione s'était dit que le stress disparaîtrait quand le moment sera venu... mais il n'en était rien. Elle tordait ses mains sur ses genoux et osait à peine lever les yeux.

-Harry m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Elle se força à relever les yeux. Le visage qui lui faisait face était dur par son inhabituelle impassibilité.

Elle avait demandé à Harry de convaincre Ron de venir au rendez-vous. Le brun avait bien sûr accepté, mais pour que Ron obtempère, il avait dû lui parler des véritables raisons de la liaison de Hermione avec Anthony. La jeune fille aurait préféré le faire par elle-même, mais Ron était tellement têtu...

-Oui. Je... Depuis notre rupture, on n'a pas vraiment reparlé. Et maintenant que toute cette histoire est terminée, je voulais tout mettre à plat avec toi.

-Oui ? ...

-Parce que... je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester en froid. On se connaît depuis sept ans et on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble, ça serait du gâchis de laisser notre relation dans cet état.

-Oui ? ...

Parfait ! Il voulait se la jouer "gars que rien ne touche"... Ils allaient bien avancer avec ça. Elle soupira.

-Écoute, comme Harry te l'a dit, cette histoire avec Anthony, ce n'était rien. Il fallait absolument qu'il avoue, et c'est le seul moyen qu'on avait trouvé.

-Quand tu dis "On", c'est...

-Moi et Malefoy.

Ron hocha la tête en serrant les dents.

-Bien sûr, toi et Malefoy.

Hermione le dévisagea en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Une fois n'est pas coutume aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage.

-Mais tu sais que Malefoy, je ne le voyais que pour l'enquête, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, oui.

Il sembla réfléchir.

-Donc, tu ne l'as plus revu depuis l'arrestation d'Anthony ?

Hermione savait qu'elle allait devoir jouer très finement. Elle l'avait revu. Mais ils n'avaient parlé que des disparitions de magie.

-Je ne suis pas ami avec lui, Ron.

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, et sourit légèrement. Hermione se dit qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle se redressa un peu et se rapprocha du bord du canapé. … Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle dit :

-Ron, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire une fraction de seconde trop tard. Son visage se figea mais dans sa tête c'était le branle-bas de combat. En face d'elle, Ron, qui évitait de la regarder depuis le début, la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. Il devint rouge comme une tomate, en passant auparavant par le blanc livide.

-Je... je... je ne... C'est..., bafouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Non, oublie la question. C'était idiot, fit Hermione en agitant les mains, complètement paniquée par la non-réponse de Ron qui enchaîna quelques rires nerveux. Voyons déjà pour notre amitié, on verra ensuite pour autre chose.

Comme précédemment elle se rendit compte de ses paroles que trop tard. Les rires nerveux de Ron disparurent et le garçon perdit ses couleurs en la regardant d'une façon inquiétante. Hermione se soucia encore plus par ce revirement de réaction. Elle se tut et se tassa sur elle-même. Le silence devint pesant pendant que Ron la fixait d'un regard inquisiteur.

Hermione se maudit pour avoir parler trop vite. Comment pouvait-elle être la meilleure élève de sa promotion et être aussi irréfléchie quand il s'agissait de Ron ?

-On ne se remettra jamais ensemble, Hermione.

Voilà. La sentence était tombée. La jeune fille releva des yeux brillants vers Ron.

-Je ne dis pas qu'on ne pourra pas redevenir amis un jour, mais nous deux, c'est fini.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne comprenait pas. Harry lui-même lui avait fait sous-entendre que Ron était encore amoureux d'elle.

-Je t'aime encore. Mais c'est toi qui ne m'aime plus, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si, je t'aime.

-Peut-être comme un ami, oui. Ou un frère. Mais pas comme un _petit_-ami.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. De quel droit décidait-il de ses sentiments ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! Je t'aime ! Et ce depuis des années ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte.

-Je... Non, c'est l'habitue qui parle. Comme tu l'as dit, ça fait des années que ça dure, et tu n'as pas encore réalisé l'évolution de tes sentiments.

Hermione gagna encore un cran sur l'échelle de la colère. Plus aucune larme ne voulait dévaler ses joues. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'ai connu plus entêté pour avoir ce que tu voulais ! Tu l'a dit toi-même, tu m'aimes ! Alors remettons-nous ensemble ! S'écria Hermione.

Ron se mit debout, remonté lui aussi désormais, et se positionna en face d'elle, la table basse comme seul obstacle.

-Non ! Si tu m'aimes, alors pourquoi tu es partie pour rejoindre Malefoy ?! Hein ? Et pourquoi m'avoir caché ta supercherie avec Anthony ?

-Je... Je...

-Tu quoi ? Fit Ron, rouge, énervé par la persévérance de Hermione. Parce que si tu m'avais aimé, tu serais resté avec moi. Tu aurais peut-être vu Malefoy en cachette, ou autre chose. Mais dés que je t'ai posé cet ultimatum, tu as baissé les bras. Tu ne t'es pas battu pour nous !

-Je... Ce … Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne me laissais pas le choix ! Et...

-Et Anthony ! Exemple encore plus flagrant ! Coupa Ron, énervé mais avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-C'est faux ! Renchérit la jeune fille. Je te l'ai caché pour ne pas te faire de mal et pour qu'on est encore une chance !

Une larme s'échappa des yeux rougies de Ron et le cœur de Hermione s'effrita.

-Peut-être, mais quand Harry t'a dit que je croyais que tu sortais avec Anthony, tu n'as pas bougé, gronda-t-il. Tu m'as laissé croire ça ! Et ce jusqu'à il y a quelques heures !

Hermione regarda Ron avec des yeux peinés que les larmes remplirent bien vite. Toute trace de colère avait disparu en elle pour laisser place à de la surprise et – elle le comprendra plus tard – du déni.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance si ce n'est qu'inconsciemment, tu voulais que je crois que tu était passée à autre chose, ajouta-t-il, fataliste.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hermione sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Dans sa tête, elle se disait inlassablement 'Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Non...' Mais une voix vicieuse chuchotait déjà qu'il avait raison. Elle essaya de fixer Ron à travers sa vision floue.

-Non, non, je... fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ron pleurait lui aussi, mais Hermione ne le voyait même plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle ne s'était jamais demandé la nature de cet amour. Quand elle le regardait, elle voyait juste Ron. Son Ron. Son ami avec qui elle avait vécu tant de chose. Son amoureux avec qui elle avait découvert l'amour, le vrai. Elle avait pensé qu'ils se marieraient un jour, qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble.

S'était-elle mentie à elle-même ? Lors de leur rupture, avait-elle rejeté toutes les fautes sur Ron pour ne pas voir que ses sentiments avaient changé ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège dans un enchevêtrement de pensées contradictoires, mais en même temps, tout lui semblait s'éclaircir à présent.

Alors c'était comme ça. Tout se finissait maintenant ? Un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche et ses larmes redoublèrent. C'était comme si un pan entier de sa vie s'effondrait.

-Oh, mon dieu, laissa-t-elle échapper avant d'être submergée par les sanglots.

Elle masqua son visage avec ses mains. Une seconde plus tard, deux bras puissants l'entouraient. Elle se serra contre le torse de Ron. Sa chemise devint trempée en quelques secondes. Ils pleuraient tous les deux. C'était la fin de leur histoire comme ils l'avaient connu.

Ron se calma le premier mais il ne bougea pas et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent aussi et elle se détacha lentement du garçon. Ils se regardèrent, proche, sans rien dire.

Dans un sens, Hermione se sentait libérée, mais aussi, terriblement coupable. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était lui qui la quittait. Voyez l'ironie de la chose...

-Je suis désolée, Ron.

Il lui fit un sourire peiné et Hermione faillit retomber dans les larmes. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, les doigts entrelacés.

-Amis ? Fit Hermione, inquiète.

Il lui sourit plus franchement.

-Amis.

La réponse réchauffa instantanément son cœur. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant, mais elle était soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille plus et de l'avoir retrouvé.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron franchirent le passage vers leur salle commune et, après un sourire, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras d'un Harry enchanté, à tour de rôle.

-Ah, ce que je suis content de vous avoir tous les deux en même temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

Hermione et Ron eurent un rire nerveux. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé, en face de la cheminée allumée. Personne ne dit rien.

Hermione était assez gênée malgré tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron ne pouvait pas s'effacer d'un claquement de doigt. Ils avaient été ensemble plusieurs mois et elle savait que le stade d'ami allait être difficile à retrouver. A côté d'elle, Harry lançait des regards curieux à ses deux meilleurs amis. La jeune fille devina qu'il cherchait un signe montrant qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et rougit de cette constatation. De l'autre côté de Harry, Ron semblait aussi mal à l'aise.

-Salut ! Fit une voix à droite de Hermione.

Ginny s'affala dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Le trio nouvellement reformé se tourna vers elle sans rien dire.

-Ah ! Cette journée est enfin finie ! Poursuivit la rouquine en souriant d'aise.

Elle les regarda et alors que son regard passait sur les trois assis sur le canapé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait que Ron et Hermione s'étaient réconciliés. Elle pointa Hermion et Ron du doigt.

-Vous... Vous... vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Demanda Ginny en volant le tact légendaire de son frère.

-On ne montre pas les personnes du doigt, Ginny, grogna Ron pour éviter la question.

Cette dernière le fusilla des yeux et baissa son doigt. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Hermione.

-Non... Mais nous avons parlé et nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Harry se tourna vivement vers elle et rejoignit Ginny pour la dévisager. Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et garda ses yeux résolument baissés sur la table basse. Ginny se reprit rapidement et lui adressa un sourire.

-Bah, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

Ce fut à son tour d'être dévisager par le trio.

-Nous aider ? A quoi? fit Ron.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

-Pour les disparitions de magie, bien sûr !

-Oh, mais oui, bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Harry à côté d'un Ron restant de marbre.

Hermione ne dit rien. Tout cela allait un peu trop vite pour elle. Elle se remettait encore de sa discussion avec Ron que Ginny sortait ça !

-Je... je sais pas, dit-elle. Tu en penses quoi, Ron ?

Le jeune homme était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Je... Je sais pas. Tu veux, toi ? Fit-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire. Ses yeux lui criaient de refuser. Et dans un sens, elle le comprenait. Elle non plus ne se voyait pas le côtoyer plusieurs heures par jour en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle pressentait que les prochaines semaines allaient être très difficiles avec Ron qu'elle accepte la proposition de Ginny ou non. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à la rouquine, elle devait absolument trouver quelque chose de plus. Et elle savait que cette affaire était ce qui lui fallait. Mais pouvait-elle accepter ? Et, de ce fait, ignorer les ressentiments de Ron ?

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait être totalement égoïste. Elle avait besoin de ces enquêtes pour se sentir entière. Et puis, Ron et elle finiraient bien par s'habituer, non ?

-Oui, je veux bien, dit-elle en se détournant de lui.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire que Hermione eut du mal à lui rendre.

-O... OK, alors, marmonna Ron.

Sans le regarder, la Préfète en chef ressentit son malaise. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi était gênée. Et apparemment, Harry et Ginny le remarquèrent aussi puisque Ginny enchaîna avec une voix un peu trop aiguë :

-Super ! On pourra se séparer la lecture du journal en quatre le matin !

-Ouais ! Et je pourrais enfin prendre un vrai petit-déjeuner, par la même occasion, rigola Harry.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Sa Plume, glissée dans sa poche, s'était activée. Elle se leva le plus calmement possible.

-Désolé, il faut que je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Elle ramassa son sac et sortit après que les trois Gryffondors aient répondu.

Dés qu'elle fut dans la couloir, elle posa d'un geste fébrile sa Plume sur un parchemin dans sa main. Malefoy et elle avaient décidé d'interroger Adam Smith. C'était un miraculé et peut-être savait-il quelque chose d'important. Ils avaient donc décidé que la prochaine fois que l'un des deux trouvait Adam seul, il préviendrait l'autre pour qu'ils aillent le voir ensemble.

Elle lut le mot de Malefoy.

« _Bibliothèque. Tout de suite._ »

Elle se mit aussitôt en route en rangeant son parchemin et sa Plume dans son sac. L'excitation l'avait envahie toute entière et son malaise de tantôt avait totalement disparu. Elle se retint presque de courir. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard à point de rendez-vous. Malefoy était déjà là, adossé au mur à côté de la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque.

-Salut, souffla Hermione.

-Salut, marmonna Malefoy sans la regarder.

-Il est dans la bibliothèque?

-Ouais.

Le Serpentard se redressa et entra dans la pièce toujours sans la regarder. Elle le suivit à travers les rangées d'étagères de la bibliothèque. Arrivée dans la section des soins aux créatures magiques, elle aperçut Adam Smith assit à une table, seul. Elle regarda aux alentours. En vu de l'étrange duo qu'ils formaient avec Malefoy, il valait mieux qu'ils restent discrets. La table d'Adam était reculée, personne ne les verrait. Malefoy et elle s'arrêtèrent devant la table du garçon.

-Salut, tu permets qu'on s'assoit ? Demanda Malefoy en même temps qu'il prenait place sur l'une des deux chaises libres.

Adam releva un regard étonné et un peu inquiet vers les deux Préfets en chef. Son visage se ferma un peu en voyant Hermione. Le garçon était métis avec les cheveux bruns et bouclés. La jeune fille s'assit sur la dernière chaise autour de la table, en face de Malefoy et à gauche du garçon.

-Ta reprise se passe bien ? Demanda Malefoy, les yeux rivés sur le jeune Serpentard.

Le regard d'Adam fit un bref aller-retour vers Hermione, puis se concentra sur le blond.

-Oui, oui, ça va.

-Tu as pu rattraper tous tes cours ?

-Oui, répondit Adam, dérouté.

Hermione comprit que le garçon cherchait le but de cette conversation. Elle-même ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Apparemment, Malefoy voulait mener l'interrogatoire, et elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. De plus, il devait connaître le quatrième année, étant dans la même maison. Alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé avant.

-Adam, fit Malefoy. On se demandait si tu pouvais nous parler de ce qui t'es arrivé, il y a deux mois.

Le garçon regarda les deux Préfets en chef d'un air confus. Il fixa son regard sur Malefoy pour répondre.

-McGonagall m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne.

Hermione fut plus que choquée par sa réponse. Les décisions de la directrice étaient de plus en plus... surprenantes.

La jeune fille voulut croiser le regard de Malefoy pour lui montrer son effarement, mais le jeune homme fixa pensivement la table un instant puis releva les yeux vers Adam.

-Mais on n'est pas personne, nous. On est Préfets en chef, et justement c'est la directrice qui nous a demandé de venir te voir.

Adam semblait ne pas savoir s'il devait le croire. Il regarda Hermione qui lui fit un léger sourire. Cela ne sembla pas le rassurer, bien au contraire.

-OK, dit-il à Malefoy. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle reste.

Hermione fut piquer au vif.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était assise.

Le regard dur et presque dédaigneux du garçon suffit à lui répondre. … Il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Cependant, Hermione ne se démonta pas. Elle redressa la tête.

-Et bien c'est dommage pour toi, parce que je ne partirais pas.

-Alors, vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je vous parle, répliqua le Serpentard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Ce petit … _enfant_ – elle ne voulait pas être vulgaire, il était tout de même une victime – ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle allait lui lancer une de ses répliques légendaires, mais Malefoy lui coupa la parole, d'une voix froide.

-Adam, on est ici sous les ordres de la directrice. Elle nous a demandé de te parler de ton agression et de ton séjour à Ste Mangouste. Alors soit tu coopères, soit tu vas te plaindre à McGonagall, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle prendra tes requêtes en considération.

Malefoy ne quittait pas le jeune Serpentard des yeux. Hermione savait que soit le garçon marchait, soit ils étaient foutus avec McGonagall qui les avait déjà dans le collimateur. Mais elle joua le jeu. Elle fixa son regard le plus dur sur le quatrième année en pensant que Malefoy qui prenait sa défense, elle ne voyait pas ça tous les jours.

-OK, OK, obtempéra Adam.

-Bien, fit Malefoy. Alors, tu te rappelles de quoi de ton agression ?

-Je revenais à la salle commune. Je marchais dans un couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Et d'un coup, ma vue s'est totalement brouillée.

-Tu veux dire, comme si on t'avait jeté un sort ? Demanda Hermione.

Adam la regarda de mauvaise grâce.

-Oui. J'ai fait quelques pas et j'ai fini par tomber. Après ça tout est devenu flou. Je me rappelles des coups.

Le garçon regardait la table sans la voir.

-Comme si je recevais des coups de tous les côtés. Je me souviens aussi des paroles : « Tu vas payer pour les autres, espèce de sale Sang pur. »

Il semblait plonger dans ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Les voix, c'était des voix de fille ou de garçon ? Interrogea Malefoy.

Adam reprit conscience des deux Préfets en chef et regarda le blond.

-Je ne sais plus... Peut-être des garçons. Je ne suis pas sûr.

-Et tu dirais qu'ils étaient combien ? Poursuivit Hermione.

-Deux... Peut-être trois, pas plus.

Hermione, qui s'était penchée vers le quatrième année, se redressa et regarda Malefoy. Mais là encore, il resta concentrer sur Adam. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle avait bien remarqué que son homologue n'avait pas levé une seule fois les yeux sur elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Mais là, ça devenait ridicule. Hermione commençait à se poser des questions. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à ne pas la regarder ? Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça avant. C'était peut-être une nouvelle lubie de la part du garçon, mais la jeune fille en fut légèrement vexée, bien qu'elle ne sut expliquer pourquoi.

-Et comment as-tu rejoint la salle commune après ça ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai perdu connaissance, mais en tout cas, quand ma vue et mes pensées ont commencé à s'éclaircir, j'ai rejoint la salle commune comme j'ai pu. J'ai mis un temps interminable à l'atteindre.

-Quand tes agresseurs étaient encore là, as-tu remarqué un comportement étrange, ou un sort inhabituel... fit Hermione.

-Non, j'étais un peu occupé à recevoir des coups, coupa Adam en fronçant les sourcils.

-...qui puisse justifier tes absences de magie ensuite, termina-t-elle.

Adam lança des regards inquiets aux deux Préfets en chef.

-Comment savez-vous ça ? Personne ne devrait être au courant, Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione regarda Malefoy mais ce dernier s'occupa seul de trouver une réponse.

-On t'a dit que McGonagall nous envoyait. Elle nous a prévenu des conséquences de ton agression.

Le garçon le crut et se calma aussitôt.

-D'ailleurs, tu as retrouvé tes facultés magique dans leur totalité ? Enchaîna Hermione.

-Bien sûr, dit Adam dédaigneusement en redressant la tête.

La Préfète n'était pas sûre qu'il dise vrai. Étant Sang pur et Serpentard, Adam pouvait très bien mentir pour conserver son « honneur ».

-Et comment s'est passé ta convalescence à Ste Mangouste ? Demanda Malefoy.

-Le premier mois a été assez difficile. Les médicomages ont essayé de soigner toutes mes blessures, mais sans magie dans mon corps, les sorts utilisés avaient moins d'effet, dit-il gravement. Mais début mars, j'ai ouvert une fenêtre à distance sans m'en rendre compte. C'était comme quand j'étais plus jeune, avec la magie innée. A partir de ce moment-là, les médicomages m'ont suivi pour que je retrouve toutes mes capacités.

-Et maintenant, c'est comme avant ? Demanda Hermione. Tes sorts sont aussi puissants qu'avant, et tu n'as pas plus de difficulté ?

-Oui ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'énerva Adam.

Son emportement fit douter encore plus Hermione quant à la véracité de ses propos.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il nous fallait, dit Malefoy en se levant. A bientôt Adam.

-Merci, ajouta Hermione. Si tu te rappelles de quelque chose dont tu ne nous as pas parlé, n'hésite pas.

-Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Adam.

Hermione le regarda, exaspérée, puis se leva. Elle rattrapa Malefoy qui ne l'avait pas attendu au milieu de la bibliothèque. Ils sortirent ensemble sans parler. Une fois dans le couloir, et le dit couloir étant désert, Hermione prit la parole.

-Au moins maintenant on sait que les agresseurs sont des hommes.

-Ouais, ça nous enlève à peu prés la moitié des suspects, grogna Malefoy en ralentissant.

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas satisfait de l'entretien. Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Malefoy fit de même quelques pas plus tard et se retourna vers elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et Hermione sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. Elle se maudit pour sa réaction. Le regard de Malefoy se concentra sur un point à droite de la tête de Hermione.

-Pourquoi a-t-il récupéré ses pouvoirs à ton avis ? Demanda Hermione en essayant de passer outre ses réactions étranges.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu...

Mais Malefoy s'arrêta. Les deux Préfets en chef tendirent l'oreille et entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Ils échangèrent un regard affolé. Personne ne devait les voir ensemble, surtout pas des professeurs, ou encore moins McGonagall. Avant que Hermione n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, Malefoy lui attrapa le poignet et la traîna derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans un étroit placard à balai.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'enflamma Hermione en gardant une voix basse.

Elle récupéra sa main restée dans la poigne du garçon.

-Chut ! Fit Malefoy en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir. Elle prit petit à petit conscience de l'environnement dans lequel ils se trouvaient. La lumière entrait à peine dans le placard et leur deux corps étaient un peu trop proche au goût de Hermione. Elle essaya de faire abstraction de Malefoy en ne le regardant pas et écouta les bruits extérieurs. Le simple bruit de pas qu'ils avaient entendu s'était transformé en cohue que Hermione devina être un troupeau d'élèves impatient de profiter des premiers beaux jours de l'année. Elle soupira. Ils n'étaient pas prés de sortir si le flux d'élèves ne tarissait pas. Malefoy sembla penser la même chose puisqu'il enleva de lui-même sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Alors, tu allais dire quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux vers Malefoy qui regardait partout sauf vers elle.

S'ils devaient rester là un certain temps, autant le mettre à profil, ce temps. En entendant sa question, le blond baissa des yeux interrogateurs vers elle qu'il releva bien vite. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, irritée.

-De quoi tu parles ? chuchota Malefoy.

-Avant qu'on soit interrompu, je t'avais demandé pourquoi Adam avait récupéré ses pouvoirs à ton avis.

-Ah oui... Et bien, je ne sais pas, la différence majeure avec les autres victimes, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore adulte. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec son âge.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Elle avait eu exactement le même raisonnement.

-Ou bien le sort ou la potion a mal été réalisé, et la magie est revenue, continua-t-il en détaillant du regard les toiles d'araignée qui pendaient du plafond.

-Mmh... Non je pense plutôt à la première hypothèse. C'est la plus plausible, dit Hermione en suivant le regard du garçon, cherchant ce qui l'intéressait tant.

En voyant les toiles d'araignée, elle revint vers Maleofy et fronça les sourcils. Il préférait regarder des putains d'araignées que de la regarder elle ? Mais c'était quoi son problème ? Elle le fixa. En apparence, il avait l'air tranquille, mais elle remarqua que ses mâchoires se contractaient par intermittence et qu'il respirait un peu plus fort que la normal.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua mais elle ouvrit la bouche sans réfléchir pour continuer la conversation.

-Le soucis, c'est que les connaissances sur la nature de la magie et sur son fonctionnement sont peu étendues. Comme je l'ai dit à Ginny, la magie élémentaire est encore flou, même pour les plus gr...

-Ginny ?! Weasley fille ? Gronda Malefoy.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait de nouveau parler sans réfléchir. Malefoy ne savait pas que d'autre que lui et elle s'intéressaient à cette affaire, et elle avait bien deviné que de savoir qu'elle échangeait des informations avec des Gryffondors ne plairait pas au Serpentard.

Dés qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de Ginny, Maleofy avait viré ses yeux sur elle.

-Tu as parlé de notre... de ça à Weasley ?

-Oui ! Et d'ailleurs Harry et Ron aussi enquêtent sur ça ! Et je les aide ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Fit Hermione en se rapprochant du garçon et en essayant de ne pas hausser le ton pour ne pas se faire repérer du couloir.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que ça me regarde ! Tu aurais dû me dire qu'ils étaient au courant ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ça les intéresse ? Ils devraient être contents, les seuls attaqués sont des anciens partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

-S'ils veulent enquêter, ils enquêtent ! S'exclama Hermione avec une voix qui partait dans les aiguës. Tu n'a pas le "monopole des investigations" à Poudlard, dit-elle en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Malefoy la regarda avec des yeux noirs. Si quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'agaçait qu'il ne la regardait pas, là, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il regarde ces satanées toiles d'araignée.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas aller répéter tout ce qu'Adam nous a dit à tes _petits_ copains ? Dit Malefoy.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

-Oui. Et je pense qu'en étant tous ensemble, on avancerait beaucoup plus rapidement, se risqua-t-elle.

-Oh, je t'arrête tout de suite Granger. Je voit très bien où tu veux en venir, mais JAMAIS, jamais je ne m'associerais à Potter ou à Weasley ! Jamais !

Hermione lui fit un sourire narquois, qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'es bien associé à moi.

Sa réplique eut le don de lui clouer le bec. Mais en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, elle perdit vite son sourire. On aurait dit qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, pour la frapper. Ses yeux était noirs et sa tête était légèrement baissée en avant, comme s'il allait bondir sur sa proie. Hermione se recula un peu et Malefoy, pour changer, dévia son regard pour fixer les manches à balai qui étaient entassés à côté d'eux. La jeune fille qui était déjà assez énervée ne put se retenir.

-Maintenant il y en a marre, Malefoy ! Tu vas me dire c'est quoi ton problème ?! S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort.

-C'est simple ! Je ne veux pas avoir à faire copain-copain avec Potter ou Weas...

-Non ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas quand tu me parles ?!

Sur le coup, Malefoy la dévisagea.

-Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé devant la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as pas regardé, et tu m'as pratiquement ignoré pendant tout l'interrogatoire ! Et maintenant, tu ne peux pas me parler sans regarder le décor de ce placard à balai. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu agis comme ça ! Débita Hermione, déterminée.

Pendant un instant elle crut l'entendre gronder, mais le brouhaha qui venait du couloir devait la porter à confusion. D'un seul coup, il plaqua ses deux mains contre le paroi du placard, de part et d'autre de la tête de Hermione. Elle sursauta légèrement et se recula le plus possible contre le mur de bois. Elle était prise au piège. Malefoy avait les yeux noirs d'un prédateur. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de son oreille gauche et dit d'une voix suave :

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Pourtant vu ton statut, tu devrais savoir pourquoi. C'est à cause de toi. T'es tu seulement regardée ? Tout ton être me révulse. Toutes tes manies sont insupportables à regarder. Ton odeur est répugnante, tes cheveux sont horribles. Ta seule vue m'écœure. Alors je préfère ne pas te regarder, pour préserver mes yeux de Sang pur hors de portée de ta répugnante présence.

Sa voix était restée douce et onctueuse pendant toute sa tirade. Quand il eut fini, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Hermione était figée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, brillants à cause de son oubli momentané de cligner des yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Un mal-être indescriptible l'avait envahi.

Malefoy se recula lentement pour finir par se tenir droit devant elle. Il la regarda avec un visage impassible, puis sortit du placard. La porte se referma. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Bêtement, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du silence qui avait envahi le couloir. La cohue d'élève était passée. Lentement, comme une automate, elle sortit à son tour du placard. Elle avait l'impression d'être vide de l'intérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit toutes ses choses horribles, et ne cherchait pas à comprendre.

Elle marcha vers sa salle commune. Sa démarche était tendue, elle ne voyait même pas les couloirs passaient. Elle devait parler aux garçons et à Ginny d'Adam. C'était le pus important, elle penserait au reste plus tard.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et fit une courte pause. Elle prit une grande inspiration, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et relâcha ses poumons. Elle dit le mot de passe et entra dans sa salle commune.

* * *

**Chapitre fini ! Haha**

**Que pensez-vous de la conversation tant attendue entre Ron et Hermione ? Du comportement louche de Drago ? De l'interrogatoire d'Adam Smith ? Mais surtout, auriez-vous aimé être dans le placard à balai avec un Drago un peu plus amical ? ^^**

**Prochain chapitre : le weekend prochain, avec... Drago Malefoy et on reprendra l'histoire juste 1 minute où on l'a arrêté ! sympa, hein ? x)**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre de Drago Maleofy un peu en avance ! Heureux ? x) Et dedans, on y voit Hermione ! (youhou !) et on en apprend un peu plus sur le cas de Adam.**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews !**

**Marjsafi : OUI, la suite maintenant ! ^^ ne crie pas trop fort, les voisins risquent de pas être contents ! x) Merci pour ta review ! :)  
**

**laurat : lol ! Heureusement que tu as lu toutes les fanfic terminées, sinon tu ne serais pas venu lire la mienne ! Haha ! En tout cas merci ! Et je suis contente que tu continues de lire bien que tu préfères les romances pur souche ! :) Oui, les fautes, c'est mon point faible. :s C'est la galère !  
**

* * *

**Comme on reprend juste à la fin du précédent chapitre, je fais un petit rappel :**

**Hermione et Drago sont allés interroger Adam Smith. En sortant de la bibliothèque, ils ont été obligés de se cacher dans un placard à balai et là, Drago a dit des choses vraiment pas gentilles à Hermione avant de la laisser en plan. Voilà voilà. Et maintenant, on reprend avec Drago qui sort de ce même placard.**

**Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

Chapitre 24 : La frustration de Drago Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy sortit du placard à balai et fut soulagé de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante. Heureusement le couloir avait été déserté par la foule qui le parcourait quelques minutes auparavant. Minutes pendant lesquelles Drago avait dû faire appel à tout le contrôle de soi qu'il pouvait. Il avait été enfermé dans un putain de placard avec cette foutue Granger. Cette fille le rendait littéralement fou. Il avait eut envie de lui sauter dessus pendant la majorité du temps. Et pas pour faire des choses très catholiques...

Pourtant il luttait. Au début, il avait eut l'idée de coucher avec elle pour se soulager et pouvoir passer à autre chose, mais très vite, il s'était rendu compte que d'un, il ne coucherait jamais avec elle et que de deux, même si cela se réalisait, son état ne changerait pas. Il sera toujours envahi par cette fascination maladive et inexplicable.

Alors, il avait décidé de lutter. Il faisait tout pour ne jamais la regarder. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvaient tous les deux ou quand elle lui parlait, c'était insoutenable. Il avait crû mourir dans ce fichu placard. Son odeur avait envahi aussitôt son espace et Drago s'était senti oppressé. Et pendant qu'elle parlait de choses sérieuses, lui s'était imaginé la prendre contre la fine paroi du placard.

Et il avait fallu qu'elle lui pose LA question. La seule question à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réponde sincèrement. Alors il lui avait dit toutes les méchancetés qui lui passaient par la tête. Son désir pour elle s'était transformé en haine de la frustration qu'elle lui infligeait. Là, à quelques centimètres de son oreille, il avait voulu la mordre au sang, en même temps qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser à l'en étouffer.

Il était sorti de ce placard à balai baigné dans un trop plein de sensation. Maintenant qu'il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes, il allait mieux. Son cœur s'était calmé, son désir aussi. Mais il le sentait encore là, présent.

Il devait trouver Pansy. Il accéléra le rythme pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Depuis qu'il avait attrapé cette _maladie_, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, il était allé la retrouver plus de fois qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis le début de leur relation, en cinquième année. Heureusement Pansy ne lui demandait pas pourquoi il avait un aussi important regain de libido, et elle en semblait même contente.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que ça durait, et généralement ça se passait toujours pareil. Drago croisait Granger. Il suffisait qu'il échangent un regard, ou que ses vêtements laissent apercevoir une surface de peau plus grande que les règles le permettaient, et Drago montait toujours au credo. Dans ce cas-là, dés qu'il le pouvait, il partait à la recherche de Pansy et se soulageait avec elle.

Jusqu'à maintenant ça avait plutôt bien marché.

Drago arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il trouva aussitôt Pansy. Elle était à une table de bureau, penchée sur des parchemins et des livres, dos à l'entrée de la pièce. Rien que de la voir, Drago se sentit un peu mieux. Sa délivrance était proche. Le jeune homme arriva par derrière elle. Elle ne le vit pas approcher. Discrètement, il passa un main sur sa joue et la retira aussitôt. Pansy sursauta et se retourna.

-Ah, Drago. Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle.

Elle se retourna vers ses bouquins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Drago, bien que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Sa main frôla de nouveau sa joue et continua sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Les cheveux courts de Pansy lui permirent de voir quelques frissons apparaître. Sa main descendit lentement vers le décolleté de la jeune fille en suivant sa clavicule au passage.

-Arrête Drago, je travaille, fit Pansy en bougeant les épaules.

Drago sourit devant le peu de conviction de la jeune fille.

-Tu travailles ? Tu es sûre ?

Il laissa sa main descendre un peu plus et dessina quelques courbes du bout des doigts.

-Drago ! S'énerva Pansy en se retournant.

Le dit Drago retira sa main et se redressa en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je suis pas d'humeur. J'ai ce devoir pour Chourave à faire pour demain et je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé. Alors, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit.

-Pas besoin d'être frigide. On dirait presque Tracey quand elle se fait draguer par Blaise, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas frigide ! S'exclama Pansy, choquée. Et je ne suis pas à ta disposition à chaque fois que tu veux baiser, ajouta-t-elle plus bas en le regardant durement.

Drago se pencha vers elle pour que personne n'entende.

-Oh, ne fais pas ta mijaurée. Tu n'as pas l'air de te forcer à ouvrir les cuisses d'habitude.

Pansy pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

-T'es vraiment un beau salaud quand tu t'y mets. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle se leva brusquement, entassa ses affaires dans son sac et fila dans son dortoir. Dortoir où il était impossible pour un garçon de monter. Drago la regarda disparaître et se retint de grogner.

-Et toi, une salope qui s'essaie à faire la sainte ni-touche, marmonna-t-il en fixant l'escalier d'un regard noir.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Sa frustration de tantôt était toujours là, et Pansy faisait la gueule. De plus il ne se voyait pas aller à la chasse à la nana. Il voulait se soulager tout de suite et maintenant, et il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête à draguer une autre fille. En plus il n'avait jamais été très doué. Avec Pansy, c'était simple. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient été leur première fois mutuelle, et depuis ils entretenaient une relation non exclusive. Bien qu'il aurait pu aller voir ailleurs à tout moment, Drago n'en avait jamais ressenti la nécessité.

Mais maintenant, il était bloqué. Il soupira d'agacement et ressortit de la salle commune. Il étouffait là-dedans. Il remonta dans le Hall et fit une courte pause. La grande porte qui donnait dehors était ouverte et la fraîcheur du beau temps lui parvenait par intermittence. Il sortit dans le parc en se disant que le ciel bleu et la douce chaleur lui feraient peut-être du bien et le calmeraient.

En foulant la pelouse, Drago se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tord. La quasi totalité de l'école était dehors. Les plus jeunes élèves criaient et riaient. Certains se couraient après sans trop de but. Tout le monde discutaient joyeusement. Journée de merde, quand tu nous tiens...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir toutes ces têtes joyeuses, et pathétiques. Il s'enfonça dans le parc qui descendait en pente douce. Petit à petit, les étudiants se firent plus rare.

Il marcha sans but pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et sa frustration disparut et le calme revint à lui. Il desserra sa cravate et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il longea pendant longtemps la rive du lac opposé à l'abondance des élèves et finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Il se reposa sur ses mains, posées derrière lui dans l'herbe. Le soleil lui faisait du bien et il réussit, pendant quelques secondes, de ne pas penser du tout à Granger. Même pas une arrière pensée.

Il soupira, mais cette fois, d'aise. Il se laissa tomber sur la pelouse, les mains croisés derrière sa tête. Et comme souvent quand il était seul, il pensa à ses parents.

Ils lui manquaient. Ça allait bientôt faire un an qu'ils étaient emprisonnés, en attente de leur jugement. Et dire que lui aussi avait failli croupir en prison. Si la Bataille de Poudlard n'avait pas eu lieu, Drago aurait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres le jour de son anniversaire, le 5 juin. Mais Voldemort était mort, et Drago n'avait jamais été Mangemort à part entière. Il avait échappé à la prison, contrairement à ses parents, qui étaient des Mangemorts connus de tous. La date du procès avait été fixée au 19 janvier de l'année suivante. Dix mois à attendre. Dix mois avant de savoir.

Drago redoutait la fin de l'année scolaire. Au mois de juin, il devra retourner dans son manoir vide. Vide de personne, et vide de sens. Il sera de nouveau tout seul, sans personne. Pendant deux longs mois.

Au milieu des chants d'oiseaux et des bruissements des feuilles d'arbre, un bruit inhabituel fit sortir Drago de ses pensées. Il se figea et tendit les oreilles. Le bruit se répéta, mais sembla plus proche. Il se redressa en position assise et regarda dans la direction des bruits. Il venait de derrière lui, de l'autre côté du grand bosquet. Le bruit se déplaçait toujours vers Drago, et bientôt il put l'identifier. C'était des pleurs et des reniflements.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il imagina que c'était juste une gamine qui pleurait sur sa misérable existence de jeune ado, pendant qu'il retournait à la contemplation du lac. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et quelques élèves de l'autre rive retournèrent à l'intérieur. Mais malheureusement pour Drago, les pleurs se rapprochèrent inexorablement. Drago soupira d'exaspération. « Pas moyen d'être tranquille » se lamenta-t-il en se levant dans l'intention d'envoyer paître la nouvelle venue. Mais il n'était pas fait un pas quand la pleureuse entra dans son champ de vision.

Hermione Granger. La première pensée qui vint à Drago fut : « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit elle ? ». Puis ensuite : « Pourquoi elle pleure ? ». En le voyant, la jeune fille s'arrêta instantanément, et de marcher, et de pleurer. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis le visage de Granger se ferma. Elle devait se remémorer ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques heures auparavant.

La Préfète fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, Drago fit un pas en avant et dit :

-Attends.

Granger s'arrêta et se retourna doucement avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Cette scène rappela une autre semblable à Drago qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, comme aujourd'hui, avec la même lueur dans le regard. Sauf que la dernière fois, Drago n'avait rien ressenti son obsession n'ayant pas encore éclatée.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il trouva à penser fut que ses yeux étaient très beaux quand ils brillaient comme ça. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et se gifla mentalement. Puis, pour assurer sa couverture, il dit :

-Les larmes ne te vont pas au teint, Granger.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, elle aussi et le dévisagea durement. Drago pria pour qu'elle parte avant qu'il ne fasse l'irréparable. Son envie d'elle toute entière était revenue au galop. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il retenu plus tôt ?

Mais elle fit l'opposé. Elle s'avança rageusement vers lui en pointant un doigt sur lui. Elle semblait remonter contre lui.

-C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ! Ton spitch de tout à l'heure a été assez clair, alors pourquoi tu m'adresses encore la parole ?! Hein ?!

« Rester impassible. Rester impassible. » C'était tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Drago. Granger était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle était rouge de colère et à cause de ses larmes. Ses cheveux étaient brassés par le vent qui commençait à devenir frais.

-Qui t'as fait pleurer ? Demanda-t-il entre deux contractions de mâchoire.

Granger fronça encore plus ses sourcils et laissa tomber sa main avec son index encore tendu vers Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et, tu devrais regarder ailleurs tes yeux risquent de pourrir s'ils sont sur moi trop longtemps, cracha-t-elle.

Il l'avait bien cherché celle-là, mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Ben, je voudrais le remercier et le féliciter. Toutes les personnes qui contribuent à ton malheur sont mes amis, dit-il avec un sourire narquois en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

-Alors tu es ami avec Ron ? Cracha-t-elle.

Le sourire de Drago fondit.

-Remarque, vous devriez vous entendre. Vous êtes tous les deux des connards bornés doublés d'enfoirés. La paire parfaite ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant les cents pas dans le petite espace de pelouse pour évacuer sa rage.

-Weasley ?! Fit Drago en grimaçant. Ne m'associe jamais avec ce crétin.

Granger s'arrêta et le fixa.

-Tu t'es associé toi-même.

-Et je ne suis ni un connard, ni un enfoiré, Granger, gronda Drago.

-Tiens, tu n'as pas retiré le borné. Alors tu assumes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une sérénité feinte en se remettant à marcher.

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante. Éblouissante, mais énervante. La jeune homme s'appuya contre un arbre avec indifférence.

-Et pourquoi pleurais-tu alors ?

Granger s'arrêta de nouveau et le fixa en plissant les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser tranquille tout à l'heure au lieu de me retenir, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas forcé à rester, et tu peux partir si tu veux, dit-il en regagnant son sourire en coin.

Granger le gratifia d'un regard noir, sa colère revenant au galop. Elle s'approcha encore de lui et repointa le même doigt vers son torse. Drago se tendit et serra ses poings dans ses poches pour s'empêcher le moindre mouvement. La peau de ses joues avait l'air douce malgré quelques rougeurs causées par le froid.

-Et puis c'est de ta faute tout ça ! Uniquement ta faute ! cria-t-elle presque en appuyant sur son torse avec son index.

Drago loucha sur son doigt et revint sur son visage. Elle fulminait mais Drago vit seulement ses quelques tâches de rousseur, la courbure de son cou, le marron brillant de ses yeux, et le rouge de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Qu... quoi, ma faute ? Dit-il avec difficulté en relevant les yeux avec peine pour regarder le bosquet derrière Granger.

-Je me suis disputé avec Ron à cause de toi !

-Ah... Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il peu concentré sur ce qu'elle disait.

Elle mit un certain temps pour répondre mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il faisait tout pour ne pas bouger. Ne pas l'attraper et la plaquer contre l'arbre. Ne pas l'allonger dans l'herbe. Ne pas l'emmener dans le bosquet. Il y avait bien trop de possibilité.

-Parce que tu es toi, tout simplement ! Je lui avais dit que je ne te voyais plus après l'arrestation d'Anthony. Et quand je lui ai dit pour Adam, j'ai été obligé de dire comment j'avais pu savoir tout ça.

-Alors tu lui as dit. Pour Adam, grogna Drago.

-Bien sûr que je lui ai dit ! S'écria Granger. Je n'allais pas garder ça pour moi juste parce que tu le voulais !

-Ouais, mais si tu l'avais gardé pour toi, tu ne te serais pas disputé avec Weasmoche, remarqua Drago.

Il baissa les yeux devant son silence. Elle le regardait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Elle semblait un peu calmée. Drago luttait contre lui-même. Il pouvait sentir son odeur selon le gré du vent. Ses cheveux étaient complètement désordonnés, et Drago mourait d'envie de plonger sa main dedans pour les retenir prés de son visage. Son visage qui était légèrement levé vers lui. Ses yeux marrons étaient éblouissants. Si on les regardait bien, on pouvait y voir des couleurs insoupçonnées. Le regard de Drago suivit la courbe de sa joue. Sa peau avait l'air douce. Il voudrait tellement l'embrasser... Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?

Uniquement commandé par ses envies, Drago commença à baisser son visage vers ses lèvres qui l'appelaient. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et détailla une dernière fois de ses yeux cette bouche qu'il s'apprêtait à posséder.

-Je déteste quand tu as raison, dit Granger avec une voix monocorde.

Drago se redressa aussitôt et son cerveau se remit en marche. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il avait failli... Il avait failli faire l'irréparable ! Devant lui, Granger avait les yeux baissés. Elle n'avait rien vu.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai menti à Ron dés le début. Tu n'y es pour rien, ajouta-t-elle alors que Drago se remettait de ses émotions intérieurement.

Granger releva les yeux vers lui, et un peu paniqué, Drago fixa le bosquet derrière elle. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille froncer les sourcils.

-Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Par réflexe, Drago la regarda.

-Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème, mais ne me ressors pas la même chose que tout à l'heure ! Parce que si je te répugnais tant que ça, on aurait pas eu la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant le plus possible pour être de la même taille que Drago.

Il était bloqué. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il était entre un arbre et Granger et aucune excuse bidon lui venait à l'esprit. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Drago Malefoy ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir d'une mauvaise posture.

-Alors ? Je t'écoute ! Parce qu'on travaille ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et tu n'avais pas de problème avant ! Alors que depuis un mois, tu es bizarre ! Et maintenant, tu ne peux même plus me regarder quand on se parle ! Alors si tu pouvais m'éclairer, ça serait super ! Et je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es comme ça !

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis en voyant qu'il ne disait rien :

-Alors ? J'att...

La fin de sa phrase s'étouffa dans la bouche de Drago. Sans réfléchir, il l'avait embrassé. Il avait attrapé son visage entre ses deux mains et ses lèvres s'étaient écrasées sur celles de la jeune fille. Aussitôt un poids énorme s'échappa de sa poitrine, mais au même instant, le désir d'avoir plus l'assaillit. Ses lèvres étaient douces, si douces. Il sentit à peine les mains de Granger se poser sur son torse, et tenter de le repousser. Il voulut approfondir le baiser mais la bouche de Granger resta résolument fermer. Drago voulut passer une main autour de sa taille mais elle en profita pour rompre le baiser et se reculer.

Drago avait l'impression de se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Granger complètement hors d'elle reculer de plusieurs pas. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Jamais il n'avait voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Il s'avança lentement vers elle et voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle le devança. Elle fit un pas vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces. La tête de Drago partit sur le côté en même temps qu'un claquement retentissait. La douleur était cuisante. Il se redressa lentement mais il ne put rien dire puisque Granger disparaissait déjà derrière le bosquet.

Elle l'avait frappé ! Encore ! Quelle... Putain, elle l'avait frappé ! Bon, d'accord, il l'avait embrassé... contre son gré. Mais quand même ! Et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Drago massa sa joue quelques secondes – ça piquait – et se laissa glisser le long du tronc de l'arbre derrière lui.

Autour de lui, la pénombre avait envahi le parc. Il commençait à faire sérieusement froid mais Drago ne bougea pas. Pourtant il devait y aller. C'était l'heure du dîner, et s'il ne se montrait pas, Granger penserait qu'il était faible. Elle ne devait pas penser ça de lui. Personne ne devait penser ça de lui. Il devait y aller. Il fallait juste qu'il se relève.

Mais Drago ne bougea pas. Au moins c'était sûr maintenant, il ne coucherait jamais avec Granger. Elle avait clairement exprimé son point de vue. Le jeune homme ricana légèrement à cette pensée. Il était condamné à rester frustré. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. En plus, il allait sûrement devoir la revoir pour l'enquête... A moins que maintenant, elle préfère rester avec ses Gryffondors. Oui, ça ne l'étonnerait pas beaucoup. Elle allait le laisser tout seul. Ça n'était pas grave. Il pouvait très bien poursuivre seul de son côté. Oui, exactement.

Drago se leva. La nuit était complètement tombée maintenant. S'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu, il arriverait trop tard pour le dîner. Il remonta tout le parc et arriva dans le Hall, soulagé de retrouver la chaleur du château. Les nuits d'avril étaient encore fraîches. Il traversa le Hall et, en entrant dans la Grande Salle, croisa Granger puis quelques mètres plus loin, son gang. « Mais pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur moi comme ça ? » se dit-il. Granger l'ignora totalement. Drago continua son avancée et croisa les trois autres Gryffondors. Weasley lui lança un regard acéré. Weasley fille se contenta de le regarder avec curiosité, et Potter le regarda avec un air froid et impassible.

Drago se demanda si Granger leur avait parlé de leur baiser ou si leur attitude étaient seulement dû à la révélation qu'elle leur avait fait plus tôt. Le jeune homme s'assit à sa table presque déserte en pensant à la réaction de Granger. Elle l'avait complètement ignoré. Peut-être que c'était la solution. Peut-être pouvait-il agir avec elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et ainsi ne pas perdre contact.

Étant seul, Drago mangea rapidement. Il n'avait jamais aimé manger seul. Sans distraction, les repas étaient beaucoup moins intéressants. Il prit une pomme comme dessert et la mangea sur la route de sa salle commune.

O0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain, Drago décida de se concentrer sur le cas d'Adam. C'était samedi, et il avait largement le temps pour ça vu que Pansy refusait de lui parler... ou de faire tout autre chose. Il l'avait vu la veille au soir dans la salle commune mais elle l'avait ignoré. Drago la connaissait, elle reviendrait vers lui d'elle-même quand elle se serait calmée.

Après son petit-déjeuner, il alla à la bibliothèque. Le rayon sur la magie théorique et élémentaire n'était pas très fourni mais il trouva deux livres qui pouvaient être utile. Il les prit tous les deux et s'installa sur une table individuelle. Le premier livre s'intitulait _Magie élémentaire : les bases_. Le thème était assez large, mais vu que le cas d'Adam était inédit, Drago préférait commencer par quelque chose de simple.

Il parcourut le livre. Plusieurs chapitres étaient consacrés à la définition même de la magie. Il lut.

_ […] Notre monde, fait de magie, vit en communion avec le monde des Moldus. La magie est l'âme et le cœur de la culture du monde de la sorcellerie. […]_

Drago savait tout ça. Il tourna plusieurs pages et s'arrêta.

_[…] Le monde entier est plein de magie naturelle. C'est ce que l'on appelle plus communément la magie passive. Elle est présente tout autour de nous à tout instant. Elle s'exprime à travers les plantes magiques qui sont utilisées pour la confection de potions, ou encore par les animaux magiques comme les dragons ou les licornes. Chaque sorcier est parcouru par la magie passive. C'est la magie innée, qui correspond aux pouvoirs qui s'expriment chez les plus jeunes sorciers. Le développement de cette magie innée est encore méconnu et reste à découvrir._

_ La magie passive s'accompagne de la magie active. Celle-ci prend sa source dans le lien qui unit le sorcier et sa baguette. Elle correspond aux sortilèges possibles et à toutes les potions produites à partir de plantes imprégnées de magie passive. [...]_

Drago releva la tête. La magie innée. C'était ce qui l'intéressait. Adam l'avait dit lui-même, il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs par le biais de cette magie. Le Serpentard tourna quelques autres pages mais ne trouva rien. Il ferma _Magie élémentaire : les bases_ et regarda la date de publication. 1954. Les inconnues de l'époque avaient peut-être été découvertes maintenant. Il repoussa le livre et posa _La magie élémentaire dans tous ses états _devant lui. Sur la quatrième de couverture, il y avait écrit : 1988. Il datait d'à peine dix ans. Drago aurait peut-être plus de chance avec celui-là. Il feuilleta le livre et s'arrêta à quelques pages.

_[…] La magie est l'essence même des sorciers. C'est un flux qui traverse le corps. Cette force est invisible et elle est canalisée par une baguette magique. Pour chaque sorcier, une baguette correspondra parfaitement. Comme le dit justement le célèbre fabricant de baguette, Mr. Ollivander : « C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, et non le contraire ». […]_

_ […] Bien qu'encore mal connue, la magie innée chez le jeune sorcier commence à être détaillée. La recherche a démontré que le nouveau-né était dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques. Ils se développeraient au cours de la croissance physique de l'enfant. Lors de l'accroissement de ses pouvoirs magiques, l'enfant n'a aucun contrôle et la magie innée se manifeste alors. […]_

Drago finit le livre mais ne trouva rien d'autre d'intéressant. Il ferma _La magie élémentaire dans tous ses états_ et le posa par dessus le premier livre. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il en était sûr maintenant. Adam avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs magiques grâce à sa magie innée. Contrairement aux autres victimes, il était encore en croissance, sa magie innée était toujours « active ». Quand il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs, elle s'était manifestée pour qu'il retrouve tous ses pouvoirs.

Ça paraissait logique. Il soupira sur sa chaise. Il ne restait plus qu'à en parler à Granger ce qui allait être tout sauf simple...

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors ? Alors ? Vous êtes choqués ? heureux ? tristes ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :) Pour savoir la raison exacte de la dispute entre Hermione et Ron, il faudra attendre 2-3 semaines ! :D**

**Prochain chapitre : le weekend prochain, avec Pansy Parkinson et son bronzage, parce qu'on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses ! ^^**

**En attendant jusque là, je vous souhaite un bon weekend sous le soleil (on croise les doigts !).**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut à vous ! Oui, on est dimanche soir, mais c'est encore le weekend, donc pas de retard ! :p Nouveau chapitre sur Pansy ! Ah, je l'aime bien ma Pansy ! Alors j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier aussi dans ce chapitre.  
**

**Je pensais que le dernier chapitre allait faire réagir, mais... non ! x) En tout cas, merci à marjsafi et ! :)**

**Marjsafi : Merci merci merci ! contente que tu aies adoré ! :) Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! :D Drago jaloux ? Ca lui irait tellement bien. x) Bis**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Le bronzage de Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy Parkinson souffla sur la mousse qui reposait dans sa main. La mousse s'envola dans les airs en s'éparpillant avant de retomber sur l'eau. Pansy se recula jusqu'au bord de la grande baignoire de la salle de bain des Préfets et vint se blottir contre le torse de Drago. Les effluves de l'eau noyaient son esprit dans un doux état d'abandon. Le sexe dans l'eau, elle adorait, et le sexe de réconciliation, elle aimait encore plus. Après une semaine à faire la tête à Drago, Pansy avait décidé que l'attente avait été assez longue.

Pansy tourna la tête et se redressa pour embrasser la joue de Drago. Le garçon passa ses bras autour d'elle. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Le silence d'après le sexe était toujours bon à savourer. Pansy ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule mouillée de Drago. Le bruit de l'eau qui clapote était relaxant. Drago caressait distraitement son ventre plongé dans l'eau ce qui déclencha quelques décharges de plaisir chez Pansy.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu connais de la magie innée ? Demanda Drago dans un murmure.

La jeune fille sortit de son état de bien-être absolu. Elle se redressa et se retourna.

-Tu t'y connais, toi pour casser l'ambiance ! Fit-elle.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je fais juste la conversation.

-Tu aurais pu me demander comment c'était passé ma journée, ou ce que je prévois pour mon week-end.

Drago la regarda avec un regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour ce week-end?

Pansy sourit.

-Bronzer dans le parc, et m'envoyer en l'air avec toi.

-OK. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais de la magie innée ? Fit Drago.

Son sourire fana et elle prit un air blasé pour répondre.

-Tout le monde sait ce qu'est la magie innée. On la développe quand on est enfant.

Pansy fit quelques mouvements de brasse dans le bassin.

-C'est ce qui nous permet de faire de la magie sans baguette. Il paraît que même en étant adulte, on pourrait l'utiliser, mais la surconsommation des baguettes l'a relégué au second plan.

Elle se retourna vers Drago pour le voir avec des yeux ahuris.

-Tu veux dire qu'avec de l'entraînement, on pourrait faire de la magie sans baguette ?

-De la magie innée, oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

Pansy rejoignit l'escalier de la baignoire pour sortir.

-Je ne sais plus. C'était il y a longtemps. Mais ça m'avait marqué sur le coup. C'est pour ça que je m'en rappelle.

Elle sortit de l'eau et prit un serviette moelleuse mise à disposition sur des étagères. Elle s'essuya le corps en s'imaginant Drago la regarder, mais quand elle se retourna, elle le vit avec les yeux dans le vide, en pleine réflexion. Elle se détourna en pensant que c'était tant pis pour lui. Elle noua une autre serviette dans ses cheveux et passa une main sur un miroir plein de buée. La pièce était tellement remplie d'humidité que le miroir redevint opaque en quelques secondes. Pansy tiqua puis se détourna pour s'habiller. Pendant qu'elle ajustait sa jupe, Drago sortit à son tour et se sécha d'un coup de baguette. Il finit de s'habiller quelques secondes avant elle.

-On y va ? Dit-il en mettant son sac de cours sur son épaule.

-Oui. Deux minutes.

Pansy dénoua la serviette de ses cheveux et les brossa rapidement. Elle prit son sac et suivit Drago dehors. Le changement de température était radical. Pansy fut frigorifiée en moins de deux. Les deux Serpentards rejoignirent leur salle commune à pas de loup, le couvre-feu étant déjà mis en place depuis plusieurs heures. La salle commune était déserte vu l'heure tardive et les deux Serpentards ne traînèrent pas. Pansy s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut rejoint la tiédeur de ses couvertures.

Le lendemain matin, Pansy se réveilla en douceur. Elle était en week-end et le gros avantage des week-end était qu'elle pouvait traîner au lit. Elle se tourna sur le côté, rembourra son coussin et se blottit dans sa couette. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il devait être assez tard. A travers les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle aperçut les lits vides de Millicente et de Tracey. Elles ne se levaient jamais très tôt elles non plus. Alors si elles n'étaient pas là, la journée devait être déjà bien entamée.

Pansy soupira d'aise et s'étira de tout son long. Si elle voulait profiter du soleil, elle devait se lever. Elle s'assit dans son lit et ouvrit l'un des pans de ses rideaux. Le dortoir était désert. La partie de Millicente était impeccable. Son lit était fait, son armoire fermée et Pansy était sûre que dedans, tous ses vêtements étaient bien pliés. Le coin de Tracey était tout le contraire. La jeune fille était plus que désordonnée. Le lit ne ressemblait même plus à un lit. Les couvertures étaient à moitié par terre et le matelas n'était pas droit sur le sommier. L'armoire à côté était grande ouverte et la plupart des vêtements était en bouchon.

Pansy continua son inspection de la chambre. Le lit d'après était celui de Daphné. Les couvertures et les draps avaient été retiré quelques jours après sa mort. L'armoire était vide. Les parents de la Serpentard étaient venus récupérer ses affaires. Les trois Serpentards qui vivaient encore là évitaient consciencieusement ce coin de la chambre. Rien ne traînait sur le lit ou sur le sol à plus de deux mètres. Elles ne posaient jamais rien sur le lit inoccupé et elles n'en parlaient jamais. C'était comme si le dortoir avait été amputé de cinq mètres carrés au moment où Daphné était morte. Alors que la pièce n'avait pas changé. Mais le fantôme de Daphné planait sur le dortoir.

Pansy soupira. Voilà comment se plomber le moral soi-même se dit-elle. Elle détourna le regard et se leva pour de bon. Elle prit ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche et une session obligatoire de maquillage, elle rejoignit la Grande Salle sans un regard pour le lit dépourvu de propriétaire.

La Grande Salle était presque vide et le reste du repas de midi était encore sur les tables. Elle eut juste le temps de manger une part de gâteau au chocolat avant que les plats disparaissent. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Une gazette était posée non loin d'elle. Elle la prit et partit vers la sortie. Direction le parc.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans la ciel. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient installés sur la pelouse. Pansy marcha quelques minutes et s'arrêta prés du lac. Elle posa son sac et sa veste par terre et s'allongea sur le ventre, la Gazette du sorcier pour lecture. Elle mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et déplia le journal. Elle lut les gros titres : « UNE NOUVELLE MENACE DISSIMULEE PAR LE MINISTERE ? ». La photo qui accompagnait ce titre montrait le Hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où régnait une agitation désordonnée. Sous la photo la légende disait : _Ste Mangouste est débordée par l'arrivée de victime d'un nouveau genre. Article p.2._

Pansy tourna la page et lut aussitôt la suite.

**Après presque un an de paix et de tranquillité, le monde sorcier britannique est de nouveau menacé.**

_Une vague d'agression magique traverse Londres et ses alentours. On décompte déjà plus d'une trentaine de victime. Les conséquences sont désastreuses et jamais vues et les autorités ne savent pas quelles en sont les causes. Toutes les victimes ont vu leur capacité à faire de la magie disparaître, et certaines sont mortes. Ce type d'agression est encore inédit dans tout le monde __sorcier. Les médicomages pensent que la disparition de magie est irréversible, mais toutes les conséquences n'ont pas encore été découvertes. La plupart des victimes sont encore à Ste Mangouste dans l'attente d'examens complémentaires._

_ Les autorités conseillent de rester prudent et d'éviter de sortir seul. Aucun suspect n'a encore été appréhendé, et les motivations du coupable sont encore inconnues._

_ Ces agressions ont commencé depuis plusieurs mois, pourtant notre équipe n'en a eu connaissance qu'aujourd'hui. Le Ministère a-t-il étouffé l'affaire pour éviter un vent de panique ? Ou la brigade de police magique a-t-elle été débordée alors qu'elle pensait résoudre le mystère ? Jusqu'à maintenant le mystère reste entier._

_ Pour en savoir plus sur les disparitions de magie, voir l'article p.4. Pour un récapitulatif détaillé des diverses fois où le Ministère a dissimulé des informations capitales au public, voir p.16._

_Wiggleswade, D._

Sous l'article, une photo montrait une personne que Pansy devina être une victime tenant une baguette et lançant des sorts muets sans succès. La personne avait le visage flouté. Les médicomages à ses côtés semblaient quelque peu dépassés par les événements.

A la fin de sa lecture, Pansy était complètement affolée. Elle tourna frénétiquement les pages pour lire l'article page 4. Ce deuxième article ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. Cette histoire était à dormir debout. Elle ferma le journal, toute intention de se prélasser au soleil envolée, et s'assit, dos au château.

Pansy avait les yeux écarquillés et ressentait un empressement de faire quelque chose assez étrange. Son état contrastait totalement avec l'ambiance autour d'elle. Les autres étudiants s'amusaient toujours un peu plus loin, mais tout était différent. Elle regarda un groupe de Serdaigle passer prés d'elle et se demanda comment pouvaient-ils rester calmes et sourire, alors que peut-être, demain, l'un d'entre eux sera volé de sa magie pour toujours.

-Salut.

Pansy sursauta sans raison apparent. Elle leva la tête pour voir Drago qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il s'assit à ses côtés et contempla le lac en face d'eux. Pansy se détendit et enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

-Ah, c'est toi, souffla-t-elle.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Se moqua narquoisement Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un psychopathe qui vient pour me prendre ma magie, dit-elle en mettant la _Gazette du sorcier_ sous le nez du jeune homme.

Drago prit le journal et le posa devant eux.

-Ah, tu l'as lu.

Pansy regarda Drago avec des yeux ahuris.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? C'est énorme quand même, non ? Tu t'imagines, toi ? Un jour, ne plus avoir de pouvoirs ? Devenir un simple et pathétique moldu ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Drago distraitement.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu donnes l'impression que tu t'en fous, ou que ça ne t'étonne pas. Ou comme si tu... tu était déjà au courant, finit-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

-C'est peut-être parce que j'étais déjà au courant.

La jeune fille resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

-Quoi ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Drago retint un éclat de rire.

-Aah Pansy... C'est peut-être la fin de notre monde tel que nous le connaissons, et tout ce qui t'importe c'est que je le savais avant toi ?

-Et bien, oui, dit-elle sans honte. On est amis, non ? Une info comme ça, ça se partage. Et surtout avec les amis.

Drago grimaça au mot ami, mais Pansy n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était sûre qu'il s'y ferait à la longue.

-Mais je te pardonne, si tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais, ajouta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air innocent.

-Oh, allez Drago. Je suis sûr que tu sais plus de truc que ce qu'il y a dans le journal.

Pansy lui donna un petit coup d'épaule dans le bras.

-Allez.

Drago la regarda. Il semblait en plein dilemme, mais proche de craquer.

-S'il te plaît, ajouta Pansy en caressant son bras. Et je te ferais une _spéciale_ ce soir, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle souffla légèrement dans les petits cheveux de Drago prés de son oreille. Le garçon finit par se dégager en disant avec un air sérieux :

-Bon, ok, mais tu gardes tout pour toi, d'accord ?

Pansy sourit et Drago partit dans un monologue sur tout ce qu'il savait. Il lui dit que le lien entre les victimes était Voldemort que les agressions avaient commencé depuis novembre mais que les articles qui en parlaient avaient été dissimulés dans les faits divers la plupart du temps qu'Adam avait été la seule victime dans le château, mais que le garçon avait retrouvé sa magie après un mois, et que, selon Drago, cela était dû à sa magie innée encore active.

A cette information, Pansy ne put se retenir de couper le Préfet en chef.

-Ah ! Alors c'était pour ça tes questions hier soir !

-Ouais. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi Adam a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, alors que tous les autres cas sont irréversibles.

-Et bien voilà ! C'est la magie innée, non ?

Drago sourit devant le ton évident de Pansy.

-Une autre hypothèse persiste.

La jeune fille le regarda interrogative.

-Imagine que l'agresseur d'Adam n'a pas eu le temps de finir son rituel, ou l'a mal fait, alors peut-être qu'Adam a retrouvé ses pouvoirs pour ça.

-Ah... oui.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants en regardant le lac.

-Et il a retrouvé la totalité de sa puissance ? Sa magie est comme avant ?

-Il dit que oui. Mais c'est un Serpentard, et il est assez fier, alors peut-être qu'il ment.

-Ouais... dit-elle, pensive.

Les deux Serpentards regardèrent les eaux du lac onduler légèrement sous l'effet du vent. 'Quelle histoire, quand même !' Se dit Pansy. Le fait qu'un élève se soit fait agresser ne la rassurait pas du tout. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un dans le château savait comment prendre la magie des autres. Et ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Adam avait été attaqué en plein couloir et il pensait que les agresseurs étaient deux ou trois. Ces indices ne servaient à rien ils n'éliminaient personne. Les suspects étaient trop nombreux. Élèves et professeurs : tout le monde était suspect, même Rusard pouvait être coupable.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Potter et Weasley ? Demanda Drago.

Pansy tourna un regard interloqué vers le garçon. Mais le blond ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers l'autre côté du lac. Pansy suivit son regard et vit toute la bande de Potter installée dans la pelouse. Potter et Weasley se battaient niaisement pour attraper un Vif d'or qui voletait un peu plus en hauteur. Granger lisait un livre presque aussi épais que ses cheveux. A côté d'elle Weasley fille lisait un magazine. Pansy la vit retourner son magazine plusieurs fois et grimaça en devinant qu'elle lisait un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_.

Pansy se retourna vers Drago avec les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ils font pitié à voir. Regarde ces deux crétins. Ils se disent sauveurs de notre monde, mais ils jouent encore comme de vulgaires gamins. Weasley fille lit le Chicaneur, ça montre leur niveau social et intellectuel... Et Granger, n'en parlons pas. Un jour, peut-être, se rendra-t-elle compte du pétard constant qu'elle a dans ce qu'elle pense être des cheveux.

Drago fixa quelques secondes encore le groupe de Gryffondor avant de détourner le regard.

-Ouais, tu as sûrement raison, dit-il , mais Pansy ne fut pas convaincue.

Elle l'observa un instant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ça ? Fit-elle.

-Pour rien, dit Drago.

Pansy ne détourna pas le regard mais une idée la fit sourire.

-Tu les envisages, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

Drago ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et afficha un visage interrogateur. Pansy continua sur sa lancée en revenant à l'observation des Gryffondors.

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'objectivement Potter est pas mal, mais Weasley ? Franchement ?

Le blond sembla comprendre à quoi jouait Pansy et, une fois n'est pas coutume, entra dans son jeu. Il fit son fameux sourire en coin et dit :

-Et Weasley fille ? On pourrait peut-être se faire un plan à trois...

Pansy rigola franchement.

-Mmh... Pourquoi pas ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'être intelligente pour être bonne au lit.

Ils rirent ensemble. Pansy reprit sa respiration pour dire :

-Par contre, Granger, sans façon. J'aurais trop peur de m'étouffer dans ses cheveux !

La jeune fille s'attendait à ce que Drago rit encore à cette blague, mais elle vit son sourire se faner quelque peu pour finir par un sourire forcé. Le jeune homme regarda son homologue Préfète en chef.

-Oh, si tu enlèves les cheveux, elle n'est pas si mal que ça, se risqua-il. Non ?

Pansy fut plus qu'étonnée par cette réplique. Drago Malefoy qui faisait un compliment voilé sur Hermione Granger. On aura tout vu ! La Serpentard observa tout de même la Gryffondor.

-Mouais... fit-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle s'est arrangée avec l'âge. Et je pense que le raccourcissement de ses dents de cheval y est pour quelque chose. Mais ses cheveux ! Pourquoi elle ne fait rien ?! C'est affreux !

Devant son air scandalisé, Drago éclata de rire. Et un Drago qui rigolait, c'était rare alors elle ne dit rien bien qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. A la place, elle sourit. Le garçon se calma, resta pensif un moment avec le sourire aux lèvres, puis dit :

-Elle avait les cheveux coiffés au bal de Noël.

-Quoi ? Tu t'en souviens ? Ça date pourtant, fit Pansy. Pourquoi tu t'en souviens ?

Le Serpentard perdit aussitôt son sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, comme ça, dit-il en se levant. Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit ce soir.

Et il partit sans laisser une chance à Pansy de le questionner plus. Elle soupira, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au groupe de l'autre côté du lac et s'allongea sur sa veste. Elle remit ses lunettes de soleil et essaya de se détendre. Le vent additionné à la chaleur du soleil lui faisait du bien. Mais les bruits tout autour d'elle l'empêchait de se laisser aller complètement.

Ces dernières révélations ne l'avaient pas plus rassuré que les deux articles du journal d'aujourd'hui. Et la dernière question qu'avait posé Drago était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il au groupe de Potter ? Aux yeux de Pansy, ils n'avaient strictement aucun intérêt. Déjà, ils étaient à Gryffondor, ce qui les faisait déjà partir avec des points en retard. Certes ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas faux. Physiquement Potter était pas mal, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Gryffondor gamin et imbu de lui-même. Mai ce qui intriguait encore plus Pansy, c'était le changement d'attitude de Drago quand ils avaient commencé à parler de Granger. Comme s'il s'intéressait à cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Aussitôt que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, Pansy la repoussa. Non ! Drago ne serait JAMAIS intéressé par cette... chose. C'était ridicule...

Mais quand bien même, son comportement avait été assez étrange...

Après plusieurs heures à lézarder au soleil, Pansy se décida enfin à rentrer. En regardant ses bras et ses jambes dénudés, elle vit que sa peau avait joliment prit un teint hâlé. Elle sourit, satisfaite. Elle rejoignit la fraîcheur de sa salle commune. Les sous-sols avaient toujours quelques degrés de moins que le reste du château. La jeune fille monta dans son dortoir pour troquer son mini short pour une tenue plus chaude. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réapparut dans la salle commune presque vide, victime du beau temps. Pansy repéra Blaise Zabini installé seul dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminée allumée. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et ne voulant pas s'attaquer à ses devoirs en attente, elle s'assit prés de lui. Blaise lui fit un bref salut avant de reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette du sorcier.

Pansy regarda le garçon. Elle avait beau côtoyé Blaise depuis plus de sept ans, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle le connaissait. Pourtant, beaucoup de ses souvenirs de Poudlard le comprenaient en second plan. En deuxième année, il avait été là quand Pansy et Daphné, peu concernées par le règlement, avaient osé passer la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec Drago. En cinquième année, elle avait ri avec lui quand ils avaient attrapé Potter et toute sa bande lors de leur service pour la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Et en sixième année, ils s'étaient demandés ensemble – distraitement certes – ce que pouvait bien faire Drago quand il disparaissait pendant des journées entières.

C'est pourquoi, quand Pansy observa Blaise, une idée lui vint. Elle toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention du garçon et dit :

-Dis, Blaise, tu trouves pas que Drago est bizarre en ce moment ?

L'interpellé releva la tête vers elle avec un regard blasé.

-Non, pas spécialement, dit-il avant de tourner une page de son journal et de continuer sa lecture.

Pansy avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement venant du Serpentard. Il suffisait d'insister pour qu'il consent à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait.

-Parce que je trouve que son comportement est bizarre, fit-elle.

Le Serpentard ne releva pas la tête mais Pansy vit que ses yeux avaient arrêté de bouger.

-Il ne t'a pas posé des questions... étranges ?

-...

-Parce qu'il est venu me voir tout à l'heure... Et il avait des questions bizarres... Sur Potter et sa bande.

La jeune fille savait comment ça marchait. Un peu de non-dits pour attiser sa curiosité. Un peu comme la carotte et l'âne en somme.

Le garçon releva lentement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Elle sourit intérieurement. En fin de compte, elle le connaissait quand même un peu.

-Quel genre de questions ? Demanda Blaise.

-Du genre, ce que je pense d'eux.

-Et tu as dit quoi ?

-Ce que je pense. Que ce n'est qu'une bande de gamins qui ne valent même pas la peine qu'on pose nos yeux sur eux.

Blaise sourit avec un regard entendu.

-Mais le plus étrange, c'est la réaction de Drago, ajouta Pansy. On aurait presque dit qu'il n'était pas content de ma réponse.

Le jeune homme fronça des sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi voudrait-il entendre une autre réponse ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Pansy en haussant les épaules. Je te dis juste ce que j'ai ressenti.

Blaise sembla réfléchir un instant et secoua la tête.

-Tu te fais encore trop d'idées, Pansy, dit-il en reprenant son journal.

La concernée fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait quand on ne la prenait pas au sérieux.

-Alors, pourquoi a-t-il défendu Granger ? Et pourquoi se rappelait-il de sa coiffure du bal de Noël ?

Le Serpentard releva la tête vivement en se rapprochant de Pansy. Là, elle avait sa complète attention.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Il a pratiquement fait un compliment à Granger.

Blaise la dévisagea, puis sourit narquoisement.

-Il veut peut-être se la faire.

Pansy sursauta presque à la réflexion.

-Quoi ?! Non ! C'est Drago, il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça !

Blaise reprit sa position, assis bien au fond de son fauteuil.

-Bah, elle n'est pas si mal si tu regardes bien, dit-il avec un regard pensif.

Pansy écarquilla les yeux en observant le garçon.

-Mais c'est une Sang-de-bourbe ! Dit-elle fortement.

Blaise rigola.

-Oui, mais une Sang-de-bourbe bien foutue.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser faire ça ! Déjà que la réputation de sa famille est au plus bas, là ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde. C'est son problème, fit Blaise, nonchalamment avant de chercher où il s'était arrêté dans sa lecture.

-Mais c'est ton ami !

Blaise retint un ricanement.

-S'il te plaît, Pansy, fit-il comme si c'était la plus grosse connerie qu'elle avait dit.

Il monta son journal devant lui et cacha son visage derrière. Pansy comprit que la conversation était close.

Rageusement elle se leva, lança un dernier regard furieux à la _Gazette du sorcier_ et monta dans son dortoir. Elle s'affala dans son lit et fixa le haut de son baldaquin. Pansy se bornait à ne pas croire ce que Blaise lui avait dit.

C'était impossible, Drago ne pouvait pas craquer pour cette Sang-de-bourbe de Granger. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Les deux Préfets en chef s'étaient toujours détestés cordialement. Tout le monde le savait.

Pansy savait que Drago n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alors pourquoi aurait-il envie de commencer maintenant ? C'était impossible. Son regain de désir pour elle ces derniers mois était bien la preuve qu'il n'avait envie que d'elle. Oui, c'était évident...

Mais son comportement était tout de même étrange. Pansy ferma les yeux. Oui, étrange. A partir de maintenant, elle surveillerait d'un peu plus prés les agissements de Drago.

* * *

**Verdict ? Avouez, vous la kiffez, ma Pansy ? x) Vous pensez quoi de Drago en pleine remise en question ?**

**Note moins joyeuse : je rentre dans ma période de révision et d'examen, et le nombre de mes chapitres d'avance diminue rapidement, donc je vais ralentir mon rythme de publication. Désolé, mais je préfère privilégier mes études à Calypso. Mais sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas du tout ! Toute l'histoire est dans ma tête, il ne me manque plus que du temps pour l'écrire.**

**Prochain chapitre : il sera sur Harry Potter et je pense le publier d'ici 3 semaines. Encore désolé pour ce ralentissement. J'espère avoir le temps d'écrire après mes partiels.**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre sur Harry Potter et pour me faire pardonner du temps d'attente, je tiens à dire qu'il fait plus de 8500 mots alors enjoy ! :)**

**Il y a un flashback au début du chapitre, pour le remettre dans le contexte, la scène se passe juste après la "discussion" entre Malefoy et Hermione dans la placard (chapitre 23), elle est donc un peu chamboulée. Et juste après le flashback, la scène qui suit est expliquée dans la chapitre 24, avec Hermione en pleurs et Drago tout frustré dans le parc... **

**Lisou : merci beaucoup pour ta longue review ! Je suis contente que mon système d'un chapitre pour un personnage t'a plu ! Pour ta question, justement, les articles étaient tellement petits que la majorité des lecteurs ne les ont pas vu. Et pour le reste, tu trouvera la réponse dans la suite de l'histoire. ;) Faut bien un peu de mystère ! ^^ Bonne révisions à toi aussi ! Plus qu'une semaine de partiels pour moi ! \o/**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 26 : La journée de commémoration de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter avait toujours vu Hermione Granger comme l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'il connaissait. Bien sûr la première place revenait à Albus Dumbledore, mais Hermione n'était pas beaucoup plus loin dans son classement. Et elle avait montré à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle méritait largement sa confiance et son respect. Elle leur avait sauvé la vie, à lui et à Ron, un nombre incalculable de fois. Sans elle, Harry serait mort avant même de rencontrer Voldemort en personne, étouffé par un Filet du diable. Ils n'auraient pas résolu le mystère de la Chambre des secrets sans elle. En troisième année, ils n'auraient pas sauvé Sirius sans elle... et son parrain serait probablement encore en vie si Harry l'avait écouté en cinquième année.

Alors quand Hermione leur parla d'Adam Smith et de sa collaboration avec Malefoy, Harry fut bien sûr d'abord en colère, mais ensuite, il devint plus indécis.

O0O0O0O0O

Dortoir des Gryffondors – 3 semaines plus tôt :

Hermione avait demandé à Harry, Ron et Ginny de se retrouver dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry et Ginny étaient assis sur le lit du jeune homme, Ron était sur son propre lit. Ils regardaient tous la Préfète en chef avec un air interrogateur.

Harry serra Ginny contre lui au niveau de sa taille tandis que Hermione restait debout, devant les deux lits occupés. Elle semblait assez gênée. Elle souffla un bon coup et prit enfin la parole.

-Voila... Alors vous vous êtes peut-être demandés pourquoi je suis partie aussi rapidement tout à l'heure. En fait je suis allée retrouver Adam, le Serpentard qui s'est fait prendre ses pouvoirs. Il est revenu à Poudlard depuis une semaine et je pensais qu'il pouvait nous donner de nouvelles informations.

Les réactions de son auditoire ne firent pas attendre. Harry se redressa aussitôt avec un visage avide. Ginny suivit le mouvement avec un sourire. Ron eut une réaction plus mitigée. Harry le vit froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il finit par dire :

-Et il a bien voulu te parler ? Je veux dire, tu es à Gryffondor, c'est un Serpentard. Il n'a pas dû être très enthousiasme à répondre à tes questions, si ?

Harry calma ses ardeurs en comprenant que Hermione ne leur avait pas tout dit. Son regard fit plusieurs aller-retour entre Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille avait baissé les yeux.

-C'est vrai. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit... J'ai pu interroger Adam grâce à Malefoy, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers Ron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait pensé que la collaboration de la Préfète en chef avec son homologue s'était terminée avec l'arrestation d'Anthony. Et en vu de la réaction de Ron et Ginny, eux aussi. Ron sauta de son lit et se planta devant Hermione.

-Quoi ?! Alors tu m'as menti tout à l'heure ?! Tu m'as dit que c'était terminée toute cette histoire !

-Non, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas ami avec lui. Ce qui est vrai !

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, Hermione ! Intervint Harry. A moi aussi, tu me l'as sous-entendu que tu ne le voyais plus !

Il se leva lui aussi, suivi de Ginny.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est compliqué ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Oh ! Au contraire c'est très simple ! Tu choisis. Malefoy ou nous ! Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on est affaire à lui ! Trancha Ron.

-Mais je ne te demande pas de lui parler ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je le vois ! On n'est plus ensemble que je sache ! Tu me l'as très bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure !

Ron prit une jolie couleur coquelicot. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils se sentaient un peu de trop.

-Mais tu ne vois pas ! Ce mec nous sépare ! Depuis que tu le vois, on ne se voit plus ! Et je parle de tout notre groupe !

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui t'es écarté tout seul ! C'est toi qui a cassé avec moi ! Et c'est toi qui ne m'a plus parlé pendant plus d'un mois ! Cria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron la dévisagea, et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ginny qui étaient restés muets depuis plusieurs minutes. Harry avait l'étrange impression de suivre un match de tennis. Le rouquin se prit la tête dans les mains et souffla.

-C'est un mangemort, Hermione, gronda-t-il en relevant la tête vers la Préfète.

-La guerre est finie ! Il serait temps de passer à autre chose, Ron.

Le garçon la fusilla du regard.

-Il a fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Il a voulu nous livrer à Voldemort ! Sa tante ! Sa tante, Hermione, t'a torturé devant ses yeux, et il n'a rien fait ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches ?! T'en redemandes, c'est ça ?!

-Ron ! S'exclama Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

En face d'eux, Hermione dévisagea le jeune homme avant de laisser quelques larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, puis plus fort : Comment ?! Tu sais quoi Ron ? Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai voulu me remettre avec toi ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con borné ! Cracha-t-elle.

Sa réplique cloua le bec du concerné.

-Tu sais pourquoi je continue à voir Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix qui partait dans les aiguës. Parce que c'est un atout ! Tu crois quoi ?! Que ça me fait plaisir de lui parler, tous les jours ?! De recevoir ses insultes dans la gueule ?

Ron ne répondit rien. Et Hermione craqua en criant :

-Je me sers de lui ! C'est tout, OK ?! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir de toute façon ?! Et devine quoi ? Ça marche ! J'en ai presque plus appris avec lui en quelques semaines que toi, avec le double de temps ! J'ai pu interroger Adam ! Et je sais pourquoi sa magie est revenue ! Et toi ? A part lire tes putains de journaux tous les jours, tu fais quoi ?

Harry était subjugué. Bien sûr il aurait dû se douter que Hermione se servait de Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait autre chose. Et il était sûr que Ron avait pensé la même chose, la jalousie en plus. Le rouquin n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, choqué.

-Alors tu sais quoi ? Fit Hermione, les yeux plissés où perlaient encore quelques larmes. Va te faire foutre, Ron. Je me débrouillerais beaucoup mieux sans toi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil impassible à Harry et Ginny et tourna les talons. Elle sortit du dortoir en claquant la porte derrière elle. Les trois autres restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, dans un silence gêné.

O0O0O0O0O

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la dispute avait éclaté. Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient plus jamais parlés. Harry et Ginny avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de discuter avec Hermione, en vain. A chaque tentative, elle les avait évité. Ron n'avait pas apprécié leur insistance à s'expliquer avec la Préfète mais Harry s'était énervé en lui disant qu'elle était leur amie et qu'il voulait juste comprendre. Il voulait avoir au moins une fois la chance d'entendre tout ce que Hermione avait à dire. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas ouverte à la conversation. Quand Harry la regardait de loin, elle était tout le temps seule. Seule dans la Grande Salle, seule en cours, et seule à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas si elle continuait à enquêter avec Malefoy.

De son côté, Ron avait complètement abandonné, laissant à Harry et Ginny la tache de réunir d'autres informations. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'article à la Une était paru et que la disparition de magie était devenue connue de tous. C'était devenu le sujet de conversation à la mode. Tout le monde craignait que les agressions se propagent à Poudlard, ignorant qu'il y en avait déjà eu une entre ses murs. Les articles de la Gazette du sorcier se multipliaient bien qu'ils ne donnaient pas d'informations inédites. Les journalistes n'avaient visiblement plus rien à se mettre sous la dent. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'affaire faisait subitement autant de bruit, alors que des articles de quelques lignes avaient été publiés régulièrement pendant tout le début d'année.

Et honnêtement, pour Harry ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Il préférait plus s'inquiéter pour Hermione, que pour cette affaire qui n'avait ni queue ni tête.

C'est pourquoi, le matin du premier jour de la quatrième semaine de silence radio venant de Hermione, il se leva avec la ferme intention de lui parler. S'il le fallait, il ferait comme deux mois auparavant, en la cloîtrant dans une salle de classe, mais il lui parlerait.

Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Le premier cours était Défense contre les forces du mal et les retardataires étaient jugés indésirables par Bill Weasley, le professeur. Harry se redressa et vit qu'il pleuvait à torrent par la fenêtre du dortoir. Il grimaça, bailla un bon coup et se leva.

-Salut, marmonna Neville qui se levait du lit voisin en se frottant les yeux.

-Salut.

Harry rejoignit la salle de bain en se grattant la tête, un air endormi ancré sur le visage. Arrivé devant le lavabo, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froid et l'essuya avec une serviette. Ça allait déjà mieux. Il retourna dans le dortoir, s'habilla en silence et sortit de dortoir. Le lit de Ron était vide, il devait déjà être au petit-déjeuner. Il le retrouverait plus tard de toute façon. Sa priorité ce matin était Hermione.

Dans la salle commune, il rejoignit Ginny. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et ils sortirent, main dans la main.

-Alors ? Tu as fini ton discours pour vendredi ? Fit Ginny.

Vendredi. Harry essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Vendredi, ils seraient le 2 mai. Un an jour pour jour que Voldemort était mort. Le Ministère l'avait rendu jour férié, dans le but qu'il devienne une journée de souvenir. McGonagall avait convoqué Harry quelques jours plus tôt pour lui en parler. Poudlard serait exceptionnellement ouvert au public et la journée serait organisée en conférences et autres discours. McGonagall avait fortement « suggéré » à Harry d'assister à la majorité des conférences et de faire un discours lors de la commémoration.

Depuis le jeune homme avait essayé d'écrire quelque chose mais rien n'était venu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il ne se voyait pas parler devant tout ces gens de la haute société sorcière. Hermione et Ron aussi avaient été invité à faire un discours.

-Non, soupira Harry. Je n'ai pas dépassé les cinq lignes qu'on avait déjà écrites.

Devant son manque d'inspiration, il avait demandé de l'aide à Ginny qui lui avait dit quelques phrases, bateaux mais efficaces.

-T'inquiète pas, tu vas bien finir par trouver.

-Ouais...

-Et puis sinon, tu pourras toujours demander à Hermione son discours, et t'en inspirer, rigola Ginny.

Harry sourit.

-Oui, bonne idée !

Ils arrivèrent prés de la Grande Salle. L'affluence d'élève augmentait progressivement.

-J'ai décidé de parler à Hermione ce matin, dit Harry.

-Oh. C'est bien, répondit Ginny. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas fuir.

-Ouais. Du coup je ne peux pas manger avec toi. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit à midi de toute façon, sourit Ginny.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-A tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle prés de sa bouche.

Elle se détourna et s'enfonça dans la Grande Salle retrouver ses amis de sixième année. Harry resta un moment pensif, le sourire aux lèvres à regarder sa petite amie s'éloigner. Elle était juste... Parfaite. Il soupira d'aise, avant de se reprendre. Il devait parler à Hermione.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle qui était pleine. Il marcha lentement le long de la table et détailla aussitôt tous les visages présents à la table des Gryffondors. A chaque regard croisé, on lui souriait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait l'habitude. Il croisa les yeux de Ron, mais Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le rejoignait pas. En réponse, le rouquin enfourna rageusement un petit pain entier dans sa bouche. Harry continua son inspection et vit, quelques mètres plus loin, Hermione se lever et prendre la direction de la sortie, la tête baissé sur un livre énorme. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille était de l'autre côté de la grande table, et donc inatteignable pour Harry.

Il fit rapidement demi-tour et rattrapa Hermione alors qu'elle posait son pied sur la première marche du grand escalier du Hall. Il la retint par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Salut Hermione.

Le jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux peu aimables.

-Hey, ça va, je veux juste te parler, se défendit-il en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

-Je ne peux pas, là. J'ai des Sortilèges à réviser.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ah non, Hermione. Tu m'as déjà fait le coup de m'éviter pendant plusieurs semaines, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, à la fin tu as cédé ! Alors cette fois-ci, autant aller directement à la partie où tu cèdes !

-Mais...

-Non, pas de 'mais'. Suis-moi, fit Harry en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Il l'emmena à travers quelques couloirs et la fit entrer dans une classe vide. Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. La pluie tombait drue dehors et tapait fort contre les vitres. Hermione lâcha bruyamment son énorme livre sur le bureau professoral et se tourna vers le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

-Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Quoi ?! Non mais tu rigoles ? Tu es mon amie ! J'ai besoin d'une raison valable pour te parler maintenant ? Après ça sera quoi ? Faudra prendre rendez-vous une semaine à l'avance ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le fusilla du regard. Harry soupira. Il ferma les yeux un instant en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Écoute, Hermione. Je veux juste que tu m'expliques, OK ? Je ne suis pas bête. Je te connais. Je sais que si tu traites encore avec Malefoy, c'est que tu as une bonne raison. Je veux juste savoir laquelle.

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, puis elle dit :

-C'est Ron qui t'envoie ?

-Non ! Je viens de mon propre chef. Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je voulais te parler.

-... OK, fit Hermione en s'asseyant à une table du premier rang.

Harry lui sourit et s'assit sur le bureau professoral, dos au tableau.

-Alors, vas-y. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy, ce que Adam vous a dit, et tout ce que vous avez découvert.

-OK. … Comme je l'ai dit à Ron, avec Malefoy, ce n'est pas simple. Quand Anthony a été arrêté, moi aussi je pensais que je ne reverrais plus Malefoy. Mais je me suis rendue compte que les enquêtes et les mystères me manquaient. Et peu de temps après il m'a contacté pour me parler des disparitions de magie et d'Adam, alors que toi et Ron vous ne me disiez rien. Alors oui, j'ai préféré m'allier à Malefoy. La semaine d'après, j'ai parlé avec Ron. On a mis les choses au clair et Ginny a proposé que je vous rejoigne dans vos recherches.

-Et tu as dit oui, dit Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui. Mais j'étais toujours liée à Malefoy, alors quand il m'a contacté pour interroger Adam, j'y suis allée.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? Demanda Harry, intéressé.

Hermione sourit devant son air avide.

-On a appris qu'Adam a été agressé par deux ou trois hommes. Que ses pouvoirs magiques sont revenus après un mois d'hospitalisation. Le Pourquoi et le Comment relèvent plus de la supposition. Chez un sorcier, la magie se développerait énormément lors de la puberté, jusqu'à la fin de sa croissance, grâce à la magie innée. Je pense que Adam a retrouvé ses pouvoirs parce qu'il est encore en croissance, alors que toutes les autres victimes étaient des sorciers adultes.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'avait expliqué la jeune fille et dit en hésitant :

-Ce qui veut dire que le rituel qui supprime la magie des sorciers cible uniquement la magie déjà présente dans le corps de la victime, et non l'essence même du sorcier.

-Oui. En fait je pense même qu'avec de l'entraînement et beaucoup de détermination, les autres victimes pourraient retrouver de leur capacités et les développer. Bien sûr ce ne sont que des hypothèses que je fais.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Malefoy est d'accord avec toi ?

Hermione baissa les yeux et Harry vit un peu de rouge apparaître sur ses joues.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis longtemps. Trois semaines.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Ah. Pourquoi ?

-Pour... pour rien ! Rien d'important. On s'est juste dit qu'on ferait une pause, éluda Hermione en secouant la main.

-Hermione... insista Harry en descendant de la table où il était assis. Dis-moi.

-Je... je...

Elle releva des yeux hésitant vers lui. Ses mains, posées sur le bureau se tordaient.

-Si je te le dis, tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, ou d'avoir un quelconque comportement plus excessif que celui que tu as en ce moment ?

La question désarçonna quelque peu Harry.

-Heu... oui, fit-il, s'attendant au pire.

Hermione hésita encore quelques secondes, puis lâcha :

-Malefoy m'a embrassé.

Harry resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il ahuri.

-Harry, tu m'as promis ! Rappela Hermione en entendant sa voix forte.

-Oui, je sais. … Mais quand même ! Quoi ?!

-Je … je l'ai croisé après notre dispute dans votre dortoir. Je pleurais, et on a un peu parlé, et il m'a … embrassé.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il dévisagea Hermione en attendant qu'elle continue, mais elle ne dit rien.

-Et... tu as fait quoi ? Tu l'as repoussé, ou bien..., fit Harry, pris d'un doute.

-Non ! S'exclama Hermione en comprenant où voulait en venir le brun. Non. Je l'ai repoussé, je lui ai mis une gifle, et je suis partie.

Harry sourit.

-Il ne l'a pas volé, celle-là, dit-il.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Et d'après toi, pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je veux dire, as-tu vu des signes avant-coureurs ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser ! Je suis passée de la plus réaliste des idées, à la plus... folle, finit-elle avec une grimace.

-Comme ?

-La plus réaliste : il mijote quelque chose de pas net. Ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude, fit Hermione, blasée.

-Probable, en effet. Et la plus folle ?

La jeune fille rougit une nouvelle fois.

-Je lui plais, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère.

-Beaucoup plus probable, dit-il.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce mec est aussi borné que Ron et il m'a appelé pendant plus de sept ans Sang-de-bourbe. Il ne peut pas ressentir quoi que se soit pour moi !

La situation était tout sauf marrante, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait bien que Malefoy était un gros crétin raciste, mais savoir qu'il avait embrassé Hermione donnait un côté assez ironique à la chose.

-Peut-être qu'il ne ressent rien, mais qu'il te trouve juste attirante.

Hermione releva des yeux écarquillés vers Harry qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je rigole, Hermione. Tu aurais vu ta tête.

Elle se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes, puis, comprenant que Hermione ne décontracterait pas la mâchoire, Harry prit la parole.

-Et vous ne vous êtes plus vu depuis, c'est ça ?

-Non, grogna-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, mais Hermione continua.

-Enfin... Il a essayé de me contacter plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas répondu.

-Il n'a pas fait référence à votre baiser dans ses messages.

-Non.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Ça, c'était étrange. Malefoy qui ne réagissait pas après un truc aussi gros, c'était très étrange. … Ou peut-être qu'il regrettait et qu'il voulait simplement passer à autre chose.

-Tu devrais lui répondre, dit Harry.

-Quoi ?!

-Je pense que s'il n'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il veut passer outre. Comme toi, tu veux oublier. Alors peut-être que si tu réponds, vous pourrez reprendre comme avant.

-T'es sûr ?

-Non. Mais tu ne le sauras que si tu le revois. Au mieux, vous reprendrez l'enquête là où vous l'aviez arrêté. Au pire, tu lui mettra une autre droite, qui sera amplement méritée de toute façon, expliqua Harry.

-Oui... Tu as peut-être raison, fit-elle d'un voix blanche.

-Bien ! Et comme ça, je rejoindrais votre groupe pour les recherches ! Fit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus enjoué possible.

-Quoi ?! Mais, pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant que j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser, je veux découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Mais... Et Ron ?

-Ron a décroché depuis votre dispute.

-Oh, fut la seule réponse que Hermione put donner.

-Oui, 'Oh'. Et je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ginny, mais je pense qu'elle aussi, elle veut en être.

-Oh, oh. Doucement, Harry. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore parlé à Malefoy. On verra le moment venu. … Et puis s'il fait une autre chose déplacée, il n'est même pas question que je sois à moins de trois mètres de lui après.

-OK … J'attends pour en parler à Ginny. Mais tu me tiens au courant, hein?

-Ouais.

Le silence s'installa et Harry tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. La pluie n'avait pas diminué d'intensité. Au loin on voyait les violents impacts des gouttes sur la surface du lac. Il vit des deuxièmes années courir, trempés, pour rejoindre les serres de botanique. Harry les plaignait, ils allaient passer toute leur heure de cours mouillés s'ils ne connaissaient pas de sort de séchage.

Heure de cours... Cours ?! Merde, ils allaient être en retard en DCFM. Harry se redressa d'un coup en regardant Hermione, affolé.

-Hermione ! Le cours ! On est en retard !

La jeune fille afficha aussitôt la même expression sur son visage. Elle se leva d'un bond, récupéra ses livres sur le bureau et suivit Harry hors de la salle déserte. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs déserts et arrivèrent devant leur porte de classe fermé. Les deux Gyffondors échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension, Harry toqua et ouvrit la porte.

-Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Panne d'oreiller ? Fit Bill Weasley, debout derrière son bureau sans sourire. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Bill était impitoyable, même envers Harry et Hermione qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. Ils se posèrent à la dernière table libre, au fond de la classe. Ron se retourna furtivement et les regarda, rouge de colère. Bill reprit son cours et Harry suivit en prise de note bien qu'il maîtrisait déjà la majorité du programme du jour.

La suite de la semaine se passa normalement. Harry essayait de couper son temps en deux entre Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, mais elle n'avait plus parlé de Malefoy ou si elle l'avait fait, elle n'en avait rien dit. Harry n'osait pas lui en parler de peur que leur possible rencontre se soit mal passée, ou même que Hermione change complètement d'avis et ne tente pas de le contacter.

Harry avait cherché à trouver un terrain d'entente entre Ron et Hermione, mais les deux campaient sur leur position. Ron ne voulait pas entendre parler d'une quelconque entente avec Malefoy et le roux n'avait pas vraiment écouté Harry quand ce dernier lui avait répété sa discussion avec Hermione – en omettant la révélation du baiser, bien sûr. De son côté, Hermione ne voulait rien entendre tant que Ron ne venait pas s'excuser de vive voix... ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Harry avait passé le reste de la semaine à réviser ses ASPIC et à se creuser la tête pour ajouter quelques lignes à son discours pour la journée de commémoration. Heureusement, Ginny l'avait encore aidé, et ils avaient fini par avoir quelque chose de convenable.

Le matin du vendredi 2 mai, bien que ce soit un jour nouvellement férié, Harry se réveilla tôt. Dés qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il pensa à la journée qui l'attendait et un malaise lui comprima la poitrine. Pour la énième fois depuis une semaine, il se dit que ça serait juste un mauvais moment à passer avant de reprendre sa vie normale. Aujourd'hui, il allait redevenir Harry l'Elu, le Survivant et demain il reprendrait sa place de Harry, l'étudiant.

Il tourna la tête et vit un magnifique soleil éblouir tout le parc de Poudlard à travers ses rideaux. Au moins un point positif : il faisait beau. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil posé sur son chevet. 8 heures était passé de quelques minutes. La première conférence commençait à 9 heures et avait lieu dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall avait prévenu tous les élèves que la pièce serait fermé d'accès entre 8h30 et 9h.

S'il voulait manger, Harry devait y aller maintenant. Il sauta de son lit et fila à la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain douché et habillé, prêt pour cette journée qu'il se doutait longue.

-Hey, salut, grogna Ron en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-Salut. Ça va ?

-Ouais, et toi ? Tu m'attends pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Ouais OK, mais dépêche-toi un peu alors.

Harry s'assit sur son lit pendant que Ron se levait encore à moitié endormi. Il disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que tout le reste de la chambrée se réveillait doucement. Harry se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, sur la porte de son armoire. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Il abattit sans pitié ses mains sur les deux côté de son crâne en espérant améliorer la situation.

-Je croyais que tu avais abandonné depuis longtemps, rigola Dean en passant à côté de lui.

-L'espoir fait vivre, fit Harry en souriant.

-Ça y est ! On peut y aller, s'exclama Ron en sortant de la salle de bain qui commençait à être très demandée.

Harry se leva et descendit dans la salle commune. Les deux garçons ne s'attardèrent pas et rejoignirent le couloir.

-Alors, prêt pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron.

-Mouais, marmonna Harry.

-Ouais... Moi aussi, grogna Ron. Mon discours ne ressemble à rien, je dois avoir écrit 3 pauvres phrases. Et McGonagall veut absolument que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? « Je suis content que Voldemort soit mort, et je suis content que la paix soit revenue. » fit-il avec une voix légèrement caricaturale.

-Et encore. Tu n'as pas à participer à toutes les conférences, toi. Moi je vais être obligé de supporter tous les boulets du Ministère.

-Hé, mon père vient sûrement, alors...

-Désolé. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, fit Ron en le tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry remarqua quelques chuchotis et regards supplémentaires à son égard par rapport à d'habitude. Comme si ces personnes se rappelaient qu'il était Harry Potter seulement parce qu'ils étaient le 2 mai.

Ginny lui fit signe au loin et Harry s'assit à ses côtés, accompagné de Ron.

-Salut, fit Ginny en souriant avant d'embrasser Harry. Vous avez très exactement 10 minutes pour manger votre petit-déjeuner.

-Quoi ? Non mais franchement, on se croirait en dictature. C'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort il y a un an jour pour jour qu'on doit faire comme s'il régnait encore, grogna Ron.

Harry rigola et prit un croissant.

-Ron ! Réprimanda Ginny. Mange au lieu de te plaindre. Tu as fini ton discours au moins ?

-Ouais. Et je suis sûr qu'il est encore mieux que celui que tu as fait avec Harry. Je paris même quelques larmes dans le public, mentit-il avec un sourire.

Harry but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et entama un toast tartiné de marmelade à l'orange.

-Ah ouais ? Tu es bien sûr de toi, dit sa sœur. On a bossé toute la semaine dessus, avec Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que le tien est mieux que le nôtre ?

-Si tu savais Ginny, éluda Ron. Mais non, tu ne sauras pas ! Je préfère te laisser la surprise. Mais j'en suis sûr, en tout cas.

Harry attrapa un petit pain encore chaud en souriant. Il savait que Ron faisait marcher Ginny … Et ça fonctionnait du tonnerre. A côté de lui, sa petite amie plissa les yeux.

-Tu en aies sûr, hein ? On pari ? Fit-elle.

Ron vira aussitôt rouge et Harry élargit son sourire en tournant sa cuillère dans son thé. Il savait que Ron n'avait rien pour son discours mais il savait aussitôt qu'il ne voudrait pas s'avouer vaincu devant sa sœur.

-Heu... C'est que... O... OK, balbutia Ron.

Ginny afficha un sourire carnassier.

-Tu paries que ton discours va faire pleurer au moins une personne dans l'assemblée ?

Harry ne put retenir un ricanement. Ron lui lança un regard noir.

-Ouais, grogna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Le prix ?

-Quoi ? Quel prix ?

-Et bien, le prix. A un pari, il y a toujours un prix associé.

-OK. Heu... 3 Mornilles ?

-Quoi ? Non, non, non. 3 Gallions.

Ron soupira en acquiesçant, mais Ginny n'avait pas fini.

-Et tu parles à Hermione.

-Quoi ?! Non, non, non ! S'exclama Ron en reprenant les mots de sa sœur sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'en est pas question.

Ginny ne s'offusqua pas et dit en se levant :

-Trop tard, tu as déjà accepté. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure Harry.

Elle se baissa pour l'embrasser et partit en coup de vent avant que Ron n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit. En face de lui, Harry était hilare.

-Elle t'a bien eu.

-Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Ron laissa tomber son front contre la table en bois, mais la releva presque aussitôt.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ?!

-Ah ça, je peux pas t'aider. J'ai déjà trop galéré avec mon discours.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté, Merlin ? Fit Ron en levant les mains au ciel.

Harry rigola.

-Pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un con devant ta sœur ?

Ron sembla réfléchir.

-Ouais, sûrement, fit-il maussade. Il plissa les sourcils et dit : Mais du coup, je vais avoir l'air con devant un public tout entier ! Et je vais perdre le pari, par dessus le marché.

Il s'effondra littéralement sur table. Harry se retint de rire devant l'état pitoyable de son ami.

-Allez Ron, Mange quelque chose. On va bientôt nous éjecter de la salle. Et puis, vois plutôt ça comme un challenge. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quoi dire.

-Ça se voit que tu n'as pas lu ce que j'ai écrit, fit Ron d'une voix étouffée.

Des claquements secs de chaussures firent tourner la tête de Harry. McGonagall avait laissé sa robe noire de professeur au placard et l'avait troqué contre une robe élégante bleue nuit. Elle s'arrêta à leur niveau.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, veuillez sortir. La Grande Salle doit être préparée pour la conférence de 9 h.

-Oui, professeur, répondit Harry en se levant.

Ron fit de même mais avec beaucoup moins de tenu. McGonagall le regarda de haut en bas et dit sèchement :

-J'espère que vos discours pour cet après-midi sont prêts.

-Oui, Madame, dit Harry.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure alors, fit-elle en lançant un dernière regard étrange à Ron.

Dés qu'elle fut un peu plus loin, Harry se tourna vers le rouquin.

-Ron ! Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un pauvre discours ! Tu as survécu à des hordes de Mangemorts, tu vas bien surmonter cette journée !

Ron ne répondit que par un grognement. Les deux garçons rejoignirent le Hall. Harry regarda l'heure sur son montre bosselée.

-Bon, il est 8h35. On va à la cuisine pour t'avoir quelque chose à manger et après tu vas à la bibliothèque écrire ce fichu discours ! OK ?

Ron grogna encore. Harry soupira et le traîna derrière lui vers les cuisines. En tout cas, la journée ne commençait pas comme il s'y était attendu.

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry s'assit sur une chaise au dernier rang, dans la Grande Salle, un programme de la journée à la main. Les cinq grandes tables habituelles avaient disparu. Sur l'estrade des professeurs, un unique podium de conférence avait été installé. Le reste de la salle était rempli de rangées de chaises. La plupart était déjà occupée. Harry avait vu un défilé de toute sorte de personnalités, majoritairement du Ministère. Certaines lui étaient inconnues, d'autres connues et appréciées, et d'autres encore, connues et détestées. La totalité l'avait salué chaleureusement comme s'ils se connaissaient amicalement. Ruby Skeeter, la jeune sœur de Rita Skeeter qui avait pris la même route professionnelle que son aînée, couvrait l'événement et avait serré faussement chaleureusement la main de Harry. Le garçon avait retenu une grimace.

Le programme qu'il avait récupéré dans le Hall détaillait les événements de la journée. Le garçon l'ouvrit et vit qu'il était supposé assister à une conférence sur _« Les dangers de la magie noire et ses influences »_. Elle devait être présidée par le professeur Stan Frilensky, spécialiste des arts occultes et professeur à la nouvelle université de Londres.

Bientôt le silence se fit et un homme de petite taille, les cheveux grisonnants, s'avança sur l'estrade.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à la première journée commémorative de la victoire de la guerre contre Voldemort. Je me présente, Professeur Stan Frilensky. Je suis professeur à la nouvelle université de Londres, dans le département des arts occultes. Je vais vous parler des dangers de la magie noire et de ses influences.

Le professeur fit une courte pause et on entendit plusieurs crépitements de flashes d'appareil photo.

-Tout d'abord je vais commencer par expliquer les différences majeures entre les magies blanches et noires. La distinction principale de ses deux magie se fait par rapport à l'intention du sorcier. En effet, la plupart des sortilèges peut être utilisée par tous, mais c'est bien le but recherché qui va être répréhensible ou non. Prenons un exemple, […]

Le professeur continua son exposé, et Harry écouta plus ou moins attentivement. Pas que ce n'était pas intéressant, mais la voix monocorde de Stan Frilensky était difficile à suivre à 9 heures du matin.

Un autre intervenant prit la parole. Il exposa les nouvelles mesures mises en place par le Ministère pour prévenir l'ascension d'autres sorciers du même acabit que Voldemort. Après les quelques applaudissements de rigueur, McGonagall rejoignit le podium.

-Merci aux intervenants pour leur exposé très intéressant. Je vais vous demander de sortir de la Grande Salle. Le repas de midi va être mis en place et sera servi dans une demi heure. La journée de commémoration continue cet après-midi dans le parc, avec les discours du Ministère de la magie, et de Harry Potter, entre-autre.

Après quelques nouveaux applaudissements et quelques raclements de chaise, Harry était dans le Hall. Il avait à peine fait un pas en direction du parc que Ron lui fonçait dessus.

-Harry ! C'est enfin fini ! Je n'en pouvais plus de t'attendre, fit le rouquin précipitamment.

-Ouais, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant sur la Terre, crois-moi, maugréa Harry en essayant de se sortir de l'état amorphe dans lequel la conférence l'avait plongé. Alors, tu as avancé sur ton discours ?

-Non... En plus je n'ai pas retrouvé ce que j'avais déjà écrit! J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose, mais ça ne tient pas la route et en plus ça ne fait que quelques lignes, se plaignit Ron.

-Allez, ça ne doit pas être si terrible.

-Tu veux parier ? Fit Ron.

-Un pari ? T'es sûr ? Pourtant ça ne t'a pas vraiment réussi jusqu'ici, dit Harry en souriant.

Ron lui décocha un regard noir.

-Ne rigole pas, Harry. Si tu pouvais prendre mon problème un peu plus au sérieux ça serait génial.

-Désolé.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et les deux garçons purent voir que les quatre tables des quatre maisons avaient reprit leur places. Ils rejoignirent leur place.

-Je ne vais pas y aller. Comme ça, pas d'humiliation public et pas de pari perdu.

-Tu es obligé d'y aller. McGonagall te fera ta fête sinon. Et si tu n'y va pas, c'est comme si tu le perdais, le pari, réfuta Harry en se servant du rôti en sauce.

Ron le regarda, désespéré.

-Fais voir ton discours, dit Harry.

-Non, non, non, non. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écrit. Il ne ressemble à rien.

-Allez...

Ron hésita et finit par lui tendre de mauvaise grâce. Harry lut :

« _Voldemort est mort il y a un an. Ce jour commémoratif est fait pour se souvenir des morts engendrés par la guerre et pour se rappeler ce que peut entraîner la folie d'un homme._ »

Harry releva lentement la tête vers Ron.

-Ouais... C'est... Comment dire, fit-il.

-C'est nul. Ouais je sais, grogna Ron en lui arrachant le bout de parchemin des mains.

-Mais tu as encore le temps de l'étoffer.

-Non, c'est fichu. Je n'ai pas d'idées. Je vais passer pour le roi des idiots devant tout le Ministère. Ça va même être dans le journal. 'Le discours pitoyable de Ron Weasley, le héros de guerre', je vois ça de là. Et pour couronner le tout, je vais devoir 3 Gallions à Ginny.

Ron s'étala lamentablement sur la table à la fin de sa tirade. Harry le regarda sans savoir quoi faire.

Il était 13h50 et le discours de commémoration allait débuter dans une dizaine de minutes. Les deux Gryffondors, l'un plus enclin que l'autre, sortirent du château pour se diriger vers la scène.

Elle avait été montée juste devant le lac. Une dizaine de rangées de chaises avaient été disposées sur la pente douce sur le gazon vert. Un joli tapis blanc cassé montrait le chemin entre le public. Sur l'estrade, McGonagall et Kinsley Shacklebolt discutaient. Les sièges étaient bien entendu tous occupés et quelques personnes, dont des élèves étaient restées debout par manque de place.

Harry marcha lentement vers la scène tout en se retournant vers Ron. Il était plus blanc que blanc et Harry ne savait pas du tout comment le sortir de ce pétrin.

-Reprends-toi, Ron, dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois.

-Non, mais tu as vu le monde ? Couina Ron. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Harry ? Tu as lu mon discours, il est nul. Je n'y arriverais jamais. Déjà que je stresse pour tenir sur mon balai devant toute l'école... Mais là c'est cent fois pire. Le Ministre est là, la presse est là, mon père est là... Même Malefoy est là ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le blond en compagnie de Parkinson à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Calme-toi !

-Non, Harry ! Je vais me ridiculiser.

Le rouquin baissa la tête pitoyablement. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Ron avait raison, son discours ne valait rien. Le jeune homme courait à sa perte. Harry tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son ami.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger sont invités à rejoindre l'estrade, fit une voix amplifiée.

Harry, d'un regard inquiet, et Ron, d'un œil affolé, se tournèrent vers le lac. La voix appartenait au Professeur Frilensky. Ils virent Hermione entamer la montée des marches.

-Allez, viens Ron, fit Harry.

-Non, gémit-il.

-Allez !

Harry lui prit le bras et le tira derrière lui pendant que le garçon gémissait comme s'il était entouré d'araignées. Ils montèrent les marches pendant que Hermione serrait les mains des personnes présentes. Harry entendit vaguement le public applaudir alors qu'il saluait Kingsley, puis McGonagall, traînant toujours Ron derrière lui. Ce dernier était passé en mode muet depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le haut de l'estrade.

-Bonjour, Harry. Ron. Comment allez-vous ? Fit Kingsley.

-Bien, Mr le Ministre, répondit Harry.

Le Ministre se tourna ensuite vers Ron, attendant une réponse mais le Gryffondor ne dit rien. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les dizaines de rangées pleines de gens qui s'étendaient devant eux.

-Excusez Ron, il a un peu le traque, fit Harry avec un sourire tendu.

Kingsley le lui rendit plus sincèrement.

-Bon, mettez-vous là, à côté de Miss Granger, intervint McGonagall.

Les garçons rejoignirent Hermione quelques pas plus loin. Elle sourit à Harry et ignora Ron. Le silence se fit dans l'assemblée et le Professeur Frilensky prit la parole. Il invita Kingsley à commencer son discours. Le Ministre exposa son texte mais Harry n'écouta rien. A côté de lui, Ron triturait nerveusement les pans de sa chemise en battant du pied. Le tour de la directrice de Poudlard vint, puis...

-[…] Applaudissez maintenant Ronald Weasley ! S'exclama Frilensky.

Et dans un élan irréfléchi, Harry sortit son discours de sa poche et le tendit à Ron.

-Tiens, chuchota-t-il précipitamment sous les applaudissements.

Ron le prit sans comprendre et marcha vers le podium de conférence avec l'air d'un condamné. Harry réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il croisa le regard d'incompréhension totale de Hermione. Le garçon se redressa en se rendant compte que c'était maintenant lui qui n'aurait rien à dire à la tribune. Le stress lui tomba dessus comme une massue. Ron commença à lire le discours que Harry et Ginny avaient eu tant de mal à écrire, mais Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

_-_Nous sommes... Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour marquer ce jour..., fit la voix de Ron peu assurée.

Harry jeta un regard à la foule et croisa les yeux enflammés de Ginny. Il détourna la tête. La jeune fille avait reconnu le début de leur texte. Elle devait être dans une colère noire.

-… et nous rappeler les tragiques événements et les victoires qu'il représente. Il y a un an, jour pour jour, Voldemort est mort en emportant avec lui des centaines et des milliers de pères, de mères, d'époux et d'amis. Des milliers de personnes qui se sont battus pour qu'aujourd'hui existe tel que nous le vivons. Que l'on ait été dans un camp ou dans l'autre, nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre, que ce soit un parent proche ou une connaissance. Ce jour est fait pour se souvenir de toutes ses personnes et de leur courage et surtout pour nous permettre de regarder vers l'avenir. Vers un avenir où il nous faut préserver nos valeurs de paix et de liberté pour une vie en harmonie.

Ron se tut et des applaudissements polis lui répondirent. Il retourna à sa place sous les yeux de Harry.

-Pourquoi tu m'as donné ton discours ? Demanda Ron à voix basse pendant que le Professeur Frilensky reprenait la parole.

-Je sais pas. Mais ne te plains pas, tu l'as fait ton discours.

-Ouais, mais toi ? Comment tu vas faire ?

-Je sais pas. Tais-toi, dit Harry quand Hermione s'avançait vers le podium en dépliant un parchemin.

Elle commença à lire mais Harry n'entendit rien, Ron avait repris la parole, discrètement.

-Mais, tu n'a plus rien à dire, tu vas faire comment ?!

-Je sais pas ! Tais-toi, je réfléchis, chuchota Harry.

Ron lui lança un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait mis plus d'une semaine à écrire le discours que Ron avait lu, avec l'aide de Ginny. Alors trouver quoi dire en cinq minutes était tout simplement impossible. Trop vite au goût de Harry, Hermione se fit applaudir et retourna à sa place.

-Et enfin, le dernier discours. Mr Harry Potter, Mesdames et Messieurs ! S'exclama Frilensky, rayonnant.

Harry sentit ses pieds bouger. Il avait l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud. Il vit tous les visages souriants devant lui qui l'applaudissaient. Il vit Ginny le regarder mi-énervée mi-inquiète. Il vit Malefoy le fixer avec un regard dédaigneux.

Harry posa ses mains moites sur le pupitre en verre en ayant l'impression que son cerveau était parti en vacances. Malgré tout quand le silence se fit, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Quand on m'a demandé de faire un discours pour aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais dire. J'avais fini par écrire quelque chose mais par un malheureux concours de circonstance, j'ai perdu mon texte. Alors je vais juste vous dire ça.

Harry regarda l'assemblée devant lui. Tous ses hauts placés du ministère, tous ses journalistes. Il n'était pas sûr que beaucoup de personnes présentes aient participé activement à la guerre.

-Un jour, un grand homme m'a dit : '_ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_.' Cette phrase est encore plus remarquable par temps de guerre. Elle s'applique à tous ceux qui se sont battus pour leur choix et leur convictions. Mais aussi, à tous ceux qui se sont cachés en attendant que les mauvais temps passent.

Dans le public, Harry vit quelques personnes baisser leur visage se sentant visées.

-Elle s'applique à ceux qui ont su résister contre l'ordre établi malgré des pressions dangereuses, continua Harry en fixant Malefoy.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et Harry devina qu'il l'insultait silencieusement, lui et ses messages cachés.

-Cette phrase, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui me l'a dite. Il était l'un des hommes les plus brillants et courageux que je connaisse. En ce jour, je tiens à lui rendre hommage, ainsi qu'à Severus Rogue et à toutes les personnes qui se sont battues pour leur liberté. Grâce à eux et à leur dévouement, nous pouvons maintenant nous ouvrir vers l'avenir. J'espère que cette guerre aura servi à faire évoluer les esprits. Par rapport aux préjugés qui étaient ancrés dans la société sorcière, mais aussi dans notre façon de vivre. La vie est bien trop courte et bien trop imprévisible pour se disputer pour des choses qui, au final, sont insignifiantes, finit-il en lançant un coup d'œil en arrière, à ses deux amis.

Peut-être que sa dernière phrase n'aura que peu de sens pour la plupart des auditeurs mais le principal était que Ron et Hermione comprennent.

-Merci de votre attention et n'oubliez jamais les batailles que nous avons traversé pour en arriver là. Merci.

Les applaudissements retentirent et Harry retourna à sa place comme un automate. Il était redevenu le condamné qu'il était quelques minutes avant. Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent quelques instants avant de reprendre leur places respectives.

-Merci, Mr Potter. Le temps de discours est maintenant terminé, dit Frilensky. Pour honorer la mémoire des hommes et des femmes qui ont péri il y a un an, nous garderons le silence pendant une minute.

Le professeur baissa respectueusement la tête. Harry l'imita. Bientôt on n'entendit que le chuchotement de la faible brise dans les feuilles des arbres et le chant des oiseaux.

Harry se revit il y a un an. Voldemort était mort et lui, il marchait entre une rangée de corps immobiles. Le cœur de chacun avait été déchiré par la joie de la victoire et la peine de la perte d'un être cher. Il avait vu Lupin et Tonks, allongés côte à côte. Leur deux mains se frôlaient et on aurait presque crû qu'ils dormaient paisiblement. Harry avait continué avec les joues pleines de larmes. Il avait vu Colin Creevey avec son frère agenouillé à côté de lui qui le pleurait. Harry avait tourné la tête vers le deuxième sinistre rang. Des visages livides d'inconnus s'étaient succédés. Des jeunes, des plus âgés. Et puis il était arrivé au bout de la salle. Où il savait que Fred reposait. Sa famille était tout autour de lui. Harry s'était arrêté. Un éclair de culpabilité l'avait traversé. Mrs Weasley était effondrée sur le torse ensanglanté de son fils. Les autres se soutenaient tant bien que mal. Harry s'était senti mal d'être là. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que tous ses morts étaient de sa faute. Il avait eu l'impression de recevoir sa culpabilité en pleine figure.

A l'instant où Harry avait commencé à faire demi-tour, Ginny s'était retournée et lui avait fait signe. Il s'était avancé. Mr Weasley lui avait sourire faiblement. Ron avait passé un bras fraternel autour de ses épaules. Ginny s'était blottie dans ses bras en reniflant. Alors, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait une famille qui ne le quitterait pas, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci, entendit Harry en sursautant légèrement.

Le garçon releva la tête. La minute était passé. Le public commençait déjà à se lever et à parler. Harry prit une grande inspiration et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues malgré lui. Ron le prit par les épaules, comme il y a un an et Hermione lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

Ils descendirent tous les trois de l'estrade et Harry avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient redevenus le légendaire trio inébranlable. Mais l'impression fut de courte durée. Ils virent Malefoy les regarder au loin. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard non amical.

-A plus tard, Harry, fit la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner vers le château.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ron. Il allait lui dire ses quatre vérités mais il fut couper par la voix fluette et agréable de sa petite amie.

-Harry ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu lui as donné notre discours ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant, menaçante devant lui.

-Je sais. Mais il n'avait rien. Je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça, se défendit Harry.

-Et il a improvisé merveilleusement bien, je trouve, intervint Ron.

-Là n'est pas la question ! Je l'ai aidé à écrire ce putain de texte, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est te le donner !

-Calme-toi, Ginny, fit Harry en voyant quelques têtes se tourner vers eux. Ron a raison. Je me suis débrouillé et finalement, c'était pas trop mal. Et puis, votre pari tient quand même. As-tu vu quelqu'un pleurer dans le public ?

Ron décocha un regard noir à Harry pendant que sa petite-amie s'adoucissait.

-Non, tu as raison, dit Ginny en esquissant un sourire. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et tendit la main.

-Tu me dois 3 Gallions et tu dois avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Hermione.

-Quoi ?! Attends là ! Non !

-Si ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Ron jeta un regard suppliant à Harry qui leva les épaules. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui.

-Je suis gentille, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour l'argent, mais pour Hermione, le plus tôt sera le mieux, crois-moi, fit Ginny avant de tourner les talons théâtralement et d'entrer dans le château.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai, geignit Ron.

-Oh, allez Ron. Le pire est passé. Tu ne t'es pas ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

-Oui, mais _Hermione_.

-De toute façon, vous auriez cette discussion tôt ou tard, alors autant foncer maintenant.

Ron grogna.

-As-tu compris le message dans mon discours ? Fit Harry en souriant.

-Mouais. C'était pas trop dur à comprendre. _La vie est trop courte. Il ne faut pas s'attarder sur des broutilles..._, imita grossièrement Ron. Facile à dire.

Harry rigola et commença à remonter la pente douce vers le château.

-Allez Ron. Je suis sûr que tu te sentira mieux après, dit-il en lui tapant le dos amicalement.

Ron grogna une énième fois et les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent le château.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Pour la réaction de Harry vis-à-vis de la révélation de Hermione, peut-être qu'il y en a qui vont trouver ça un peu bizarre ce manque de réaction. Mais pour moi, Harry voit Hermione comme sa meilleure amie et tout et tout, mais il sait aussi que Hermione est une grande fille et qu'elle sait se défendre toute seule. Et puis, comme il le dit dans le chapitre, il voit ce baiser un peu comme le comble pour Drago. Alors ça le fait plutôt rire de voir que Drago craque pour une Née-moldu.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sur Hannah Abbot et sa descente aux enfers. Je ne sais pas trop quand il sera publié, avant la fin du mois de mai, surement.**

**A la prochaine. -Lippen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! C'est un chapitre un peu étrange, mais j'espère qu'il va quand même vous plaire. En plus on y voit pas du tout Drago et on croise juste Harry, Hermione et Ron...**

**Je dis un grand merci à .Reve qui m'a écrit une super grande review ! :) Merci merci !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : La chute de Hannah Abbot.

En manque. Hannah Abbot était en manque. Son ventre criait famine, mais elle s'en fichait. Ses yeux piquaient à cause de la fatigue, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Tout ce qu'elle sentait, c'était ce manque qui lui prenait les tripes depuis le matin même. Susan l'avait suivi à la trace depuis son réveil et elle n'avait pas pu prendre sa goutte journalière, et maintenant elle était en manque. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Mais elle savait que c'était le manque.

Le cours de botanique se déroulait devant elle comme un étrange spectacle. Les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, comme si ses oreilles étaient remplies de cotons. Elle ressentait juste son manque et c'était affreux. Ses mains étaient moites, tout son corps transpirait à grosses gouttes alors que Hannah tremblait de froid sur sa chaise. Ses jambes courbaturées tressautaient sans qu'elle n'arrive à les contrôler. Un goût âcre avait envahi sa bouche quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hannah regarda l'horloge pour la millième fois depuis le début du cours. Encore vingt minutes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête grondait dans son crane. Elle posa ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau désert de feuilles pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle remarqua brièvement que sa peau avait pris une drôle de couleur blanche morbide et que ses veines semblaient vouloir sortir de sous sa épiderme, mais elle se détourna rapidement pour voir l'aiguille des minutes gagner un cran. Le temps n'avançait pas. Elle avait envie de pleurer de frustration, mais ses yeux étaient secs.

-T'es sûre que ça va ? Fit une voix à côté de Hannah.

La blonde eut envie de gronder. Susan lui avait posé cette question au moins une dizaine de fois depuis le début du cours.

-Oui, ça va.

La brune se redressa mais garda un regard inquiet sur son amie. Hannah soupira bruyamment.

-Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! S'énerva-t-elle, ses jambes faisant presque des bonds sous sa table.

Susan reporta son attention sur le cours qui se déroulait devant elles, non sans un dernier coup d'œil vers Hannah. La blonde était déjà revenue à la contemplation de ses mains, calmant l'agitation incontrôlable de ses jambes. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit qui lui fasse passer son manque. Mais détailler ses mains ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup. Elle voyait juste ses veines opulentes. Elle pouvait presque voir le sang noir pulser. Elle resta fixée dessus. Une goutte de sueur glissa lentement le long de sa tempe et tomba, froide, sur ses doigts. D'un seul coup, elle sentit une nausée la saisir. Elle se contracta et posa un bras sur son ventre. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre dans une douleur infernale, mais elle serra les dents.

-Hannah ! Chuchota Susan.

Elle sentit une main fraîche et sèche se posait sur son bras.

-Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, dit son amie.

Et sans demander son avis à Hannah, Susan leva la main.

La blonde entendit vaguement Susan demander la permission de sortir à Chourave, avant qu'elle ne l'aide à se lever. Elles atteignirent le couloir et Hannah accueillit le peu d'air qu'il y avait comme un salut salvateur. Elle respira profondément et elle put se détendre un peu. Les nausées étaient passées.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda la voix de Susan.

Elle se redressa lentement et lui adressa un faible sourire. Doucement, son cerveau se remettait en marche. Elle était hors de la salle de classe. La libération tant attendue.

-Faut que j'aille au dortoir, dit-elle en marchant faiblement.

-Quoi ?! Non ! On va à l'infirmerie, s'exclama Susan en la suivant malgré tout.

Hannah ne dit rien et continua sa lente avancée.

-Arrête-toi voyons ! Dit son amie en posant un bras sur son épaule.

-Lâche-moi ! Je dois aller au dortoir !

Hannah fit un violent coup d'épaule.

-Non ! A l'infirmerie ! C'est ce truc qui te rend comme ça ! Tu dois arrêter !

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

Susan tenta de la rattraper par le bras.

-Mais...

-Lâche-moi, putain ! Cria Hannah en donnant un coup de bras pour se dégager.

La brune recula de quelques pas et Hannah se retourna violemment.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Tu ne sais rien, alors la ferme ! cria-t-elle dans le couloir désert.

Elle sentit un vertige la prendre mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Elle devait aller à son dortoir. Après tout irait mieux. En face d'elle, Susan avait un visage peiné où filtrait presque de la peur.

Hannah se détourna et reprit son avancée bien que des tâches noires envahissaient son champ de vision. Susan ne courra pas après elle et Hannah ne put s'empêcher de penser : '_Bon débarras_'. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'induvidus qui ne comprenaient rien dans sa vie.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, elle atteignit enfin les sous-sols, puis son dortoir. La pièce était heureusement déserte. Sentant la délivrance proche, elle accéléra le pas et s'écrasa presque contre son armoire. Elle ouvrit le battant à la volée et sortit fébrilement le contenue de la deuxième étagère. Tout au fond, elle souleva la planche de bois dissimulant un espace caché. Elle en sortit un petit coffre fermé à clé. Elle le lâcha sans douceur sur son lit et elle s'y effondra rapidement. Elle desserra à la vas vite sa cravate et plongea sa main dans sa chemise. Elle y sortit une petit clé, pendue à une chaîne en argent. Elle la passa par dessus sa tête en s'arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes pour mettre la clé dans la serrure. Quand enfin elle y parvint, elle tourna aussitôt la clé. Le déclic fut libérateur.

Hannah ouvrit le coffre. Le couvercle faillit se détacher tant elle avait tiré fort. Elle prit l'unique contenu du coffre, un flacon avec un liquide bleu à l'intérieur. Elle fit sauter le bouchon et sortit sa baguette.

_-Calypso Carum._

Aussitôt la totalité du liquide sauta de la fiole et flotta jusqu'à la main tremblante de Hannah. Elle n'aurait pas dû en prendre autant à la fois, mais n'y pensa même pas. Fébrile, la jeune fille regarda la potion rester un instant à la surface de sa peau, puis être absorbée. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber en arrière. Les effets de Calypso n'avait pas commencé, mais elle se sentait déjà mieux.

La bouche légèrement ouverte, le regard fixe sur les drapés du baldaquin, elle attendit. Petit à petit, le malaise disparut et le sublime prit sa place. Elle revivait. Tout retrouvait sa saveur. Et dans quelques minutes, tout serait parfait. Quand _Il_ arriverait. Ce moment qu'elle attendait toujours avec impatience.

La sueur avait séché sur sa peau. Ses cheveux lui collaient le front et ses vêtements, le corps. Elle se leva avec un sourire. Elle devait être bien quand il arriverait.

Elle observa un instant la chambre sous un nouvel œil, toujours époustouflée par les couleurs qui éblouissaient sa vie quand elle était dans cet état. Puis, elle fila dans la salle de bain.

Le bain lui fit un bien fou. Elle passa un temps indéterminé à regarder les bulles éclater à la surface de l'eau. Quand elle sortit de son bain, elle passa dans son dortoir toute nue. Normalement, elle aurait dû allumer la lumière, étant plongée dans la pénombre, mais elle n'en fit rien. Son corps tout entier projetait une lumière cuivrée qui lui permettait de se diriger dans la pièce sans problème. Elle alla à son armoire et piocha quelques vêtements propres. Elle s'habilla et se retourna vers son lit.

Enfin, _Il_ était là. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Toujours aussi grand et beau. Il portait aussi les mêmes vêtements, mais Hannah s'en fichait. Il lui souriait et elle n'attendit pas pour lui sauter dans les bras, même si elle faillit tomber à cause de son manque d'équilibre constant ces temps-ci.

-Daniel !

-Salut grande sœur.

Ils se séparèrent et, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit de Hannah.

O0O0O0O0O

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir devant elle. Finalement elle distingua deux yeux inquiets qui la regardaient. Elle essaya de bouger mais ses membres semblaient lourds comme des rochers. Les sons étaient étouffés, mais tout doucement, ils s'éclaircirent.

-Ça va ? Hannah ? Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Hannah détailla le visage et reconnut enfin Susan. Elle tourna la tête et comprit qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, Susan penchée vers elle. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle déglutit difficilement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Mais aucun son ne sortit. Une énorme vague de nausée prit son ventre et elle se redressa en position assise. Elle sauta au pied du lit et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir son petit-déjeuner à moitié digéré. Hannah entendit vaguement Susan la suivre en s'affolant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les crampes de son estomac disparaissaient. Elle se laissa tomber par terre et posa sa tête sur la cuvette d'une propreté douteuse à présent. Susan la collait toujours. Elle gronda intérieurement, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de vomir une nouvelle fois.

Ses jambes étaient toutes endolories et sa tête donnait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Et sans qu'elle ne le décide, des larmes coulèrent en masse sur ses joues. Il lui manquait déjà, c'était si dur.

Hannah se recula contre le mur et blottit sa tête contre ses genoux, dans ses bras. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit _lui_ qui la prenne dans ses bras. Bientôt de grands sanglots secouèrent son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse se calmer. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et elle releva brusquement sa tête. C'était Susan. Elle l'avait oublié. Hannah remarqua distraitement que les lèvres de Susan remuaient mais qu'elle n'entendait strictement rien ou qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas d'elle ici.

Hannah repoussa Susan moins violemment qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais elle put tout de même se libérer de son emprise pour se relever.

-Hannah ! S'exclama Susan dans son dos, quand Hannah était déjà à la porte de la salle de bain.

Les jambes de Hannah tremblaient. Elle s'arrêta en se retenant au chambranle de la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoute-moi ! Tu dois aller voir Pomfresh ! fit-elle avec des yeux qui criaient son inquiétude et sa peur.

-Lâche-moi Susan, dit Hannah.

-Non ! Ton état empire ! Ça n'est pas normal ! Padma n'a jamais dit que ça tournerait comme ça ! Si tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie, va voir Padma !

Hannah soupira.

-Susan, tu dramatise tout, je vais très bien, alors arrête !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Je le savais ! C'était trop louche, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai arrêté ! Mais toi...

-Bon arrête, maintenant ! S'échauffa Hannah. Tu ne sais rien ! Alors tais-toi !

Hannah reprit sa route vers son lit. Elle voulait juste dormir.

-Non ! Explosa Susan en la rattrapant et en l'empoignant par le bras.

Hannah lutta pour s'éloigner, mais Susan tint bon.

-Tu vas m'écouter parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je tiens à toi comme toi, tu tiens à moi !

Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer férocement mais son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-Tu vomies tous les jours. Tu as constamment des vertiges. Tu ne manges presque plus par moment. Tu ne vas pas bien !

Et sans le réaliser elle-même, Hannah explosa. Elle se dégagea violemment et repoussa Susan qui fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! Je vais très bien alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Susan ne l'écoutait pas.

-Je vais aller voir Neville, il saura quoi faire, lui, dit-elle en commençant à partir du dortoir.

A cet instant, un engrenage improbable se mit en place dans le cerveau de Hannah, et à mesure que les pièces se mettaient à leur place, son visage se durcit et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle s'approcha de Susan qui avait presque atteint la porte.

-Neville. C'est donc de lui dont il est question, dit-elle sinistrement.

Susan se stoppa et se retourna, complètement perdue.

-Qu.. quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ton attitude. Ton insistance pour m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu avais tout manigancé ! Mais manque de chance ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Susan !

-Mais... De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, tu le sais très bien ! Et tu te dis mon amie ?! Mais la vérité, c'est juste que tu veux m'écarter pour avoir le champ libre avec Neville, c'est tout ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? Que je ne vois rien ? JE VOIS TOUT ! Je sais que tu veux me le piquer ! Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! Neville ne voudra jamais de toi ! Il m'aime, tu m'entends, IL M'AIME !

Hannah finit sa tirade en pleurs. En face d'elle, Susan semblait plus terrifiée qu'inquiète, mais ça, Hannah ne le vit même pas. Elle s'effondra au sol en pleurs pendant que Susan sortait du dortoir en courant.

Hannah resta là, à pleurnicher par terre pendant toute la matinée en alternant avec des périodes de sommeil agité.

O0O0O0O0O

-Hannah ? Hannah, tu m'entends ? Fit une voix affolée.

Hannah avait mal à la tête, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'un marteau piqueur essayait de traverser son crâne. Et cette voix au-dessus d'elle ne faisait qu'encourager cette sensation. Elle fronça les sourcils. Le parquet contre sa tête lui faisait mal.

-Hannah ? Ouvre les yeux si tu m'entends ! Fit la voix un peu plus effrayée encore.

Hannah papillonna difficilement des yeux, mais la lumière agressa ses pupilles si bien que la jeune fille referma aussitôt ses paupières. Elle grogna et se tourna sur le sol froid.

-Tu es malade ? Tu veux que j'appelle Pomfresh ? Demanda la voix qu'elle n'avait toujours pas identifié.

La question eut le bon côté de faire réagir Hannah. La jeune fille se redressa et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et décida d'ignorer les vertiges qui la prenait.

-Non, ça va, balbutia-t-elle en se tournant vers la voix.

La voix appartenait à Megan Jones, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffles. Son visage traduisait son début affolement.

Hannah essaya de se lever mais sa tête lui tournait trop. Voyant ses difficultés, Megan lui tendit deux mains secourables. Hannah lui sourit et parvint à se lever. Elle s'appuya discrètement contre un montant du lit pour ne pas tomber.

-Tu as fait un malaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Megan avec un regard inquiet.

Vite. Trouver un mensonge potable.

-Oui... j'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, j'ai dû faire de l'hypoglycémie, dit Hannah en grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu veux du sucre ? Je dois avoir des gâteaux dans mon armoire, proposa Megan en se dirigeant vers son lit.

-Non, non, ça va mieux maintenant. Je t'assure.

Megan s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna, peu convaincue.

-Faut que j'y aille. Mais merci, hein.

Hannah s'éloigna prudemment de son appui et sortit du dortoir, en ayant l'impression d'avoir les jambes en coton. Elle s'appuya un instant contre le battant de la porte avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle traversa la salle commune sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et déboula dans le couloir désert. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sa tête lui tournait et tous ses membres tremblaient. Elle était si fatiguée. Hannah se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit par terre.

Quelques secondes après, un bruit de pas envahit le couloir, la jeune fille tourna difficilement sa tête qui semblait peser une tonne. Hannah reconnut Neville s'accroupir à côté d'elle. Elle sourit en essayant de maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

-Hey, fit-elle faiblement.

Neville la regarda avec des yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

-Hey, dit-il en passant une main sur sa joue. Susan m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien. Et apparemment, c'est le cas.

La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Susan lui revint vaguement en mémoire. Elle sourit à son petit-copain simplement heureuse qu'il ait pensé à elle.

-Je vais bien, répondit-elle en tentant le cou pour atteindre les lèvres de Neville.

Neville ne répondit que faiblement à son baiser avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Susan m'a dit que... tu avais pris quelque chose... Je ne l'ai pas cru, mais là... dit-il en la dévisageant.

Hannah n'écouta qu'à moitié, juste heureuse que Neville soit là. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulut faire, mais le garçon se recula pour se lever. La jeune fille leva difficilement les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Ne bouge pas de là. Je vais chercher Pomfresh, dit-il, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Hannah n'eut le temps de ne rien dire, que son petit ami était déjà au bout du couloir. Il disparut de son champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard. La dernière phrase de Neville tourna un moment dans la tête de Hannah avant de finalement prendre un sens.

Si Pomfresh la voyait maintenant, Hannah se ferait virer de l'école dans les 10 minutes. Elle devait partir avant que Neville ne revienne. Malgré la situation critique, un sourire niais était vissé à ses lèvres. Elle se hissa sur ses pieds en s'appuyant contre le mur. De grosses gouttes de transpiration coulaient sur ses tempes et de fortes nausées lui prirent le ventre. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de se traîner contre le mur.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la cuisine elle pourra s'y cacher quelques temps. Le couloir autour d'elle tanguait et elle ferma les yeux en continuant d'avancer difficilement, le mur la soutenant toujours. Ses pas étaient lents et ses jambes semblaient peser une tonne chaque une.

Après un certain temps qu'elle était incapable de mesurer, elle sentit le relief du mur contre son épaules changer. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps à identifier le cadre du tableau qui servait d'entrée aux cuisine, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Elle referma les yeux, les couleurs vives qu'elle percevait étant trop puissantes.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne sache comment ou pourquoi, elle se sentit pousser en avant, sa main se leva toute seule pour toucher une surface lisse et douce. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit son frère, Daniel à ses côtés. C'était lui qui l'avait fait lever la main et qui l'incitait maintenant à chatouiller la poire qui trônait dans la corbeille de fruit du tableau. Elle lui sourit, les yeux mi-clos. Elle aperçut vaguement la poire se dandiner brièvement avant de se changer un poignée de porte. Daniel ouvrit la porte et invita Hannah à entrer. La jeune fille passa la porte tenant la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Le dîner étant dans quelques heures, la cuisine était presque déserte. Hannah vit à peine les quelques elfes de maison présents chuchoter sur son passage. Elle marcha quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler contre un mur, entre deux armoires. Elle sourit, ne sentant pas la douleur, et se blottit contre son frère, assis à ses côtés.

O0O0O0O0O

Hannah se réveilla difficilement quelques heures plus tard. Elle papillonna des yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec des gros yeux marrons grand ouverts comme des soucoupes. Elle essaya de se reculer vivement, mais l'arrière de son crâne rencontra violemment le sol dur. Elle grogna sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Miss est réveillée ! Winky a préparé du thé pour Miss, fit l'elfe de maison d'une voix stridente en tendant une tasse brûlante sous le nez de Hannah.

La jeune fille se massa la tête en se redressant. Elle vit autour d'elle une dizaine d'elfes de maison qui la fixait. Elle prit la tasse tendue sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un léger mal de tête la prenant. La dénommée Winky se recula parmi ses semblables, toujours en la fixant.

-Merci, fit Hannah, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide fumant.

Petit à petit, les elfes de maison arrêtèrent de la dévisager pour reprendre leur travail.

Hannah remarqua que leur nombre avait triplé comparé au moment où elle était rentrée dans la cuisine. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'avoir passer la porte, aidée par... Aidée par Daniel. A cette pensée, les larmes commencèrent à couler toutes seules. Sans réfléchir, elle tourna la tête, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il soit là, mais bien entendu, la place était déserte.

La jeune fille essuya rageusement ses larmes, et essaya de remonter dans ses souvenirs. Tout était flou et mélangé. Elle se rappelait de Susan et de son entêtement. Elle se voyait lui cracher à la figure ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà : sa jalousie envers elle et Neville. Mais Hannah ne laisserait jamais arriver ça. Neville était à elle, et à personne d'autre. En pensant au garçon, elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle l'avait croisé, lui aussi. Elle écarquilla des yeux d'horreur. Elle se souvenait vaguement de lui qui lui parlait, et qui partait chercher Pomfresh.

Hannah se leva d'un bond, renversant la moitié de son thé sur sa jupe. Son mal de tête s'accentua violemment, mais elle essaya de l'ignorer. Elle devait trouver Neville et lui expliquer. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

La jeune fille sortit des cuisines en courant à moitié, ses jambes courbaturées la soutenant difficilement. Elle prit la direction des escaliers qui la mèneraient au pria Merlin pour que Neville ne soit pas au courant de toute l'histoire, elle pourra peut-être rattraper ce que cette idiote de Susan avait fait.

Hannah déboula dans le Hall désert. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais le nombre d'elfes de maison qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine suggérait que le dîner allait ou était en train d'avoir lieu. La jeune fille fonça vers la grande porte et ralentit le pas juste avant de se faire submerger par le brouhaha qui caractérisait si bien la Grande Salle lors des repas. Elle n'attendit pas avant de se diriger vers la table des Gryffondors. Personne ne fit attention à elle et elle localisa bientôt Neville qui avait le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Elle marcha droit vers lui. Son visage s'éclaira quand il la vit.

-Hannah ! Tu es là ! Dit-il.

Il était assis aux côtés de Harry, Hermione et Ron. Elle leur adressa à peine un regard et s'assit sur le banc, à la droite de Neville sans toute fois passer les jambes du côté de la table.

-J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Quand je suis revenu avec Pomfresh dans les sous-sols, tu avais disparu ! Elle a crû que j'avais menti !

-Désolé Neville.

Hannah jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Le trio de Gryffondors les écoutaient l'air de rien, rendant la jeune fille mal à l'aise.

-Tu ne veux pas partir d'ici, on pourra parler plus tranquillement, fit-elle à Neville.

Le garçon acquiesça. Hannah se leva et entraîna Neville en dehors de la Grande Salle. Elle s'enfonça dans un couloir vide et ouvrit la première porte de classe qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, et Hannah referma derrière elle. Neville commença aussitôt à parler dés que le battant fut fermé.

-Tu étais parti où ? J'étais tellement inquiet, répéta-t-il.

-Je... j'étais dans les cuisines.

-Dans les cuisines ? Fit-il, incrédule. Mais, pourquoi ?

Hannah réfléchit à toute vitesse, malgré les tambours qui jouaient contre son cerveau. Un mensonge. Elle devait trouver un assez bon mensonge pour que Neville reste prés d'elle. Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas assez de temps pour répondre quelque chose.

-Susan m'a dit certaines choses... Que tu prenais de la drogue... Que tu étais dépendante... et que tu n'allais pas bien... Mais...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hannah sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle battit de nombreuses fois des paupières pour combattre cette irrépressible envie de pleurer.

-Et... et tu la crois ? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Neville la dévisagea plusieurs secondes avant de répondre :

-Je... je ne sais pas. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu étais... Tu avais l'air... complètement... ailleurs, finit-il dans un souffle en détournant les yeux.

Hannah écarquilla les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il avait pensé à un autre mot sans toutefois avoir la force de le dire à haute voix.

-N... non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne sais pas ce que Susan a pu te dire, mais je suis dépendante à aucune drogue ! Je...je...

Elle leva les yeux vers Neville. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Elle comprit que, quoi qu'elle dise, il la croirait. Elle trouva alors ce qu'elle allait dire en une seconde.

-Mais pour te dire la vérité, oui, quand tu m'as vu tout à l'heure, j'avais de la drogue dans le sang, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

Neville avait maintenant les yeux brillants de frayeur. Hannah fit un pas en avant.

-Mais c'était la première fois ! Je... j'avais entendu parler de cette nouvelle drogue, et on m'en a proposé et...

-Et tu as accepté ?! Exclama Neville.

-Juste pour essayer ! J'étais juste curieuse, je te jure, Neville !

Le garçon la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Il était clairement déçu.

-Et je n'en reprendrais jamais, mentit Hannah. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis et je n'en reprendrais pas.

Pour appuyer ses dires, la jeune fille laissa enfin ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Neville cilla une seconde, et finit par dire sans la quitter des yeux :

-Pourquoi Susan m'a dit ça, alors ? Pourquoi elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas la première fois ?

-Elle... commença Hannah, faussement hésitante. Elle veut nous séparer. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'aimait et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'on se sépare... Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour ne pas t'embêter avec ça, mais...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et éclata totalement en sanglots. Neville resta quelques secondes indécis, puis finit par céder et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Les sanglots de Hannah redoublèrent. Elle n'était même plus sûr de pleurer volontairement, ou si ses larmes coulaient pour une autre raison. Ses pleurs se tarirent quelques minutes plus tard. Neville s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Hannah s'essuya les joues trempées de larmes.

-Jure-moi. Jure-moi que tu n'en reprendras pas, dit Neville en la tenant par les épaules.

Hannah finit de sécher ses larmes et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son petit-ami. Elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance, plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Et malgré le fait qu'elle allait lui mentir encore une fois dans quelques secondes, elle n'était pas désolée.

-Je te le jure, Neville.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire lumineux et Hannah se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

O0O0O0O0O

Le lendemain, Hannah se réveilla dans son lit après une courte nuit, toujours habillée de son uniforme. On était samedi et les autres lits étaient déserts. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 18h passé. Elle resta scotchée devant l'heure plusieurs secondes. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques dizaines de minutes. Elle se leva rapidement, mais le regretta presque aussitôt. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et sa vision se troublait. Hannah s'assit sur son lit, sa chemise collant sa peau, trempée de transpiration. Elle sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa cage thoracique. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant en haletant, essayant de calmer son cœur.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins de 2 jours. Le manque la prenait encore une fois. Une intense envie de vomir la prit. Elle serra les dents, ignorant les gouttes de sueur coulant le long de ses tempes et de ses joues. Elle se leva difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à son armoire. Elle ouvrit la porte. Les vêtements de la deuxième étagère n'avaient été remis en place depuis la veille. Ils étaient quelque part entre son lit et l'armoire. Hannah put soulever rapidement la planche en bois, au fond de l'étagère. Elle sortit son coffret si précieux à ses yeux de ses mains tremblantes. Elle frissonnait de froid à présent et ses jambes claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'affala sur son lit, ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son collier pour insérer la clé dans la petite serrure. Elle ouvrit le coffret et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle lâcha la boite sur son lit et se rua sur son armoire. Elle vida toutes les étagères de ses vêtements et de ceux de Susan, mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Des larmes de rage se mélangèrent aux gouttes de sueur sur ses joues. Elle passa deux mains rageuses dans sa chevelure blonde en arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Elle retourna prés de son lit en trébuchant et reprit le coffret pour constater la même terrible vérité que plus tôt : il ne contenait plus qu'un petit flacon vide de toute substance.

Elle jeta le flacon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'éclata contre le mur de pierre mais Hannah ne le vit pas, elle était déjà prés de la porte, tenant tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes. Elle quitta son dortoir et traversa la salle commune déserte d'une démarche qui se voulait déterminée, mais qui n'était que titubante. Elle arriva dans le couloir et la fraîcheur soudaine lui fit du bien, elle retrouva un infime brin de lucidité. Elle marcha le long du mur qui la soutenait. Les yeux mi-clos, elle ne prit pas garde aux irrégularités du sol et elle trébucha. Elle tomba de tout son long sur le sol froid sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle réalisa sa chute quelques instants plus tard, quand la paume de ses mains lui brûlèrent et qu'elle sentit son genou humide de sang. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler, la souffrance gagna du terrain, mais la jeune fille resta sur son objectif : elle devait trouver Padma Patil le plus vite possible.

Elle se releva et continua son avancée. Elle arriva dans le Hall où elle croisa quelques élèves qui ne la remarquèrent même pas. Elle monta le grand escalier et commença l'ascension qui menait à la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Elle devait être au cinquième étage de l'aile ouest quand elle aperçut Padma Patil à l'autre bout du couloir. Sa libération était proche.

Hannah avança toujours aussi difficilement vers la jeune fille qui était entourée de quelques élèves Serdaigles. Quand Padma vit Hannah se diriger vers elle, elle perdit le sourire qu'elle portait jusque là et alla droit vers elle. La Serdaigle prit fermement le bras de Hannah et traîna la Poufsouffle derrière elle, dans un coin isolé.

-Mais ça va pas de te balader dans cet état là dans le château ! Chuchota Padma, froide.

Hannah ne l'écouta pas, elle s'appuya contre le mur et souffla :

-Je n'en ai plus. Il m'en faut... il m'en faut plus...

Padma laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

-Alors là, tu rêves. Non, mais tu t'es vu ?! Et puis, je t'avais déjà avancé la dernière dose. Si tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour payer l'avance que je t'avais faite, tu peux être sûre que je ne t'en vendrais pas d'autre ! Marmonna Padma, énervée.

Les larmes de Hannah redoublèrent.

-Mais, j'en ai besoin, gémit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

La Serdaigle s'écarta, sèchement.

-Écoute, Hannah, ne viens plus me parler, sauf si c'est pour me rembourser, OK ?

La blonde laissa échapper un sanglot pendant que Padma s'éloignait sans se retourner.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hannah reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Ses joues étaient trempées de larmes, du sang séché recouvrait son genou, ses mains la brûlait. Elle mit un temps indéterminé à trouver son chemin. Quand elle parvint enfin aux sous-sols, puis à son dortoir désert, elle s'affala sur son lit et replia ses jambes contre elle.

Elle avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Une douleur aiguë commença à poindre dans son ventre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes hors de son abdomen. Elle aurait voulu que son frère soit là qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. A cette pensée, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle appuya rageusement sur son ventre pour faire taire la douleur sans succès.

Elle entendit à peine la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Elle ne vit pas non plus la nouvelle venue faire le tour de son lit. En revanche, elle sentit qu'on la prenait et qu'on la forçait à s'asseoir contre la tête de son lit. Elle ressentit de vagues secousses, signe qu'on tentait de la réveiller plus qu'elle ne l'était. Hannah ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières étaient lourdes comme des parpaings. Elle grogna faiblement en reconnaissant Susan. Cette dernière ignora cette piètre protestation et la secoua plus fort. Le cerveau de Hannah recommença à intégrer le son environnant.

-...M'entends ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils sous ce brusque retour à la réalité. Elle voulut se dégager des mains de Susan, mais la jeune fille avait une trop grande force.

-Hannah ! Écoute, je ne suis pas là pour qu'on se réconcilie ou quoique ce soit, d'accord ? J'ai un message pour toi. Tu es convoquée dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Hannah intégra l'information mais ne réagit pas.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas vouloir y aller, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tes absences répétées lui ont été rapportées. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut t'aider à aller mieux.

Les larmes continuaient de tomber irrémédiablement sur les joues de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle mais que Susan essayait par tous les moyens de l'éclater.

-Hannah, tu m'entends ? Je sais que l'on n'est plus amies, mais je pense que tu devrais vraiment y aller, ok ?

Hannah sentit qu'elle la lâchait et elle put reprendre sa position fœtale, allongée sur son lit. Elle ne vit pas le regard mi-inquiet, mi-lassé de Susan quand elle quitta le dortoir.

Les paroles de Susan firent leur chemin dans le cerveau de la Poufsouffle avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin leur véritable sens. Une convocation ? Pour ses absences répétitives ? En y pensant, ses larmes redoublèrent sans qu'il n'y ait aucune logique. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça, elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Partir loin, et ne plus jamais penser à tout ça. Elle voulait son frère, sa famille. Comme avant. Quand ils étaient tous heureux, réunis. Maintenant, elle était seule et malheureuse, avec personne pour la soutenir. Sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'elle avait touché le fond, et qu'elle ne remonterait probablement jamais.

* * *

**Pauvre Hannah quand même. Elle est mal en point là. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est différent de mes autres chapitres puisque Hannah est défoncée pratiquement tout le long mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ! :)**

**Concernant la publication, je publierais un nouveau chapitre quand je finirais d'un écrire un à partir de maintenant. Par exemple, en ce moment je suis dans le 30, quand je l'aurais fini, je publierais le 28. Je préfère garder quelques chapitres d'avance ! ;)**

**Petite info en plus : j'ai un Deviantart ! J'y ai posté quelques dessins dont l'illustration de ma fanfiction. Vous pouvez aller y faire un tour et commenter si le cœur vous en dit. Mon pseudo sur deviantart : lippen42.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à J.K Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur : Salut salut ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, presque un mois. Mais le principal, c'est qu'un nouveau chapitre arrive ! Non ? ^^' Alors un petit chapitre autour de Ron.**

**Je remets dans le contexte le flashback qui se passe en début de chapitre : il se passe environ une semaine après le chapitre de Harry pendant lequel Ron a reçu le gage de parler à Hermione. Ce flashback se situe un mois avant le reste des événements du chapitre. Voilà voilà !**

**A part ça j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Calypso a dorénavant une beta-readeuse ! Alors un grand hip hip hip hourra à tipapoute ! :) Je lui dis un grand merci pour ce chapitre ! :)  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La nouvelle Plume de Ron Weasley.

**Un mois plus tôt.**

Ron Weasley était allongé, immobile, sur son lit et détaillait le plafond au dessus de lui. Les lourds rideaux de son lit à baldaquin décrivaient de jolies courbes au dessus de lui. Distraitement, il se demanda comment les elfes de maison pouvaient les atteindre pour les nettoyer. Ils étaient très petits, et les rideaux pendaient autour de très hauts pieds.

Le dortoir était silencieux. C'était le matin, et tout le monde devait être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais pas Ron. Non, lui était retourné sur son lit juste après s'être habillé. Il savait qu'il devrait bouger, aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et aller en cours toute la journée. Mais son cœur l'empêchait de faire ça. Parce que s'il bougeait, s'il se décidait à descendre, il verrait Hermione. Et son cœur partirait encore une fois en miettes. Cette impression de s'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait lui était devenue insupportable. Il aurait voulu enfermer ses sentiments dans une boite et jeter la clé au loin. Mais ce n'était qu'un souhait naïf qui était impossible à réaliser.

Ron posa ses mains sur son visage et pressa ses paupières avec ses mains jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie. Il espérait juste que ses sentiments s'estomperaient avec le temps.

Le pari qu'il avait fait avec Ginny lui revint en mémoire. Il avait perdu, il devait donc accomplir son gage. Il allait devoir parler à Hermione. Il soupira en relâchant la pression (faite) sur ses yeux. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux, un mois auparavant, avait déjà été assez compliquée. Il y avait eu beaucoup de pleurs et de cris. Alors, là, devoir lui parler encore et de Malefoy en plus. Ron s'attendait au pire.

A chaque fois qu'il pensait à la façon dont Hermione lui avait menti, il ne pouvait empêcher une bouffée de colère de monter en lui. Dès qu'il avait découvert sa traîtrise, il avait eu l'impression de ne plus être en présence de son Hermione. Comme si une autre personne avait pris sa place, lui ressemblant, certes, mais ce n'était plus Elle. C'était une femme qui mentait et qui manipulait pour avoir ce qui l'arrangeait. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça important, mais pour Ron, ses actes avaient complètement fait disparaître la Hermione qu'il connaissait depuis ses 11 ans.

Alors, oui, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Hermione, il sentait son cœur partir en miettes. Car à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il se rendait compte qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cette Hermione qui l'avait rendu si heureux.

Ron fit un bond dans son lit quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour voir celui qui perturbait ses pensées.

"Ron ! On a cours dans 5 minutes à l'autre bout du château !" S'écria Harry sans le regarder.

Le brun fonça vers son lit, retourna ses couvertures avant d'attraper son _Manuel de Métamorphose Avancée_. Il afficha un œil satisfait avant de se tourner vers Ron.

"Tu viens ?"

Ron ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il aurait voulu rester là, sur son lit, toute la journée. Voyant son manque de motivation, Harry ajouta :

"Ginny m'a chargé de te dire que tu avais jusqu'à ce soir pour parler à Hermione."

Cela donnait à Ron encore plus envie de rester enfermé dans son dortoir. Mais, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"C'est bon, je viens, je viens, dit Ron d'un air maussade. Je n'allais pas sécher un cours de métamorphose de toutes façons."

Il se traîna hors de son lit, attrapa son sac et suivit Harry hors de la salle commune.

Le cours de métamorphose passa à une lenteur effroyable pour Ron. Les coups d'œil insistants de Harry, les réprimandes du professeur Pond pour son manque d'attention, les efforts de Ron pour ne surtout pas regarder en direction d'Hermione avaient été épuisants. Mais le jeune homme aurait préféré que ce cours dure une éternité plutôt que de voir les aiguilles de l'horloge le rapprocher de l'heure fatidique où il devrait parler à Hermione. Malheureusement pour lui, après 55 minutes de sortilèges ratés par manque de concentration, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit dans tout le château. Ron rangea ses affaires en sentant le regard d'Harry sur sa nuque. Il devait se demander s'il allait y aller s'il allait parler à Hermione.

Ron se leva en lui lançant un regard plein d'appréhension, avant de poser ses yeux sur Hermione, pour la première fois de la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la classe, alors Ron ne réfléchit pas et partit à sa suite. Il la rattrapa quelques pas plus loin. En le voyant s'arrêter devant elle, Hermione stoppa sa marche et lui décocha un regard interrogateur.

"Salut. On peut parler ?" Dit-il en ignorant son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Elle l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer et Ils reprirent leur marche en silence jusqu'à arriver dans le Hall. La grande porte était ouverte sur le parc, baigné d'un soleil radieux. Ils sortirent et s'installèrent sur un banc, le long d'une allée qui menait aux serres botaniques. Hermione regardait droit devant elle, et Ron lui lança quelques coups d'œil incertains.

"Alors, voilà, je... je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je me suis un peu emporté, et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas."

Hermione tourna enfin la tête vers lui, mais son expression ne changea pas.

"Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu fréquentais Malefoy, et je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire."

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le silence lui répondit. Hermione avait détourné sa tête et semblait admirer le lac. Ron commençait à désespérer quand elle parla enfin :

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

Ron resta décontenancé une seconde avant de répondre.

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr ! Affirma-t-il en sautant presque sur le banc. Je suis désolé, je me suis comporté comme un crétin.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je parle à Malefoy ?"

Ron serra les poings pendant que son cœur s'emballait encore une fois. Mentir, il n'avait pas le choix.

"Non, j'ai compris ton point de vue. J'en ai parlé avec Harry et tout est clair maintenant..."

Le regard d'Hermione s'arracha à la vision du Lac Noir pour contempler le bout de ses chaussures. Malgré la fraîcheur de la matinée, Ron était en nage dans son uniforme. Voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, il reprit :

"Je voudrais reprendre l'enquête avec toi, Harry et Ginny.

-... Et Malefoy ?"

Ron déglutit difficilement.

"... Et avec Malefoy aussi," affirma-t-il à contre cœur.

Hermione ne sourit pas, et Ron en fut soulagé, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il savait juste qu'il était soulagé qu'Hermione accepte ses excuses, et que cette conversation soit enfin passée. Il avait l'impression qu'après ces dix minutes, un boulet l'avait enfin lâché : Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger.

Ron se tourna alors vers le lac en ayant l'impression qu'il venait d'effectuer la tâche la plus difficile au monde. Pourtant, quand il y pensait, objectivement, il n'avait fait que parler à une amie.

Mais était-ce seulement cela pour lui ? Il avait envie de répondre non. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'était pas une amie, une simple amie. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir passé une vie entière avec Hermione.

Hermione se leva maladroitement. Elle se tourna vers Ron.

"Heu... Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, alors..., dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

-OK. Oui, vas-y. Bien sûr..."

Hermione lui adressa un sourire timide avant de s'éloigner vers la porte du château, laissant Ron, seul avec ses pensées.

O0O0O0O0O

Le mois de juin signifiait ASPIC pour les septième année. Bien que le ciel était au beau fixe dehors, on ne voyait pas beaucoup de dernières années se prélasser au soleil. La plupart étaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque ou leur salle commune, effectuant des révisions intensives.

Si on allait au fin fond de la bibliothèque, vers le rayon des plantes magiques aquatiques, on pouvait trouver une table où étaient installés Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

Ron déplia difficilement son corps au-dessus de la table remplie de parchemins et s'étira douloureusement en regardant par la fenêtre. Il vit un groupe de quatrième année affalé sur la pelouse du parc. Une envie irrépressible de les imiter le prit. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était devant ses cours de botanique, mais pour lui, c'était comme une semaine entière bloqué derrière ce bureau.

Bien qu'il soit resté au même endroit tout ce temps, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait travaillé très efficacement. Cela avait commencé par une bataille de boulettes de papier avec Harry, sous les nombreux regards noirs d'Hermione. Après une observation méticuleuse de l'architecture de la bibliothèque, il s'était enfin décidé à sortir ses notes de cours. Trente minutes plus tard, il commençait enfin à lire la première page du premier chapitre. Mais après une heure de concentration intensive, il avait besoin d'une pause.

Le silence dans la bibliothèque était impressionnant. On entendait juste les parchemins tourner, les plumes gratter et les ouvrages sortir de leurs étagères. Ron avait besoin de sortir de cet environnement confiné. Au moment où il allait proposer à Harry de sortir prendre l'air, la sonnerie stridente de fin de cours retentit. Pour Ron, cela voulait dire cours de Divination avec Trelawney.

Hermione releva la tête pour la première fois depuis deux bonnes heures. Ses yeux étaient entourés de gros cernes. En la regardant, Ron ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Depuis un mois, il essayait de rester le plus courtois et le plus détaché possible, mais à certains moments, c'était difficile de garder ses distances. Les ASPICs étaient dans moins d'une semaine, et Hermione ne dormait que quelques heures par nuit depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle passait ses jours et ses nuits plongées dans ses livres et finalement, la seule chose qui pouvait la détourner de ses révisions, c'était les disparitions de magie.

Depuis leur conversation, Ron avait rejoint le groupe désormais composé d(e)'Hermione, Harry, Ginny, et Malefoy. Hermione avait ensorcelé trois autres Plumes qu'elle avait connectées à une sorte de réseau privé, avec les deux Plumes déjà créées. Elle avait décrit ça en l'appelant « un réseau de conversation instantanée privé comme sur internet» et Ron n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'était « internet » mais il avait préféré ne pas demander.

"On y va. Tu viens, Ron ?" Fit Harry en sortant Ron de ses pensées.

Le rouquin acquiesça et rangea ses affaires. A la sortie de la bibliothèque, Hermione dit au revoir aux garçons avant de se diriger vers la classe de Runes Anciennes. Ron et Harry allèrent vers la tour Nord. Arrivés dans la salle de Divination, les garçons s'installèrent autour d'une table basse. Les effluves typiques de la pièce envahirent rapidement leurs têtes. Bientôt, tous les élèves s'étaient installés et le professeur Trelawney émergea de ses appartements. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois que Ron l'avait vu, en troisième année.

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire un récapitulatif des sujets qui vont probablement tomber aux ASPICs…

Ron avait déjà décroché à la fin de la première phrase. La poche de sa cape avait chauffé d'un seul coup. Il devina qu'un nouveau message était en attente sur sa Plume. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et il le vit tout aussi alerte que lui.

"Ma Plume a chauffé, chuchota Ron en sortant sa Plume pour la glisser sous la table basse.

-La mienne aussi," répondit Harry en faisant de même.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard plein de curiosité. Sans attendre et d'un même mouvement, ils passèrent l'un de leur parchemin sous la table basse pour que la Plume libère son message. Après quelques secondes, Ron sentit sa Plume devenir inerte, il regarda le parchemin et lut :

_«Drago Malefoy : Réunion urgente. J'ai du nouveau._

_Malefoy. »_

Ron releva la tête vers Harry qui lui montra son parchemin. Le même message y était inscrit. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa Plume s'animait de nouveau. Il baissa la tête et vit qu'un nouveau message avait été transcrit en dessous du premier. En revanche, l'écriture était différente. Il lut :

_« Hermione Granger : Tout le monde est bien connecté ? Malefoy, que s'est-il passé ?_

_PS : tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire ton nom, la Plume reconnaît ton écriture et transmet ton identité au début du message. »_

Ron releva une nouvelle fois la tête, les yeux ébahis. En face de lui, Harry semblait tout excité. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et chuchota :

"Je ne savais pas qu'Hermione avait rendu les conversations à plusieurs possibles ! Elle m'étonnera toujours."

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes à la phrase d'Harry avant de dire :

"Tu veux dire qu'on peut tous se parler ? En même temps ?"

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de glisser sa baguette sous la table et de marmonner ses instructions à sa Plume. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ron vit sa propre Plume prendre une nouvelle fois vie pour délivrer le message d'Harry sur son propre parchemin, à la suite du message d'Hermione.

_« Harry Potter : Ron et moi sommes là. Hermione, tu es un génie ! »_

Puis presque aussitôt après :

_« Ginny Weasley : Je suis en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais je suis là aussi ! »_

Ron imagina bien Ginny soulagée de voir une distraction se présenter pendant son cours le plus ennuyeux de la semaine. Il releva furtivement la tête pour voir que Trelawney était toujours dans un long discours passionné sur « l'art de l'interprétation des feuilles de thé ». Ron revint à la conversation beaucoup plus intéressante qui se déroulait sur son parchemin. Voyant que rien n'avait été rajouté, il écrit :

_« Ron Weasley : Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »_

Il y eut plusieurs dizaines de secondes sans réponse avant que l'écriture de Malefoy n'apparaisse.

_« Drago Malefoy : On se détend Weasley. Je suis en cours aussi et Pond est un peu plus à cheval sur l'attention qu'on porte à son cours. »_

Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il allait répliquer quand il vit qu'Hermione avait été plus rapide.

_« Hermione Granger : On se calme, les garçons. Je pense qu'on est tous en cours en ce moment, alors ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver s'il y a un temps d'attente pour les réponses. La priorité reste de ne pas se faire prendre. Si un professeur découvre l'un de nos parchemins, on est fichus! »_

Ron grogna imperceptiblement en levant les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier leva les épaules avec un air de nonchalance qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Le rouquin répondit à contre cœur :

_« Ron Weasley : OK. »_

_« Drago Malefoy : OK. »_

_« Hermione Granger : Bon, Malefoy, dis-nous pourquoi tu voulais cette réunion d'urgence. »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Il y a eu une nouvelle agression. »_

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Les réponses apparurent presque simultanément.

_« Ginny Weasley : Quoi ? Qui ça ? »_

_« Hermione Granger : Tu veux dire une nouvelle agression dans le château ? »_

_« Ron Weasley : De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y avait rien dans le journal ce matin ! »_

_« Harry Potter : Qui c'est ? On le connait ? »_

Aucune réponse ne vint immédiatement. Ron imagina la jubilation de Malefoy de tous les voir pendus à ses lèvres. Après une ou deux minutes où Ron écouta distraitement Trelawney parler des différentes interprétations possibles des feuilles de thé suivant le sens dans lequel on tenait la tasse, une réponse s'afficha.

_« Drago Malefoy : On se calme. Alors, ce n'est pas paru dans l'édition du matin, parce que c'est arrivé i heures environ. Ensuite, non, ce n'est pas dans le château, ce n'est pas un élève. Et enfin, je suis au courant bien avant vous puisque c'est quelqu'un que je connais._

_C'est le père de Pansy Parkinson, Wallerus Parkinson. »_

Ron ne sut pas quoi répondre à tout ça. D'ailleurs, il vit bien vite que personne ne savait trop quoi répondre. Il échangea un regard avec Harry. Après plusieurs secondes, un message apparut enfin.

_« Hermione Granger : Il a été emmené à Ste Mangouste ? Comment va-t-il ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Oui, il y est en ce moment. Je ne connais pas encore son état physique. Pansy m'a seulement dit que sa mère lui avait envoyé un hibou et que son père était à l'hôpital. Les guérisseurs n'ont pas encore diagnostiqué la disparition totale de sa magie. Elle doit m'envoyer un hibou ce soir, pour me tenir au courant. »_

_« Ginny Weasley : Tu ne sais rien sur son agression alors ? Tu ne sais pas s'il a vu quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy : C'est ce que je viens d'écrire... Tu sais pas lire ?_

_« Harry Potter : Hé, tu ne parles pas comme ça à Ginny, Malefoy ! »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Techniquement, je ne lui parle pas, alors... »_

_« Harry Potter : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Ne joue pas au Serpentard à deux noises. »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Potter ! »_

_« Harry Potter : Je croyais qu'on ne parlait pas, justement ! »_

_« Hermione Granger : Bon, ça suffit les garçons ! Revenons au sujet principal. Vous pourrez vous chamailler plus tard. »_

Ron releva les yeux vers Harry et le vit froncer les sourcils, mécontent. Le rouquin avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait la légère tendance à jouer les arbitres à chaque fois qu'Harry ou lui-même se disputait avec Malefoy. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul que ça échauffait.

_« Hermione Granger : Donc Malefoy, tu ne sais rien d'autre ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Non, ça a été un grand coup pour Pansy. Je n'ai pas lu la lettre, peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres choses écrites dessus. Mais Pansy est partie presque aussitôt. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle me tiendrait au courant. »_

Le fait que Malefoy réponde poliment à Hermione énerva encore plus Ron. Il s'emballait quand Ginny lui posait une question, mais quand c'était Hermione, il ne disait rien ? C'était quoi son problème ?

_« Hermione Granger : OK. Bon, tu nous tiens au courant pour la suite des événements. »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Oui, j'en saurai plus ce soir. »_

Ron était écœuré. Il ne répondit rien. A la place, il fourra sa Plume et son parchemin rempli d'écritures diverses dans la poche de sa cape.

"Je rêve, ou Malefoy est courtois envers Hermione ? Grogna Ron en ouvrant son livre de Divination alors que plus de la moitié du cours était passée.

-Tu ne rêves pas, chuchota Harry.

-... malheureusement," ajouta Ron.

Harry leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses cheveux.

"Quoi ? fit Ron. Tu préférerais que je mente ? Que je dise que je m'en foute qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ? Désolé, mais ça ne va pas être possible, là."

Harry le dévisagea un moment, mais ne répondit rien. Depuis quelques temps, Ron avait l'étrange impression qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose, et il pressentait que c'était en rapport avec Hermione. Le garçon se pencha distraitement sur son livre. Toute cette situation avec Hermione le rendait paranoïaque. Harry était son ami, il lui dirait s'il savait quelque chose.

Ron ne put pas débattre plus longtemps avec lui-même : la cloche sonna la fin du cours sans qu'il n'en aie écouté le moindre mot. Il rangea son livre qu'il venai à peine d'ouvrir dans son sac, enfila sa cape et se leva. En sortant avec les autres élèves, il entendit le professeur Trelawney leur souhaiter de réussir leurs ASPICs. Ron se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il descendait l'échelle qui menait à la salle de cours et il en était bien content.

O0O0O0O0O

La Plume de Ron ne chauffa pas de l'après midi. Les cours de révision de Sortilèges et de DCFM s'enchaînèrent lentement et les deux professeurs respectifs leur souhaitèrent eux aussi de réussir leurs ASPICs. Le professeur Flitwick leur offrit même des plumes en sucre et des chocogrenouilles.

Malefoy donna enfin de ses nouvelles après le dîner. Les quatre Gryffondors étaient installés dans la salle commune, Hermione travaillait, Ron, Harry et Ginny discutaient tranquillement.

Ils sursautèrent presque tous simultanément. Ron regarda Harry qui semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. A côté de lui, Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés. De l'autre côté de la table basse, Hermione avait relevé la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient tous installés. Ils plongèrent tous une main dans leur cape pour attraper leur Plume respective.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Plume de Ron délivrait son message sur un bout de parchemin emprunté à Hermione.

_« Drago Malefoy : J'ai du nouveau. »_

Ron attendit, mais rien d'autre ne fut écrit. Il releva la tête, furieux.

"Ça lui foulerait un doigt de développer un peu ?" Grogna-t-il.

Ginny pouffa. Hermione lui lança un regard insondable. Visiblement, elle se retenait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se repencha sur son parchemin, sa baguette en main. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Plume de Ron s'anima une nouvelle fois.

_« Hermione Granger : On est tous ensemble. Parkinson t'a écrit ? »_

Ron se renfrogna. Il prit sa Plume et son parchemin et s'enfonça dans le canapé. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il participe s'il écrivait, il s'énerverait encore plus.

_« Drago Malefoy : Oui, elle a pu voir son père et lui parler. »_

_« Hermione Granger : Et ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Et c'est fini, son père n'a pas pu faire voler la moindre plume d'oiseau avec sa baguette. Pansy m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure, mais qu'il était obligé de rester à l'hôpital avec toutes les autres victimes des disparitions de magie pour le moment. »_

_« Ginny Weasley : Est-ce qu'il a vu quelque chose pendant son agression ? »_

La réponse mit plus de temps à venir, mais Malefoy finit par écrire.

_« Drago Malefoy : Pansy ne m'a rien dit sur ce sujet. Je vais lui envoyer ma réponse, avec quelques questions. »_

_« Hermione Granger : Oui, mais fais attention, elle ne doit pas se douter qu'on cherche les coupables. On est déjà sur la corde raide avec McGonagall qui nous surveille, il ne vaut mieux pas que qui que ce soit découvre ce que l'on fait. »_

_« Drago Malefoy : OK. »_

_« Harry Potter : Elle revient quand à Poudlard ? »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'elle sera là pour les ASPICs, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons. »_

_« Hermione Granger : Peut-être qu'elle sera plus apte à répondre à tes questions à ce moment-là. Et puis, ça sera plus facile de cacher tes intentions comme ça... »_

_« Drago Malefoy : Je vous tiens au courant. »_

Ron lança sa Plume qui atterrit pile sur la table basse.

"J'espère que Parkinson sera assez ouverte pour parler à Malefoy, dit Ginny en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

-Oui, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre," répondit Hermione en se replongeant déjà dans ses bouquins.

Ron se retint de grogner. Cette entente avec Malefoy, il trouvait ça contre nature. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment ils arriveraient à tous s'entendre. C'était tout simplement impossible. Ron releva les yeux vers Harry pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait, mais le brun fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas et détourna le regard.

Ron en était sûr, tout n'avait pas été dit.

O0O0O0O0O

Le grattement des plumes. Les toussotements étouffés. Le tic-tac régulier de la pendule sur l'estrade. Au milieu de ce silence assourdissant, Ron avait l'impression d'être pris au piège. Le temps passait, et il n'avançait pas dans son devoir de Sortilèges Théoriques. C'était sa dernière épreuve d'ASPIC. Dans une heure et quarante-deux minutes, il serait en vacances. Alors, logiquement, il devrait être plus que motivé pour finir son devoir et pouvoir peut-être sortir plus tôt. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le balancier géant qui bougeait devant lui, comme un métronome. Une question l'avait bloqué, et ça avait été fini.

«En quelle année l'utilisation du sortilège « lanceflèche » fut-elle interdite ?»

Il n'en savait strictement rien, et il était incapable de dire pourquoi, mais son cerveau était devenu hors service à partir de ce moment-là. Il sentait bien le stress et la pression des secondes qui passaient. Voir les autres étudiants écrire frénétiquement le paniquait encore plus. Mais il restait bloqué comme au milieu d'un match de Quidditch particulièrement important. Sauf que personne ne le regardait cette fois-ci.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. Il restait une heure et trente-six minutes. Le regard de Ron dévia légèrement et son cœur prit de la vitesse quand il vit Hermione penchée sur sa table, écrivant sans une hésitation. Ses cheveux détachés recouvraient presque complètement son dos. Le seul mouvement distinct qu'elle faisait à temps régulier était de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier posé devant elle. D'une pensée distraite, Ron se dit que s'il avait un minimum de pratique en Légilimencie, il aurait pu trouver la réponse à cette satanée question dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Il sourit à sa propre idée et détourna la tête... pour laisser tomber ses yeux sur Malefoy. Le jeune homme était à quelques rangées de table en diagonal entre Ron et Hermione. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux du blond fixés sur le profil de Hermione.

Pourquoi Malefoy regardait-il Hermione avec autant d'insistance ? Ron fit plusieurs allers-retours entre la jeune fille et le blond, mais Malefoy restait figé devant Hermione. L'incompréhension de Ron grandit. Il allait partir dans des hypothèses les plus improbables les unes que les autres quand un bruit sourd de chute retentit derrière lui dans le silence de la Grande Salle, suivi de quelques cris paniqués.

Le Gryffondor se retourna aussitôt, comme la plupart des élèves déconcentrés de leur copie. Le garçon vit des élèves se lever et se regrouper autour d'une des tables d'examen. Des filles mirent leurs mains devant leur bouche en signe d'incompréhension et de catastrophe. Ron allait se lever et se rapprocher quand le professeur Flitwick le dépassa en courant. Le rouquin suivit le pas et fut rejoint par Harry quelques secondes après. Il allait parler quand la voix aiguë du professeur Flitwick couvrit le brouhaha paniqué.

"Ecartez-vous ! Laissez lui de l'espace, par Merlin !"

Les élèves s'écartèrent au moment où les deux amis arrivaient devant l'attroupement. Leurs yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la jeune fille étalée de tout son long sur les grandes pierres de la Grande Salle. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ron réussit à mettre un nom sur le visage immobile. Hannah Abbot avait les yeux fermés et semblait inconsciente malgré ses lèvres blanches qui tremblaient. Susan Bones, la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle était prés d'elle et sanglotait. Le professeur Flitwick était accroupi de l'autre côté de Hannah et baragouinait quelques sorts à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Hannah qui était restée immobile jusqu'à maintenant fut soudainement prise de spasmes violents. Flitwick stoppa ses sorts, croyant être à l'origine de ce changement d'état. Les yeux de Hannah s'écarquillèrent, inondés par les larmes. Susan poussa un cri aigu, mêlé de surprise et de frayeur. Ron entendit plusieurs autres cris dans le regroupement d'élèves. Il vit plusieurs filles se mettre à pleurer avec leurs mains devant leur bouche. Les yeux de Ron revinrent sur la jeune fille et il eut l'envie inattendue de s'avancer et de l'aider par n'importe quel moyen, mais au même moment, le professeur releva la tête vers Susan Bones.

"Miss, allez chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Maintenant !" s'exclama-t-il fermement, les sourcils froncés, avant de reprendre des sorts complexes au-dessus du corps toujours agité de Hannah.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. A peine le professeur Flitwick avait repris ses enchantements que Hannah retomba lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente. Un filet de sang mêlé à un liquide bleuté coulait de sa bouche. Au même moment, Hermione rejoignait les deux garçons.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que... " Chuchota-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Ron la regarda un instant, elle semblait prise d'une peur nouvelle. Il allait lui parler quand quelqu'un le fit trébucher vers l'avant. Il allait se retourner, plus inquiet pour Hannah, qu'en colère contre la personne inconvenante quand il reconnut Neville qui le dépassait bien vite. Il rejoignit la jeune fille inconsciente ainsi que le professeur Flitwick en deux enjambées. Le garçon s'accroupit et prit la main de Hannah dans les siennes comme s'il s'agissait de la porcelaine la plus fragile au monde.

"Hannah... Ô par Merlin. Hannah, réveille-toi, Hannah..." gémit Neville en passant une main sur son visage immobile.

Une vague de murmures envahit rapidement les rangs des spectateurs. Même dans les moments tragiques et incertains comme celui-ci, les commérages étaient de mise. Ron fronça les sourcils devant le manque de tact évident de la plupart des élèves. Le professeur Flitwick semblait être du même avis, puisqu'il se leva un instant après. Ron eut un doute cependant, puisque le gain de taille de son professeur fut très léger.

"Que tout le monde retourne dans sa salle commune. Il n'y a rien à voir ici ! Circulez !" Fit-il d'une voix forte qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Après un temps de trouble, les élèves s'exécutèrent. Ron, Harry et Hermione suivirent le mouvement.

"Vous croyez qu'elle a quoi ? Demanda Ron. Elle était blanche comme un linge, et ces spasmes...

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'espère qu'elle va mieux aller, fit Harry.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Hermione. Et j'espère que Neville va tenir le coup... Hannah était l'une des seules choses qui le faisait tenir droit."

Les trois amis rejoignirent leur dortoir, croisant une Mrs Pomfresh courant presque, sur leur chemin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle équipe d'enquêteurs en herbe ? Et surtout, savez-vous en quelle année l'utilisation du sortilège « lanceflèche » fut-elle interdite ? Haha**

**Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans quelques semaines (je vais essayer de faire un délai plus court que pour ce chapitre). Il concernera ... Ginny Weasley, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on y verra tout de même Drago ! ;)**

**A la prochaine, -Lippen.**


End file.
